The Unintended Consequences
by DaesGatling
Summary: Sequel to Better than Revenge. Now officially divorced from his first wife, Rumpelstiltskin struggles to make himself a better man for Belle while trying to fulfill his promise to find Bae while his first wife Dagian struggles to find a purpose in a land and among group of people that she has no place at
1. Chapter 1

Jefferson hadn't started off with his quest meaning to kidnap the wife of Rumpelstiltskin. It had just…happened. It was one of those things that had seemed like a good idea at the time. There was only one person that scared Regina and that was Mr. Gold. He'd observed her discomfort and fear several times when they talked and he observed them with his telescope.

It had been a simple plan and he didn't stop to think about the repercussions when he was blinded by the hate he felt toward Regina for her double cross. He had let Belle go to get Rumpelstiltskin angry. But Gold, was he knew was Rumpelstiltskin would not do anything out of gratitude. Rumpelstiltskin never felt gratitude to anyone and he didn't like owing them. So rather than getting caught up in a deal where Rumpelstiltskin could rewrite Jefferson's history as anyway he saw fit…he did something he thought was better. His deal with Regina was still unfulfilled on her part. He would just go off that. He would use Rumpelstiltskin's anger toward Regina and hold Dagian here to make sure that Rumpelstiltskin used that fear Regina had on him to follow through on her deal and rewrite his and Grace's memories here.

It wasn't until she was talking to him about how his plan was flawed that he realized what a bad idea this was. If something went wrong….

And something did go wrong, just what on earth was this purple cloud surrounding them?

He sat tensely and was only slightly aware that her hand slipped away from his arm.

When the haze started to dissipate he looked at his…guest and sat that she was slumped over in her seat.

_Oh no, no, no, no…._

"Dawn?" he asked and pulled her back so she was laying against her seat. Something was wrong….

Oh that was just his luck.

He saw the water pooling between her legs and realized from his personal experiences with his wife and sister and other women heavy with child that her water had broken.

_Oh Gods, everything WAS going wrong. _

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**Once Upon A Time**

When Dagian first woke up the news about her village's slaughter and that of her family's was such a heavy crushing feeling on her chest that she couldn't move. She couldn't think. She could only stare ahead at the ceiling or the wall when the propped her up to try and get her to eat. She knew someone was barking commands somewhere and demanding that she answer some questions but she couldn't bring her mind to focus.

Everything she knew was gone. She'd watched her father…her strong general father get cut down just as the ogres fired arrows and spears at her. When she lay there holding his hand she was sure that she was going to die.

But here she was. She was certain someone had told her she was lucky but what did they know? It wasn't luck to survive when all your loved ones were dead and you had to watch. It was a horror.

It was the fourth day before she finally gave in and focused on the world that she felt like she was drifting in. Her throat was so dry and it hurt her because she refused to drink anything as well as eat. She must be running a fever as well because whoever rescued her had bundled her up so tight.

She recognized the man putting on a fresh tunic as the one that had found her. He had his back to her so that she couldn't see his face but she just…knew it was him. This was the man that saved her life.

He turned and realized she was watching him change and the first thing she noticed about him was his eyes. Big beautiful brown ones that softened as soon as they saw her.

He blushed and buttoned his tunic, "I should tell the doctors you're awake."

"Water-," she whispered and even that felt taxing.

He hesitated and then brought her a canteen and helped her sit up, "Don't drink it too fast and don't drink too much."

Her hand brushed against his and she didn't feel like she got enough before he pulled it away. HE was worried about giving her too much while she was dehydrated, she understood that. That didn't make her any less frustrated though.

The man seemed uncomfortable with being alone with her and stood up awkwardly when he realized that he was sitting on the bed with her, "I'm going to go…get someone who knows how to help you."

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

With the time it came to recover, Dagian came to appreciate the man called Rumpelstiltskin. He was older than her, about mid-thirties while she was 20 but he blushed like a boy in his youth. She found it endearing especially with the way he stumbled over his words when they did talk. However most of the time it wasn't talking. Most days they'd sit in silence at the wheel together and as she got stronger then she'd help him. But sometimes she couldn't even do that. Sometimes the memories were too hard for her to bear so she…shut herself off and tried not to think or do anything because she was afraid she would break.

During those days when Rumpelstiltskin didn't talk to her or try to entertain her with stories, he just sat next to her and held her hand.

And then some time during her healing and the winter they'd spent in that house, Dagian fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Before Dagian was fully awake she felt someone was right next to her.

She was also aware that her head was turned in a painful position and it was hurting her neck.

"Wake up," she heard someone telling her, "Dawn…wake up."

Everything that she was just through came flooding back and instinct took over. Her eyes flew open and she saw the gun on the dash. IF she could get ahold of it then she could point it in his pretty boy face and demand he take her home.

The madman was faster however, grabbed her wrists and forced her backwards in the seat.

"Listen to me," he said and moved his hands from her wrists to her shoulders, "Your water has broken. Your baby is coming. I have to get you inside."

"You have to get me to the hospital," she said and gasped in pain at the contractions hit her hard.

"I don't think we'll have time for that," he said. His intent was clear though. She was going to stay up here until her purpose was served.

Oh, she was going to kill him if she survived this.

Another contraction hit her and more water pooled between her legs. It wouldn't stop and she felt disgusted and humiliated.

"I was there when my wife gave birth to my daughter," he told her as if that was meant to comfort her, "I delivered my daughter and some other children in my village. I know what to do."

She would rather have someone with a false memory deliver her daughter. At least Rumpelstiltskin would've been there.

He helped her up the stairs and pulled her inside.

And she was reminded how utterly alone she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time**

When she'd told him she'd wanted to marry him, Rumpelstiltskin's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. The day after they were married, He happily chatted to everyone that would listen to him about his new wife and Dagian had to deal with well-wishers for the rest of the day and have everyone give her contradicting advice on how to entertain her husband and how to carry, birth, and raise the child that she would no doubt have one day.

It was an exhausting day, but finally after dinner and the light was extinguished things settled down. Dagian lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling while her husband lay on his side and brushed his fingers up and down her abdomen.

Dagian smiled at her husband. He was so…handsome. Not in a boring society accepted way but there was a tenderness and kindness in his eyes that made her melt every time he looked at her. That combined with his cheekbones and happy smile…it was just…

…no one could hope to match him in this entire village.

She was hoping that she'd be with someone like this for the rest of her life.

She brushed a knuckle against his cheek. He looked at her and smiled contently, "I love you Dagian."

She kissed him, "I love you too."

He gave a tired stretch and rested his head on her chest, "I'm so tired."

"I know," she said and brushed some of his hair out of his face, "That's what happens when we marry late in the evening I suppose. We don't have enough time to get a goodnight's rest AND get our consummation done."

He blushed but smiled, "My father used to tell me that these moments right here are the ones that a person comes to remember the most."

She smiled and settled back on the pillow. She hoped they had many moments like this.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

When the contraction hit her as the madman half carried her up the stairs, Dagian forgot herself and unleashed all kinds of offensive names towards her captor in her old Realm language.

From the huff he gave, she knew he recognized a couple of them.

Good.

The room that he brought her to was large and she figured that with the hats and clothes scattered around it, it was his room. He helped her on a white bed and she practically sank in it, the bloody thing was so nauseatingly soft.

How was she ever supposed to get up?

The man fiddled with his scarf and tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Please," Dagian begged, "Please let me go. My baby needs a hospital-."

"You're going to have to deliver it here," he told her, "You might now have the ride back to town and I can't deliver your baby and drive at the same time now can I?"

"And what's your plan after this baby is born, hm?" she demanded, "If you're watching me then you know that I've been having problems and the idea that my baby might be born early is a thought that _never _crossed your mind."

"It was."

"And?" she demanded.

"My daughter is down there with a family that isn't hers," he said, "I _risked _it."

Dagian sobbed as a contraction hit. She was going to kill him herself if he let her survive this.

He grabbed the gun and tucked it in the back of his pants, "I'm going to get the tub ready, it'll be easier and less painful for you to give birth in that."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." she forced herself to sit up, "Don't you dare leave me now that the baby's coming."

"Everything depends on you and your baby's safety; I'm not going to leave you" he said, "I just need to get some supplies together and see what's that purple cloud did."

"Jefferson," she called, using his name for the first time since he'd grabbed her, "Please, you have to think of the baby when it's born. She'll need to get to the hospital. You can keep me if you want but please help my baby."

He hesitated and she saw his shoulders sag, "I'll help your baby, but you have to stay."

He shut the door behind him and she heard him lock it. Dagian gripped the bedpost as another wave hit and more water leaked. Gods, she didn't remember it being this bad when she was pregnant with Bae.

She saw a lamp on the nightstand, grabbed it, and slammed it down. She winced as her hand was cut but she ignored it. She was certain that he was going to help her baby but she wasn't sure about what he was going to do to her.

She grabbed a shard and tucked down the front of her shirt. She'd been separated from one child, she wasn't about to be separated from another.

Some incentive to use against him if he still refused to take her back to town was never a bad idea.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The bathtub that he'd filled for her was gigantic. Filled to the brim with enough warm water to make her buoyant and ease some of the pain while she was in labor.

Dagian lay pretty much naked in the tub but any embarrassment or preservation of dignity was gone as she struggled to breathe until she was dilated enough to give birth to her daughter.

While she hated the madman for what he did, she had to admit that he spent the hours doing his best to make sure she was comfortable. While she was stuck there, he told her about his daughter, and how he'd left her to make a better life only to be separated from her. He told her how he went insane and his own guilt about what he felt like he had to do in order to get his happy ending with his daughter.

She listened but revealed nothing about herself. Rumpelstiltskin had advised that she keep her knowledge about the Realms and their past as quiet as possible and Dagian was unsure if she could trust the psycho that kidnapped her and was now delivering her baby.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost nine," he said and gave her some water.

"At night?" she asked, "I've been in this tub all day?"

"You're almost dilated," he wiped her face, "You're going to need to push soon."

She realized what that might mean for her baby. She shook her head and started crying again, "It's too early. She's not due for another nine weeks."

"Well, she's coming whether you think she's ready or not," he said while pushing back some of the hair that'd plastered to her forehead, "What are you going to name her?"

More small talk. Really. "I'm going to name her Lily."

"Lily," he said and gave her a charming smile that most women would probably fall for, "That's a pretty name."

Dagian winced at another contraction. Suddenly the house started to shake and she grabbed the edges of the tub, "What was that?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Nothing good."

She groaned and let her head roll back. Lights started to flicker and she looked at Jefferson with worry, "Something's going on."

He rolled up his sleeves, both of which had rolled back down, "One thing at a time."

He examined her and nodded, "You're dilated, it's time to push."

The news felt like a relief to Dagian, as she had been wanting to push for three hours but couldn't because she wasn't ready.

Some of the worst pain that she ever felt in her life seared through her body and she screamed as she pushed. Her strength gave out for a second and she gave a short rest before pushing again. A strange overwhelming feeling took over that she couldn't explain as she saw a few seconds later that Jefferson was holding her small baby in his arms.

He smiled at her as the child's screams filled the room, "She's okay."

Dagian felt the shard from the lamp pressing up against her undershirt and prayed she wouldn't have to use it, "Please….she needs to get to the hospital."

He looked at her daughter and lowered his head, "They remember."

Dagian furrowed her eyes, "What?"

"I saw them hugging in the telescope, they were reuniting and convening…they know who they are."

The news felt like a ton of weight on Dagian's chest and she started sobbing as the realization and horror came over her, "So you mean…all this…the kidnapping, the stress, Lily's birth, this all could've been avoided?"

"I didn't know."

"You put my child in danger for yours!" she screamed.

"How is that any different than what your ex-husband has done? What, you don't think I don't know about that? What you've told me combined with what I've seen and heard, it wasn't hard to put together. "

He had placed Lily in a small bassinet behind him, which meant she was safe. Dagan grabbed him by his shirt and placed the shard of lamp against his jugular. She might've killed him if not for the fact that she wasn't sure she could get out of this tub and to the phone to call for help by herself.

"If you knew they remembered, why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"I tried," He told her, "When I knew what had happened, I tried and I kept trying but the Thing about the only ambulance in this town is that the people that dispatched it had false memories too. I couldn't get through to get you one."

"Well," Dagian said and tightened her grip, "I suppose you'll have to try again


	3. Chapter 3

When Rumpelstiltskin returned to the shop and didn't find his ex-wife he naturally assumed that she'd gone home. He hadn't heard anything on his phone and her home was the exact opposite of where the wraith had come from. He'd deliberately summoned the creature there so that the creature wouldn't hurt destroy her home or hurt her on his way to kill Regina.

But as the day and the evening wore on and he still didn't hear from her, he started to get worried. They were divorced but they still contacted each other four to five times a day. Why not? They didn't have anyone else. Well…now he had Belle but Dagian didn't have anyone but him. Her attempting to atone for being the anti-social Mrs. Gold was going to take a while and from what he'd seen of her attitude, she wasn't exactly eager to start making friends.

There was, however, a part of him that was glad that Dagian wasn't there when he brought Belle in. He still didn't know how he was going to introduce the two of them or explain exactly who Dagian was. How did he tell the true loved that he professed his love to that less than a week ago he was married to his first wife who he had originally given false memories to humiliate and hurt her but then when the time started passing he realized that maybe he could be happy and he entered into a relationship with her while she had her false memories and got her pregnant which resulted in her waking up and getting a divorce.

How was he supposed to explain to Belle that even with everything they'd put each other through, they had an odd friendship that was probably formed because of their unhealthy codependence on each other?

How was he supposed to explain to Belle that he loved his first wife but in a completely different way that guaranteed that she would never be a threat to what they had?

How was he supposed to explain the child they were going to have together and then deny there would be anything happening between the two of them ever again?

How was she going to understand that he thought she was dead and he'd accepted it and moved on with someone else with no question and that person that he moved on with hadn't wanted him? Well she had in her own little way. She'd taken comfort with his body just as much as he'd taken comfort with hers but that was as far as their relationship had ever gone.

But she wasn't there when he arrived with Belle and he was saved that awkwardness for a few more minutes at least.

But as the day passed on and the wraith came and went Rumpelstiltskin was now worried She hadn't answered her phone and if she was hurt because of the wraith…

He had taken precautions but that didn't mean it would work to his wishes. The wraith had done severe damage to the town and if she was hurt because of it and she lost the baby or the baby was hurt then he'd never forgive himself.

And then sometime after Belle left and Rumpelstiltskin went to go find his ex-wife to make sure she was alright he got a phone call that sent him in a blind panic.

His daughter had been born.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Dagian kept her eyes focused on the tree outside her window while those that had false memories of a medical profession did their business around the room that she was lying in. Everything…hurt. They'd offered to give her some medicine to ease the pain but she had refused. She had enemies here and her baby was premature and she needed to be awake and alert in case something happened to either one of them.

"Dagian?"

Dagian looked to the door to see her ex-husband, anger filled her when she saw him and then focused back on the window, "SO you remembered me?"

He was quiet, "Are we going to honestly fight?"

"No," she said calmly, "I mean to be perfectly civil when you leave me alone to run off with your new little toy so you can release magic back here and that cost was the near loss of our other child."

The room was so quiet that she thought he'd left, "But we didn't lose her."

Dagian looked at him in a cold fury, "She's two months premature and I had to give birth to her in a man's bathtub because of what you did."

His eyes were full of guilt, and she knew that she was wrong but she didn't care. She wanted to blame him for something. The labor pains hadn't started until they were surrounded by the cloud. Dagian could deal with some stresses like being taken, she'd certainly dealt with being alone when Rumpelstiltskin was conscripted and nearly carried Bae to term. However, this magic was different and in her mind it was the cause for everything. She blamed him for the madman. She blamed him for being nearly alone when she was giving birth. He had told her that he would be there for the birth, he had promised.

And where was he when he KNEW that she was having complications? In the forest with _her_ while Dagian was stuck with a madman in a house giving birth to their daughter in his bathroom.

"Dagian," he whispered and sat on the edge of her bed, "Dagian I did this for us and Bae."

"Magic comes with a price," she said and looked back at the window, "And I told you what that it could mean our daughter and you went ahead and did it anyway."

He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched, he withdrew his hand, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You wanted to punish me, it worked. You nearly ripped away the last bit of happiness I had."

"NO!" he said angrily and forced her to look at him, "Don't you DARE say that!…I wouldn't do that and you very well know it! Not to our child and I promised that I wouldn't do it to you."

She knew he wouldn't but she was just so angry that she wanted to hurt him, "Please just leave me alone,"

"Dagian, I know you're angry but you _must_ trust me."

"That trust is gone," she hissed.

"Was it even ever there?" he asked, "Or are we doing what we always do? Pretend forgiveness until the opportunity strikes to remind each other of our sins?"

Dagian ignored that, "Have you even seen her? Have you even seen what you did to her?"

He looked down and he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, "I've seen her."

"Did you see how small she was?" Dagian asked.

"I've seen."

"That's because of you," she hissed and wiped away a tear, "You murdered Daius when I told you that he caused Bae's birth far too early and here you caused Lily's."

"It wasn't the magic, it couldn't have been."

She turned her head, "If anything happens to our daughter because you brought magic back, then I swear I'll come after you."

He was quiet for a few seconds and he got up, "I should leave you alone."

Dagian closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming. The last thing she wanted to do was show him more weakness.

He looked back at her, "Was it true what I heard? That the madman brought you here?"

"Yes."

"And why were you with him, I wonder?"

Dagian tensed. She had the ball in her court, she knew and if it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin's fault that the baby was born early then it was most certainly Jefferson's. He'd risked her child's health to take her captive and force Regina's and her ex-husband's and. By right she should want him dead and she _did. _

But she was also quite aware of what Rumpelstiltskin had done to Regina for revenge. While Rumpelstiltskin and Dagian certainly weren't on good terms right now she knew he wouldn't hesitate to avenge what Jefferson had done to her and their daughter.

And while she was angry at him she knew that he was a desperate man and a desperate man did desperate things. She knew that better than anyone.

And he delivered Lily and made sure they got to the hospital. Dagian owed him at least that even if he may have caused her to go in labor in the first place.

"He found me wandering," she said, "He took me to his house after Belle showed up and you left with her. I went into labor and he delivered the baby."

Rumpelstiltskin studied her and she kept his gaze.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's all that happened," Dagian replied and turned to focus on the tree outside.

Any debt she felt towards Jefferson was now paid.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

A few hours passed, and Dagian was certain that the nurses and doctors were paying attention to the others that were hurt so she slipped out of her room and limped to go find her baby.

Her daughter was the only one in the room and was in an incubator that reminded Dagian of a glass coffin. The very idea sent shivers down her spine and she struggled to keep from hyperventilating.

Lily was sleeping, so Dagian crept closer. She was so tiny, Bae was bigger but he was also a couple of weeks further along when Dauis had grabbed, threatened her and then sent her into premature labor.

Dagian never told Rumpelstiltskin how satisfying it was to hear his neck break even though she'd been horrified at the time. To tell him that would've meant that she'd lose part of her humanity and accept what he was all those centuries ago. And she did her best not to for all the good it did. It wasn't as if he listened to her anyway.

She watched her daughter for a few minutes and felt the tears forming. This was her fault, not Rumpelstiltskin's not Jefferson's. She wasn't strong enough to hold onto her baby. It was her fault that she was born two months early.

"I'm sorry, Lily," she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't hold onto you. I'm sorry you're stuck in this little coffin. I love you, alright? Please be stronger than me and hold on. Just… forgive me, please don't die…you're the only thing I have left and I can't handle losing another child-"

Someone cleared their throat and it startled her, she turned expecting to see a doctor come to get her and take her back to her room. However it was only Archie Hopper or whatever his name was here. She turned away before Archie could see her crying, "Hello Doctor Hopper."

He looked flustered and adjusted his glasses, "It's…Jiminy Cricket actually, that's my identity in the Enchanted forest…I suppose that's who I am now."

She smiled wryly, "You'll always be Doctor Hopper to me."

"Ah. Right well…I guess you can call me that if you want to-."

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. She didn't mean to be rude and she hoped she didn't come off that way. But this was her time with her daughter and she wasn't certain how much she'd get.

"I heard about the birth. I wanted to see how you were doing. I want to see if you could…if you wanted to talk."

"Oh therapy? Well as much as I know I definitely need that; I can't pay you anymore Doctor Hopper," she said, "I'm going to be hard paying for sessions when I have a premature baby now."

"I don't-…you don't have to pay me."

"I'm not going to live off other people's charity," she told him, "I can rough it out, I've been doing it for this long."

"With all due respect Mrs. G-"

She looked up sharply, she certain wasn't _that _woman anymore, "My name is Dagian,"

"Right," he said, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," she replied and stared at her daughter's blue eyes, "It's fine and I'll be fine and you don't-"

"With all due respect and I know I'm stepping out of my bounds when I'm saying this but…I can see it in your eyes that something's wrong. That you need someone to talk to."

"I've never needed anyone to talk to in my life."

"Maybe that's your problem."

She looked at him, and he took a breath and continued, "I just think that you should talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me-."

"No, I Think it would be you," she said, "You're the only one that Dawn ever considered a friend."

"Really?" he seemed a bit shocked at that.

"She was horrible to you sometimes, I know but she liked and admired you."

"And how do _you_ feel?" he asked.

"I don't think I know you well enough," Dagian stared at her daughter, "I feel like curling up under the covers and never coming out again. However I can't do that, can I?"

"It wouldn't be my recommendation, no."

She smiled slightly and rested her hand on the incubator. Her daughter deserved a better stronger mother than her, "I don't think I can do this."

"You'd be surprised at the strength one has when they're faced with a challenge that they're not sure they can overcome."

"But I'm not strong," she whispered, "I run. That's what I've always done. It's how I survived. But I can't do that with Lily now, I have to stay, and face it and I know that I'm going to be completely alone in this considering I just forced my husband...ex-husband away from me."

"You don't have to be alone, you do know that right?"

She looked down at her daughter and sighed, "How am I supposed to trust these people? They're wild, they're angry-"

"Not all of them are like that. And you're angry and spinning out of control too," he pointed out, "Listen, you don't have to call it therapy and you don't have to pay me. If you want, then we could talk as as... friends."

"You're about to have a very full plate and I have enough stories that'd probably put me in a psych ward which is probably not where I'd need to be to keep custody of my daughter"

"Well then I imagine you'll be happy to remember that I'm not a real psychiatrist," he whispered, "You'll know where to find me if you decide to talk.

He started to walk away and Dagian realized that if she didn't lower a defense right now then she probably never would, "I was kidnapped, right before magic returned. The madman that took Snow and Emma took me."

"Wait…someone took Snow and Emma?"

"It was when Snow was supposed to be in jail, no one was supposed to know." Dagian said over her shoulder and then focused back on Lily, "And while he had me, I gave birth without the father there and with no medical facility in sight. The only reason he let me go is because Lily was too early and he realized that holding me was pointless now that everyone got their memories back."

"That must've been…horrifying for you," he said coming back to her side.

"The fact that it really wasn't horrifying until I went into labor is horrifying in itself," she said and looked at him, "I've been taken before."

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

She nodded, "And I tried to cope with it by telling myself that I could love him again."

He was silent and she looked back at him, "Still wish to talk?"

She felt the tears welling in her eyes and she nodded, "I think you need someone to talk to more than ever."

He gestured to a couch, "There's a spot over here. I don't think anyone's going to bother us."

Dagian gratefully followed him to sit down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

In one night Rumpelstiltskin was sure that he lost everything he cared about. Belle had walked out on him because he hadn't changed. And now seeing his daughter was going to be a fight because if Dagian didn't forgive him then she wasn't going to let him around his daughter and if he resorted to magic then how was he proving to her or anyone else that he was a fit parent?

So when he returned to the shop after visiting the hospital and not finding Belle, he pulled out the old spinning wheel.

Because with everything he'd done, he just wanted to forget.

Dagian was right. She had warned him and the magic came back and if she went into labor as soon as the cloud enveloped her then that was his fault. How was he supposed to redeem himself to his daughter if he was the reason that she nearly died?

How was he supposed to redeem himself to his son?

However, at least some of his fear was eased when he saw Belle creep back through the curtain and she saw the cup.

"And now you must leave," he told her, "You must leave because despite what you hope…I'm still a monster"

Only a monster would do what he'd done to his children.

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

He swallowed, now was the moment of truth he supposed, "We must talk."

She stared at him, completely oblivious to the weight of the news he was going to tell her, "Alright?"

"There are some things…that I've done that you should know."


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpelstiltskin knew that he was taking a very large chance when he told Belle everything that he and Dagian had done to each other and how their baby came about.

He knew that she was going to leave him when he saw her face crumble and his heart started racing in fear. He was going to lose her, his decisions were coming at him in a big way and he was going to lose her again to pay for it.

Belle's eyes filled with tears, "And you did that…to her."

"I know what I did was wrong, and it was reprehensible and I….I regret it every day. We were trying to make it work and when our relationship was obviously at an end, she and I parted on good terms but…when I released magic she's blaming me for the birth of the baby."

"Is it…," Belle looked down, "Is it because of what you did?"

"It seems that's the case, yes," he told her honestly, "If you want to leave then that's…fine. I'll understand."

"I want to meet her," Belle said quickly.

Gold tried not to shudder at the idea of his ex-wife and his true love being in the same room together. He wasn't worried so much about her Dagian personality, in fact he was worried that she would push him towards Belle and walk off laughing. However the 'Dawn' side of her was in love with him and would get jealous if he exhibited any interest in a woman that she felt was prettier than her. How she might respond to Belle was a different matter 'I don't…I don't think that's a good idea."

"If you're…trying to change then I want to hear it from her," Belle said slowly, "And she and your daughter are going to be a part of your life no matter how much you try to push each other away so…I want to meet her. Just to make sure that she's alright. I don't want there to be any mistaken animosity between us."

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed the back of his neck, he still wanted to refuse. Pushing her on his ex-wife wasn't something that he was particularly looking forward to. Especially with a hair trigger temper like she had. But he knew that if he didn't then it might look like he was hiding something

"I'll talk to her," he promised, "But if she doesn't want to see you then there's nothing I can do. And if she doesn't then you have to let this go

"I will," Belle promised.

As much as Rumpelstiltskin trusted her word, he really doubted she'd have an easy time keeping that one.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

When Jefferson dodged that idiot David Nolan he ran to the hospital. He didn't know why…considering what he'd done to the ex-wife of the imp, it should be the last place he would run to.

But he knew that he needed to make this right. He'd messed up. He'd gotten reckless and now a baby was paying that price.

He hadn't…he hadn't meant for it to go like that. He wasn't going to hurt her; he didn't want to scare her it had just happened. The plan had been to try and make her jealous with Belle to make her angry. HE knew enough from watching Rumpelstiltskin and his wife that they did care about each other and were sometimes extremely jealous. The plan had been to make her jealous and irritated at the idea of another woman being there so quickly. And if that didn't work then he was going to appeal to her sense as a mother to be. He was separated from his daughter; he just wanted to be reunited with her. Surely she would understand that. She was going to be a mother as well…

But when he saw her doubled over in the alley, he panicked. HE let his madness get ahold of him and now everything was _wrong. _

He stopped in the gift shop and bought a small bear for the baby. He knew it would probably end up shoved down his throat but he would risk it, he had to do _something_. And the guilt would eat at him until he made sure that she was alright.

He knew every room in this place. Every inch of this land. He'd followed the edges, trying to find a way out. But every time it was the same…it wasn't so much that he couldn't leave but he could feel a tingling at the back of his neck that turned into a buzzing in his ears and he dare not risk crossing the town border.

He found the small nursery easily thanks to his knowledge. He wasn't going to bother them. He was just going to leave the bear and leave her alone.

He opened the hospital room door and stopped in fear when he saw Rumpelstiltskin standing there. He regarded him for an instant and put a finger over his lips. Dagian slept on the couch. He noticed that a blanket was draped on her.

"She sleeps so lightly," Rumpelstiltskin muttered and watched his daughter again.

And Jefferson knew that whatever Dagian had told him…if she told him anything, was a lie. If she'd let him know what Jefferson really did then Rumpelstiltskin would've made sure to end his life too. Jefferson was quite aware that Rumpelstiltskin was awake for years and so the way he acted towards his ex-wife wasn't the product of false memories, he was actually protective of her all those years.

It might've been sweet if she wasn't under false memories at the time that kept her cooperating.

But who was he to look down on someone forcing someone else to cooperate?

"I was just bringing something for the baby," He held up the small bear.

Rumpelstiltskin watched him carefully, "What were you doing with my wife?"

"Ex-wife," Jefferson corrected and then shook his head quick.

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes, he didn't have the snake pupils anymore but Jefferson still wondered if maybe he could see right into him and know the secret that he and Dagian shared, "But you're avoiding the question."

"I found her wondering and took her back home."

"So far?"

Jefferson held his gaze, "She was closer to my house than the hospital and it looked like I made the right call considering the visitor we received."

"But all that time and you couldn't call an ambulance?"

He shrugged, "We thought they were false labor pains, we didn't want to bring an ambulance out there and have questions asked."

"Hm," they held each other's gaze, waiting for the other to break before Gold looked away, "I suppose I should thank you for delivering my daughter then. And for finally making the right call to get them to a hospital."

Jefferson ignored the barb, "I'm just glad they're alright."

"I suppose that makes me in your debt now."

"I just want to be left alone," Jefferson said quickly, "Give me that."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "It seems that solitude is the thing that everyone wants today. Very well Jefferson, I'll leave you alone."

Jefferson kept his eyes on the sleeping baby as Rumpelstiltskin walked around him and towards the door, "Unless, of course, I have a reason not to."

Jefferson walked up to the baby and took her in. She was small and helpless but she seemed less so now that she was now longer screaming in his arms. He didn't understand it but somehow hooked up to all these machines she looked stronger.

He looked at her sleeping mother on the couch. He was surprised that she didn't wake up for any of this but he imagined the exhaustion she was feeling now that everything was over had settled in.

Guilt gnawed at him and he knew that if she woke up with him standing over her then the hospital would probably be filled with her terrified screams. Or his if she chose to fight instead of run.

He put the small bear next to her and left.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**Once Upon A Time**

When her husband returned home to her after the Ogre war, he was in such shock from what he'd seen that he had a hard time really talking about it. Even simple things like walking were out of the question now that his hip was mangled. When Dagian lay next to him that first night and he hissed when she accidently bumped the bed, she knew that he was going to have to start relying on her a lot more.

The morning after he returned home, Dagian pulled together as much as she had of their meager supplies to give him breakfast. He didn't eat much of it, but she didn't expect him to but the way he touched her face when she knelt down to get the food made her realize that he appreciated her attempts nonetheless."

He slept most of that morning, so Dagian and three of the other women got a bath ready. He was in a heavy shock so he didn't notice how much he reeked yet but it was starting to settle into the house. Dagian feared that she'd throw up and the last thing she wanted was him waking up with a constant reminder… or any more than he already had.

IT was backbreaking work, which was why Dagian needed help. Her child was due in a couple of months and it made the prospect of bending well impossible.

Finally by noon the tub was full. Her husband was awake by then. HE weakly offered to help but Dagian had refused. She didn't know the extent of his injuries yet. When he got home he just begged her just to sleep next to him so she hadn't gotten a chance to look. A bath would be the perfect time to get him cleaned up and take a full assessment of his injures. The faster she got those healed, the sooner she could focus on helping him through the mental and emotional ones.

She sent the other ladies away, thanked them and helped her husband into the bath. He did his best not to lean on her. IT made them move even more clumsily but with the combined teamwork they managed to get him undressed and into the tub. He hissed in agony, but didn't try to struggle away when the hot water hit his broken body.

When he was settled Dagian slipped out her clothes and joined him. Her back was already aching and kneeling next to the tub for gods knew how long certainly wasn't going to help it.

Gods knew that she hadn't had a nice hot bath herself in more than two weeks.

Her child kicked as soon as the water rushed over her belly, "That was his foot,"

He stared at the small movement of her stomach in fascination, "He's moving around?"

"I honestly don't know where your son got his energy," she said and placed his hand on the area of her stomach that their son was most active. The dirt and blood was starting to cloud the water but while he was distracted, Dagian took a good look at his mangled hip and felt what she had of breakfast rising up. Part of it looked sunken in, his leg was twisted at a bit of an angle and he had a long jagged cut down his thigh.

How did he walk so far on _this? _

Rumpelstiltskin looked ashamed and averted his gaze, "Please don't."

Dagian rested her hand on the side of his face and covered his face in kisses

"You have a cripple for a husband," He whispered, she could hear how broken he was in his voice.

"I don't care about that," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're alive, that's all I care about-."

"A man that can't provide for his wife-."

"I said I don't care about that," She buried her face in his shoulder, which still smelled like sweat and blood, "You're back, you're alive and you're safe and we're going to be a family again."

She heard the sob catch in his throat, and wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her as well.

They held each other like that for several minutes before Dagian pulled away and wiped a tear from her face, "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at the ringing of the bell of his shop. He was getting ready to scream because of the line that was practically outside his door now of people wanting him to do things for them instead of taking the easy way.

However, when he saw Dagian he stopped, "How did you get out of the hospital."

"Yes they…needed the room and I wanted out of there so I threatened to make a makeshift rope with sheets and climb out the window…it wasn't effective though because I sort of remembered that I was on the first floor. I'm joking of course but Whale let me go."

He felt the guilt as soon as he asked the next question, "And the baby?"

"Lily's stable…they're going to watch her to make sure she gets stronger and if she does well then she'll come home quickly but if not then…it looks like she'll come home close to when she was supposed to be born."

He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," Dagian said before he could blurt out an apology, "The baby being born early was never your fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that."

"You were stressed and angry and probably right. Your water broke when the magic happened-"

"I was looking for an easy target and you were there," she admitted, "It wasn't right."

"You were right if it was my fault."

Dagian hesitated and sighed, "I don't want to point fingers and fight Rumpelstiltskin I just want to know what your plan is now."

"What plan?" he asked wryly.

"Well, we can't leave to find Bae until the baby's strong enough to be released and travel and I'm hoping that you don't leave me behind to deal with Regina while our child gains strength and I know you're not going to leave without her either. So I'm hoping you have some sort of plan or this is going to be one awkward road trip."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

He shook his head, "OF course you haven't, that would be too easy

"Rumpelstiltskin," Dagian said in a panic, "What?"

"We can't leave town," he told her and she saw the agony in his eyes that must copy her own. He was shaking as if he were on the verge a breakdown, "If we do then we lose our memories of our true identities."

Dagian took a few moments to let that skink in. To her surprise she didn't get angry. She wondered if that was because she was exhausted or looking at his face and looking at the broken glass cabinets and glass on the floor indicated that he'd gotten angry enough for the both of them. Instead a tear slipped down her face as she realized that she was likely never going to see her son again, "You said this would work."

He turned and rested his hands on the broken glass case. His shoulders were hunched and tense and if she knew from past experience before he turned into the dark one that this was what he did before he had a breakdown. He wouldn't look at her; he'd close himself completely up and retreat into himself much like he did when he was dealing with the trauma of what he'd seen in the war.

Dagian crept up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Rumpelstiltskin."

He cringed at her touch but she continued to keep her hand on his shoulder and put her other hand on the side of his face, "Rumpelstiltskin-."

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. Dagian nearly suffocated at his smothering but held him as he broke down for a few minutes in her arm as their plan and hope to leave town backfired.

Dagian pressed her face in his hair and started crying as everything from the past couple of days crashed down on her.

Her daughter was too early and she was never going to see her son again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dagian spent so much time on the couch outside her baby's hospital room that she realized that she might as well just moved out of the house and put it there.

The doctors and nurses endured it. Dagian didn't know if it was because she was the mother of the dark one's child or because they just didn't care as long as she stayed out of the way.

Dr. Whale brought her a pillow and she brought a blanket from home. She was certain that Whale was trying to hit on her but for the most part she ignored him just like she did everyone else. She was only here for her baby. Rumpelstiltskin had offered to take her position there if it meant she went to sleep for a while at home but she just…couldn't. She'd failed her last baby; she didn't want to fail this one too.

So she tried to sleep; despite the lights being on, the noise that surrounded her, the milk that filled her breasts painfully, and the gurneys and people that bumped her couch.

She was dozing when she heard her baby start crying and her body responded automatically. She was going to need a new shirt now; she wondered if Rumpelstiltskin was nearby, she should call him.

Dagian put her coat around her shoulders and stood. She'd better go get a payphone, when Rumpelstiltskin visited the baby; he often brought her a few changes of clothes. And then he'd go to the baby's room to tell her he was proud of her and he loved her and then he'd take about half a hundred photos.

She looked into the baby's room to see her ex-husband holding their baby. He gave Lily a small tender smile while he sang a quiet song that he used to sing to Bae to get him to sleep.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she called out but he didn't seem to hear her. She moved toward the door to confront him.

She saw a flash of black cloth move to her right but paid it no mind until whoever was wearing it grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her backwards. Her head slammed painfully on the hospital floor and her vision went blurry.

Dagian tried to scramble up but whoever attacked her grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. Dagian gasped when she saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes come into her vision, "What did I tell you would happen if you tried to leave without my permission, my dear?"

He grabbed her by the throat and she screamed for Rumpelstiltskin who only glanced up with limited interest before smiling back down at his daughter. There was a flash of a blade in the man's hand and she screamed as he drove it into her abdomen.

"NO!" she reached out to push him away but only found she reaching for air.

It took her a few seconds to realize that it was just a dream. She let her hand fall to her side and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds until she was sure that everyone that she knew was staring had resumed their business.

Rumpelstiltskin stared down at her; she only vaguely remembered resting her head on his leg a few hours ago with the promise that she'd only rest her eyes. How long had he just sat there while she slept? "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare," she whispered and sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just promise me that if some rather handsome insane man that I don't recognize ever corners me and has a knife, you'll save me instead of cooing at our daughter."

He tensed, she would've missed it if she didn't know what to look for, "What an odd dream…"

Dagian studied him, "Do you know something about him?"

"Well how should I know? It's your subconscious," he gave her a cup of coffee that he'd been drinking from; "You look terrible by the way."

Dagian scowled, "You're so sweet."

"When was the last time you were home?"

"Probably the same day that Regina stormed the town hall and made off with her kid."

"That was three days ago! What do you do all day here?"

"Sleep," she replied and stretched her back, "And wait."

"What happened to your job?"

"Well it seems since the curse broke, a lot of bakers happened to come into existence," she said, "And they're all better bakers than I am."

"You need something to keep you busy," he muttered more to himself than to her, "You can't just sit here for the next month."

Dagian leaned back and looked at him in amusement, "And what would you suggest."

"The newspaper."

Dagian scoffed, "Oh, _right._"

"You were Sidney's most trusted journalist and editor," he reminded her, "He interrupted many a romantic night between you and I when he needed a story to be done. You probably know about as much about keeping that paper running as he did."

"Ironic because he doesn't really know about running a paper darling, he's a genie."

"I mean his Storybrooke identity woman, you know what I mean."

And so what do you expect me to do?" she asked, "Get the paper going and interview people with a baby strapped to me?"

"Yes, if that's what you want"

Dagian thought about it, sitting here gave her a lot of time to think. She'd realized pretty quickly that other than having her daughter and finding her son she didn't really have much of a purpose here. Perhaps if she had this paper then it would give her that purpose…she could use it to help find people, to report stories and families that could reunite and give the town the morale that it was desperately craving now.

"I sort of like the idea," she muttered.

He smiled, "I think I like it too."

Dagian looked at him, "What's the price?"

He tried to look offended, "Darling! You'd ask that of me?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

He shrugged clearly not caring to keep the façade up, "Belle wants to meet you."

Dagian rolled her eyes, "Rumpelstiltskin. No."

"She wants to make sure that I didn't hurt you or that you don't have ill will toward me for what I did to you."

"I don't," she replied and took another sip of the coffee, "You may relay the message."

"Well that's a bit harsh, darling, do I detect envy?"

Dagian gave a heavy sigh, "I don't envy her Rumpelstiltskin, I'm just not very eager to see the girl you immediately replaced me with."

"We were divorced," he reminded her.

"I know," Dagian said, "But the Dawn personality that you so…kindly blessed me with spent years trying to make you happy only to feel every day that she was failing because she knew that you were only content. The fact that this girl makes you happy by just existing is something that doesn't sit right with her. Does that make sense? It's not logical, I know, but its how she feels."

"I know," he said, "Will you at least think about it?"

"I suppose I must," she replied. After all, she knew that she and Belle were going to be in each other's lives for a very long time if she was actually his true love and they were trapped in the same town.

"It's a start I suppose," he said, "Now I wasn't kidding when I told you that you looked horrible, you need to go get some sleep. I'll stay here with the baby."

Dagian rubbed her temples, "Don't leave her."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he promised, "Just try and get some sleep."

**A/N: I try not to put in author's notes because I think it risks people getting pulled out of the story. But I do have to stay this for last night's episode.(Do not read if you have not seen it) I hated their version of Rumpelstiltskin's first wife. It does not sit right with me personally that Milah leaves their son for long periods of time to go out drinking and then decides she loves a pirate because he tells her good stories. So she runs off with a man she barely knows and is perfectly content to let her new boyfriend bully her husband by challenging him to a duel that everyone knew he had no chance of winning and seemed to be fine with him believing she was kidnapped, raped and killed so that she could abandon her responsibilities to go sailing with bloodthirsty pirate bullies. **

**And then when she makes her return she doesn't even ask about her son and then she tries to turn it around on Rumpel by making it sound like it was his fault for her leaving. I don't buy that her misery was caused that much by the town because they chose not to show us anything of that. In fact they showed a scene with one of the women coming to tell Rumpel that Milah might be in danger. Everyone probably looked down on her because she belittled her husband and neglected her kid. **

**I know how hard it is to try and make some woman that abandoned her young son and the husband that loved her somewhat sympathetic. That was the goal of these two stories was to present a flawed yet somewhat sympathetic person trying to atone for a mistake she made and spent years regretting and trying to atone for. And while it might be hit or miss with the readers, I like to think that my character had slightly better reasons for leaving (Conscription into the war, abuse from the townsfolk and the threats of the dark one) than Milah had. Am I saying that I'm a better writer than the writers? Of course not. I just think they dropped the ball on this character. **

**But in other news, Hook will be in this story since he's going to be important to the mythology but obviously he's not going to be DAgian's true love. In fact I"m going to change it up a little.**


	6. Chapter 6

Every time Jefferson looked at his daughter, he lived in the crippling fear that he'd wake up from this dream like he always did and he was still separated from him and he was alone.

He hated it when his daughter went to school. He was completely alone then and he was reminded…he was reminded so much of those past 28 years of torture in this world and the 2 years before that in which he was trapped in Wonderland.

It was another day and he was going to be facing eight hours of torture. What happened if she didn't come back? What happened if she found out the kind of man he was before she was born or she liked her other family better because they were more stable? He always worried about that other family. They hadn't been thrilled to let her come back to him but they couldn't refuse. She WAS his daughter after all; they were just people that Regina gave guardianship to. But they had spent 28 years with Grace, so they did have…attachments.

He made Grace breakfast and watched as she ate. He couldn't enjoy the fact that she was here because Regina was still alive and anything that made him happy was taken away. His wife, his identity, his portal jumping ability, his daughter….just because he had a bit of happiness left didn't mean that he was going to keep it.

And when he saw that cursed redhead standing outside his door when he walked Grace to his car, he immediately worried that his fears were going to come crashing down.

Grace stopped and looked at Dagian in curiosity, Jefferson lightly pushed his daughter to go down the stairs and when the child was out of hearing distance. Dagian crossed her arms when he turned around; she kept her face emotionless, "Was it worth it? The things you've done to reunite with your daughter?"

"Yes," he said, "Especially considering what your husband's done to find his son and you let him get away with it."

"I'm not sure what influence you think I would have on an imp that has the power he does, but it's entertaining to watch you have delusions that I could persuade him at least."

He watched her, "I know that I have no right to ask you this after what I did to you but please…don't separate me from my daughter. I never intended to hurt you or to send you in early labor…"

"Yes, you've told me that," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "However, it doesn't exactly fix what happened, does it?"

He cringed, he had honestly hoped he'd changed from the manipulative man that he used to be but his desperate attempts to try and get Rumpelstiltskin to force Regina to honor her end of their deal proved him wrong, "Why are you here?"

She looked unsure, "I need you to tell me where Sidney Glass is."

Oh, Jefferson didn't want to get pulled back into this, "Ask Rumpelstiltskin."

"He says that the genie is probably dead."

"Then he probably is."

"Good, then you can tell me where he is so that I can give him a proper burial."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, "Why should the fate of Regina's favorite minion bother you?"

Dagian shoved her hands in her pockets, "Because I'm taking over the newspaper and I want to make sure that he doesn't try to take it out from under me."

She was lying. He could see it all over her face so he crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.

A few seconds of silence passed with their stare down before she gave up and rolled her eyes, "I worked with him for 28 years, and while he was a lovesick spineless idiot, he didn't deserve to be manipulated into taking the punishment for what my ex and Regina planned. And I haven't seen him which means that he's either locked up somewhere or dead. And considering that you haven't confirmed or denied either one, I think you know his fate."

"And how would I know that?"

She scowled, "Do I even have to answer that, spyglass boy?"

"Spyglass boy," he mused, "I like that, perhaps I should put that on my business card."

Dagian ran a hand through her hair, "Listen, if you do this…if you help me then you and I will be even. We won't have to worry about me holding that kidnapping over your head nor will you have to worry about my ex coming to knock on your door for what happened the day Lily was born."

"You'd break your hold over me for something so simple, why?"

"Because I don't want to have this hold on you any more than you want to have it over your head. This is a quick and easy way to ease that debt."

He sighed and looked around. He honestly wasn't sure if he could understand why she wanted the help the GENIE of all people but if this was what she asked for then he could give it to her. But he was used to people going back on their deals before so he was a little reluctant to trust the wife of the imp.

"He's alive, and I'll take you to him but I have to drop my daughter off first."

"Fine," Dagian said, "I'll follow behind you in my car."

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

It was different in the household now for Rumpelstiltskin and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He had Belle, who was his true love but there was a certain tenseness to the situation he had with her.

He didn't want to dwell on it but she was just…so different than Dagian in both good ways and bad. She was quicker to smile and laugh for one thing. There was innocence about her and a love that shown on her face every time she looked at him. And unlike Dagian, she never missed the man he used to be.

And he was HAPPY with her. Not content like he was with Dawn.

But at the same time…he didn't know how to explain it. Belle was different. She felt different, she smelled different…her mannerisms and posture…

He didn't expect Dagian and Belle to be the same but he had spent 28 years with Dawn as his wife and he was married and only really with the Dagian side of her before that. It was hard to get used to someone else.

And Dagian put up with him and the horrible things that he did. So he usually felt like he could be perfectly honest with her. Belle didn't know him as well and she wanted to change him. She didn't know about some of the really horrible things he'd done in the Realms and here and he always felt like he was on his guard and he was putting on a show to let her know how changed he was.

When he always felt the exact opposite. He felt like he was walking on eggshells with her and at any moment their relationship would crumble if he made the slightest mistake.

He pulled his eyes from the ceiling and looked at Belle who was reading in the easy chair. They hadn't done anything that would…corrupt her; she was still innocent in that regard. However, after what she went through she was just content he sleep next to her so that she didn't feel alone. There were limits though; she didn't like him holding her at night, which was another thing that separated her from Dagian. Even after he'd changed and they started warming up to each other, she'd let him hold her. She'd taken comfort in knowing that he was there but she didn't like him holding her at night. Whatever she went through at the asylum still haunted her and he wasn't being honest still. She held him at arm's length for a reason.

And he knew that like everything with life…it was only a matter of time until he lost her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

The hallway was a mess when Jefferson led her down the stairs of the hospital. She'd never been down to this place before. For an asylum it was quiet…she expected a lot more screaming…

"Most of the people here gained their memories and were let out," Jefferson said as they walked down the hallways, "It's practically abandoned so us snooping down here won't let us get caught."

He brought her to a door with the label "S. Glass" written on the right of it. He turned the knob and opened it so far so that she could go in.

"It's unlocked?" Dagian noted and walked in.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw next. Sidney was sitting on his bed…if it could be called that and he looked like was alive.

But his eyes were unfocused and his mouth slightly hung open. Dagian rushed forward and sat next to him, "Sidney…"

The madman leaned on the doorframe and looked hurt for her, "Regina didn't want him to spill any of her secrets. She concocted something to make sure he didn't."

Dagian folded her hands in front of her mouth and sighed, "Is there a cure?"

"No," Jefferson walked forward, "He'll get a better room as soon as they can figure out what to do with him."

Dagian rested a hand on the side of her face and looked for any recognition. He didn't even seem to notice that someone was in the room with him.

Jefferson heard a door open down the hall and walked forward, "We better go."

Dagian let him help her up and he led her out towards the emergency exit.

"Satisfied that you can take your paper now?" he asked.

"Oh I'm taking the newspaper but I can't exactly expose her for what she did to him now can I?" Dagian asked, "She's done worse to everyone here."

"Expose her anyway," Jefferson pushed, "Let those that want to join her out of fear see what she does to those that swear allegiance to her."

"No one cares about Sidney," she snapped angrily, "NO one came to look for him-."

He grabbed her, "Then make them care. This newspaper needs someone that is afraid of neither Rumpelstiltskin nor Regina…and as of now there are very few people here that can fill that requirement. And unfortunately as much as you don't want to admit it, you're included on that list."

Dagian frowned, "I don't think I'm going to look forward to this."

"I'll help you if that's what you need to get this project of yours going."

Dagian gave him an angry glare, "Because you using the newspaper for your revenge is so much better than it being under Rumpelstiltskin or Regina's control."

"I'm not using it to get revenge, you need it to print the truth and I could tell you things about your ex-husband and his little apprentice that could fill a tell-all book."

"I'm not sure I really want to bite the hand that fed me for 28 years," Dagian told him as they stepped outside, "I don't fear Rumpelstiltskin but I don't want to turn him against me either."

"That's completely understandable but the world needs to know that truth about the part he had to play in Regina's psyche."

Dagian stopped and grabbed his coat so that she could turn around and look at him, "What?"

He feigned shock, "Don't you know that your ex-husband turned Regina into what she was?


	7. Chapter 7

**Once Upon A Time.**

IT was a day after she'd birthed her son but Dagian was already antsy. The midwife told her that under no circumstances was she to leave the bed other than to relieve herself but the temptation to just clean was proving to be difficult to ignore.

She might've been able to escape the confines of the bed if it wasn't for the sharp lancing pain between her legs. But by the time the afternoon rolled around she decided that she wanted to risk it because she couldn't take just laying here sleeping any longer. The dreams came…how hard Dauis grabbed her and the fear that sent her into premature labor was the ones that haunted her since she'd fallen asleep.

"Sweetheart?" she heard her husband whispered when he found her trying to force her way off the bed, "Dagian, what are you doing?"

"I have to do something, I have to-."

He grabbed her elbows and gently helped her down on the bed, "I'll give you something to do, I'll do anything you want me to do all you have to do is ask me."

He looked so happy; he'd been beaming since yesterday. The way he just looked at her and little Baelfire…she'd never seen him like that. It just reminded her day that she thanked the gods he was alive.

She cared little if he was going to be called a coward, she didn't care if she was going to suffer for it. Anything to have him look at her the way he did last night and this morning when he kissed her goodbye to go work.

"I just wanted to get some work done," she said.

He brushed some hair behind her ear, "It's nothing that can't wait, you need to rest."

"All I've done is rested," she argued, "I'm tired of sleeping."

He smiled, "You just gave birth."

"And he's asleep and I'm bored," she pouted and watched him pour her a cup of tea. He held it out to her and she continued "Women have given birth before."

He gave her a shy smile and brushed her hand with his fingers. Dagian smiled back at him and noticed a new picture he was drawing at the desk on the foot of their bed, "What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing," He said and averted his gaze. From Dagian's position she could see that it was quite different from the ones that he normally drew when he had some free time. Her husband was supremely talented when it came to art. He often liked drawing faraway places that he heard the merchants and sailors talking about while he worked and traded but this was different.

"You always show me what you draw," she looked at him in curiosity, "Why are you hiding this one?"

He looked embarrassed, "It's not done yet."

"Your reluctance makes me even more curious," she teased happily

He sighed and handed her the paper.

He'd drawn a picture of her holding their newborn son. She was wearing her nightgown her hair was tied in a messy braid that she recognized she had from last night. In one arm was their son, the other hand she brushed the back of her finger lovingly against her son's cheek. In the picture, he slept but in one hand he grasped her smallest finger the hand that did not cradle him and in the other of his hands he held onto her braid.

"It's how I saw you last night," he said and gave her a small smile, "You were in some pain last night and I was too excited to sleep, so I drew this for you because I didn't want my tossing and turning to wake you and hurt you."

She felt the tears gather in her eyes. She put her hand on the side of her face and pulled him in for a kiss. She didn't care if he was a coward or not. A man's character should not be judged just on how they reacted while in battle.

He returned the kiss and held her close; she clutched him tightly and breathed in his scent. She'd never forget how he smelled…how he felt.

"There's something I have to ask you," he whispered when she finally pulled back

"What?" she asked and smiled at him when he brushed some of her tears away.

"Did you….did you go into labor because of me telling you that I fled the war?"

The look of fear on his face hit Dagian in the stomach and it made her hate Dauis more, "No! No, no, Rumpelstiltskin, it was never you, I swear you weren't why I went into labor."

"You came back to the house nearly giving birth to the baby right after I tell you that I ran-."

"Rumpelstiltskin," she took his hands, "I would never lie to you. You're not the reason Bae is here now."

"Then why?" he demanded.

If she told him about Dauis then it'd kill him. Dauis only grabbed her because he got angry and she refused to tell him where her husband was hiding. Rumpelstiltskin would blame himself and she wasn't willing to force him to live with that for the rest of his life.

"It was just one of those things," she whispered, "Sometimes they happen."

She'd lie to him but this was the only time she'd ever do it. She didn't care; she thought she had good reason.

This lie would be better than him ever knowing the truth.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day **

Jefferson treated Dagian for lunch as he filled her in on the misdeeds that her husband had committed while she slept in the tower. The more the madman talked the more Dagian felt her stomach clench. This was her husband…the man that she'd given her blessing to find their son no matter what. But when she said 'no matter what' she wasn't sure she'd understood what that really meant at the time.

"Jefferson-," she said and shook her head as he finished telling her how Rumpelstiltskin had conned Regina into doing what he wanted, "If what you say is true- Regina knew what she was getting into when she summoned him. She knew he was manipulative and she jumped into league with him anyway-."

"Are you really that naïve?" he asked, "Regina is at fault for her own actions, yes. And she should pay for them just like I have to pay for mine, and you have to pay for yours and your ex has to pay for his. But if Regina had walked away just like any smart person would do then Rumpelstiltskin would've done one of two things…he would've upped the ante or he would've found someone else to serve as his monster and we'd still be in this position that we're in today."

"We don't have proof-."

"We don't need proof," He argued, "I've seen everything and you KNOW Rumpelstiltskin. You know, I kept expecting you to be shocked but your acceptance seems to show that you know what he's capable of.

"You do realize that if we decide to start exposing my ex and your queen then we're putting our children in danger. And with all due respect, I don't want to put my daughter in danger based on the word of a madman who used to work for my husband."

"How I'll keep my daughter safe is my concern," he hissed, "But if we make people realize what they're capable of-."

"What? Jefferson, what will that accomplish?" she challenged, "People know what they're capable of. They don't need a reminder when they can just look out the window and realize that this isn't home. Why are you so interested in-."

'Because Rumpelstiltskin took advantage of my ability since I was fourteen years old and Regina took my daughter from me. I'm not going to sit there and let them hurt other people and I need you-."

"Oh, there we go, you need me for what?"

"Because Rumpelstiltskin still values you as the mother of his children. He won't hurt you and he won't let anyone hurt you-."

"If I don't push him that far," she said, "If I put myself against him then I might lose my daughter."

"We can't sit here being afraid of 'what-ifs," he reminded her, "We need to make as many people aware as we can and this is the way to do it. You want to look for your purpose and this might be it. It's the paper."

They stopped talking as Ruby came over and filled up their coffee cups, "I can bring a candle if you two-."

Dagian nearly dropped the plate that she was handing Ruby, "No."

Even Jefferson seemed a bit mortified, "We're not dating."

"Sure you're not," Ruby smirked and took the dish that Dagian gave her.

Dagian looked on in irritation as Ruby practically skipped off. She looked at an embarrassed Jefferson, "I think we should talk about this elsewhere."

"Me too," he grabbed his coat and stood.

They didn't talk until they were outside, "I'm not scared personally of what Rumpelstiltskin and Regina will do if we use part of this newspaper to expose them. I'm scared of what it'll mean for Lily. She's barely surviving in the hospital as it is and if Regina used her magic to hurt her."

"Rumpelstiltskin will fight for your daughter and I imagine that you can protect yourself even if you do royally end up pissing Rumpelstiltskin off. Dagian, we're both running the same risks here."

"Really?" she challenged, "Because you seem to be pushing me to take the brunt of it."

"Is that what you honestly think?" he asked, "They'll know about me and my involvement soon enough. Why do you think I Took you to the diner during lunch rush? By this time tomorrow, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina will know that somehow we're involved. I'll be in the middle of this just like you will be. Now will you help me?"

Dagian sighed, the idea of being thrown in the middle of a three-way battle between the queen, the hatter and the imp wasn't something that she really wanted to experience. But she knew that Rumpelstiltskin's power was not only from the dark arts but from the deals he made. If Dagian cut that off then she might be able to remove at least some of that power.

"I'll go against you with Regina," she said, "But not Rumpelstiltskin, not yet."

"Why because your other personality still loves him? Dagian, he ruined lives."

"And so did you."

"And I spent 28 years in solitude and a year before that in Wonderland, haven't I paid for that? Your alliance to him should've ended the moment you woke up pregnant with a baby that you didn't remember consenting to make."

"Regina is not as manipulative as Rumpelstiltskin is. If I'm going to charge at him then it's not going to be blindly."

He nodded, "I suppose I can work with that."

"Good because you don't have a choice otherwise."

He smiled a bit and walked her to her door, "Well, he we are the um…."

"My maiden name here is Danvers apparently. I didn't have a last name in the other world."

"Neither do I, my father thought that second names were so pretentious."

Dagian smiled and moved in front of him when he walked her to the door, "Um…Jefferson when Ruby asked with a couple…you wouldn't by any chance-."

His eyes grew, "No! No because-."

"Because you kidnapped me…"

"…and I delivered your baby after said kidnapping…"

"…and I've already been in a relationship where I was held captive…."

"…It wouldn't be right," Jefferson stuttered, "I want my daughter away from all this as much as possible and getting in a relationship with you would be the exact opposite of what we were going for

"…and as attractive as you are….," Dagian said, "I have enough on my plate."

"…perhaps the only relationship we should have is one of friendship…"

"Agreed," Dagian said and turned to unlock the door.

"Agreed," he said and then smiled mischievously, "Just imagine the look on your ex's face if we got in a relationship though."

"I think he'd have that same look if I got in a relationship with anyone, he's a _bit _overprotective."

He smiled, "Should we have dinner tomorrow? Just to keep them all talking?"

Dagian shrugged, "Why not?"

He gave her a beaming smile that would charm even the most ice cold woman and kissed her on the cheek, "We can do this newspaper thing, you know."

"Yes," she said, "I know."

He gave her one last parting squeeze on her shoulder and walked down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Jefferson had told her everything that he'd known about Rumpelstiltskin and his sins, Dagian still found comfort speaking with him over the phone late that night. Maybe it was because she still knew him, maybe it was his voice, he had a way of…comforting her by just speaking.

"Did you visit the baby today?" he asked her.

"I had dinner in the room with her today and spent a couple of hours afterwards," Dagian said, "What about you?"

"Spent the morning with her," she heard some pride in his voice, "Whale says that she might be able to come home soon."

"Yeah," Dagian smiled, "Yeah, he told me the same thing."

"I told you she'd be alright," she could hear his relief in his voice, "The worst is over.

Dagian doubted that.

A few seconds of silence passed, "I've heard you've been spending time with the Hatter."

And here they went, "What of it?"

"He's not exactly the most stable of allies, Dagian."

"Neither are you," she reminded him, "If he's to be believed."

Another moment of silence on the phone, "And what has he told you?"

Dagian hoped that she wasn't about to sound as accusatory as she knew she felt, she wasn't angry…really. She was just trying to understand and accept what he had a part to play in, "That you weren't as hands off on Regina's turning as you led me to believe."

She heard him sigh, "Does the part where you tell me that you're very disappointed come next? Do I have to apologize for something that we both know had to be done?"

Had to be done. The lives he ruined…the people he manipulated and the people that he'd hurt and killed….all had to be done to get their son back and she'd once given her blessing in the realms and then had told her she didn't care when she woke up here. She knew that it was better Regina to cast the curse than Rumpelstiltskin. Not only would he have lost his ability to love the son that they were trying to find. And then there was her fate if he'd cast that curse….Dagian had a feeling that what Regina had put Graham through would've been a cakewalk compared to what Rumpelstiltskin would've put Dagian through for 28 years if he'd cast the curse.

But there was a part of her that did start to care now that she was getting to know these people. What Regina had done to Jefferson and Grace even though Jefferson had felt like he'd already paid dearly for his sins years before she'd separated them.

And Henry…the boy had to deal with Regina as a foster mother because Rumpelstiltskin had turned Regina and brought them all here. Emma grew up without her parents and they'd lost all their memories and missed out on moments…the parallels between their misfortune and the loss of Bae was…painful at best.

Dagian folded her knees up, "Jefferson wants me to publish the truth about the things you and Jefferson have done."

"Is that supposed to bother me?"

"I worry…," Dagian felt like an idiot for bringing this up since the Dawn side of her knew his tempers and emotions for 28 years, "I worry that we might unlock a few skeletons in your closet that you'd rather keep hidden."

"You can publish all you want dearie," he told her simply, "Do you honestly think that'd stop people from coming to me? They'll do it, they've known what I'm capable of for centuries, Dagian and they're either too lazy to do things themselves or too desperate."

"You're forgetting one thing," she said, "Belle."

IT was quiet but she heard him draw a small breath, "Did Jefferson tell you that he had a part to play?"

"Yes," she said.

That was obviously against what he was hoping for. Dagian was never gladder of Jefferson's honesty than she was right now. She already felt like a pawn in whatever game they were playing, she didn't want to be pulled in that tug of war contest of who was giving her more facts and who was covering their own backside.

Dagian pulled her covers over her legs, "What are you going to do if I decide to go this route and Belle reads it?"

"I'll figure something out," he told her, "I always do."

"The truth might not be a bad thing," she pointed out.

"I don't lie!" he protested.

"Sure you don't," she muttered, "I do have one question though…and then I Have to turn in because I want to spend the morning with Lily."

"What is it?"

"The things that we've done…and the things that we've allowed to happen…we're monsters now. What if Baelfire doesn't accept us? What if he looks at the collateral damage and decides that we're not worth being the parents that he separated from? What if this was all for nothing"

"He'll accept us," Rumpelstiltskin said but she could hear the doubt in his voice, "He will."

Dagian didn't need to ask him if he was sure about that, she knew the answer already.

"Anyway," he said with a sigh, "I better be off. I have a long day tomorrow."

"As do I," Dagian said.

"Dagian…," he said at length, "When Regina finds out what you and Jefferson are planning to do…you do know that she'll probably try to come after you."

"Yes," she said.

"You should know that no matter what you do, and what you expose…I give you my word that I will support you in this."

Even though Dagian hated the fact that she was relying on him still, she knew she was out of her depth against Regina without him.

"Thank you," she said, "Really."

"Goodnight Dagian."

She smiled, "Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin put the phone in the cradle just as Belle came into the room. He really needed to find her something better than that skimpy slip of a nightgown. It was far too tempting for a man like him.

He looked down at the wedding ring on his right hand. The one that Dagian had given him in the Enchanted Forest. They had divorced in this world but neither was sure if they were really….officially divorced. They weren't sure which law they should follow. The ones here or the ones from their homeland?

So because of his own fears, Belle's distrust of him and his vows to Dagian, he didn't touch Belle like that. At least not until they were married. Other than death, that was the only way to end a previous marriage in their world. He knew they were separated and in this world that was as good as being single but he didn't care. It was against his own code and it felt like cheating both her and Dagian.

"How was the baby?" Belle asked.

He smiled at the mention of his daughter and grabbed the cellphone, "She's getting stronger. She has these…beautiful bright eyes and wisps of red hair, and she sleeps with her hand tucked under her chin.

Belle smiled as he excitedly described is daughter and showed her the pictures that he'd taken of his little girl.

Belle took the phone and stared at it, "She's very beautiful."

"Of course, she looks like her mother, not me."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped when Belle frowned. The baby didn't look completely like Dagian. She had his cheekbones and nose but everything else was a gift from her mother.

"You're not ugly, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Perhaps not physically," he muttered and closed the phone, "Belle…Dagian is going to start…running the newspaper."

Belle looked at him blankly; of course she didn't know what that was. She only had memories of the asylum. She was only a prisoner here and Regina hadn't thought to give her a full personality full of memories. Her Storybrooke personality was just a blank slate, "It's a…paper that tells people what's happened. What the events are."

That seemed to perk her interest, "Really?"

"And no matter what you might hear from the others or…read from that paper…I want you know that I'm sorry for the things that I've done. And I'm trying to change."

Belle took his hand and sat on the bed next to him, "I know."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

The events of the day played over and over in Dagian's mind and she couldn't sleep.

Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin had given her a lot to think about. A lot of decisions to make. And while she knew she needed sleep and she needed to think about what avenue she was going to take with her daughter and with this paper in the morning...for the life of her she couldn't.

Should she wait until Lily was home before she started exposing Regina and Rumpelstiltskin or did she go ahead to show them that she wasn't afraid of what they were going to do to her?

She rolled from her stomach to her back and looked at the ceiling. Maybe she should just go to her office in the newspaper now. She wasn't getting any sleep otherwise.

At least she could get rid of any shrines that Glass had of Regina.

She turned on the lamp and sat up; at least it'd be quiet. Things would be chaos when she let it get known that she was looking for reporters.

In the dim light of her room, she saw someone sitting in her chair facing away from her window. A dark handsome man, the same one that she'd dreamed stabbed her in the hospital, dressed completely in black.

"Tell me you haven't forgotten me already," he said, his voice full of malice.

Dagian screamed, she tried to scramble off the bed but her legs became tangled in the sheets and she lost her balance.

She lost consciousness when she cracked her head on the nightstand.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumpelstiltskin burst through the doors of the hospital that had given him the call.

Dagian had awakened her neighbors with her screaming. They found her with a head injury on the floor, it could've easily attributed to her hitting her head on the nightstand but he had gotten the call since he was still Dagian's emergency contact and with a quick word to Belle he left her at home and went to see his ex-wife.

"I'm fine," she said as soon as he walked to the bed where some nameless doctor that wasn't Frankenstein was stitching her head.

"It's a deep cut, and a concussion," the doctor said.

"I'm fine," Dagian said again, "Darling…I promise you that I'm not hurt."

"What happened?" he demanded and shot a glare at the doctor as if it was his fault. Dagian was a light sleeper and usually had nightmares but he could never recall her actually falling out of the bed.

"Nothing," Dagian said and then shot a glance at the doctor.

Rumpelstiltskin got her hint immediately, "Give us a few minutes alone when you're done."

They sat in awkward silence until the doctor got done bandaging her up and he stepped closer as the doctor stepped away, "Now, what happened?"

"Someone was in my room."

He didn't even let that sink in before he felt the surge of anger. This was his ex-wife. She had nothing to do with anything that he'd done. While Jefferson had given her some idea of his deeds in the realms she still didn't know the full extent of his actions…and his desperation… surely no one in their friendly little town would hurt her to get back at him.

But Dagian wouldn't lie to him, "Who was it?"

"I've never seen him before," she whispered, "He um…he had black hair and a beard…and he was in all black and he a sword next to him and in his left ear…there was an earring."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head, "A lot to remember."

"It's not the first time I've seen him," she admitted.

"Dagian, it was just a dream," he told her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're just dreaming. Nothing more. "

"It feels so real though," she whispered.

"You know how it is with sleeping curses," he told her, "Your dreams were just…put on hold for 28 years and now they're going to haunt you, but I assure that you they will fade in time. You just have to remember that what you're seeing…this man that's haunting you isn't real."

Dagian just watched him, "But I feel like I recognize him."

"It's just part of the dream state," he said quickly, "You know how in dreams when you feel like you've been somewhere before or recognized-."

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said in exasperation, "Stop. _Please_"

Rumpelstiltskin stopped; he knew that his game was up, "Dagian, it can't be him."

"Oh," she muttered sarcastically, "So you DO know who he is?"

"Yes," he said, "But he can't be alive, Dagian. It's impossible. The time he was alive…was over 400 years ago. He's dead."

"Then how do I know him?" she demanded.

"Because you were in his care for two months," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "When we were both human, he had you on his ship."

Dagian scoffed, "I think I would remember _him_."

Despite their divorce, Rumpelstiltskin felt a bit jealous by the way she said that, "You wouldn't if the dark one decided you didn't."

Dagian scoffed, and why on earth would Zoso of all people care what I remembered and what I didn't?"

"Because he was trying to stop you without having to resort to killing you," he told her, "Because shortly after you left and you were struggling to survive, there was a time when you expressed a desire to return home."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

_A desire to return home_

Rumpelstiltskin hadn't told her more than that. He only had the memories of the previous Dark One to go by and for all he knew…or claimed to know…Dagian was taken aboard the man…who he called Killian Jones…and was held there for two months and then she was released. And when she still wanted to go home, he extracted just enough of her memories for her to repress the rest including any wish to see her husband again.

She wasn't angry that Rumpelstiltskin never told her about this. She wouldn't have wanted to know in some ways. The idea that she could've had happiness or could've made it at least right with Rumpelstiltskin and wasn't able to because Zoso kept interfering, hurt her deeply.

But she was at least…somewhat happy to know that during all of what she put him through…there was a time when she wanted to see her husband and her son. For what little time she was regretful…she wasn't a complete monster.

But he'd removed that desire and he'd changed her.

Rumpelstiltskin took her home from the hospital and left for his own house. He expressed a desire to return to his new girlfriend and while she knew that was a lot of the reason for his quick exit, she also realized that he didn't want to answer any of her questions.

So when she got some rest and morning came, she decided that she was going to go see him. There was something that he wasn't telling her, she was aware of that much, she just wasn't sure what.

And then she would go see Archie and whatever memories were buried in there were coming out.

It was fine; she wasn't going to harass him anyway. She was just going to use an excuse to talk to him. She left a couple of sweaters at his house in case something like this happened. Dagian really didn't think she needed an excuse to go see her ex-husband but…she didn't really know. It was just in case.

Dagian was considering whether or not she should knock or just open it when someone on the other side opened it for her. Dagian blinked when she saw that Belle was wearing some sort of nightie.

She hadn't considered that Belle would be the one to open the door. Great, now she had to deal with this awkwardness as well as waiting to deal with him, "Hi…I…uh…I left some….I left a couple of sweaters here."

"You're Dagian," Belle said and then broke into a smile, "Hello."

"You know me," Dagian said slowly.

"Of course," she looked down the hall, "He has pictures of the two of you everywhere."

_Dawn. He has pictures of Dawn. _

Dagian averted her eyes awkwardly, "I imagine that you're probably wishing that he takes those down."

"No," Belle said quickly, "No, I mean it is your home and you've been here for 28 years and I know that it must be awkward for you and um…"

Dagian closed her eyes, she didn't have the patience to deal with this, she was living on too much coffee and not enough sleep and the fact that this woman was living in what used to be her home was starting to irritate her and she knew it was wrong because she signed those divorce papers and had no right to this house or her ex, "Rumpelstiltskin probably knows where the rest of my things are, do you know where he is?"

"Actually, I know where they are," she said quickly, "It's still in your closet."

"Well it seems to be your closet now," Dagian muttered and realized how bad that sounded, "Forgive me, this is just going to take some adjustment."

Belle looked like she shared the same sentiment of wishing she was anywhere else but here at this moment.

Dagian took her first look at the girl since they'd glanced at each other in the pawn shop. She had innocence about her that Dagian knew she never had to offer her husband. Even when they'd met she was scarred…traumatized...and while Belle was very plain, there also was an inner beauty about her that shown through.

Belle cleared her throat, "I'm sorry your baby was born early."

"These things happen," Dagian said, reverting to the robotic phrase that she'd been spouting to every well-wisher in this town.

"IF I had known that he was going to introduce magic, I would've talked him out of it."

"Well operating on half-truths is what he does," Dagian said, "But I'm not sure if it was even his fault or not."

"He showed me pictures of her," Belle offered, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Dagian said and tried to find a compliment to give the girl as well, "You got him to clean the living room…that's a first."

He was establishing a home with her. Dagian tried not to care but the Dawn personality felt raging jealousy. For the 28 years, he'd treated their home as storage for the items he couldn't pawn off and Dawn had broken more toes trying to find her way in the dark…and now here they were tidying up.

Belle looked behind her and then back at Dagian, "May I ask you a question and you not get offended?"

"You may," Dagian said.

"Do I…have to worry about you trying to get him back?"

"Absolutely not," Dagian said quickly. Even though the idea of this child taking her place made her bristle she did NOT want him back as a husband, "I have absolutely no intention of coming between whatever it is that you have. In fact I'm honestly quite thrilled that you're here because now I don't have to worry about that easy temptation to go back to him because it's easier."

"Oh," Belle looked down and so Dagian continued.

"But you do have to understand that Lily and I will be in your lives and you have to accept that just like I have to accept that you're going to be in mine."

"It's just that…you were with him for 28 years."

"He was not with me," Dagian said, "He was with a version of me that he felt was better."

"Yes but you were with him when he was practicing magic and I know that you were forced to tolerate it and I'm worried that he's going to expect the same thing with me now that he's still doing it and I can't."

Dagian looked up sharply, "He's what?"

"He's practicing magic again," Belle said, "I saw him practicing it in the basement this morning."

"Bloody figures that he'd learn nothing."

"Perhaps we should talk to him."

Dagian scoffed and glared daggers in the direction of the basement. She really hoped that he felt that look, "He's not going to listen to me, Belle. He never did. He doesn't care what I think. If you're so bent on changing him then you do it. I can't waste my time for something that I know is going to be futile."

"Why did he bring magic back?"

"You're going to have to ask him," she muttered, "Me, I'm not playing this game. I have things to do…therapy to attend…pirates to remember…"

She turned and walked down to the car and realized as she drove down the street that she forgot those stupid sweaters. And both Archie's office and that of Sidney Glass's was going to be freezing.


	10. Chapter 10

Dagian sat across from Archie in his office, "So you're pretty good with this hypnotizing thing, right?"

Archie watched her carefully. She had told him about what she'd been seeing of this captain named Killian Jones as Rumpelstiltskin had told her his name was. (Which was weird because she thought Hook's first name was James) and her apparent history of him.

And she told him that she wanted him to help her remember.

Archie sighed and folded his hands together nervously, "Well it's not an EXACT science, but-."

"You don't even have to do much," she said quickly, "Just…the memories are there and they're starting to bleed through. I just sort of need you to get in behind them and give them a good solid push."

"I'm not entirely sure it works like that," he said, "And hypnotism doesn't always work, sometimes it confuses the subject even more."

Dagian shook her head, "I don't care. I can't sleep if I'm wondering what I'll see when I wake up is real or not. My baby might be coming home soon; I want to start working on my problems so that I can be better for her. I want control of my life. I haven't had it in a very _very _long time."

"I see," Archie said.

Dagian wiped a stray tear from her eye, "I want to get these memories back on my own terms, otherwise you can't help me move forward until I have a full scope on what I've gone through."

"If you go forward with this….," Archie warned her, "There's no going back."

"I'm well aware," Dagian said, "But I also know that there's no other way."

She laid down and closed her eyes. She was going to regret this in the end. The last thing she wanted to remember was being a pawn in yet another chess player's game, "Let's just get this done."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

_Dagian was hunched over the laundry tub outside when the recruiters came through town. She hadn't heard horses in the eight months that she'd been here so to hear the thunder of the hooves and the sounds stopped her dead in her tracks. _

_ She looked up in terror. She'd left her village before she was conscripted, which made her a criminal. It'd been a year but she still worried…her husband's supposed 'cowardice' and the backlash that it provided had hit her as well and several people would've liked nothing more than to see her serving her year and a half. _

_ But she was a coward herself, far more than her husband could ever hope to be. Well that was wrong. Dagian never thought of him as a coward for running. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't even meant to be on the lines. When he was recruited, Dagian had been obviously pregnant at the time, which was the only thing that saved her life. Anyway, the king's law stated that men of pregnant women or young children were not to fight. They would stay home and take care of the crops and the villages but the Duke had no regard for the law. Her husband went anyway and he returned so broken and terrified that it took weeks to even get him to speak more than a few broken sentences." _

_ Remembering how traumatized Rumpelstiltskin was sent waves of guilt through her and she averted her gaze as the recruiters rode past her. The scarf she used to keep her hair out of her face hid the red curls that usually identified her. She didn't see a recruiting wagon which meant that they were just here to rest and eat everyone out of house and home. _

_ So she was safe for now. As long as she stayed in her small house. Dagian was certain that she had enough food hidden so that she didn't' have to come out of the house unless it was really necessary and she had plenty of work to do. Her…friend or whatever he was Filib had brought her here to be the laundress, it was one of those villages that were so small that everyone had at least two jobs. Dagian helped bake and she was the laundress, she worked her fingers to the bone every day for enough coppers to eat. _

_ "Lady." _

_ Dagian froze and looked up. Her heart was hammering in her chest when she saw the pair of legs standing in front of her._

_ Filib smiled down and held out an apple, "Missed you." _

_ She let out a terrified gasp on air that she hadn't been sure that she was hiding, "Curse you, Filib." _

_ She stood and gathered the laundry that she'd gathered and tried not to be charmed by his playful smile. He had a different sense of humor, it put people off. But she knew at the end of the day that he would have her back if she was ever actually in danger. _

_ But she wasn't in danger today. She went inside the small hut with him and put the laundry down, "I'll set up a cot for you." _

_ He nodded and examined the small room, cluttered with her work that she was becoming backed up on. Some of the men had returned from war and she had been working tirelessly to get the blood and grime out of their clothes, but the more she cleaned it seemed like the more piled up. _

_ "They're talking about sending over recruiters at the end of the year," he told her and held out the apple again, "You hungry?" _

_ Dagian smiled, "I haven't had one of those in ages." _

_ "An old woman was selling them." _

_ Dagian took the apple from him and peeled off part of the skin but kept some of the fruit underneath so that it crunched when she bit into the piece, "How long are you staying?" _

_ "Just overnight," he said and leaned on the table, "We're going to a new village." _

_ Dagian tensed. Another village another load of casualties. Another population ripped apart. She could still hear own screaming when they dragged her husband away from her arms. She remembered his terrified eyes as he tried to understand what was happening…the cries of those around her…_

_ And all of a sudden, his visit wasn't as welcoming, "I have work to do." _

_ "When was the last time you had a good meal?" he asked, "Or sleep?" _

_ "I have to work," Dagian repeated and put the apple on the table. _

_ "Well you don't have to," he told her gently. _

_ "Yes," she said, "I have to." _

_ She knew that he was trying to ask her to marry him and this was her refusal. She couldn't do that. How was she supposed to provide a family to Filib when she already had a family that she'd run from? That was cruel to everyone and if she married him while her first husband and son were alive then she knew she was dooming her second marriage from the start. Every day she was with him she'd feel so guilty that it'd ruin the relationship and if she somehow overcame that then she'd lose a part of her that still had some compassion. _

_ Dagian crossed her arms, "I want to go back to him." _

_ Filib stopped, "You what? As in…his wife?" _

_ Dagian swallowed nervously, "I wouldn't expect him to take me back. No. I just want to…I want to see him again. I want to see my child. I want to make it right." _

_ "And what if he does want to take you back?" _

_ Dagian looked down, "I still care about him." _

_ "Do you love him?" _

_ "I don't know," Dagian said, "Maybe. In my own way. And I have a son with him." _

_ "So you'd go back to him for honor." _

_ "He's my husband," she told him, "And I was wrong to leave, I know that now…I shouldn't have done it." _

_ "They'll put you in the army. They'll conscript you." _

_ "Then they'll conscript me," she said, "It's better than living on the edges of the land working my fingers to the bone and moving whenever I get scared. I can't live like this and I can't…I can't be with you. Not when I have another family that I already abandoned." _

_ He was quiet, she knew that he was going over every possible argument in his head but finally he sighed and looked up at her, "Would this make you happy?"  
_

_ "Yes," she whispered. She used to be a woman of honor. And now that was all but gone but hopefully she could restore some dignity to her family name, "I Need the chance to make this right." _

_ He nodded, "Then I will take you." _

_ She looked towards the door, "What about them?" _

_ "The recruiters don't need me; I only came to see you anyway." _

_ Dagian nodded, "I can have my things packed by morning." _

_ He nodded, "I should report in at the tavern and tell my men what's going on." _

_ Dagian followed him to the door and opened it; Filib stopped and opened his mouth, but then shut it and turned, "I'll be back soon." _

_ Dagian nodded and leaned on the doorframe. She was going home…she was going to make it right. Even if Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to talk to her, maybe he'd at least let her see their son._

_ And then she spotted something…or…someone. _

_ The hooded figure was standing in the shadows, sending her a glare so dark that she felt her insides go cold just looking at him. _

_ Someone passed in front of him and then he was gone. _

_ Was that her imagination or…was it something else? _

_ She stepped inside and shut the door. _

_ And bolted it. _

_ Just in case. _

_ 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000_

_ In order to be safe, they left before sunset. Dagian kept the scarf wrapped around her hair as they rode back to the village and thanks to the winds, she was certain that she'd made a smart decision. Patrols were constant, the recruiters were gathering to tear the villages in their path apart. _

_ Dagian had placed her face on Filib's back as they rode down the path. The journey was quiet and tense. He didn't want her going back, she knew that this was going to be painful for him but it was the best for everyone involved. _

_ Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps she and her husband would make peace but decide that it wasn't best if they renewed their relationship. _

_ But she imagined Filib would be insulted if she suggested that he be her second choice and he'd be right to be angry. _

_ They reached a village by the docks that afternoon. Filib climbed off and helped her down as well, "We need a fresh horse. And probably another one to carry supplies. Why don't you go to the market and get some food?" _

_ Dagian nodded, "Meet back here?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ She gave him a small smile and walked toward the village stables. Dagian pulled her cloak over her dress and fastened it; it was such a cold dreary day. It even looked like rain. _

_ She walked over to the first booth she saw and examined the bread. It looked fresh and the smell made her mouth water. They could eat it on the way….she'd even put in a little extra for the kind that was hooked with honey. _

_ "Quite the choices." _

_ Dagian jumped and looked at a handsome man smiling behind her. She took in his outfit; the tight leather pants, the silk shirt and vest and the sword and earring…he was a seafaring man. She'd seen a couple like him in her lifetime. _

_ And the way he was looking at her, she seen PLENTY of men like that. _

_ "Yes," she said quickly and turned back to examine the booth. _

_ Where was the booth owner? She was hungry. _

_ "Anything I can buy the lady?" _

_ "No," she turned back to the man again, "I have money." _

_ "Sorry love, where are my manners? Killian Jones and I hope you aren't offended. I don't believe in forcing a girl to buy her own food," he smiled, "Besides, you're going to need something that won't spoil when we're on our way." _

_ She felt a cold sense of dread at the words and took a step back. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and she was hoping she could play it off, "Quite the flirt, you are. What makes you think I'll go with you?" _

_ "What makes you think you have a choice?" he said, "Your hooded friend sends his regards though, he ask that I take care of you for a while." _

_ Dagian threw her saddlebag in his face and took off towards the stables. Someone stepped in her way and so she had to take a sharp detour to her right into the many booths of the market, hoping to lose them. _

_ The booths Dagian ran through were a maze and every time she tried to reach the north road, she always got turned around by this crew that seemed to surround her. She knew they were trying to herd her into a corner but she wasn't going to slow down. Maybe she could find a way to get out…maybe she could find a weakness in their armor then she could get through. _

_ How was she going to go home now? _

_ She spotted a large block of wood, grabbed it, turned and slammed it in one of the faces of the pirates as he grabbed for her. She made a snatch for his knife, but the captain…the man that talked to her at the bread booth grabbed her and used the momentum of his speed to pull her away from one of his crewmen and shoved her against a booth. She hit it with her back and then straightened up. If he was going to take her then he was going to get a fight on his hands. _

_ He seemed to sense her decision because he crouched with a knife in his hand. His smile was vicious and mischievous and mocking as he tried to figure out her next move. _

_ "Come here," he said and crept forward. _

_ Dagian's heart rose to her throat and she clutched her block of wood as tightly as she could in her sweaty palms. She was terrified but she tried her best not to show it. She knew what happened to women on board those ships. She'd always been taught to avoid port towns for that reason alone but she hadn't thought to tell Filib that because this was the shortest way home. _

_ She heard someone give a command and it sounded like a guard. They must be responding to the disturbance. Dagian turned her head to call for help but the pirate grabbed her wrist, yanked her back against him, placed his hand over her mouth and pressed a knife to her throat, "You scream and I'll snap your neck." _

_ She drew in a few frightened breaths when he took his hand away, "Don't hurt me. Please. You don't have to do this; you don't have to hurt me." _

_ "Can't happen darling," he said and pulled out a small bag, "We're getting paid far too much to let you go wandering." _

_ She tried to make sense of what he was saying. It was the hooded one, it had to be but she still found herself confused, "What? Who-." _

_ He opened the bag and her world started to swim. Her legs went out from under her and the last thing she remembered was him catching her before she hit the ground. _

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Dagian opened her eyes with a start and looked around the room to find that she was lying on the couch of the therapist's office.

She was safe. She was safe. She was safe.

"Are you alright?" Archie asked her.

Dagian tried to process what was happening, "No, I'm not done yet. I didn't see everything. Put me back under."

"I can't, you were going too far in and you were screaming."

Dagian sat up and put her head in her hands. It was like waking up from a horrific nightmare. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had been sweating. It wasn't until she sat up that she realized she was clutching Archie's hand and immediately let go.

"What did you see?"

Her mind was going a million miles a minute, "Zoso paid the pirates to grab me. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't lying."

"Do you know how long you were there?"

"I know that the dark one drove me away so that he could manipulate Rumpelstiltskin. I knew that for years. I just thought that he destroyed my things and planted seeds of doubt in my head but I was more of a pawn in his game than I thought. I've been a pawn in everyone's game. Zoso's, Rumpelstiltskin's, Regina tried to turn me against my ex and I was a pawn in what Jefferson wanted from me. And he's still trying to do the same thing with using my feelings with Rumpelstiltskin and Regina to get what he wants out of the paper. Well I'm not doing it, at least not in the way that he wants. This is my paper now. I'm going to do it my way. The way I originally wanted to and no one else's. And if he doesn't like that then that's just too bad. I'm not playing this game. I'm not going to be thrown in the middle of this war of power. I just want to raise my daughter and find my son."

She grabbed her purse and coat, "So, same time next week?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was too quiet in her office in the newspaper and it gave Dagian far too much time to think in between job interviews for the reporters that she was going to need.

She was a pawn her whole life. Even when she thought her life was hers, it wasn't. And now that had a bit of her memory…and she knew the way the pirate looked at her and that he had put his hands on her and everything else was a blank…she felt like she was going insane with not knowing.

"Pirates were notorious for what they did to women prisoners and while there was a part of her that was desperate to get her own memories back, there was another part of her that didn't want to know. That didn't want to remember in case the things that she'd heard happened to other women prisoners had happened to her.

She shuddered just thinking about that vicious way he'd grinned at her.

Someone knocked on the door and she jumped, without waiting for her to tell them to come in, the door opened and Jefferson strolled through, "I got the call that you wanted to talk to me."

Dagian swallowed. She knew that while he was happy right now, he could still be unstable. And what she was about to tell him might send him into a rage, "I'm not going to be your pawn anymore."

Jefferson looked at her and she saw that he really did look confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let you use me to expose Regina and get your little…revenge or whatever agenda it is that you're trying to achieve."

"You must be mistaken," he said and if she didn't know any better, she could hear something in his voice that sounded like she'd hurt him, "I'm not trying to use you, I thought that we were partners in this."

She studied him, did he honestly mean that or was he just trying to prevent her from completely turning against what he wanted to turn this paper into?

He reached for her hand and she tensed and pulled it away. Jefferson stared at her withdrawn hand and then at her, "What's happened?"

Dagian averted her gaze, "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

"I'm concerned for you," he argued, "You may not believe it because of whatever thoughts you have in your mind that says that I'm just using you but I honestly am. Did Rumpelstiltskin do something to you?"

She glanced up at the anger in his tone, "No, no he didn't. At least not the human part of him anyway."

She studied him, she wanted to talk. She wanted to talk to someone that wasn't her ex or her therapist but she wasn't sure that there was anyone here that could understand what she'd went through. Oh sure everyone in this town probably knew what it was like to be a pawn because they all knew Rumpelstiltskin but not like this…

And really, who would Jefferson tell?

She drew a breath and wrapped her arms around herself when she shivered, "I just remembered how it felt…to try and atone and to try and make yourself happy and…and to have it ripped away by outside forces."

And then the story came spilling out. How she and Rumpelstiltskin had met and how she'd made the biggest mistake in her life when she'd left him and how they'd met again fourteen years later and he was drastically different physically, mentally, and emotionally. And she told him how they'd started trying to work on their relationship for Bae and how it'd come crashing down when she had watched her husband release their son down a vortex that was supposed to take them all to a place that could strip him of his magic.

She told him how she'd promised him that she would've leave, but she'd found a loophole and taken a sleeping curse because she didn't want to spend hundreds of years with him after he figured out a way to make it so that time and age never touched her. She would've awakened or so she thought. She believed that Rumpelstiltskin would've done it when he found a way to get to Bae because both of them honestly believed they were true loves due to the way their lives were bound together. However, her true love had been someone that she continually pushed away those fourteen years and was killed and his true love hadn't even been born yet.

And then she told him about how she woke up in this world, not knowing what was going on and heavily pregnant.

And now she told him what she'd learned today. She told him the guilt that she felt all her life because she had never wanted to return home and now that she knew that wasn't the case.

Jefferson listened, Dagian was crying and she wasn't sure how much of it he actually understood but he listened. And when Dagian was done, she felt some of the burden lift from her chest and shoulders, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you in on this."

He gave a wry smile, "I pulled you into my world first, I suppose we're even now."

Dagian wiped her eyes, well that was a total waste of makeup.

He leaned forward, "I'll tell you what, why don't you get washed up and come to lunch with me?"

Dagian shook her head, "I have interviews."

"You've been conducting interviews all morning, come on, you need a change of scenery anyway…besides I'm hungry and I don't want to come home so it would nice to have the company of the one woman that I interact with that hasn't attacked me or backstabbed me."

Dagian thought about it, she hadn't had anything to eat this morning and now that she mentioned it, she was hungry. And spending time with her friend or…acquaintance or whatever he was now was certainly far more inviting than screening even more people that didn't know what they were doing, "I'll grab my purse."

She crossed the hallway where she kept her purse locked up and checked her phone to make sure she didn't miss any calls. There were five from her ex.

She sighed, dialed his number and put it to her ear, she didn't understand why he couldn't just come over and tell her what he wanted. Or better yet, leave a phone message.

"_Where have you been?" _he demanded

"Hello to you too," she muttered, "I've been working, darling. I can't come to your beck and call every time you need me to."

"_Have you seen Belle?" _he asked.

"This morning I did, she was at our…your house," Dagian corrected herself. She wanted to ask if Belle confronted him over him using magic but wasn't sure if she should reveal that she knew about that yet, "Something happen?"

_"We had a fight, and she's gone_."

Imagine that.

Jefferson peeked his head in the door and Dagian looked at him with a finger raised, "She probably went for a walk."

"_She doesn't know the town Dagian, she doesn't know where the borders are and she doesn't know what'll happen if she crosses them."_

"I doubt Belle went all the way out there," Dagian said, "Maybe you should just leave her alone."

_"You also know about my enemies_," he reminded her, "_I just want to make sure that she's alright. Dagian, please." _

"I honestly haven't seen her," Dagian told him, "But I've reestablished a friendship with some of my old sources, I can see if they've seen anything."

"_Thank you,"_ he said.

"But if she wants to walk away, Rumpelstiltskin, you're going to have to let her, you know that, right?"

Please don't do to her what you did to me.

She heard him sigh, "_I'm not going to. I have learned from how much I hurt you." _

"Alright," Dagian said but she honestly doubted he'd suddenly reformed, "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"What was that about?" Jefferson asked curiously.

"His girlfriend problems," Dagian muttered, "I hope you don't mind, but I have a few phone calls to make on the way to Granny's."

He shrugged, "Okay."

Dagian pocketed her phone and walked next to him.

He nudged her with his elbow as they walked down the stairs outside, "Want to hold hands and freak people out? Maybe keep any other men looking to kidnap you at bay?"

Dagian laughed, probably the first real one that she'd had in a while, "Sure, why not?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Once Upon a Time**  
_

_ The boy that Zoso sat across from wasn't his first choice in who he wanted to handle this sudden Dagian wanting to return to her husband problem but he was going to to have to do. _

_ Anyone else on this side of the Enchanted Forest would traumatize the woman beyond any future use. He couldn't afford that. She might be useful in the future to him and he didn't want a bunch of psychopathic pirates to ruin that for him_

_ The man he sat across from…or more like the boy…was arrogant. That was a nice way of putting it. When he was approached and Killian Jones had figured out who he was and he'd averted his gaze out of a slight intimidation. But now that Jones realized he wasn't there to hurt him, he stared back at Zoso with the same bold intensity that he had shown everyone else. _

_ "I'm not much for the idea of having a woman on my ship," Jones said and drank from the cup, "Well…I might enjoy her company but my men think its bad luck to have a woman on board. They're quite superstitious.' _

_ Zoso fought the urge to kill him right there, "I'm offering you more money than you've ever seen to take care of this woman." _

_ "To care for or…," he grinned lewdly, "To care for." _

_ Frankly, Zoso wouldn't care what the pirated did to her under normal circumstances, but if he was going to use her then she couldn't be tied down to any man or children that might come out of said union. _

_ The reason he picked Jones was because Jones wouldn't touch her unless she returned his favor. Most pirates here took women willing or not and then threw them away when they were bored. And while Jones did mostly the same thing, at least he viewed his woman of the week (If that long) as a challenge if she refused him. He viewed it as a chase and a conquest. _

_ But he also knew that Dagian wouldn't give in to him. She was far too hung up on what honor she had left to even think about letting the pirate have her. She hadn't been with her true love Filib because of the uniform he wore, a bloodthirsty pirate was even less likely for any comfort she might need. _

_ The pirate drank from his pint and set it down, "I take your silence to mean that I'm not to have her then." _

_ "I think it would be the best for all parties that you keep your hands to yourself if she doesn't ask for it." _

_ And even if she does, keep your hands to yourself. _

_ Gods knew where he'd been. _

_ Jones looked at him thoughtfully, "She's going to have to pull her own weight on the crew then." _

_ "I don't care if she works," Zoso snapped, growing irritated with the boy, "Just that you keep her intact, not traumatimzed, and on your ship." _

_ "You're asking a lot, keeping a woman not to be traumatized on a pirate ship," Jones challenged, "I am a man of some honor, but I am no magician." _

_ "I'm sure you'll figure something out," Zoso growled, "Because when she steps off that boat, the Dark One will make sure that you'll regret being born." _

_ Zoso watched the blood drain from his face and he left in a cloud of purple smoke. He'd just cursed the boy. In the small chance that Killian Jones DID live long enough to meet the dark version of Rumpelstiltskin then he was most likely going to be tortured for his part in this. _

_ There would be no winning for Killian Jones. _

_ And Zoso couldn't really say he felt sympathy for him. _

_ 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

_When Rumpelstiltskin heard someone pounding on his door, the sun hadn't even broken over the horizon yet. _

_ And he was quite certain that he'd gotten Bae settled down finally. The boy had been ill from the changing temperature and he had a cough that wasn't fading. Rumpelstiltskin had heated up the cabin and water to try and get some steam but he wasn't sure if it had worked or not. _

_ He had just spent the night praying that the gods wouldn't take his son away. What did he have left then? What did he have to live for if his son was dead? _

_ The pounding at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he sat up, his heart started to race. What if it was the recruiters? What if they were going to take him away again? They had said that since no one was there to care for the boy and he was now crippled, that they'd leave him alone even though he deserted but…what if they had changed their minds?  
_

_ His legs were shaking when he pulled himself to a standing position and he leaned heavily on his walking stick to get to the door. The cold wasn't just affecting his son. He was still having trouble with his hip and knee and some days he could barely walk on it. It was a constant fear he had that his leg was going to give out while he was holding his son. _

_ The door felt heavier than it normally did when he opened it. He was almost scared to look up but when he did he felt his blood drain away from his face when he saw the recruiter. _

_ The light from a nearby torch flickered briefly and he saw that it was Dagian's recruiter. _

_ The man's shoulders were hunched over with exhaustion and he was panting as if he'd run here. There was a horse over by the trough that he could see was also shaking. _

_ By right Rumpelstiltskin should hate the man. Even though he was certain that nothing had happened between the two while Rumpelstiltskin was away at war, the idea of this man seeing his wife and taking an interest in her was something that had always left a bad taste in his mouth. However, he knew that Filib wasn't the reason Dagian had left. It was his own failure to keep her safe and secure. He had known that she'd been the victim of verbal abuse because of what he'd done. She was guilty by associating with him, but she'd managed to hold her head high. _

_ Once he'd been watching in the shadows when someone came up and spit in her face. He should've stood up for her, he should've forced the man to apologize but he knew that he never would've been able to do it. And he couldn't face Dagian's shame when she would inevitably help him out of the dirt and into the house to clean him up. _

_ So he said nothing and watched his wife suffer. _

_ Perhaps she was right to leave him. He was a coward. He'd been too scared to leave because they would've used that excuse to recruit him again. Or the nearby villagers would've heard his name and killed him because he hadn't stayed to fight on the battlefields. The only reason they hadn't done so in this village was because he had managed to help bring in a harvest that autumn that got them by. They would've starved without him. _

_ He didn't even remember doing a lot of the work. He remembered pain. A lot of pain because his leg never healed properly and he remembered not talking for hours to days at a time. He remembered his wife sitting dutifully next to him at the spinning wheel. Giving him enough space so that he didn't have to talk about it until he was ready but close enough to comfort him form what he saw when he needed it. _

_ Much like he had done for her when he'd found her after the Ogre's slaughtered her family. _

_ Filib's stature was burdened, but he seemed to grow more weighted when he looked behind Rumpelstiltskin, "I was praying the entire time that she would be here." _

_ She hadn't been here in a year._

_ Rumpelstiltskin should've slammed the door in his face. It was his right. This man had fancied his wife. He had come into Rumpelstiltskin's home multiple times while he was away. _

_ But Filib had also made sure the village functioned as well. He brought food to them when the men and women were away. He made sure Dagian functioned and Baelfire grew strong. _

_ He had tried to take his wife but he also ensured the birth of his son. _

_ And he really looked like he needed to get inside. _

_ Wordlessly Rumpelstiltskin opened the door and let him in. _

_ 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000_

_ "They didn't tell me where the ship was headed or who was captain of it," Filib told him when Rumpelstiltskin served him a cup of warm tea, "All I was told was that there was a scuffle at the market and pirates were involved." _

_ "You think they took Dagian?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. He knew it was going to be too good to be true. His wife…she had been willing to come home. To make it right._

_ Would he take her back? _

_ The idea to refuse her almost sounded pleasing. Why should he let her back home after she realized that living out there by herself was too hard? Was he supposed to be something to fall back on for her whenever she wanted to come back? Would he be that gullible and weak to allow her back near their son after what she pulled? _

_ Taking her back may seem like the wrong message, but he desperately wanted her back as well. Even after her leaving, he still had hoped she would return. He wanted them to be a family. She had remained by his side through so much, and he would find a way to reward her for it. He'd make her happy…he'd find a way. He'd leave if she wanted to. He'd pack the baby and all that he could carry and he'd leave with her…_

_ If she'd been here…._

_ "I don't know," Filib said, "I don't know what they would want with her, she's not young enough for what most pirates desire-." _

_ The blunt way he said it made the blood drain from Rumpelstiltskin's face. His wife might be…_

_ "What are we going to do?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. _

_ Filib looked at him, "If I found her…if I found out that pirates had her and she just didn't run off when the scuffle started and gotten lost…if I brought her home, would you take her back? Would you at least forgive her?" _

_ "Yes," Came Rumpelstiltskin automatic response. He didn't answer which one he'd said yes to. IT was too good to be true. He wanted to make sure that she was at least sorry for what she'd done and wasn't trying to find a way to live slightly easier. He doubted she would pull that though. _

_ "Alright," Filib stood, "I have a friend that has a small navy waiting for me, I'm going to set sail and make inquiries." _

_ "I want to go with you," Rumpelstiltskin said. _

_ Filib looked at him, "If you didn't have your son, I would allow it but the seas are no place for a baby." _

_ And no place for a cripple either. But Filib hadn't said that. _

_ "When I'm certain that she's safe," he said, "I'll bring her home. I'm going east, so if she manages to find her way here and I was wrong about the pirates then you can send a message to me on any of the main coastal towns." _

_ Filib thanked him for the tea and stood to leave. _

_ "Have you done anything with my wife?" Rumpelstiltskin asked before he opened the door. He was surprised that he found the courage to do so but the question had come out before he could think. _

_ Filib turned, "Would it affect your forgiving her or letting her back home if we had?" _

_ "No," Rumpelstiltskin said but he wasn't sure if he meant it, "But I'd like to know anyway." _

_ Filib hesitated and looked as if he were searching for the right thing to say, "She never let me touch her. She loves you too much." _

_ The answer stunned Rumpelstiltskin and he was only barely aware of the door opening and closing. _

_ He looked down at the cradle next to the table. He'd moved Bae's bed next to his. The boy had settled back down into a fitful sleep when Rumpelstiltskin had thrown another log on the fire. _

_ Baelfire's mother would be coming back home. _

_ Rumpelstiltskin fell on his knees beside his boy's cradle and thanked whatever gods had heard his prayers. _

_ He was going to see his wife again. _

_ Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his son, "You won't even remember her being gone, son." _

_ Something caught the light in the chair and he looked over to see that Filib had left some coins on the arm of the chair where Rumpelstiltskin hadn't seen it. _

_ His father had taught him never to accept charity, but when one was the town coward, one learned to look for help from wherever it came." _

_ It was going to be enough to buy Bae's medicine._

_ 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0_

_**Present Day**  
_

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look up from his plate…in fact he didn't exactly try to eat either. He just kept pushing the chicken and dumplings around with his fork.

He'd lost Belle.

Dagian sat across from him, as silent as ever. He appreciated the silence; Dawn would've insisted they talk about it. Dagian understood him a bit better. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Dagian's ability to be silent but there for him when he was creating Dawn's personality in the Enchanted Realms.

But then again, Dawn wasn't supposed to be someone that he could lean on.

It'd been a miserable day. If he'd just been honest with her. If he'd just told her about Bae and why he brought magic in…if he'd just done that then they might've prevented all this; everything with her father, to Smee, to the mine cart…to trusting CHARMING of all people…

But he couldn't trust Belle. He still viewed her like he viewed everyone else. Like…if he did trust her about Bae then she'd get what she wanted and she'd try to hurt him or betray him.

Belle wasn't like that, he knew that deep down but that fear still existed. And why shouldn't it? Humans kept trying to betray him for centuries. Even his own wife and found a loophole so that she wouldn't have to be with him those 400 years they lived in the Enchanted Forest.

Belle wasn't like all the others, and he knew that he couldn't treat her like all the others either.

He didn't want to lose her. He loved her. She didn't see him as a monster but a man who was very much in need of someone to understand and love him.

But he had to give her something in return and he hadn't and now he was alone.

And that wasn't even the development in what he'd discovered that he was now dreading.

"Dagian, we need to talk."

She looked up from her meal. She had a flush to her cheeks. He would ask what her happiness was about but he'd received the same news she had.

Lily could come home in a week. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to find Belle that he never heard his phone ringing but when he got around to calling back on the way home; he'd received the exciting news.

And it filled him with dread as well.

If the baby coming home hadn't excited her then Rumpelstiltskin imagined that the hatter who lived on the hill had given her that sparkle in her eye. He'd heard about how they'd walked down the street holding hands. He di9dn't trust the man, he didn't like how it seemed Dagian and he shared a secret that Rumpelstiltskin didn't know about but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't about to tell her who she couldn't and who she could see. He wasn't going to be THAT sort of an ex.

But he'd keep a close eye on Jefferson. Whoever Dagian chose to see was a potential step-father for his daughter and he felt that he should definitely be included in THAT discussion.

He decided to go with the easy one first, "I'm going to tell Belle about Baelfire."

Dagian continued to watch him, "I thought you already had."

He looked down and continued pushing his food around, "Never was the best choice for a partner, was I?"

She sighed, "Rumpelstiltskin-."

He raised his hand, "No...it's…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have bothered you but I did come to see you for something important."

She waited and he felt like his throat had become dry of a sudden, "Hook is alive, Dagian."

He watched her face crumble and her eyes filled with tears, "How?!"

"I don't know, I'm leaving the man who's supposed to tell me in the dark for a couple of days until he tells me."

That would've scared Belle. It didn't scare Dagian and Dagian's acceptance of what 'had to be done' worried him sometimes. She had only tried to stop him a few times because she accepted that she could do nothing and even if she could, they were trying to get to Bae anyway, so why not?

They'd corrupted each other.

"He went to Neverland, time never touched him"

"And he's here?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"No," he said, "No, I-I…I don't think so."

Dagian put her head in her hands, "I can't remember what happened and you're telling me that he could be here?"

He watched her nearly go into hyperventilations, "If he were here, then he would've made himself known by now."

"Then where is he?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

She watched him, "Do you think that he could be back home?"

He shrugged; he'd never lied to Dagian. Not really. He'd told her that the Fairy Tale world may or may not exist because the texts always differed. He just hadn't told her that more of those texts said that they could go back than they said that they couldn't.

It wasn't a lie.

"I'll protect you and the baby-," he started. To be honest, if Hook did find a way here, Rumpelstiltskin doubted he'd be as interested in Dagian as he would be killing Rumpelstiltskin.

But still, he didn't want that man near his ex-wife again.

Dagian didn't seem to believe him and stood up in exasperation.

He put his head in his hands; maybe it was good timing that he lost Belle when he did. The last thing he wanted was for that…man…to come after her too.

Dagian went to stand by the window; Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his cane and pulled himself up. He crossed the room and took her hand, "Ask the hatter to teach you how to protect yourself; I can give you a gun just in case-."

He put his hand on the side of her face; Dagian leaned into the gesture momentarily comforted.

"Please stay here with me tonight," she whispered.

He immediately frowned, "Dagian, I don't think that would be wise"

She opened her eyes and scowled at him, "I don't want anything to happen, Rumpelstiltskin. I just…I don't want to be alone in the house with the nightmares being what they are."

He considered it; he knew that with Belle in town, they were both a lot less willing to give into temptation. Even after the divorce, Dagian had been reluctant to let him even spend the night after the baby came. She feared giving into that unhealthy codependence that she seemed to share.

And here they were again. She was scared and she wanted to feel safe. She just wanted him to be there. She wanted some comfort and she went to seek it with him because she knew he would be there.

Just like he had gone to her for comfort tonight after what happened with Belle. Their dependence was still there…it was just far less of it.

"I'll sleep on the couch," He offered.

Dagian smiled slightly at him and wiped a tear away, "I'll get you a pillow and blankets.

"We can't' get in the habit of this," he told her.

"I know," she told him, "IT's just for tonight."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**Once Upon A Time**

_When Dagian woke up, she was aware with growing fear that she couldn't see or breathe. _

_ At first she thought that she'd forgotten to light a fire and had worked so hard that she'd fallen asleep at the laundry tub during the night. The ache in her neck and shoulders and back were something that she was used to. _

_ It was only when she tried to move her arms that she remembered what happened and she started struggling. _

_ She heard footsteps in front of her and a black bag was lifted off her head. Dagian drew in her first breath and then closed her eyes as her stomach rolled. It took a few seconds to realize that the floor was moving under her. _

_ What was this? _

_ But that wasn't her main concern, her main concern was that she was in a small closet with a shelf for a bed…if it could even be called that. She saw through the dim light of a dirty lantern that she was tied with her arms behind her back to a column, which was where the ache in her upper body was coming from. _

_ And the same man…pirate, she was still guessing was standing in the doorway with the bag in his hand, watching her for a reaction. _

_ When she didn't give him one, he moved towards her. That got Dagian's heart to racing and her stomach clenched with terror. She pressed herself against the column as closely as she possibly could, "Please…don't hurt me. Please don't…" _

_ He flashed a vicious handsome smile and touched her hair, "What do you think that I'm going to do?" _

_ At his touch, she felt something like a jolt shoot through her spine and she jerked her head away as far as it would go, "Don't TOUCH me," she spat and pulled away. _

_ He seemed amused and held up the cord that she wore around her neck that held her wedding ring. Dagian tensed and paled and just felt all the more exposed as he admired it, "The man that you travelled with isn't your husband. But keep the wedding ring which means that it's sentimental to you, is your husband still alive?" _

_ She looked away, the last thing she wanted to do was give any information about her family away to him. _

_Her silence seemed to be exactly what he needed for an answer, "Oh, so he is…did you leave you? Perhaps you keep the ring to remind yourself of what you had? Maybe before he took up with another woman perhaps…"  
_

_ Dagian kept her eyes downcast. She worried that if she looked up then he'd know. _

_ "Oh, perhaps you left him." _

_ She didn't move._

_ She heard him sigh, as if her refusal to talk about her family was tedious, "Did he love you at least? Or did you love him? Because I have to be honest if you were my wife and I was some farmer I wouldn't let you go to the market by yourself here, love. Don't you know that pirates dock there?"  
_

_ She felt like she was going to be ill. The floor moved under her and she clenched her eyes shut to avoid what she had of dinner coming up. Hook seemed to notice her discomfort. He tilted her face towards his "You're quite pale. Never been on the sea before, I take it?" _

_ Her mind still felt scrambled, why didn't she guess that she was on a boat? "I suppose my nervous stomach has more to do with my eventual fate more so than whether or not I've gotten my sea legs." _

_ "Well fortunately for you, the man that hired us to keep you here said I can do anything I want with you except for things that would result in you ending up in the family way." _

_ His 'reassurance' somehow made her feel even more ill, as if somehow that was the only thing keeping her safe. But she wouldn't think about that, it was time to ask her own questions, "Who hired you to keep me here?" _

_ "I don't know his name, he wouldn't tell me, but you're important to someone."_

"_How long am I here?" _

"_Well, until the payments stop I imagine. Hopefully that won't be for a very long while," He held down and held a canteen to her lips, her throat was dry and aching so she moved towards it. He pulled the canteen from her for an instant, "Do not bite me again."_

_ She wondered about that. She didn't remember it unfortunately but that didn't mean she hadn't attacked. _

_ Dagian drank it greedily and coughed when he pulled it away. She studied him for the first time since she got here; he was handsome and from the confidant gleam in his eye meant that he was well aware of the fact. _

_She decided to try to be civil for now at least. If she was civil then it meant that he might trust her, and if he trusted her then she could escape, "Thank you." _

_ "You'll feel better in a couple of days," he put a bucket in front of her and pulled out a knife. _

_ Dagian doubted that statement. _

_ He cut her ropes free and her shoulders ached when she put her arms at her sides. She wondered how long he'd kept her down here. _

_ "There's a lock on your door," He told her, "It's for your protection, I advise you use it. Your room connects directly with mine but I imagine that some will try to come down here seeing as you're the only woman on the ship." _

_He watched her shudder before he continued, "The monthly payment they get to keep their hands off you will be ignored by a couple and I have neither the time nor resources to keep you protected constantly. If you want to be untouched on this ship then you're going to have to learn to protect yourself. However, considering one of my men has a broken nose and the other was left behind because he couldn't walk thanks to your struggle in the marketplace…I doubt that'll be a problem." _

_ She wondered if he was warning her to protect herself against him as well, "My room is connected to yours?" _

_ "They believe that I've picked you for myself, which means that you and I may have to share a bed sometimes. Quite a tempting thought but alas I like to believe I'm an honorable man and my agreements are…usually honored." _

_ That wasn't an inviting thought. _

_ He turned on his heel, "Feel free to come on deck when you get your sea legs. While we're at sea you may go out but at the first sign of you running away then you're coming back down here. Don't test me on that dear, the last thing I want to do is rob you completely of your freedoms." _

_ Too late for that. _

_ He opened the door and she saw a much grander room that served as his quarters. It was a stark contrast to the flat cot and threadbare blanket but she supposed that was intentional. It wouldn't matter to her though. She'd slept on worse and she swore to herself right there that she would never share this man's bed. _

_ He hesitated, "I'm getting paid more gold than anyone's ever paid me willingly to keep you locked away on this boat. That apparently makes you important to someone potentially powerful and therefore a possible threat to my crew. I certainly hope you're worth it." _

_ He shut the door and Dagian immediately lost what little food she had in her stomach to the bucket he left her. _

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Everything from the rocking in the boat to the bile in her mouth felt so real when Dagian awakened that it took her a few seconds to remember which the memory was and which reality was.

Dagian closed her eyes as tightly as she could and turned on the light so that she wasn't blinded.

She didn't want to be in here. That chair that sat empty was too much of a reminder of the waking nightmare and she was terrified that if she closed her eyes and opened them again then she'd return to that nightmare and have that pirate sitting in the chair across from her.

Taunting her.

She threw the comforter back and climbed out of bed. The hardwood floor was cold when her bare feet touched them.

She was just going to go check on Rumpelstiltskin. Seeing him here would settle her down. It was only a dream.

A dream couldn't hurt her.

But he told her that Hook was alive.

She opened the door and the light from her bedroom lamp brightened the hallway. She'd put a couch there for decoration but Rumpelstiltskin had taken it for his bed.

Dagian had thought he'd meant to take the couch the living room but he was worried that she'd hurt herself with the nightmares again and so he'd taken up residence on this one even though it was horribly uncomfortable.

He lifted his head as soon as the light hit him, and he blinked blearily at her, "Dagian? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Memory?"

She nodded and walked over to sit with him. Rumpelstiltskin pulled her back against his chest so that they could share the couch.

He wouldn't ask her to talk about it. He knew that she'd tell him if she thought it was important for him to know.

"Go back to sleep," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "Just try to get some rest."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she whispered. The door to her room shut a bit when the air conditioner kicked up, only leaving a small sliver of light to illuminate the hall.

"I wish I had," he told her with some hesitation, "But what would it have changed? I was the dark one when I found you again. What good would it have done for you to know that you still wanted me once? You didn't want me by the time we met again, and I think that was what mattered."

She heard the sadness in his voice at the missed opportunities that they both shared. Dagian slipped her hands in his. Dagian wasn't…angry that he hadn't told her. She really sort of understood. But at the same time they were her memories and she wished that they had remained with her.

"What would it have changed?" she asked, "I might have spent years hating myself a little less."

Rumpelstiltskin was silent but he held her. Dagian felt nothing like she'd used to when he held her like this. The spark they used to share was gone but Dagian still felt safe.

And even though it was fitful, Dagian let herself fall asleep in her ex-husband's embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

_ The ship moved constantly under Dagian and sent her stumbling even after she'd gotten her sea legs. Everything that wasn't nailed down moved with the boat as well. More than once, Dagian had accidently rolled out of her hammock when she was sick or she swung into the wall. _

_ The captain tried to force her to eat some sort of broth that he claimed would give her strength but just the smell of it made her stomach clench and she tried to shove it away from his hands. Once she was certain that she accidently threw the hot broth on him because he screamed in pain and called her every name that her father had forbidden her to use to other girls milliseconds after it happened. _

_ She wasn't going to bring herself to feel bad for it._

_ Finally after her fourth night on the ship, she finally had enough strength and she tired of being cooped in the small room and ventured outside the ship. It wasn't an easy decision. The idea of being among…pirates terrified her. Her father had often said that suicide was better than being a prisoner aboard one of their ships. She might believe him but there was absolutely nothing for her to hang herself on in her room in cast it got bad. She might as well start looking for places now. _

_ "Oh, my lady, you've decided to join us." _

_ She tensed at the captain's jovial voice and turned to see that he was leaning on the mast observing her. _

_ She felt her stomach roll and she was certain that it wasn't from the movement of the ship but she held in the contents of her stomach…if there was anything left. _

_ "Well, you have more color in your face now, that's good. Looks like you're finally adjusting to sea life. It can be…quite difficult to try something new but I assure you that it's worth it when you get used to it" _

_ He reached out to brush her hair behind her ear, and she became angry at the move. That was her husband's show of affection, not his. She slammed his wrist away and watched as his eyes darkened. _

_ "Alright, let me tell you how things are run on my ship. I am the captain, which means that you will respect me when we're alone and especially when I'm in front of my crew." _

_ "Well, there's a good solution to that," Dagian said without thinking, "You can always let me off at the next port that way you don't have to worry about how I talk to you." _

_ The captain stared at her for a minute and then started laughing, "Four days of the silent treatment and your first demanded is to be released? Well, that's why I do love my women with some spirit in them I suppose." _

_ The crew snickered behind her and she felt like she was being made fun of. _

_ He held out his hand and she stared at it, knowing full well that he wanted her to take it. _

_ "Oh don't worry my dear; I won't bite unless you ask me to." _

_ Dagian felt the nausea rise up again and wondered what slapping his face would get her but she wasn't sure that she wanted to find out. _

_ She reluctantly took his hand and he placed it in the crook of his elbow and walked her away from the crew._

_ "I have to say my dear; we're not getting off on a very good start, are we?" _

_ "I want my wedding ring back," she hissed._

_ "Why? You abandoned him didn't you? Why should you want any remembrance of a marriage that you were unhappy in?" _

_ "Because it's not for you to have and what happened was far more complicated than that," she said. _

_ He removed the small chain that held her wedding band from his pocket and examined it curiously, "Then explain it." _

_ She could see that he was considering all sorts of things in his head. Her answers probably didn't matter to him, she knew that. What he probably wanted was to break down her spirit enough so that she did answer him. _

_ "My husband is a good man," she said simply. A far better man than you. _

_ "Then why did you leave him?" _

_ "Because I am not a good wife." _

_ That seemed to perk his interest, "Were you with someone else other than him?"  
_

_ "No." _

_ And there went his interest. He frowned and went back to looking at the ring on the chain, "You're going to have to do better than that."  
_

_ She was going to have to play his game to get her ring back. Wonderful that meant that she was going to have to let him know far more about herself than what she was willing to share, "I refused to stand by him when he needed me the most." _

_ The captain waited for her to continue but that's all she gave him. He held up the band to eye level, "Did you leave any poor motherless children behind?" _

_ The lie was easy, "No." _

_ He studied her, as if he was trying to decide if she told the truth or not before he shrugged and tossed her the necklace back. She caught it easily and pulled it around her neck. _

_ "Considering you were getting ill the last time we spoke, let me tell you how it'll be on my ship now that you're a visitor here. The first time you try to escape, you won't see the light of day for a week. The second time will be a month. You try to hurt me or my crew or endanger them then I'll cut out your tongue. As long as the crew believes that you belong to me, they won't say anything to you nor will they touch you. That means that you'll probably have to…endure some displays of affection." _

_ Dagian wondered if scratching his eyes out counted, "I thought you were forbidden from making such gestures." _

_ "No, I'm forbidden from taking you to bed just like every other member of my crew is, but I suppose that if you were to give in one day…we could work something out." _

_ She hated that smile he was giving her, "And have the Dark One come for you?" _

_ "He didn't seem to care much as long as you weren't traumatized and you didn't escape. What if I was to say that I'd break the deal if you joined my crew?" _

_ Dagian blinked in surprise. A risk taker who didn't keep his word. Wonderful, this conversation just kept getting better and better, "Bit premature to make that decision, isn't it?"  
_

_ "You can read a map yes? Track where we are." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Most of my crew can't and since we had to leave our navigator behind, thank you very much for that, now we need a new one." _

_ "And what…you'd break the deal so that you could have a roll in the bed with me and I drive the ship, is that it?" _

_ "Oh no, nothing that cheap. But here you'd get a good position…decent wages…be treated like an equal. I imagine that's something a person of your gender yearns for." _

_ Not really. Her father treated her like the son he never had sometimes and Rumpelstiltskin NEVER treated her as anything other than his equal. The captain was treating it as some kind of reward that she wouldn't get otherwise. _

_ "Would I get to leave the ship?"  
_

_ "When I'm convinced that you weren't agreeing to join my crew just so that you could run away." _

_ She heard the meaning in his voice. She was never going to get off the boat if he had anything to say about it._

_ "I'll navigate because it gives me something to do," she said, "But that doesn't mean that you're going to have me. I'm not going to join your crew because I know what you pirates are like. I've heard horror stories about you all growing up." _

_ He gave her a faux pout, "Rumors." _

_ He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away, "And if you want me to help navigate then you'll keep your distance." _

_ "I wasn't offering you the chance to navigate for me darling, I can do it quite well. I was giving you the chance to do it for you. It would be a shame to see you wasting away in that little room with nothing to do." _

_ "Well, I have the perfect solution to that," she said and smirked. _

_ "Yes, but while I'm certain the Dark One wouldn't kill me if I successfully seduced you darling, I imagine letting you go would probably get my head on a platter. And I really fancy my head. It has a nice face attached, don't you think?"  
_

_ "Unfortunately that's all it offers." _

_ "Oh," he said, genuinely entertained, "Well I suppose I walked into that one." _

_ She turned back around and stared at the ocean, "How long am I to be here?" _

_ "Until the Dark One says otherwise…or…until his money runs out or until I get bored…but that doesn't seem like it'll be anytime soon though for any of those options. Especially for the latter, sweetheart. I love a challenge and if anything your refusal to me is just the entertainment I need because we are on quite a long journey." _

_ She pulled away from him and walked down the stairs unsteadily. It didn't seem like being in her room was such a bad option after all. _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Dagian opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on the couch in the hallway. At first she was confused but the events of last night came back to her quickly and she looked behind her to see Rumpelstiltskin was awakening as well.

"I seem to remember us awakening to far more comfortable arrangements in the past," he muttered.

"I seem to remember us waking up to far worse," she said, remembering that small cot they'd shared when he was human. Ironic that that claustrophobic overheated cabin had some of her happier memories.

Dagian sat up and stretched her back, "I think Hook wanted me to join his crew. When he realized he wasn't exactly seducing me, he offered me a place on his ship. It seemed like he offered me everything but a plank off the boat."

"Do you know how long you were there?"

She shook her head.

"Did he harm you?"

"Not that I can remember," she said, "But I do remember being quite sassy in order to hide how terrified I was."

"I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?" Dagian asked angrily, "Of all people you killed or hurt, why was HE spared?"

"He had a bean…a way to get to Baelfire and I was going to trust him to spare his life. I honored my deal but I took his hand for what he did to you. If he didn't have the bean then I would have killed him as painfully as possible for his part that he played in keeping us apart."

"You did that for our family?" she asked.

"He took my wife from me," Rumpelstiltskin said, "He's lucky I didn't take both hands…or other things."

Dagian shuddered but didn't argue, "I have more interviews to do today, I suppose we better get going."

"I have a change of clothes in the car; may I use your shower?"

"Of course," Dagian nodded, "Dinner at the hospital tonight?"

"Love to;" he stretched his leg out, "I can't wait to get done with THAT place."

"You and me both, darling," she bit her lip and looked at him.

He realized that she was doing it as soon as he looked up and sighed, "Alright, you clearly want to ask me something so…just go ahead."

"Are you going to tell her about Bae still?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'm going to be honest."

Something akin to envy rushed through Dagian and she tried to quench the emotion before it confused her. Most days she just really wanted to tell the Dawn side of her personalities to take a flying leap because she wasn't even ABOUT to go into this thought process.

Rumpelstiltskin studied her face, "If I had been honest with you…would you have stayed with me?"

"Which time?"

"When we woke up in this land. If I had let you keep your memories and you knew some of what you know now…would you have stayed with me?"

"I don't know," she replied to him honestly, "But it's not like it would've worked out anyway, what with your true love being alive and all."

"If we were still married and Belle came along, I wouldn't have betrayed you. I would've honored out commitment."

"You wouldn't have been happy," Dagian told him.

He gave her a look that said he clearly disagreed with that, "There are many types of happiness, Dagian. And I wouldn't have been unhappy if things were different."

She looked down, she knew that he wasn't trying to flirt with her or let her know that he was still interested. His body language and voice was far different when he did that. She didn't know why he was telling her this now; she just supposed he was being honest with her.

"But it wasn't different," she told him.

"Indeed not," he muttered.

Dagian gathered up the comforter quickly, she had to jump in the shower herself, "Well you might want to talk to Belle about how you spent the night here even though nothing happened. I'm sure it'll be our luck that someone's going to go see you leaving the house with a different change of clothes and assume the worst and it'll get back to her."

"Yes, and you'd better tell Jefferson the same."

Dagian looked up sharply at him, "The mad hatter and I aren't dating."

"So you just walk hand in hand with every man that you're friends with."

"Maybe I'll start. It'll keep the town guessing," Dagian smiled at his teasing, "Someone listens to idle gossip though. You might want to be careful on what you believe."

"You just need to be careful with him dear; I imagine he's already told you how ruthless he was once. If he wants something, he'll get it. He doesn't care who he has to hurt."

Dagian tried to keep her face emotionless and he searched her for any sign of a tell.

He knew that something happened between them when Lily was born.

When she didn't give it away, he gave a sigh of disappointment and stood, "I hope you brought something interesting to read to the house Dagian, I need something to pass the time while you take forever in the shower."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once Upon A Time**_

_Rumpelstiltskin was a coward. He knew that. He had always been. He hated war games as a child, he hated confrontations and fighting. He was not a dominant man and everyone in the village knew that even before the Ogre wars happened._

_Except before the ogre wars, they called him harmless. And now because he ran from a battle he could not win, they called him a coward._

_What was the better option then? To die in a battle he could not win? Was that preferable to surviving? Would it have been better for his pregnant wife that he had died and she could've taken up with the recruiter who had apparently haunted his cabin after he was dragged away from her? Would she have been better off if he had died? Would their son? He would now be forever known as the son of a coward unless he did something courageous. Cowardice was bred in the bone. And with both his parents as cowards, Bae had no chance._

_But even if he was a coward, Dagian hadn't cared. At least she promised she hadn't but then she left._

_And she was coming back to him if he hadn't disappeared._

_The recruiter had sent him a letter today. They were looking for the pirates but it appeared they'd sailed north. The captain's name was Killian Jones and he was known for being the best swordsman on the seas and led his men to plunder several towns on the coast in an attempt to make a name for himself._

_Rumpelstiltskin had no hope of going against that._

_But as he sat rocking his son to sleep he couldn't help but go over his own doubts and fears in his head. His wife was on that boat with them; his wife. They were doing…the gods knew what to her and here he was knowing full well what was probably happening._

_She was going to come back to him._

_He stood and lifted his son. He couldn't sit by and wait for the recruiters to get their little navy set up to rescue her. Rumpelstiltskin knew the north. He knew the merchants that travelled there, and he knew the roads from maps and the stories they told._

_He took enough money to last him awhile. Being a spinner and a pig farmer had allowed him to live in a little luxury and he was saving the money he made for Bae's future._

_Well, this was for Bae's future._

_He dressed his son, the roads were no place for a baby but he couldn't trust anyone here to watch him. They had their own families to feed and an extra mouth at his age was just a burden._

_He was going to get himself killed but he didn't care, he couldn't sit by and let them hurt Dagian._

_"Baelfire," he whispered to his eighteen month old son, "You and I are going to find your mum."_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000_

_"Darling, aren't you going to eat something?"_

_Dagian tore her eyes from the feast that was in front of her and just stared at the captain across from her. He'd presented her with far more food than she could ever hope to eat. Most of it could be put away if she didn't eat it but he had somehow gotten his hands on a ham. Her mouth watered at the smell of it but she still refused to touch anything he'd set down for her._

_What was she trying to accomplish by refusing to eat? She didn't know. Maybe it was just rebelling. He wanted her to eat, he wanted her alive, and he made a show of what he could offer in an attempt to impress her. By refusing, she was spitting in both his face and that of the hooded man that Jones claimed hired him._

_When she didn't answer him, he gave that grin that he liked so well._

_"Oh m'lady are you starving yourself to protest your stay on my ship?" he mocked, "That's not healthy, you just spent four days sick and tossing up more than what you were putting in. You need your strength._

_She just watched him; he shot her a smile that could be described as charming and flirtatious if not for the look of lust that brightened his eyes. She knew how men liked him thought. He could pretend that he was a man and a gentleman but she knew that he thought of her as nothing more than a challenge and a chase to be conquered. Anything that she gave him would lead to his immediate boredom of her and he'd look for the next challenge_

_Dagian wouldn't give him that satisfaction._

_Jones took a bite of the strawberry and obviously savored it. His eyes were on her the entire time. It was seductive she supposed. He was a handsome man and he knew it and his arrogance was a far cry to the shy gentle composure of her husband which had attracted her to him in the first place._

_The idea of her husband sent a pang in her heart. She didn't think Jones would've been so patient with her when he found her half dead and traumatized after the ogres had attacked her village and slaughtered them. She doubted he would've kept her far enough away to let her deal with what she went through but closes enough to comfort her when she needed him like Rumpelstiltskin did._

_No, Hook would've taken what he could from her and when her use was done he would've thrown her off at the nearest port and she would've been more damaged than before._

_When Dagian just stared at him, he frowned in disappointment, "You're far too thin anyway and you're not going to like it when the effects of dehydration set it and judging from your face they already are."_

_She glanced to the side and then at him, "May I leave?"_

_"To spend the night on the shelf that you call a bed?" he asked, "Now where's the fun in that?"_

_"At least I'll have my dignity," she said._

_"Aw, you must be the daughter of a soldier; no other peasant woman I've ever come across has ever harped about that." _

_Dagian didn't move, "How many of them were in my place?"_

_He leaned forward, "I should very much like to meet the kind of man that cracked that icy surface you call a heart. I wonder if perhaps I'm doing this wrong."_

_"Luckily for me, you'll never find out," she said. He tilted his head, as if he was trying to figure out if she meant meeting her husband or getting her._

_"Don't be too sure of that pet," he taunted and then grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving the table "I've always found that the ones with the colder exteriors often serve to be the most passionate. And since you're the iciest woman I've ever met-."_

_"You won't have me."_

_She pulled away and he got that look again, "Well if you're not going to give in to that, then perhaps we can spend the evening chatting about your child."_

_Dagian wondered if her face registered surprise. She hoped not. She hoped she kept it emotionless to hide that inside her heart was pounding, "I have no child."_

_"Yes you do," he leaned forward, "It's the only way you could've survived not being a soldier in the ogre war."_

_"I was a soldier."_

_"You don't have that look. Trust me love, I'm quite perceptive and I've seen women who were veterans in the war. And you're not."_

_"I have no child," she protested._

_"Well no anymore since you left him," he smirked, "But don't worry darling, I won't judge you. I just wonder what kind of mother leaves their son or daughter behind."_

_Dagian stood and walked to her room, the pirate followed her, "Well of course the ship is no place for a baby but-."_

_"Leave me alone," she hissed had slammed the door._

_She curled up on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She left her son because she knew Bae would be better with his father and if she had brought him with her then Rumpelstiltskin would've had nothing to live for. Punishing him was not why she left._

_It was sometime later when the door opened and Dagian tensed and kept her back to the door._

_She smelled bread and honey…her mouth started watering but she didn't turn around as long as he was in the room._

_"I am not a cruel man," he told her, "Eat something."_

_Of course Dagian knew that was a lie and she didn't move._

_"Is this really worth dying for?" he asked, "You're a captive on a boat yes, but I have not been cruel to you. In fact as far as treatment to captives goes, I've been extremely merciful."_

_Only because he had to be._

_"Perhaps one day…when that thing has done whatever he wants to do to your husband then you'll be free to see your son again."_

_She shuddered, what did a dark one want that she stood in the way for?_

_"However, you cannot see your son if you are dead which you most certainly will be if you don't take care of yourself. You need to eat something."_

_He left the room and she turned to see that he'd left a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread on the table._

_Her resolve was weak and before she knew what she was doing, she had crawled over to the small table shoved against the corner and ripped off a piece of the bread. He was right, the dark one wanted something with her family and she had to survive. Because she could still atone for leaving Rumpelstiltskin._

_One day the captain would trust her enough to let his guard down. And then when that day came then she would escape and find Rumpelstiltskin and warn him._

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

It came the day to take Lily home and Rumpelstiltskin for the life of him wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"It's taking too long," he whispered.

Dagian kept her hands clenched in her lap as her husband tapped his foot impatiently. His hands drummed on his cane as they sat with the baby in her small little room. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her father's impatience and her mother's growing irritation with her father.

A doctor that Dagian recognized from town but didn't know personally walked through the door, "Sorry, but there was an emergency-/

Dagian looked, "Where's Dr. Whale?"

The man paled, "There was an…emergency. He couldn't make it."

Dagian looked at her ex-husband in confusion, she couldn't remember Dr. Whale ever taking a day off, Rumpelstiltskin liked to joke that he was the only doctor in the hospital before."

"I have some…last papers for you to sign and then you can take your daughter home. I trust that you've already been brief on her care?"

"Yes, yes," Rumpelstiltskin said with a wave and lifted his daughter up. The girl smiled at him and he smiled tenderly back. Dagian recognized the love and devotion that he'd held towards Bae still existed

Dagian took a moment to ignore the doctor and walked up to stand next to him. Lily bore a resemblance to her. But her cheeks and her eyes were her father's, "They say that red hair and brown eyes are rare."

"Well then I suppose that makes our daughter special then," he smirked. They both walked out of the room where the baby carriage was waiting outside the door. Rumpelstiltskin limped heavily without his cane but he didn't let go of his daughter.

"We should give her a middle name," he told her.

"Why should we give her a middle name?" Dagian asked and walked up next to him, "We don't even technically have last names."

He smiled and sat down so his leg didn't buckle out from under him and he dropped his newly released daughter, "What shall we name you. Lily? Lily Rose? Lily Grace?" he shot a teasing look to his ex-wife, "Lily Belle."

"I'm going to punch you for that," she said and lightly smacked him, "Come on, put our daughter in the stroller, I have to get her home…I've had enough of this place."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and reluctantly put his daughter in the small carriage, "Make sure the cover's up, it's sunny outside."

Dagian smiled lovingly at her daughter and brushed a knuckle down Lily's cheek, "I know."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her, "May I…may I spend the evening at your house?"

Dagian watched her ex-husband and the way that he interacted with their daughter. The happy simple joyous way that he looked at her made Dagian smile, "If you wish."

He used his cane to pull himself up and walked beside her, the hospital wasn't far from the house. They could make it on foot.

They passed the glass windows that looked out into the room full of beds and Rumpelstiltskin stopped.

Dagian looked at him, "What is it?"

"I believe I've found the good doctor, my dear."

She looked at the bed where he was lying in, "My gods…where is his arm?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled viciously, "That shall probably be the topic of the conversation that you and I may have tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have some business to attend to; I'll be along to your house shortly after I'm done."

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin, what are you going to do to that poor man so he can have his arm back?"

"Nothing too pricey dear," he said and kissed her cheek, "I just need him to tell me something."

"You're going to take his pride aren't you?"

"Of course darling," he said like he was genuinely shocked that she hadn't guessed it yet, "But I would say that our good resident doctor…or should I say butcher; Victor Frankenstein needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"Look who's talking," Dagian reminded him.

"That was low, dear"

"Well I certainly never said I was above verbal low blows," she said and adjusted the cover of the carriage, "Don't make him cry too hard darling, he tries to look down my shirt a lot but he is the best doctor we have."

"He's a butcher."

"Who is still the best doctor we have," she turned, "And while they took care of our daughter and we owe the hospital for that, one would think that Regina would bring better medical people over for the other things. No wonder it feels like Whale never leaves this place."

It wasn't until Dagian was out of the hospital that she realized that she'd invited Jefferson over for dinner earlier so they could talk about funds for the newspaper.

Oh, it was going to be an awkward evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once Upon A Time**

The pirate sent for Dagian on a day where the sky was cloudy and the air was thick with moisture. Usually Dagian tried not to go on the ship during the day…she much preferred to do her navigating skills at night since Hook taught her the navigate by the stars and taught her coordinates. He'd also taught her how to distance herself because she'd learned to ignore him and the wondering hand at the small of her back. Pulling away from it would just challenge him and she was usually not in the mood to endure that.

The wind pulled at her hair when she opened the door outside and she saw the men were tying things down. They expected a storm from the looks of it. Another reason to be inside as far as she was concerned.

The captain was alone at the helm when she approached him. The waterproof leather pants that he'd given her still felt strange and stiff as she walked and she knew that he didn't just steal them for her because he wanted her to have better range of movement, "I was told that you wanted to see me."

He looked at her and signaled for his second in command to take the wheel, "There's a sword behind you, pick it up."

She stared at him, "I don't understand…"

"You're going to learn how to fight."

She stared at him, she hoped that she was giving him the best distrustful look that she had, "And why should you do that?"

"Because you are on a pirate ship my dear. Pirate ships get boarded all the time by kingsmen, by other pirates…you should know how to fight."

"Well kingsmen shouldn't be a problem," she smirked. When they neared land or another ship, Hook had her dragged to her small room and locked in. She was biding her time before she could escape for now. From where they were on the charts, she wouldn't survive the swim to land. He was always certain to make sure they were far enough to way when they were sailing. And she supposed that she could lie about where they were and bring the ship closer to land but Killian reviewed the work himself. He hadn't lied when he said he was just giving her something to do.

"Well rival pirates are, love," he said, "And if you want to protect yourself then you'll pick up that sword and learn."

"Aren't you worried that I'll hit you?" Dagian with a shrug, "Obviously it's not a concern of mine but the consequences of what could happen probably wouldn't be very pleasing now would it?"

"Trust me love," he said arrogantly, "You won't hit me."

Dagian hadn't held a sword since before she married Rumpelstiltskin. Her father had taught her a bit but there was quite the difference between a sword meant for pirates and a sword meant for soldiers. So the sword in her hand felt foreign.

She stared at Killian and tried to discern any weakness in his movement but there were none that she could see. He moved like a cat circling its prey. Eager, strategic, muscles coiled and ready for whatever move she had. He moved toward her a step and she moved backwards in reaction. It amused him and they circled each other.

Well she supposed, at least this was her opportunity to get some of her frustration out.

No, she couldn't think about that. She would just get angry and that would open her up to weaknesses.

Dagian spied a blade in his boot…perhaps if she could get ahold of that…

She lunged and tried to land a blow which he blocked easily and maneuvered his blade to force hers out of her hands. It went clattering on the deck and she was without a weapon.

"The buildup took longer than the payoff," he said with faux disappointment, "But fortunately I don't have that problem."

Oh, he was disgusting.

She swung her fist which he caught and flipped her to the ground. She landed with a hard thud that drove the wind out of her but she managed to close her hand on the hilt of the knife as he bent down over her, "I'm not even sure that 'rusty' is even the word for how horrible that was, dear."

Dagian unsheathed the blade and tried to shove it in his throat with the full intent to kill him. Suddenly killing him and taking her chances in the water didn't seem like such a bad idea."

He blocked her wrist right before she planted his own blade in his jugular and forced the hand against the deck. His gaze was dark and angry…did he really think that she didn't want him dead for what he was putting her through?"

"Such a clever love," he taunted ran his fingers down her face. She pulled away, earning another dark glare from him and with a tug he forced her up, "but not near clever or fast enough."

He shoved her against the side of the ship and went to grab the sword he'd let her borrow for this; "Now let's try again, shall we?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

If Dagian had known that Killian wasn't just bragging when he claimed that he was one of the best swordsman in this world then she wouldn't have bothered with today's exercises.

He had trained her for two hours and then he had finally decided it was enough for the day. Dagian felt bruised and aching in muscles that she didn't know existed.

"Who taught you to fight?" Killian asked her later as she sat on the steps leading up to the helm, "Your father?"

She pressed the washcloth against her forehead where the cut was bleeding, "Why should it matter? He obviously failed to teach me adequately."

"On the contrary, you understood posture, weakness and strategy…but you're fighting is more equipped for soldiers and peasants on the front lands…those that have rules and honor. Not like out here where it's everyone for themselves."

She looked at the crew, they'd certainly got a show today, "Did they teach you that?"

"No, my father did. He taught me how to fight as well, put a sword in my hand almost as soon as I could walk. At least that's what they tell me. I find most people don't remember things at least below the age of two."

"Who's _they_?" she asked, "The crew? You were a child in this place?"

"Yes, most of the men were a crew under my father. When he died, the crew voted me in as the captain and here I am. He spent most of my childhood trying to turn me into a smaller version of him so whatever issues you have with the man I am, you can thank him for."

"You didn't have to be that man," she told him.

"It's different for us out here," he told her, "Out there you can run to the neighbors and associate yourself with other people if your family is…different but here there's no one to run to when your father shatters your eardrum because you failed a basic drill when practicing to swordfight. Only the strong survive out here."

"That's horrible," she told him.

"It's how my father showed he loved me," Killian said and took a sip from the flask he held, "Just as your father showed you how to fight and survive because he loved you. Except your father believed love was to raise you in a healthy happy home and lay out expectations of…what? Marriage and childbearing with the occasional fight in case the looters came? My father taught me how to be a leader. He taught me how to be better than everyone else because that's how we survive. And the sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll adapt out here."

Dagian looked at him, 'You remind me of a man I knew back in my husband's village. Handsome man, the women loved him. He believes in taking and manipulating his way into getting what he wants as well. When the recruiters came he got a…position among their ranks. One day…when I was very pregnant he grabbed me and my son was born very early."

"So that's why you hate me," he said, "It's nothing I've done, I remind you of a man that manhandled you once."

"No, I hate you because I think you're a psychopath who thinks his pretty face is going to get him everything including my tolerance and forgiveness for your part in me not seeing my husband," she told him honestly, "However when you act like an actual human being like you're doing now then I could certainly learn to tolerate my stay a little better."

It was starting to rain, so she grabbed the coat that she'd shed earlier and slipped into it.

She looked forward to sleeping well tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**Present Day **

Lily slept contently on Dagian's chest while she and Rumpelstiltskin had dinner together. Dagian had to sit at a bit of angle so that she could just hold Lily with one arm. The chair dug in her back, but she didn't mind. It was just so…relaxing to have her daughter home with her now.

She imagined her thoughts would be a bit different in the middle of the night when it was time to feed Lily.

"Is she well?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yes," Dagian replied and rubbed her daughter's back, "Just tired."

"Well it's a big day for her, I'm sure all the changes are overwhelming."

"I had to practically fight her hand to hand to get her to fall asleep," Dagian said and watched his gaze soften as he stared at his daughter.

"We'll find her brother."

"How are we going to do that if we can't leave and Emma is off in our home?"

"She'll return," he said confidant, "I imagine her destiny isn't to die over there or remain forever trapped. Ms. Swan has a…very interesting way of beating the odds."

Dagian smiled gently back at him and then looked to the door when the doorbell rang.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "I see that you're hatter friend decided to finally show up."

Dagian ignored the barb and stood to open it. Jefferson saw her through the glass and visibly brightened when he opened the door and saw that she was carrying Lily, "Is that her?"

"Yes."

He bent over to look at her face and his face lit up with a sort of indescribably joy as the girl opened her eyes and stared at him, "Hi Lily."

Lily was unimpressed.

Rumpelstiltskin appeared beside Dagian and shot Jefferson all kinds of dirty looks as he and his ex-wife stood side by side.

"I really do have to be going," Rumpelstiltskin told her

Dagian looked at him, "I don't understand, I thought you were spending the evening with us-."

"I have some things to attend to," he told her, "My services have been requested more now that magic is back."

"I see," Dagian said and watched as he shot another look at Jefferson but covered it up with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I shall be back later tonight when you don't have company over," he kissed Lily's face as well, "I imagine you two have a lot to discuss…and I would just be bored."

With a parting threatening glare to Jefferson, he walked down the stairs.

Jefferson nudged her with his elbow, "He knows we're not dating, right? I only ask because I worry about waking up one night to find him standing over me with his cane or a knife."

"I told him," she shrugged, "He doesn't believe me."

"Wonderful," he muttered.

Dagian gave him a teasing smile, "If I were you, I'd start rigging my house with traps."

"I'm sure he's stubborn to survive anything I could set up," Jefferson said, "Well let's have dinner. I have to pick up Grace from her other family at seven."

Dagian gave him a pitying look. Ever since he'd returned there'd been disputes and fighting between he and Grace's false family and it had been settled with the agreement that she spend two days a week with them as a trial run to see if it would work. Jefferson said they were going to try to ask for more but he was going to refuse. He understood their attachment since they'd spent 28 years with her but that was still his daughter.

"I'm going to have to warm some of it up, you were late."

He shrugged, "Car's still not working right."

"Well I suppose that's bound to happen when wraiths overturn them."


	16. Chapter 16

**Once Upon A Time**

_Dagian was on the pirate ship for three weeks before she started planning her escape. _

_ She gathered what she needed to at night. It was harder to see then and no one questioned her staying above deck to navigate. _

_ One morning one of the iron stakes had disappeared and no one could find it. But it was ignored by most of the crew, someone had probably misplaced it and it wasn't exactly needed at the moment. On a hunch, Killian had Dagian's room searched but it turned up nothing._

_ A month into her stay, a hammer disappeared. The ship was searched and once again it couldn't be found. Dagian watched as her room was searched twice with no results. Killian kept a closer eye on her after that. He had a bodyguard follow her around but she did well to hide any actions or intentions that she might've had. _

_ Half a week passed after that and they needed supplies. Dagian found a small well-fortified city they could dock in. It was all part of her strategy. They wouldn't rob and pillage it…it had good defenses and if they caused trouble then they'd barely escape. Killian was amused by her proposal that they dock there and he humored her and gave the order. The Dark One had just paid them for watching her; they could afford to actually buy what they wanted for once. It wasn't as fun in their eyes though, and everyone was moody but she ignored them. Any other town and she would probably get in trouble._

_ Before they reached the land, Dagian felt the captain come up beside her and place his hand on her back. _

_ "I take it I'm not getting the grand tour of the city," she said. _

_ "I have the funniest feeling that you might try to mount an escape if I considered that." _

_ "Am I that transparent?" she feigned disappointment and walked with him as he guided her to her room. _

_ Dagian's room had no windows so she had to go by what she felt with the ship moving and her own sense of time. She dozed off and on and when she was convinced that they'd docked and most of the crew were gone save the ones Killian trusted to watch over her._

_ This was the perfect opportunity to escape. A fortified city, barely any guard due to the men out drinking and…well anything else that pirates did. _

_ She waited until she was positive that most of the crew was gone before she took her chance. She walked up to the door and slid the rod from the hinges out. She was able to slide the door open and slipped out into the captain's room._

_ Getting the hinges off her door was never the problem for this escape. She'd used the hammer and nails to get them loose ages ago. They couldn't hear her when she'd gotten them off earlier in the week; they'd all been above deck and she'd been quiet._

_ Dagian pulled the captains mattress back and pulled the hammer and stake out from the hole that she'd dug into the box spring. _

_ The hinges also came open without much prying and she threw open the remains of the door and ran for the edge of the boat. She heard someone calling out an alarm but she ignored it and ran for the plank that led to the docks. She was going to be free, she was going to make it safely out. She could find a map and get home before they could find her. IT would be easy to get lost in this city, it was pretty sizable. _

_ "I knew it."  
_

_ She felt her blood run cold when she saw Killian standing at the end of the dock. She expected him to look angry but instead he looked amused. _

_ "Did someone forget to lock the door or something, love?"  
_

_ When Dagian froze in place, it gave the quartermaster the time he needed to get his arms around her waist. Dagian felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest when she saw her window of opportunity closing. She screamed for help and began to struggle. Killian's smirk turned into a frown when he realized that she was drawing attention to them and walked up the plank, "Get everything loaded as quickly as possible and get ready to set sail." _

_ Dagian broke free and raced for the other end of the ship. Killian tackled her before she reached the port side. She felt the wind leave her body when he landed on her. Dagian scratched his face and tried to crawl away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to haul her back to her room. _

_ "No!" she begged and grabbed the edge of the rail, "Please, let me go." _

_ "Little help!" he screamed and she felt her grip loosen until finally her hands slipped. The boat began to move from the dock just as the city guard came into view. Dagian screamed again but it was hopeless, the wind was in the ship's favor and it was one of the fastest in the sea. _

_ The quarter master grabbed her feet and lifted her up. Killian cursed when she bit him but didn't release his grip._

_ Killian stopped when he saw his door lying on the floor and he scoffed in amusement, "You little vixen." _

_ She tried to grab the door frame but it was still useless. They were both stronger than she was. She figured she could've fought harder to hold onto the frame but…the window of opportunity was closed, she wasn't getting home. _

_ The quarter master released her ankles and left the room. Killian shoved Dagian against the wall and checked the bite mark that she left on his wrist, "Quite a spirited one, aren't you sweetheart? It seems I underestimated your desire to leave."_

_ She'd failed. She'd failed and now she wasn't getting another opportunity. She glared at him with as much fury as she could muster. _

_ "Now I hate to do this to you love, but you leave me no choice. I told you what would happen if you tried to escape." _

_ She didn't bother to try and look surprised when she saw the quartermaster walk in with some shackles. _

_ "It makes me bristle at the thought of doing such a horrible thing to your pretty wrists," He said and fastened the chains to a loop on the floor, "But I can't break my word…how will you learn?" _

_ She winced when she felt the shackles digging into her wrist and she looked away when the chains were fastened. She had enough movement to get around her room but far too little to go anywhere else. _

_ Killian rugged his eyes and walked out, "Get this door up." _

_ She'd failed. _

_ Dagian brought her knees up to her chest and watched as they put her door back in place. She heard Killian give the orders to put a better lock on it as soon as they got the supplies unloaded. _

_ And when she was certain that she was alone, she buried her face in her knees and started crying. _

_ She was never going to see her husband or son again. _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

** Present Day**

It was a habit that Dagian knew she would regret when the baby was older. However, Dagian hated getting out of her warm bed in the middle of the night to feed her daughter so Lily slept next to her. It was for a number of reasons really. It wasn't just that Dagian didn't want to get out of bed as much as possible but it was also that she felt safer knowing that her baby was right next to her.

And the nightmares weren't as bad if the baby was by her side. Other than having to get up three times a night, she slept soundly

The first couple of nights passed with barely a word from Rumpelstiltskin. He called to check on his daughter but other than that, they didn't really talk. He hadn't been kidding when he said that people were looking to deal with him again. Apparently they hadn't learned their lesson the first hundred times they did it.

And Dagian was busy as well. They'd celebrated yesterday with the first published edition of the newspaper since all this broken curse mess started. IT was both relieving to be working again and stressful at the same time because now it felt like they were going to be on a constant deadline.

Jefferson had a bouquet of flowers sent to her office but she hadn't seen him either. Grace was sick and he was spending all his time making sure she was alright. .

Dagian needed to get out more. Archie was starting to make sense when he said that it wasn't healthy that her only friends were the ex that had held her captive, the man that had held her captive and delivered her premature baby, and her therapist.

Maybe she should befriend Granny; she was the only one closest to Dagian's age.

That was still an odd concept to think about.

Maybe she should take some time at the diner, find someone that hadn't used her as a pawn at one point or another. Everyone seemed a bit friendlier to her now that they realized she was a victim in this curse stuff just as much as anyone.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked her daughter and lifted her up, "I think we should go for a walk."

She opened the door and mentally groaned when she saw her ex-husband pulling up. Just when she wanted to start being normal…

Oh wait, she was in Storybrooke, nothing was normal.

"You going out?" she heard her ex ask as soon as he was out of the car.

"Yeah," Dagan smiled at her daughter as she rubbed her face against Dagian's shirt, "Had some things to do."

"You're going to want to hear what I have to say," He smiled, she saw excitement in his eyes

"How come?" she asked curiously and watched as he climbed her stairs.

"Because," he grabbed her face with both of his hands, "I think I Have a way to communicate with Snow and Emma."

Dagian processed what he said immediately and looked up. If he could communicate with them then he could get them home and if he could get them home then Emma could find Bae since she was the only one that could leave, "Well I suppose I can ignore a grilled cheese for that."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

When Rumpelstiltskin told her about Henry, Dagian immediately felt uncomfortable with the idea of using a child for their agenda of finding their son. He was only ten years old and the idea of him being already trapped and scared in a room with no doors and fire around him already sickened her. She didn't want to be guilty of using him. She already blamed herself for him eating that apple turnover; she had been the one to suggest it to Regina to give to Emma in hopes that Henry would kiss her and wake her up and break the curse.

It hadn't exactly gone off without a hitch.

"I know it's…unorthodox that we use a child," Rumpelstiltskin told her when she voiced her doubts. He held an alert Lily in his lap, "But he's going in there anyway, so why not use him?"

Dagian looked up, "Why don't I dream about the room like the boy does?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened as he realized that she was suggesting taking Henry's place, "You had 28 years of being under a dark curse that ended all curses."

"And in those 28 years, Dawn never dreamed," Dagan said, "She suffered migraines that put her out of commission for days but she never dreamed until the curse started breaking.

He shrugged, "If by some chance you did wake up before the dark curse took effect, you'd probably still have the nightmares. But thanks to the dark curse, it kept you from dreaming. You just lucked out this time, my dear."

"Not with everything, I would trade nightmares for the headaches I get."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, his face was grim, "No you wouldn't. And I know what you're planning to suggest and don't dear. I know you have a soft spot for that boy and so do I but….he's going to be dreaming about that room anyway and I really don't want to pull you into this unless it's the very very last resort. I do care about you and wouldn't wish for you to live through that horror when you were lucky enough to bypass it in the first place. It's bad enough that you have to get up to feed Lily, I don't want you losing any more sleep."

Dagian smiled grimly and rubbed her temples. All this talk of sleep….

"You alright?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yeah, just…incredibly busy," she whispered.

"I could take the baby for the night."

Dagian smiled, "Tempting but no. I don't think you could handle her two hour feedings."

He shrugged, "I'll warm up a bottle, set the bassinet in the living room and sleep on the couch so I can get to the kitchen easier. Turn off your phone and have a good night's rest. I'll even take her for the evening so that you can go out and do something."

"And do what?" Dagian asked.

He looked as confused as she felt; the night life was extremely limited after all, "Well I don't know, whatever it is that people do around here. Go on a nature hike if you want. When was the last time you even had a moment where you weren't stressed by something and just had a bit of relaxing fun?"

Dagian looked thoughtful, "Over 428 years ago."

He sighed, "Not including Dawn's memories are you?"

"There's a lot of thinking that I use that I don't include Dawn in," Dagian muttered.

"She wasn't all that bad," Rumpelstiltskin teased her.

"Well for you at least," Dagian muttered, "I honestly can't stand her unconcerned personality and the way that it clashes with mine over the little things like feelings for you and the people in this town."

"Darling, it could've been worse, I could've given you the personality of David," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll pick Lily up at five?"

Dagian nodded, "Five will be fine."

"Perfect," he said, "Enjoy your night off darling."

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Dagian realized that she had no idea what she was going to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Once Upon A Time**

Mithgrar was a city on the coast known for its harsh stance on pirates and thieves and its outer defenses that protected itself from such invaders

So Rumpelstiltskin felt it would more than likely be a waste of time to be here. He'd put enough together in his investigation to try and track WHERE they were going but not enough to know their complete destination. The only thing he could do was walk as fast as his and his son's legs could carry them and pray that the boat was slowed down by storm season.

He didn't even know if Dagian was alive anymore but he kept walking for the hope that she might be. He couldn't give up now that he was so far. He'd get her back somehow and he'd bring her home and he'd help her heal as much as she could.

He walked through the city until he found an inn at the edge of the docks and used his rapidly disappearing money to buy a room. He hadn't had a decent bed in two weeks and Bae was just exhausted. Otherwise he'd get supplies and keep walking but they were dead on their feet.

He stayed in the room long enough to put Bae down and when the innkeeper's wife promised to look after him; he went down to the tavern to ask questions. Normally he wouldn't trust anyone to watch Bae but she had a kind face and when she saw he carried a son with him, she put extra food on his plate.

The Tavern was a rough place, different from the small one in the village. He showed the picture that he'd drawn of his wife holding their newborn son to several men but none had seen her nor did they remember any pirate ship or captain by the name of Killian Jones.

Finally after about two hours of questions, he was interrupted from his search when the Innkeeper came up behind him and pulled him away from a group of soldiers by his cloak, "What are you doing bothering my customers?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned and ripped his cloak away from the man's hands, "I'm looking for my wife."

"She's not here!" the innkeeper said, "And I hope that you aren't insulting these men by mistaking your wife to be one of them."

"She was taken by pirates," Rumpelstiltskin told him, exhausted, "I'm trying to find her."

"Chances are that if pirates have her then you'll never see her again," the innkeeper said harshly, "It's horrifying but it's fact."

"Look," Rumpelstiltskin took the picture he'd drawn and he showed it to him, "Do you recognize her? Please. We have a son…he needs his mother."

The man looked at it thoughtfully and looked up, "She has red hair?"

"You've seen her?"

"Fisherman and merchants came in her about a week or so back talking about pirates docking to get supplies. Usually we let them if they don't have any defenses up but there was a scuffle when some of the guards saw them pulling a woman back on the boat and I don't know if it's her or not-."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a great relief fill his chest, "She's alive?"

"IF it's her. there are plenty of women on pirate ships who don't want to be there-."

"Where did they go?"

"North from what I Heard, everyone tried to chase after them but their boat is quite fast."

A week? Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure if he could ever catch up to that ship. Especially with his bad leg and a son that was about to be two years old with him.

"Thank you," he said and put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Thank you."

"It might not be your wife."

"It's her," he told him with resolve, "I can feel it."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to go back to his room. They would sleep tonight and get started in the morning.

He couldn't wait to tell his son.

He finished turning and nearly walked face first into the chest of a recruiter and his blood ran cold…he prayed to whatever gods would listen that he didn't come all of the way up here just to be recruited again.

Filib crossed his arms and glowered at him, "What are you doing here?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

**Present Day**

Lying on the couch, playing with his daughter, Rumpelstiltskin was the happiest that he'd been in centuries. With the exception of his prominent cheekbones and his eyes, Lily was very much her mother's daughter in terms of looks but she was definitely going to be his in terms of personality.

She was a quiet baby, and she always looked so serious but when she was happy, she was beaming. Her bright smile just seemed to fill the room when he could get it out of her.

He'd bought her a stuffed monkey from the toy store and she hadn't stopped smiling since he gave it to her. Everyone at the store looked at him weird when he balanced his month old daughter on his good hip and demanded they get him the monkey because his daughter wanted it.

And now that he was home with her, he let the scary businessman façade drop and he just took the time to gush over his little girl. He whispered promises of a better life and how he'd only let the best men anywhere near her to date. He sang her little songs from his time as a human father, it was amazing that he could barely remember his birthday but he could remember things he sang to his son. He didn't understand why he remembered them; he'd given up on the prospect of being a father shortly after he learned he couldn't…conceive with a woman as the Dark One.

That had all changed over here.

Ridding him of his curse, waking Dagian, giving him a daughter, giving him Belle, giving him the chance to see Bae…did this world never cease with its little miracles for him?

Lily started fussing when he wasn't paying attention to her and he looked down and smiled. Lily smiled back and yawned. She was starting to get tired; he supposed that he should be putting her down soon but…maybe later. This was the first time he'd gotten to spend with his daughter completely alone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Once Upon A Time**

A week passed and the woman said nothing.

Killian kept her shackled like he'd told her he would. He kept his word to show her that she couldn't walk all over him like she probably did that husband she had. He didn't like doing this anymore than she did, because this wasn't something a gentleman would normally do.

She barely even moved from the corner except to go to the chamber pot and relieve herself. But most of the time he found her sitting in the corner of her room looking…just utterly broken. If his life didn't depend on it and if he wasn't getting paid, he might've felt shame for making her like this. However, he doubted her breakdown was permanent. If it was then he suspected the Dark One would've stopped in.

He watched her for a few seconds and then moved into her room, "Time's up sweetheart, you're a free woman again."

She didn't even bother to look at him when he came into the room, but he could tell that she'd heard him. She tensed and her eyes threatened to spill with tears.

"Still the silent treatment?" he asked as her shackles fell away, "I did what I told you I would do if you tried to run. You can hardly get angry at me."

She gave him nothing and he sighed. He'd tried to be nice about this. He'd flirted and teased her at first by saying that he didn't normally use them to keep a woman prisoner for too long. She was in shackles, come on…that joke wrote itself. However when she didn't react, he tried to talk to her a little more gently. He told her he understood her desire to get back to her family, and her fears at being trapped for months on end with just amoral men for company. HE tried to explain it from his side of things as well. Again. He didn't WANT to make her upset; he didn't want her to be scared of him or his crew. She wouldn't have to be if she just joined up and made her stay a bit more enjoyable if there was a bit more respect from all sides.

But his stance was firm and perhaps that's why she didn't acknowledge him.

She wasn't going anywhere.

He shackles fell away and he shook his head in sympathy at the shape of her wrists. He was glad he'd thought to buy ointment when they docked yesterday.

"I think you should continue to think about my proposition," he said and rubbed the ointment in her wrists. She cringed but was still silent and it made him more determined to get her to talk. He never had a challenge from a woman that he didn't' win eventually, "You'd have wages, nice jewelry, clothes…with your ability to read and your…overflowing charm," he said the last two words sarcastically but he meant the next ones, "I imagine you'd raise among the ranks quickly enough."

She wasn't even looking at him. Now that was just insulting.

"Oh gods," he said finally irritated, "Woman, I did what I had to do to keep us both alive. I know my fate is of little importance to you should you ever escape but what do you think would happen to yourself once you leave this ship? Do you think your dark one that wants you away from your husband so very much would let you go to him just because you got away from me? He'd put you in with a more dangerous group and that's if he doesn't kill you because honestly dear, I don't see how you're worth all this trouble."

Still nothing, she didn't tense and he rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. He wasn't even interested in her other than taking comfort with someone on those long lonely nights when the other part of the bed was empty and he could have that with any woman. Her appeal was circling the drain faster and faster with each bit of trouble she gave him.

But he still needed to wake her up out of this reverie before she crumbled into a depression.

He grabbed her by the back of her hair and forced his lips onto hers. She reached immediately. He felt every muscle of hers coil up and when she processed what he was doing, she raked her fingernails down his face.

He smiled victoriously as she angrily shoved him on his back. He grabbed her and as he fell and she landed on top of him. He'd won. He'd gotten his reaction and they were in quite the compromising position now…his day couldn't end any better.

Well it could, but it was going great so far.

She tried to get up but he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against him, "It's about bloody time."

"Let go!" she slammed her knee in a very…sensitive area and when he released her, she scrambled away from him and stumbled out the open door where her legs gave out from under her and she sat in the middle of his room.

"There was no need for that," he yelled once he had his voice back, "I was only teasing you!"

"Oh trust me," she hissed angrily and wiped her mouth, "There was a need for it."

He forced himself to a sitting position, "The minute you stepped off that boat, you would've been killed! I saved your life!"

"Saved it for what?" she demanded, "To stay on this boat for days? Years? Navigating your little stars to take us to a safe harbor for gods know how long until I retire to my little closet for a room?! This isn't freedom! This isn't living! I don't want this. I didn't ask for it."

"Maybe not, but It's the one you have," he told her and stood. She stood as well, as if she was expecting another fight. He leaned in close but made sure he was far enough away to avoid any repeats of what just happened, "You're trying my patience."

He didn't look at her as he stormed out of the room and back on the deck.

_Bloody woman_

He felt numb from the waist down.

This day couldn't be any worse.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Dagian shifted from the tips of her toes to her heels as she looked around the front yard of the large house.

Oh the relaxing she could do with this sort of solitude.

The door opened and Dagian turned and looked into the tired eyes of Jefferson, "Hi….sorry, I didn't really mean to wake you. I just…brought some chicken soup for Grace."

He leaned his head on the door frame and smiled as if he was touched by the gesture…, "Original recipe?"

She sighed, "Dawn's actually. When Rumpelstiltskin made her personality, I guess he realized he might get the sniffles every now and again and he was going to need someone who could make this stuff to make him feel better. I guess she was good for something besides snarking and copulating."

He smiled wider, "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no," she said quickly, "I couldn't…I could bring it home to the baby-."

"It's pretty much over with and I've disinfected everything, Grace is just sleeping what's left off," he held the door open, "Come on, just for a few minutes. It's not a bother."

She couldn't ignore those pleading eyes of his, "Been awhile since you had adult company, hm?"

"I'd settle for just healthy company," he said and shut the door behind them when she relented and walked in, "Now tell me how you got up here and where your daughter is."


	18. Chapter 18

**Once Upon A Time**

Rumpelstiltskin may have been a pacifist and later a coward but he knew very well that he should not feel wrong for going to search for his wife.

Filib lead him into the room that he'd rented where Bae slept. Filib's eyes grew when he saw the boy and he looked to glare at Rumpelstiltskin and Rumpelstiltskin glared back. No matter what the soldier said, he would hold his ground.

"You brought your son to this place?"

"Who else would watch him?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You shouldn't' even be here," Filib snapped, "I told you to wait until I found her and brought her home."

Rumpelstiltskin found himself getting angry, "Despite what you would probably hope, Dagian is my wife, not yours. What I chose to do and where I chose to take my family is none of your concern. If I want to find my wife then I'm perfectly within my rights to do so."

"Oh don't pretend like I'm trying to send you running back home because I want to save the day or something," Filib snapped back, "I'm trying to keep you and your son alive. What are you hoping to do if you track them down? Beg for her back? Do you even know what it would cost you to get her back? The money would be far more than what you could find and if they don't want that then the captain will demand you fight for her. You're not a warrior Rumpelstiltskin. They'd kill you in front of Dagian and on the extremely likely chance they don't let Dagian keep her son, they'd sell your boy into slavery."

"Well what are you doing about it?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

"We've been pursuing the boat from all sides, they're about to sail into occupied waters and that's where we'll get them."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "That long?"

"Quite a few kingdoms are out for the head of Killian Jones, we'll get him."

"And meanwhile Dagian is on that ship while you play your games-."

Filib shook his head, "We're doing this for her. Killian Jones is the best swordsman on the seas, if he thinks he has an advantage then my men will die. If he thinks he's outnumbered, he'll surrender. He likes to pretend that he's a gentleman but he just hides behind a wall of chivalry to block out what a coward he truly is."

Rumpelstiltskin cringed at the word, it was involuntary and Filib noticed it.

"You should know Rumpelstiltskin that you were never a coward for wht you did in the battlefield."

"I ran and men lost their lives," he said grimly, "I was a coward.'

"You lived," Filib told him, "You survived an unwinnable war to get home to your wife and your son and you brought in enough of a harvest to save your village…and you were willing to walk on a pirate ship to save your wife. what's so cowardly about that?"

He turned and walked to the door, he hesitated and turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, "YOu do know that with what they're doing to her….she'll probably never be the same?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "I'm aware."

"She'll need someone to support her…and someone to be patient with her…I've seen what those pirates do and it's haunting."

Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood run cold, "I know."

"What I'm saying Rumpelstiltskin…with my work, I would never be able to do it. I'm glad she picked you."

Filib nodded and left a stunned Rumpelstiltskin in his room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

It was her naptime and Lily would not fall asleep.

Instead she just stared up at him. He tried to play with her and wear her down but she wasn't having it. He sang her twelve lullabies from the old world but she hardly blinked. She was exhausted, he could see that but she was fighting sleep.

She was going to be stubborn.

Her brown eyes met his and he wondered if she was mocking his failure thus far to get her to do what he wanted her to do

"Just like your mother," he whispered and wondered how many things Dagian blamed on his genetics when he wasn't around to defend himself. Probably everything he was blaming her for.

Instead, Lily wanted to look at his wedding ring on his right hand. He'd told Dagian that he wore it for remembrance because it was his favorite gift from her and that was partly true. He also couldn't get the thing off his finger.

"No Lily," He told her gently and put her down in her bassinet, perhaps if he ignored her then she'd drop off to sleep.

Lily began crying.

His heart broke at her whimpers when he tried to ignore her. This must've been what it was like for her trapped in that incubator. She probably spent gods knew how long crying before someone got to her.

He was there by her side within seconds when he thought about that, "Now Lily, what's the matter?"

She seemed to wait for him to pick her up but when he refused her lip quivered again and she started crying again.

Now she was just doing that on purpose.

He searched his pockets before he found the key ring to the shop, the cabin, the house, the car, and Dagian's house and car as well in case he was needed. Babies loved keys; at least that was what he was told in this world.

He jangled them and it got her attention. For about a few seconds because she realized he still wasn't going to lift her out of the carriage and she opened her mouth to let out an earsplitting yell.

"Gods!" he said angrily. He refused to believe Dagian could do this better than he could, "I'm not the one that you wrap around your finger. I'm your father! I don't have to put up with this, young lady. I have been a farmer, hunter, soldier, father, husband, and the dark one and don't you think you can intimidate me!"

The baby stopped and blinked at him. He smirked at his little victory and sat in the rocking chair, "Now Lily, which story does your mother like to read you to sleep?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**Once Upon a Time**

When Killian and another pirate by the name of James came up to her, the proposition they claimed they had for her was to prevent her from getting lice.

Dagian however, was not fooled. She knew enough about the area they were headed towards to know they were approaching more occupied waters and not occupied by king's men. It was quite easy to get boarded and if she was discovered…

It was better this way, she told herself; at least the captain was trying to protect her. She didn't press Killian to just admit that lice had nothing to do with it; she accepted his proposition as gracefully as she could. After the last incident where they'd scuffled because he'd kissed her he remained more cautious, he still made comments but maintained his distance. Once he made a comment about being unable to walk right after he'd pulled her on top of him. She'd blushed and the other pirates gawked, their minds went to all the wrong places. She let them speculate

He did allow her some dignity when he offered her this chance, Most of the men had their hair hacked off in deck and what the men couldn't throw overboard, the wind took care of. Killian allowed her to sit in his room but he had an old sail set under her chair to collect the hair when the procedure was done.

"Don't hurt her James," Killian said while poring over his maps, "She's a lady."

Dagian kept her eyes fixed on the wall ahead of her. She and Killian clashed over everything but this was something they were in agreement on. She wouldn't be safe if they were boarded and so she had to look like…one of them.

She heard the razor cut through her hair and when she saw a handful of her hair falling in her lap, she burst into tears. This was the last thing she truly had. They'd burned her clothes; Killian had nicked her ring until she had to give stories of herself to convince him to give it back. They'd taken her freedom and now this was happening. Her hair had always been what she thought made her beautiful, her vibrant red hair had always identified her and it's rarity out in the front lands made her feel special and lovely.

And now it was just something that would identify her as a woman.

James worked expertly while she cried silently, her hair fell in her lap and around her feet and she felt what little she had left of her resistance drain out.

Short hair, water proof clothes, a blade of her own (dagger, not sword)…they had taken her entire identity and made her into one of them.

He finished fifteen minutes later and her head felt unusually light. She didn't look down at the pile of hair at her feet; she didn't even bother to look in her lap as she brushed it off.

"Thank you," she said tersely.

The captain came over to her and for the first time since she got here, he looked genuinely compassionate and for the first time since she got here, she thought him genuinely handsome.

No, no she wouldn't think that. She couldn't give her last bit of her to him, there would be nothing left.

He brushed a tear away with his knuckle and she didn't pull away. She just felt…numb.

"There are strips of cloth waiting in your room," he told her, "You'll need to-."

"Bind my breasts," she said, not unkindly, "I know."

"We'll be out of these waters in a week," he said, "Short hair isn't horrible, you find it's easier to wash….and this makes your eyes look too big for your face.

Oh how wonderful.

He stared at her for a few seconds before declaring, "I think I like it better."

"Thank you," she replied and it would be up to him to decide if she thanked him for that or for going out of his way to protect her identity.

He gave her shoulder a rare gentle squeeze and walked out of the room.

Dagian stood, her hair would grow again, one day they would let her go or she'd escape and her hair would grow. They hadn't taken anything that couldn't be replaced. She had the ring her husband gave her and no matter how they shielded it from others, she still knew who she was. They'd never take that from her either.

She pulled herself together and returned to her room

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Present Day**

Jefferson led Dagian to his living room and served her tea. Dagian clutched the cup in both hands while she looked around the living room. She'd been there a few times but it was usually for business. The paper wasn't going to run itself after all and focusing on that and talking about their children kept either one of them from talking about their pasts

Dagian knew that she should probably go home. Grace was still ill and Dagian hadn't had a night really to herself…how long ago? Well before the curse. Even when she moved out from Rumpelstiltskin's house after getting her memories back, she still felt like she had company because of the baby in her belly.

But then the idea of being alone in that house with the nightmares….

"So, you talked your husband into watching your daughter," he mused and poured her some more tea upon his return, "And so tell me why you're here instead of just soaking in your bathtub all night?"

"Water got cold," she said and took a sip, "Besides; I was worried about your daughter."

"Well, she seems to have liked the soup," Jefferson said, "Grace was never sick much, but when she was…but I imagine that you don't want to hear all the details."

Dagian smiled and fiddled with her cup. The fire was warm, it reminded her that it was also a bit cold outside and soon she'd have to get out in it soon.

"Oh," Jefferson said as if he'd thought of something, "Grace made all A's on her report card!"

Dagian smiled, "She did?"

Jefferson nodded and the pride showed on his face. Dagian smiled for him, he was practically beaming over his daughter's accomplishment.

"I'm glad you have her back," she told him and ignored the measures that he was willing to take. She wouldn't think about that now, not with them getting along so well.

Jefferson looked over at her and smiled, "Would you like to spend the night here?"

The question drove a punch to her gut and she nearly dropped the cup of tea. Her cheeks grew red and she cleared her throat, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Oh wait- You think that-?" he looked uncomfortable, "No. No, that's not what I'm looking for! That isn't why I would ask that you stay. Nothing would happen."

"It's just the way that we've been…affectionate and everything," she felt herself blush more, "If nothing happens then I'd like to stay…"

He stared at her a little longer than she felt comfortable with and stood, "I'll get some pillows.

** 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

Rumpelstiltskin had just gotten comfortable for the evening. Lily was sleeping on his chest with her fist in her mouth and he was stretched out on the couch relaxing his bad leg when someone knocked on the door.

"Gods," he whispered. They could come back in the morning as far as he was concerned. This was his time with his daughter.

So maybe she did have him wrapped around her finger. He could already see it now. He was going to make Dagian be the firm one while he gushed with pride over his little girl.

They knocked again and he leaned to the right a bit to see Belle peeking through the glass. She spotted him and he waved for her to come in. The door was unlocked with a wave of his hand. He had to deal with people storming into his shop all day, he didn't want them intruding on his time with his daughter and Charming and Regina were dense enough to do that.

He supported his daughter and sat up when Belle came into the room. Her face brightened when she saw the baby, "That's Lily?"

"Yes," he effortlessly cradled his daughter so that Belle could see her. Belle would've seen her sooner but she was too scared of that hospital to step anywhere near it, "This is her."

Belle smiled radiantly at the baby…Rumpelstiltskin wondered when it'd been since she'd last seen a child up close. Wordlessly, he pulled her on the couch with him and began to hand her the baby.

"Rumpelstiltskin," her face when into a panic, "No."

"It's alright, I trust you," he said, "And Dagian won't care, she lets the hatter and the Mills boy hold Lily all the time."

Belle reluctantly accepted the baby and Rumpelstiltskin angled her elbow so that she was supporting Lily's head. When Belle was in a position to hold her right, Rumpelstiltskin sat back a little out of respect. Belle smiled down at the baby and he couldn't help but notice how natural Belle looked…

No, he wouldn't think about that. They still hadn't even taken steps through the 'friends' stage yet.

"Well," he muttered and smiled, "She likes you."

Belle blushed and then looked up at him, "I have the day off tomorrow."

"Really?" he asked, knowing what was coming."

"I'd be…I'd really like it if we met up at the diner…" her voice and body language turned teasing, "I've been holding off on having a hamburger until you were with me and I might now be able to resist much longer."

"I have no plans," he told her.

"Alright," she said and smiled happily. He'd come to miss that smile since she'd been gone, "I should…I should go…"

"No, stay for a few moments," He said and cleared his throat, "I don't…I don't mind. Besides…Lily's content right now. She'll cry if she's jostled again."

"Oh," Belle said doubtfully and he hoped that wasn't a lie. He didn't honestly know how hard Lily slept.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

It was like one of those preteen slumber parties that Dagian had heard so much about in this world.

Dawn had never had one. Dagian hadn't either. At least not in the way that most people recognized. She'd lived in a room with 12 other women though, when she was away from Rumpelstiltskin and working.

Jefferson had told her that he was going to get more tea. Upon his return, he was lugging in several comforters and pillows that he then laid out in front of the fireplace. When he looked at her shocked and confused face, he shrugged, "Guest rooms aren't comfortable."

And so she lay out with him in front of the fire. If he hadn't sworn to her that nothing would happen, she would he worried that he'd try and seduce her or something. Fortunately, he kept his distance. Which was unusual for him, normally he didn't know what personal space WAS.

"What are the worlds that you've been too like?" Dagian asked and took another sip from the cup.

Jefferson glanced at her and then back at the fire "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Just something to discuss. I've never been to another world before other than this one, what's it like?"

He smiled and he got a far off gaze in his eye, "Some of the worlds…are absolutely beautiful. You know the northern lights in this world?"

Dagian smiled, "Yes."

"Well there's one world that has those lights across the entire sky all night long. Constantly no matter where you go. In other worlds the glass ripples like water when you touch it. Creatures…that you couldn't even begin to understand walk around and interact with humans like it's nothing. Some worlds have colors that you couldn't even imagine."

"It sounds very beautiful."

He sat up and leaned towards her, as if he was sharing a secret, "Being a portal jumper is one of the best things in the world. I knew the realms better than its own people. Oh, in some places….you can fly."

That got Dagian's interest, "What's that like?"

He grinned excitedly, "It's the most exciting feeling in the world. You have this…sense of invincibility as you fly over trees and mountains and no one can touch you or harm you. The closest thing that can match is being in love. And luckily I can make that comparison because I've been there."

"As have I," Dagian said and tried not to think about how one love was dead and the other was definitely not the man she married.

Jefferson frowned too and he looked back into the fire, "I lost her because of my work. She was seven months pregnant…we thought we had time and so we crossed over. I needed someone to go into another world with me. Two go in, two go out and usually she stayed to wait until I returned. We didn't think much of it; she'd been travelling with me…the entire pregnancy. I was only gone for two days but when I got back…Grace was born and we had ourselves a bit of a problem."

"Two go in, two go out," she realized.

"And she wasn't about to leave our daughter, obviously," he said, "So I came back and searched desperately for someone to go into that world with…and when I did…my wife was gone."

"She-…" Dagian trailed off, confused. How could one just be gone like that? Especially if they were waiting for a husband to come back for them. She knew she shouldn't ask but she was curious

"Apparently, to hear the doctors tell it, my wife caught something that…in their world…is an illness like our common cold. However, she didn't have the strength to fight it nor did her immune system since it was an entirely new world…and she passed before I could get to her."

Dagian looked down, "I'm sorry."

"I've never told that to anyone…," he said, "Not even Grace."

"Why did you tell it to me?"

"Because…," he looked for a reason and then looked up at her as if something dawned on him, "I trust you."

Dagian looked down, "I don't see why you would."

"You could've told Rumpelstiltskin what I did…and you didn't, you kept it quiet and you protected me. No one's done that…for a very very long time."

Dagian blinked. She'd spent…the last few weeks unsure if she could really interact with people in the town, unsure if she could really make a difference because of who she was…not who Rumpelstiltskin was. They seemed to ignore that she was married to him once. They thought she'd been forced to her own unhappy ending like they had been. However, Dagian had never really been a social butterfly as this world put it so being so old and her anti-social problems just seemed to cement that. No one had told her they trusted her in a very long time without having some sort of agenda in mind, "Thank you."

Jefferson forced a smile but it didn't seem as sincere, "I'll tell you what…if we're ever able to find a way back home and if any of those worlds are left….I'll take you to see some of them. The safe ones of course, we'll need to take the kids as well."

Dagian smiled, "I'd like that."

"So would I," he said with a playful grin.

Dagian rolled on her side, "Perhaps when the kids get older we can leave them for a weekend, go to Oz, and jump on some flying monkeys."

"No, you don't want to jump on a flying monkey; those things will rip out your jugular."

Personal experience, huh? Dagian would've rather "Well, we'll do something a bit more dangerous before we get old."

He smiled, "I'll be there."

"Me too," Dagian said and looked at the dying fire, "You might want to throw some more kindling on that thing."

"I don't want to get up," he said.

Dagian pouted, "Me neither."

He gave her a separate blanket other than the one he had and she pulled it up around her shoulders.

"I should probably start getting ready for bed, myself," he took off his cravat and her eyes widened when she saw what he was using it for.

"Oh gods," she whispered and lightly brushed her fingers against the scar. She didn't mean to call attention to it…she just wasn't expecting it.

He looked ashamed, "Just one of the many regrets."

The scar ran deep…but whatever they'd put him through emotionally ran deeper, "Wonderland…they…they did this to you?"

"You could say that I lost my head," he told her wryly.

And then all the insults about his madness, including her calling him a madman when she was upset or scared weighed down on her and she felt truly guilty for it, "I'm sorry Jefferson."

He was quiet for a minute, "The queen of hearts has a very sick sense of humor."

Dagian lifted her hand from the neck scar and rested it on the side of his face as a way to comfort him, he watched her with a cautious expression on his face.

Dagian pulled down the side of her jeans low enough to expose her thigh, "I met Rumpelstiltskin when my village was ambushed by ogres. They did that to me," she showed him her leg and side, "And these as well."

She felt him tracing the scars that circled her wrists, those were hard to see unless one knew what to look for "We met again when assassins bound me and tried to trade me to him for a weapon that could control him. It didn't end well, as you can imagine."

"I don't think anyone ever has gotten anywhere close in killing him," Jefferson muttered.

Dagian clasped her hands in his, "Well here we are then, two broken scarred people who are constantly taken and humiliated and used as pawns."

"Seems that way," he muttered.

"I suppose the question we have to ask ourselves is what are we going to do to keep it from happening again?"

He smiled and brushed a knuckle against her face, he studied her features for a second before he swallowed and took a chance. He pressed his lips against hers; the shock caused Dagian to draw back.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry…I swear I didn't plan that," he said quickly.

Her mind took off, this was probably a bad idea…she was a new mother, she just got rid of one man and he was the mad hatter and he had a deceased wife and a daughter to raise and they both came with so much baggage that it'd take multiple therapists to get through them all.

Or maybe that was why they needed to be together. Both of them were broken, both were used by several people…but both had the ability to heal if they just let themselves be vulnerable instead of shutting all out.

So Dagian, not for the first time in her life, took a chance and she kissed him back. She felt his arms encircle her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dagian pulled back about the same time Jefferson did and they gazed at each other for several seconds as they tried to figure out what just happened.

"Perhaps we should…," she started.

"Take a few steps back and examine our relationship…." He finished

"…with a lot of conversations…"

"…_a lot _of conversations," he agreed, "About where this could go and…"

"…how it could end," she finished.

He nodded, "He nodded, "Because I have a daughter that I'm reconnecting with-."

Dagian understood. She didn't want to go that far that quickly either. She'd been used by so many men…Rumpelstiltskin, Zoso, Hook, the little puppet boy, even Jefferson but at least he truly regretted it "And I have a daughter that I'm connecting with for the first time."

He nodded again and gave her a mischievous smile, "I wouldn't say no to one more kiss though."

"Sorry," she whispered and gave him an understanding pout, "Only one possible relationship inducing kiss per day."

"Aw, what a shame," He teased, "I should tell you that you are missing out."

"I imagine I am," she smiled and propped her head up on her arms, "Tell me more about your career.

"Lot of stories."

Dagian shrugged, "I have a lot of time."

He gave her a smile and she thought it was handsome.

Until she fell asleep, they lay stretched out on the rug together and Jefferson told her as many stories as he could think of about the places he'd visited.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Dagian slept with Lily in the bed so that she would know her daughter was there and safe.

Rumpelstiltskin did it for the same reasons, but also because it was far easier to just pick her up and go downstairs.

He'd done it twice last night, gotten up despite his protesting hip and fed her. He'd been worried when Dagian was pregnant that if he had Lily when she was this young then his leg might buckle under him and he'd drop her. However, he was pleasangly surprised to see that his leg was strong and he made it upstairs and down twice without even shaking.

Lily talking to herself in her own little baby language was the first thing he woke up to. She'd discovered her voice at an early age it seemed.

He gently lifted her up and kissed her. Lily smiled at him, no longer scared or crying since they made their peace earlier yesterday.

"Waking me up early to talk?" he whispered and cradled her, "Just like your mum."

He hoped that Dagian would never find out he said that.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

"Who are you?"

Dagian forced her eyes open and realized that she was lying on the white rug. And she was very very stiff. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and how she got there.

Her neck hurt when she looked to her left to see that Jefferson was sound asleep next to her. She looked back to her right and saw that his daughter, Grace was standing there.

"What?" Dagian asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Dagian," she sat up and tried to stretch her stiff muscles, what time was it? "Friend of your father."

Grace studied her, Dagian wasn't sure if she trusted her or not, but she was thankfully saved when Jefferson jerked awake next to her and smiled warmly at his daughter, "Hi Grace, how are you feeling."

"Better," she said, her gaze brightened when she saw her father. Jefferson stood and kissed his daughter on the temple. Dagian watched the interaction and smiled at how warm they were to each other.

Jefferson turned to her, "Sorry…I was going to head to my bed but I dozed off right after you did."

"It's fine," Dagian said…she wasn't even sure she'd had any nightmares last night.

"You should stay for breakfast," Jefferson said, but all Dagian had to do was look at the uncertainty of Grace's face to know that they weren't at that stage yet.

"Actually…Rumpelstiltskin's probably tearing his hair out dealing with the baby," she cleared her throat, "I should probably…go get her."

Jefferson seemed disappointed in that but he nodded, "I'll see you later then."

"Yes," Dagian agreed, "We will."

**a/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**Just for fun; Jefferson or Rumpel? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Once Upon A Time**

Dagian was no stranger to hard work. She worked all her life; jobs meant both for men and women on farms and villages and fields since she was a child.

But working on a ship was different than what she was used to. Everything was different now. She was given bulkier clothes to hide her feminine figure. Gloves to hide her small calloused hands…

It made it harder to hold the ropes and move around without worrying about losing her clothes.

Killian gave her work to do during the day. She was somewhere between a deckhand and someone who knew the ropes. Wherever they needed her, she was required to be there since she was posing as a crewmember.

They saw ships often. Dagian always felt tense when she saw sails on the horizon. She tried not to show her fears, she put her focus on her work but it was always there at the back of her mind. If they lost, then she would be killed or discovered and the latter could be much worse for her. She had nightmares constantly, but thankfully she never cried out loud enough to wake the captain. The last thing she wanted was for him in her room in the dead of night.

On the fourth day in the occupied waters, they were boarded. The sail was supposed to be an ally of Killian and he happily welcomed them aboard and ordered a feast to be prepared. James, the pirate that cut her hair (and apparently the one that Killian trusted most with her handling she found out later), advised her to stay below in the crew's quarters. Normally Dagian would've felt uncomfortable down there…maybe even scared if she hadn't spent nearly two months in tight spaces with them.

There was no reason to be uncomfortable; they were so drunk when they got down below that they could barely make it to their hammocks.

Dagian was awake and out of there that morning before the vicious hangovers started.

Killian was standing at the helm. He glanced at her as she came to stand next to him, "You missed a great celebration."

"I saw enough of the aftermath," she said, "When did they leave?"

"An hour ago," he said and turned the wheel, "I let my men sleep, Blackbeard wakes them early and tosses them overboard when they don't live up to his expectations or are too hung over to work fast enough. And you think I'm horrible."

She ignored the barb. He may have moments were he was nice to her but that didn't make her stay here any more enjoyable, "How far do you expect to get with hung over men?"

He shrugged, "I expect all of them to do their jobs. Of course you may have to pull some more than your own weight if most of them are doubled over the starboard side.

Dagian looked at him, "And you didn't take advantage of Blackbeard's apparently generosity."

"Oh, more than enough. I just happen to be the sort of man that is good enough at covering up how drunk he is. There are very few on this ship that are as good as I am."

She raised her eyebrows, "I imagine it's a nice mindset to wake up to."

"What? You mean to tell me that your husband never got so drunk that his morning breath was the first thing that you woke up to?"

Dagian scoffed, "Only once, it's tradition that the husband buys the rounds after the wife gets pregnant. It was only one time though. He hated it and he certainly couldn't hold his liquor like I'm certain you've had so much practice doing."

He smirked like he'd won and she realized that she'd made a mistake, "You're not drunk, are you?"

"Sorry love, what kind of captain would I be if I compromised myself while carrying such…_precious cargo _like that? Pirates sail these waters."

She sighed, he'd lured her into a false sense of security and she'd been stupid enough to fall for it.

"I don't know why you refuse to tell me these little stories, they're not going to tell me anything about where your husband and son are at."

"They tell you about me," she said grimly, "That's more than enough."

"Why? Are you afraid that I could successfully seduce you if I knew you?"

She scoffed, "You haven't charmed me yet, then you never will."

"Oh dove, you know how much I love a challenge." He said and brushed a finger against her cheek. She winced and pulled away, "Am I really that hideous?"

"No," she admitted, "But you just don't interest me."

He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw something behind her. She turned and saw another pirate ship coming towards them.

"Friends of yours?"

"No," he said tersely and she paled.

"Captain," James said as he jogged up to him.

Killian never looked worried, that's something she noticed a lot. He just looked exasperated, "All hands on deck, tell them to ready the canons."

"Yes sir," James said.

Killian grabbed her arm, "Go to your room and bolt the door."

He shoved a knife in her hands. Dagan wondered if she and he were in a different situation and she had this knife, what would happen.

Men started stumbling out onto the deck and Dagian walked quickly to her room. Normally she might be less scared because she'd seen how well these men worked together but with more than half of them hung over and confused, she wasn't as…well confidant wasn't the right word. She'd be worried anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Dagian hadn't been on the pirate ship long enough to experience her first battle. She wasn't sure she was experiencing anything, locked away in this room, but she wasn't sure what the proper term would be. She was so…jittery that she couldn't exactly think things through. She couldn't hear fighting…but she could hear the canon fire, and it was loud.

She drew a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She was still getting used to it. It was easy to maintain and easy when she was working but she missed it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember when Rumpelstiltskin used to tug her hair, and when he used to brush her hair behind her ear. Soon it just became about trying to remember his face and that of her son's and she realized with dread that she couldn't. She could only remember parts of her husband's face and a little bit about Bae's.

How could she forget? When did it happen?

The tears came, she closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that she was in a bad situation now but if she risked dying today then she at least wanted to be with memories of her family.

She didn't hear the explosion. She didn't know why but all of a sudden the wall beside her exploded and she was flung like a rag doll into the opposing wall.

The last thing she remembered was her head slamming into the wall.

**Present Day **

Lily was awake and smiling and laughing when Dagian and Jefferson walked into the diner together. She seemed to sense her mother's almost carefree relaxed attitude today.

"Please tell me that you're toying with me," she told him as Jefferson held the door open for her.

"I'm not!" he told her playfully and followed her in, "It's true."

"While you were in the supermarket-," She repeated the story that he'd just told her.

"Your husband passed by me and said, 'my wife hates roses.' And kept going."

"And he said that? He said 'my wife?" she sighed and sat in a booth, "We're not married anymore, I don't know why I should keep reminding him of that."

"You're divorced according to these laws," he said with a shrug, "But in the enchanted forest…until one of you marries again then you're just separated; you know that."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," she said and lifted her daughter out of the

stroller, "And it doesn't mean that he can't respect this world's laws since he went through all the trouble of getting the divorce set up. I know he probably just did it to make me happy. Sometimes it doesn't seem like I'll be free of him, will I?"

"Well, we could always forget about the extensive talk we had on the phone last night and elope," he teased.

Dagian scoffed and shook her head in amusement. They talked about whether or not they should go through with dating the night previous. There were a lot of things said and unsaid between them. They said they should move extremely slowly; what they didn't say was that both had been hurt by too many members of the opposite sex to move at anything near what could be thought of as a normal to rapid pace. They told each other they wanted to focus on their children and put a relationship second; what they didn't say was that both of them were enjoying the freedom they did have now and didn't want to jeopardize it.

Dagian spent most of the night thinking about the decision after she got off the phone with him. A hundred things could go wrong; a thousand things could go right. They'd gotten off to a horrifically rough start, but she wasn't going to completely hold what he did over his head. She had been willing to do a lot worse and allow her ex-husband to do a lot worse to get their son back. She knew Jefferson regretted it; he would have to work to win her heart but she wasn't going to let their initial meeting ruin everything. And she wasn't going to hurt him every time it benefitted her.

She liked how she felt when he was around. He looked at her and he didn't see the wife of Rumpelstiltskin. he didn't see someone that could fill an agenda, he saw HER. And he respected her wishes and treated her like an actual human being which was something that she felt that she hadn't had in a long time.

And so that morning she called him again. If they were going to be…a couple then they needed to figure out where they stood on what. And that's what this lunch was about.

"Well, if you don't like roses, then what do you like?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Never been a flower person really. I only liked purple lilies because of what they signified to my husband and me when he was human. But I imagine we can experiment until we've gotten a special…floral arrangement picked out that's significant for us."

Oh gods, she was bad at this. It was easier when she was with Rumpelstiltskin because he was shy and she was so much younger and the things that were romantic to them at that time period was considered cheesy and stupid here.

And back then there was a lot less to lose. She'd been bold because she knew he'd never ask her to marry him if she didn't. They'd never properly courted, because …well there wasn't really a reason. She'd just come to love him and his quiet strength that he had. This is why she never preferred the pirate over him. There was a difference between a man that had a quiet strength and some that practically walked around declaring themselves an alpha male who was strong mentally and emotionally and physically.

Jefferson was different. Jefferson was just as bold as she had been once and he liked to tease her. He didn't blush and stutter, he enjoyed giving her bold flirting smiles and he teased her in a way that she felt comfortable with. Not the intrusive way the pirate flirted and watched her.

Jefferson didn't seem to be bothered by how stupid her attempt to flirt had been, "I know that we agreed to take it slow. You and I have a lot of problems that we need to get through and I'm honestly fine with…what? Handholding and kissing and hugging and us being each other's sounding board is fine."

"Fine,"

"Fine," he said and drew a breath, "You should know that when we are ready to take the next step…whenever that will be, I don't want to do it until or unless Grace is fine with us being together."

"That's alright," she said, "I'm not willing to take the next step until I'm certain you'd be a good influence on Lily."

"For Lily and not your son?"

"I'm not sure when I'll see him again," she told him honestly and tried to ignore the pain in her chest at the thought of him, "It could be tomorrow, it could be ten years...meanwhile we're trapped in this snow globe and until Rumpelstiltskin finds a way to get us through then I have to entertain myself by finding things that make me happy."

He seemed proud of this, "I make you happy."

She picked up the menu and scanned it so that he couldn't see her blush, "A bit."

The door rang and she looked up when she heard the telltale sound of her husband's cane. She frowned a bit when she saw that he was with Belle; her Dawn personality was fuming and jealous and she shoved the personality as far back to her mind as she could. Belle saw her and gave an enthusiastic wave which Dagian returned. Behind her, Rumpelstiltskin shot Jefferson a look of every threat imaginable. In Dagian's lap, Lily began to drift off and Dagian gently rocked her. Dagian took her eyes off her ex and his girlfriend and instead chose to focus on Jefferson, "Oh, you should come to dinner tonight, I'd like to meet Grace."

"I don't- I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, why not?" she asked and tilted her head, "I have to admit, it'll feel less awkward dating you if your daughter's okay with it."

"Just…," he sighed, "You know…It's Grace and I."

She understood immediately, "And that's still special to you."

He nodded, "She's my only daughter and Regina ruined everything and …I just want to make sure I trust you before I let you near my daughter."

She feigned hurt, "You don't trust me."

"Not like that," he told her and he gave her a small smile, "Not yet."

It didn't hurt her, if there was anyone who understood about trust issues, especially around children, it was her, "It's fine. Anyway, it's more common than you think; my mother said that I never had a trustworthy face."

He gave her a charmed smile and she liked the way he looked at her.

There were eyes on her, she realized. Most people were watching the unusual pairing of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle but there were a few that were watching her carefully for her reaction.

She ignored them for the most part. Despite her Dawn personality's jealousy, it was wrong to get annoyed that Rumpelstiltskin brought Belle when she brought Jefferson.

"Oh," Dagian said and looked at Jefferson, "Did you hear that they gave Sidney a decent room in the hospital and not in the basement?"

"I did," he said and smiled at her, "The story created a bit of an uprising, I hear."

"Well nothing too bad, he may have not been a nice person but he deserves far better than what he got."

"Most here do," Jefferson said. There were a few exceptions of course; Dagian had written a story yesterday about King George's arrest due to the mechanic's brutal murder. They were saying that he'd be on house arrest and then executed when they got back home. There were only two cells in Storybrooke and Charming didn't want him anywhere near anyone else.

Normally Dagian would scoff at the idea of being a prisoner in a giant home but that was before she'd met Jefferson and seen how miserable he'd been separated by everyone else.

He saw something near the door and his smile dropped, "Dagian."

She saw it too. Regina was coming into the diner and she was determined.

Jefferson looked very uncomfortable and Dagian knew that Rumpelstiltskin would be angry that she got near Belle. But more for Jefferson's and most definitely sake, she grabbed her purse and the baby, "Let's go."

He practically leapt up and Dagian handled Lily. He put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards the back gently. Granny looked at them in confusion when they walked through the laundry room.

"Regina," Dagian whispered and they slipped out the back.

Granny would watch the stroller. Well she could have it if she wanted to, Dagian was sick of that fourth wheel going wobbly.

They didn't stop at the car, they kept walking. Dagian didn't hear anyone's horrified screams so she assumed that they acted civilly but she didn't want to turn back and see.

"I wonder what _she _wanted," Dagian said harshly.

"What does it matter?" he asked, "You're not married to Rumpelstiltskin, you're not in the same house with him, you don't have to get pulled into his messes anymore."

"He still thinks I am," Dagian said, "And that's the problem."

Jefferson gently turned her around, "I have no right to ask this but promise me that unless it involves finding your son, you won't get pulled into this mess that they've created."

She wanted to agree immediately, Zoso pulled her into his plans and it took almost 430 years to get out of them, but usually it was far more complicated than that. Belle may have been his true love but Dagian was still his confidant in a lot of things. She knew what to say to keep him grounded and focused. She understood him. Would it be right to rob him of that?

Why should she shackle herself to him out of obligation? She wanted to break free of him and his influence. Even Archie was advising that she start doing so and she knew that he was right if she ever wanted to start over. There was nothing wrong with being there for him but her continuing fate of getting pulled into his schemes would not help her healing.

"I promise," she whispered. For some reason it felt like one of the hardest things she'd done.

But there was a part of her that felt relieved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Once Upon a Time**

Dagian was first aware of someone slamming their way into her room before she even remembered that she'd just narrowly avoided a cannonball in her room.

Someone grabbed the shoulder of her coat and tried to pull her into a sitting position. As she struggled to let her vision adjust to the brightness around her…oh her head was screaming and it hurt to open her eyes.

But the person that handled her was clumsy…and her memories came flooding back. They were in battle…someone that worried even Killian had pursued them. If this was one of Killian's men then they would certainly be treating her better than being dragged around.

She put the ground under her feet and lunged. The man stumbled and she used the momentum to push him over. It was a younger man, covered in tattoos and more piercings in his face than she'd ever seen. He punched her and her vision went blurry.

He reached for his sword. Dagian grabbed the knife hidden in her boot. A gift from the captain and she shoved it into his chest. He screamed and slammed her face against the wall.

The next thing she remembered, she was laying on her back in the middle of her room. She sensed that there were people around her…but she didn't want to open her eyes to see…

"Wake up. Wake up. Come on sweetheart, wake up."

Someone was touching her face; instinctively she shoved it away and forced her eyes open. IT was darker outside…she could see the stars from the large hold in the wall that some of the men were struggling to repair…

And she was soaking wet…probably from the waves.

The captain was kneeling over her. She felt the back of his hand against her face again. Concern was on his face and it melted into relief when he saw her open her eyes, "That's a good girl."

She wanted to ask what happened, but her head was pounding and once again…she slipped into darkness.

000000000000000000000000000

Dagian winced at the throbbing in her forehead and rested her fingertips against the large bump that felt like it was the size of an egg.

The bed felt a lot more comfortable than the flat mattress that she'd just spent two months on…

…She didn't recall having a comforter either…

Her eyes shot open when she realized that she wasn't in her closet of a room. She tried not to move until she got her bearings….

The ship had been attacked…she'd been injured…

She'd murdered someone.

Dagian exhaled and put her hands over her face. It was self-defense. She was protecting herself, just like she'd been taught. There had been no other way…

She removed her hands after a few seconds and looked around. She was lying in the captain's bed. Dagian felt the familiar leather of the pants he gave her to rubbing against her skin. But the shirt was a warmer dry unfamiliar one which worried her. She didn't like the idea of being stripped by any of these men. She pulled the covers back and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the laces of her pants were tied with the complicated knot that she'd learned as a child. That was one less thing to worry about.

She looked over to her right and saw the shirtless captain snoring next to her. She cautiously lifted the blanket and looked underneath to make sure he was wearing pants. Thank gods, he was. She wondered if he did that because it was cooler or because he was hoping to startle her. It really didn't. She lived in small villages; she'd worked in the fields growing up. She'd seen shirtless men before…she'd seen _naked _men before. She wasn't a sheltered naïve little royal who would blush if a man looked at her. That had stopped when she was fourteen.

Dagian lifted her head to the door but knew it was locked. He often kept it that way to avoid…visitors.

Now would be a perfect time to try and escape. It was night; they would have to light torches before they lowered a boat to go find her. The ship was damaged and there was land nearby if her navigating was correct. She knew how to swim at night. It was something she'd learned as a child.

She pulled herself into a sitting position slowly. He kept the key to her room and his on a small pouch on his belt which hung on the headboard next to his sword. She was surprised he didn't sleep with his arms wrapped around that thing with the way he loved it.

She reached over his sleeping body and her fingers brushed against the belt.

"I awakened to worse things."

Dagian's eyes grew when she felt his hand grab her hip. She lost her balance and her knee landed on the other side of his hip much to his amusement. Quick as a flash, she drew out her blade and pressed it against her throat just as he pressed his own dagger against hers.

"I'm getting mixed messages from you, my dear." He smirked, "Could that icy façade be melting after all?"

He gave her thigh a squeeze and she nearly nicked him with her knife….accidently.

"What are you doing, dear?" he asked.

She felt the blade gently run up her jaw and brush her cheek. She kept her face emotionless because she knew he was searching for fear.

"I got thirsty," she said simply, "I thought you had a cup over here."

"Now, I don't think that's the truth, do you?"

She shrugged and he seemed even more amused.

"Why am I in here?" she demanded.

"You hit your head. The crew thought that you were mine and so they brought you to our bed. I would've taken you to your room but well…you sort of have a window now until it can be repaired. I really didn't see the need to bother…you weren't trying to get my key by any chance?"

"Your key is in your belt? I didn't know that."

"You're a horrible liar," he teased, enjoying this far more than he should have. He massaged her hip a bit, "You're so tense, dear. I think this could be much more fun if we just relaxed and let what's going to happen happen…"

The idea sickened her and she realized that the sheets under him had taken a red tint, "You're bleeding."

"Which is the only reason you're on me instead of vice versa, love."

She practically leapt off him; he sat up with an amused look on his face and moved a bit so that she could see the large gash that ran from his side to his back. The stitches were a bit crude but they held together for the most part. He would need to get them redone if he was jarred anymore, "Battles leave such a mess."

She drew in a breath, "So I guess we won?"

"Heavy price to pay though," he muttered, "Four of my men are dead and the ship is in dire need of repairs. We'll make it to port but you and I are going to have to work out something to make sure you don't get discovered."

"Yeah," Dagian muttered, "Because that would be horrifying."

"It would in this tow, sweetheart. You don't want to be alone in those streets; murdering one man doesn't make you fit for this side of the world."

Dagian averted her gaze and drew in a breath. Killian watched her carefully, "Sorry love. First death is always the hardest but one day you'll forgive yourself."

The flippant way he said that made her blood run cold and she prayed to whatever gods still listened that she never became that flippant about someone's life.

He smiled and patted the side of the bed next to him, "Now why don't you come over here and we'll talk about it."

She wrapped her arms around herself. She was not getting in that bed with him. She was not putting herself in that temptation, there was a bunk for her down below and she was going down there with the crew because she had a feeling that she'd be safer there than she would be here.

Someone pounded on the door. Three expletives left Killian's mouth and he went to unlock the door, Dagian moved in behind him to see that it was James, "What is it?"

The Quartermaster saw them in the doorway together and cleared his throat, "Kingsmen are catching up to us."

Killian frowned, "How far?"

"They'll be caught up with us in twenty minutes."

He cursed and moved around the quartermaster, "Make sure she doesn't follow us out."

Dagian put 2 and 2 together…if the kingsmen were catching up then she could escape and reach them. She tried to race around the quartermaster; he wrapped an arm around her waist and shoved her back into the room, slammed the door and locked it.

She struggled with the doorknob but it wouldn't give. There was no point in really struggling because the Kingsmen were going to search the ship and they were going to find her.

But if they could get her off the ship, now that would be the trick.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**Present Day**

Charming wasn't waking up.

It wasn't to be unexpected. Rumpelstiltskin knew that there was a very unlikely chance that it would actually work. HE knew this because he knew Charming and how often his plans actually worked without luck and other people to guide him along. He also knew it would fail because magic was never that easy and they were dreaming. It didn't work unless actual physical contact was applied.

But it was a sacrifice that had to be made. They needed to bring the savior and her mother home at any cost. It was sad to make Charming pay the price for that, especially if they failed. Personally, he'd been a fan of holding Regina down and forcing her to take the sleeping curse and deliver the message herself but Charming was in the room and he would've stopped him.

And so now the man…the only force of good besides Red Riding Hood that cared about stopping him and Regina was currently dead and while the cat was away, the mice would play.

He heard the bell to the front door jingle and Regina looked up sharply, "I thought you locked that."

"Well, I'm not the only one that has a key," he looked out the curtain to see that Dagian placed the baby carrier on the display case and looked around.

Regina scowled, "Get rid of her."

"Oh Regina," he sighed quietly so that Henry couldn't hear him, "Do shut up."

He slipped through the curtain and smiled at his wife…ex-wife according to the laws here that he liked to ignore when he suited him, "Hello sweetheart, coming in for a surprise visit?"

She looked at him apologetically, "I know this is last minute and I tried to call you but your phone was off."

"What's this?"

"You said that if I needed to go to therapy, you'd watch Lily…and I sort of need it now and Archie's available so…"

He gripped the cane tightly, "I thought you were doing better."

"I am," she said quickly. She looked him full in the eyes so it wasn't a lie. He wondered what the Hatter had done. He hoped it wasn't his fault; they'd seemed to be so happy earlier today, "Some ways."

He looked up at her pale face, something was wrong, "What do you remember?"

She drew in a sigh and lowered her eyes, "I…killed a man. It was in self-defense but…there was a battle on the ship and he grabbed me and I killed him…

400 years as the dark one had numbed him to taking lives but Dagian was still very much human. She'd fought before, she's hurt people to defend herself before but he wasn't sure if she'd ever taken a life.

And then he remembered that while he was numb, he had a lot of experience in the area and she was distressed about it so he figured that he could at least offer the invitation to comfort her, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered and wiped a tear from her eye, "No, Archie's expecting me. I should-."

"Mrs. Gold?"

Dagian visibly flinched at her former surname but said nothing when she saw Henry watching them from the curtain.

"Hello Henry," she greeted, "What are you doing here?"

Rumpelstiltskin prayed that Henry would not bring up her past as someone under the sleeping curse who could've relayed the message. Dagian had spent almost 400 years in that nightmare. He didn't want to force her hand into seeing that place again. Not when she clearly was making some progress in therapy. Putting her in that burning room would undo all of that and he'd gladly sacrifice Regina and Charming before forcing the mother of his children to confront that place again.

Regina appeared from behind the curtain and put a possessive hand on her son's shoulders and glared at Dagian.

And the game was had.

Dagian's eyes immediately darkened. She'd spent most of her awakening being on her guard and hiding the pregnancy because they worried about what Regina would do. Dagian didn't like or trust her, her Dawn personality absolutely _despised _her.

Dagian looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Go to therapy," he warned her.

Her voice dropped so that only he could hear it, "I am not leaving our baby here with _that _woman when I spent most of my pregnancy thinking that she would hurt our daughter. What are you doing?"

He grabbed her arm and guided her away, "I'm trying to take measures to find our son."

"By enlisting _her _help?" Dagian asked, "And what's that poor boy doing here with her? If I remember correctly, she stormed town hall and threw everyone around so that she could emotionally blackmail him into coming back with her. Where is Charming?"

"That's quite complicated."

Dagian gave another concerned look for the boy. She'd always had a soft spot for Henry, as he did.

"Well, you're going to find out eventually," He muttered and turned to look at Regina and Henry, "Give us a few minutes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Once Upon A Time **

The kingsmen broke the door down twenty minutes later. Dagian raised her hands when they came in with their swords drawn, "Don't. Don't hurt me."

The men hesitated and looked around.

"Are you alone here, ma'am?"

Her hand went to her shortened hair at the word _ma'am _and she nodded, "Please get me out."

The one on the left gestured to her and she practically raced to them and led them outside. Due to her shaking…she had a hard time walking; it was a mixture of excitement and nerves. Killian had told her once that some female crew members pretended to be prisoners who had no choice but to join so that they could escape…and with her hair cut short and wearing pirate garb, she knew exactly how it looked.

If they didn't believe her, would she be executed with the rest?

The first man walked through the door and held out his hand. Dagian took it and stepped over the threshold. The sun was so bright that she blinked a few times for it to adjust.

"Due to lack of paperwork on this ship, any cargo that you have no paperwork for will be taken into the king's custody and-."

Dagian tensed when she heard the familiar voice. She looked around and stood on her tip toes until she spotted him, "FILIB!"

He stopped when he heard her voice and turned. Dagian felt her heart leap in her throat as she struggled to push the feelings down in her chest, she started towards him.

She was getting off this boat, she was going home, she was going home….back to Rumpel and Bae…..back to civilization. She wouldn't have to worry about other pirates or these pirates or a thousand ways she could die out here…she was going home.

Killian stepped between them at the last moment, stopped her with his arm and shoved her to the crew. Dagian felt her heart clench as she felt their arms pull her in their ranks. Within seconds, kingsmen were drawing their swords and starting towards them. Filib held his arm up and looked at the Captain, "Let her go."

Killian looked as if he were considering it and smirked and shook his head, "No, I've come to like her as a decoration for my room"

Filib paled and his concerned eyes flickered to Dagian, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm not hurt."

Filib looked at Killian furiously, "Release her or we have a problem."

"She's part of my crew and I need her since I've lost some men" Killian said flippantly even though Dagian had never joined, "And her being on this boat is getting us a nice sum of money and I don't want to lose that latter part."

"I will pay her ransom."

"Oo, Soldier's pay, I doubt would reach what I've been getting for her upkeep monthly," Killian bit his lip and let his eyes roam over her. Filib took a step but Killian immediately drew a dagger hidden in his belt, "Oh, I wouldn't do that."

Oh no….no, he wasn't going to do that. Dagian had seen him fight several times that that was just sparring. Killian wasn't one of the best of best swordsmen on the seas for no reason and Filib had honor and a code.

"If you truly want her back…I suppose you're just going to have to take her."

Filib didn't even stop to think about what he was going to do. Of course he wasn't, dueling was how they solved things on land too, "Give this man his sword back."

Filib met her eyes and she shook her head. No, they could leave if they wanted to. He could forgo his honor for once, if he lost then they might keep her and she'd never go home.

Killian accepted the sword and walked over to the crew, "I doubt he will, but the minute he cheats then all of you have my permission to slaughter these men."

"Just let me go," Dagian whispered.

"Oh, so I trust that you're not giving me your favor to win this fight?" he gave her that arrogant smile, "Will I at least get a kiss on the cheek?"

"We can avoid this," Dagian told him, "I can get him to let you go if you let me go."

"He's not your husband is he?"

Dagian averted her gaze and that got his curiosity going.

"Who is he if he's not your husband? Oh wait, I remember, he was your escort the day I grabbed you. And he came all the way out here to get you back…well darling if that isn't love then I don't know what is. And you want to go back to the husband that didn't come for you."

Dagian glared.

Filib was done stripping off most of his armor.

Killian looked at her, "You could always send him away."

Dagian scoffed, "Please."

"The Dark One wants you here," he reminded her, "What do you think is going to happen to your boyfriend if that's jeopardized."

"The Dark One also wanted me alive and that didn't keep him from swooping in to save the day when someone came into my room and I had to kill him to keep him from killing me," she snapped.

"That's not the same thing and you know it," he snapped, "Think about the safety of this crew. Now you might not trust many of them but they do keep this ship running and they have been far more respectful to you than any crew would. And you may not think much of me but I have never lied to you and I've…hardly taken advantage of you in any way."

That was hardly a comfort.

He moved closer and Filib moved forward, "Think of yourself and what he'll do to you. Think of your husband and son. They'll be safe and so will you as long as you stay on here until the Dark One's done with what he's doing-."

"My family's in danger either way if the Dark One gets to enact his plan," she whispered angrily. What he said made sense but she couldn't stay on this boat. Not when she had an opportunity to go home. The pirate made it sound like she owed him something because he was nicer to her than others were. It was like he was forgetting that his kidnapping of her was why she was in this mess in the first place.

Dagian looked at Filib and he nodded, "He's ready"

"I'm going to kill him then," Killian said and watched as she paled. He meant it, she knew it. He stepped closer and she paled when he placed his cheek against hers, his mouth close to her ear, "And if I kill him in a fight for you then that means you're mine sweetheart."

Dagian pulled away when he put his hand on her hip. Filib walked forward when he saw the contact but Dagian shook her head again. If he got angry, Killian would take advantage of that.

Instead she just looked at Killian and smirked to hide how terrified she was, "Try and see how far you get before I make you walk funny. I dare you."

"Looking forward to it love," he smirked and accepted the sword from the Kingsman.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin explained to a patient Dagian what he and Regina were doing. Sometime during that conversation, Lily and awakened and Rumpelstiltskin held her against his chest and bounced her a bit.

"I don't trust Regina," he told her, "But she's right. I have weaknesses now. I have the baby, and Lily and you and so I'm pulled into this as much as they are. Well, we've always been in on this, haven't we?"

"That doesn't mean we get in on Regina's mommy issues," Dagian said, "Isn't there another way that we can get our savior back home without getting in on Regina's problems and playing Cora's game?"

She honestly didn't understand how dangerous Cora was, did she? He had to admit that was his fault. She was asleep for 400 years, they'd never had the pleasure of meeting and he'd been as vague as possible when he told her about Cora the night he'd told her everything. It wasn't to lie to her; it was because Cora wasn't something he ever wanted to revisit.

"We can't," he told her, "Sending Charming over to the other side was the only opportunity to get the savior back."

"And you don't think he'll wake up?"

"You've been to that netherworld; you know things aren't always as they appear. Kissing someone else is impossible," he whispered, "We don't know if he made the contact and we don't know if Emma and Snow White are alive."

"Alright and what if they fail?" she asked.

Oh, they were getting to the heart of the matter, were they? He shouldn't be so surprised, she was about to have the same fears he was experiencing.

"IF they fail and Cora opens the portal than we have to destroy it."

Dagian rubbed her temples, "Alright, is there any way we can know who'll come through?"

He shook his head.

"I could go into that burning room-."

Oh she didn't mean that. He could see it in her eyes. She was just trying to be the hero because they had no hope. The idea of going to that place terrified her and he wasn't going to put her through anymore because of what he did, "No you won't."

"It's my choice."

"And it's my magic you'd need to go there and I will NOT."

"What choice do we have?"

"Oh, we have choices."

"To destroy a portal?" she demanded, "And risk killing Emma and Snow?"

"We can't let Cora cross over."

"And why can't you just kill her as soon as she comes over?" Dagian demanded, "We don't have to risk the portal, we don't have to risk the one woman that can find our son-."

He took her hand and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Dagian, the fact that you have that much confidence in my magic and ability is heartwarming but the fact that this woman worries even me should tell you all you need to know. She'll kill you, do you understand that? She'll kill our baby but first she'll kill Jefferson and his daughter to hurt you first so that it hurts me. She doesn't care and she'll try to twist it around to doing it for Regina. I'm doing this for all of you. I'm doing this for our daughter."

"And our son is out there," she reminded him.

"I'm aware of that," he hissed, "Do you think that I would do this if I didn't think there was another way?"

"There has to be," she whispered, "Listen, you know that I'm not one to believe that good always wins.

Rumpelstiltskin wondered if the things he did destroyed that hope in her.

"But sometimes it does," she continued and reached for his hand, "Please, if we just talk-."

The time for talking was done, he needed to act. She talked about how they would find another way to defeat Cora, but he couldn't risk that. And he saw that she knew that and in a way accepted it. But she still held onto the desperate hope that Emma finding Bae would be the favor he cashed in.

Well Emma was more than likely about to be absolved of that debt.

He put his gurgling daughter back in the carriage. There would be another way to find Baelfire. Many ways and he would think of them later. There would just be far less ways to defeat Cora.

But if Dagian had hope that she could be reunited with their son then she was going to hold onto that hope with everything she could. And she would try to stop him from doing this.

As soon as she touched his hand tenderly, he looked in her eyes. She begged him without words, she was confidant in him but she didn't know what she was asking and there was no time to make her understand.

He made his decision. He might never see his daughter again if he did this. Belle might never forgive him and neither would his former wife but he would take that price. As long as they were alive, "Forgive me."

He put his hand on the side of her face. Dagian jerked back when she realized what he was doing, "Don't! No, Rumpelstiltskin please-."

He was stronger than she gave him credit for, with one hand gripping her wrist, he put his other hand on the side of her face again.

"You'll wake up," he promised her when the magic put her to sleep, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

He didn't tell her about Hook coming.

He moved her so that she was hidden behind the display case. She'd be awakened easily. If the baby gave a shout then she'd wake up. If someone shook her hard enough then she'd wake up as well.

Rumpelstiltskin rose from his position on the floor and lifted the carriage. He would persuade Regina to help him destroy the portal, and then he would drop the baby at the diner for Widow Lucas to watch over.

She would understand when she woke up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Once Upon a Time**

Dagian had watched Killian fight several times in her two month stay on his ship. She'd been one of the ones that he liked to practice with and she'd seen him get bored with her and move onto men more skilled when he wanted an actual challenge.

And seeing how the pirate moved and how he fought when he was just _sparring, _Dagian was terrified that Filib had no chance. Filib had fought plenty of battles and duels but he was a man of honor. The pirate just chose to hide behind that word and pretend it meant something.

She wanted to beg for her savior's life, she'd agree to stay on the ship if Filib was spared but the time for begging was done. The pirate had felt like he'd been challenged and civilized negations were nonexistent on the sea.

Well, it wasn't completely on the water where the rules stated the strongest survived.

The men circled each other, sizing the other up. The pirates called out taunts but the two men that were actually fighting said nothing.

She could end this right now, she could jump off the edge of the ship and into the water below…but she knew realistically that she'd never make it. They'd stop her and Filib would be distracted and he'd be killed.

The pirate gave a furtive glance to her and then focused back on Filib…did he honestly think that she'd do that? Provide that distraction so that he could strike and end this?

No, she had better stay still. Besides, if Killian did win and she'd tried to escape then he'd make good on his threat to lock her up for a month.

A week was torture enough.

Filib moved first, testing Killian's reflexes. Killian blocked the moves easily enough and moved with some of his own. They were intentionally slow, it was only the first moves of the duel and Killian was already mocking him.

Filib kept his eyes on the pirate the entire time and Dagian knew from the wary look in his eyes that he'd heard about Killian's apparent reputation and he wasn't about to underestimate him.

Killian seemed to realize it too after circling each other a bit more because he finally got bored of the game and charged, landing several blows that Filib just barely managed to avoid and block. Filib barely got any hits in of his own. He was a soldier, he moved like a soldier and so Killian knew his strengths and weaknesses as he'd handled plenty of Filib's kind before.

And Killian was also used to the rocking of the boat, which allowed him another advantage. Several times when the damaged ship shifted, Filib would stumble and Killian would attempt to drive his sword into the man's side just for him to block it.

And then Killian cheated. Well…there were no real rules in a sea duel. IT was always just whoever was stronger, no matter the means. He lured Filib in when he tried to stab him in the stomach. Filib blocked it of course and they there face to face with their blades crossed staring each other down.

Killian slammed his boot into Filib's knee. Dagian didn't hear a crack to signify something broken, but the man went down anyway.

Dagian knew it was inevitable but she'd been hoping that she was wrong. She felt the air escape her lungs as she knew what would happen now. Killian would humiliate Filib in his final moments to make a point.

Killian looked at her, "You might want to turn away, Dagian. This isn't going to be pretty."

"NO!" she broke out of James's grip and rushed towards them. The last pirate…a deckhand grabbed her to keep her from barreling into the captain, "No don't! I'll stay! I won't try to escape if you spare him! Please let him go."

"A duel is a duel is a duel, love," Killian shrugged without taking his eyes off Filib, "Killing him ends it, he would've killed me and you would've gleefully watched and so the same must be done for him."

Filib looked at her, "Dagian, don't agree to anything. You need to keep trying to get home. Your husband is looking for you. The only reason he's not here is because I told him that I'd bring you to him instead.

Dagian felt a tear run down her face as she realized that this could be his last words and it was telling her that her husband was not a coward. Dagian knew he wasn't and accepted that she was but it was still so good to hear that he was willing to risk his life to get her back as well. She looked at Killian and wasn't sure if she meant the next words, but she decided to try, "You know that I wouldn't just watch you die. I understand mercy, remember? I'm a soldier's daughter."

"And I'm a pirate," He reminded her and moved to give the killing blow, "Mercy is weakness."

"You showed it to me!"

"Only because I was paid to, love. If I was at full strength and things were different, I assure you that you would've fallen for me just like so many others-."

He tried to use his talking to distract both of them and kill Filib but Filib slammed the blade away with a hidden dagger, jumped to his feet, slashed Killian's cheek, slammed the blunt part of his knife against the wounded part of Killian's back and then held the blade to his throat.

"Well," Killian said after everyone recovered from the shock of the turnaround, "That was…quite unexpected. Not very honorable either."

"My father was a confidence man," Filib snarled, "He taught me a few things."

"Oh, so it seems the noble knight isn't so noble after all," Killian leaned into the blade tauntingly, "Go ahead; I'm ready for the sword."

He was testing Dagian, he was seeing if she would stand by her words to spare him. She wanted to refuse. The time for deals was done the moment that he tried to land the killing blow on Filib just to prove a point. Killian was a pirate, he would hurt others for a payout and she could stop it right now if she wished.

But the only reason Killian didn't believe in mercy is because no one ever taught it to him. His father certainly hadn't.

And she liked to think that maybe with this gesture, she could start to redeem herself for the things she'd done.

She drew a breath, "Filib, stop."

He stopped and looked at her. Killian even seemed taken aback as well but he quickly recovered to nonverbally taunt Filib with his eyes.

"It's over," she told him reassuringly, "It's over. Let him go."

Filib drew back a little bit. He stared at her and put a hand against the side of her face and then through what hair she had left. Dagian averted her gaze and started to head towards the second ship that was alongside theirs.

"Dagian!" Killian screamed behind them, "The Dark One won't let you do this! He'll kill you! And he'll kill your boyfriend if you step off this ship! You're risking your life if you step off this boat. You're committing suicide and murder because you know the consequences of what you're about to do and you're doing it anyway and several people are going to suffer because of it and you're calling it a mercy that you spare us?"

"Ignore him," Dagian whispered to Filib and grabbed his hand, "Just let me be on land."

"I'll find you!" Killian promised, "I'll find you and bring you back!"

Filib reached for his sheathed sword again, but Dagian put her hand on his wrist. She turned to Killian without being slightly afraid for the first time in a long time, "How will you do that? You'll be dead."

She couldn't say why she wasn't afraid of Killian's warning's anymore. The Dark One could very much kill her if he wanted to, but why hadn't he yet? Was she being saved for something? Why else would he want her to stay alive?

Filib grabbed a rope that one of the soldiers from the other ship tossed at him, "Put your arms around me."

She did so and stared into his eyes. He had come all this way to save her life. Oh gods, she wished that she could give him what he wanted. But she couldn't love him that way, not when she already had a husband and son that she left behind.

The husband and son that she was returning to.

The tears came unexpectedly and she buried her face in his shoulder. She whispered as many gratitudes as she could to both to him and the gods as he swung over to the other ship with her in tow.

Dagian was aware that she was shaking when they landed and he helped her down. Dagian finally pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Killian still cursed her name from the other boat.

"You're safe now," Filib told her and picked up a blanket, "He won't…he won't put his hands on you anymore."

It was over.

Dagian waited for relief to come but nothing felt different…she didn't know what to expect. Maybe it was because it hadn't sunk in yet…she needed time to adjust. Maybe the relief would come when she reached land.

Something else didn't happen either; Killian had made it clear that the moment she was out of his reach, the Dark One would be there to snap their necks.

Nothing happened. Killian was wrong or he lied to keep control over her. She could go home.

She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Filib. No words could ever describe how grateful she would always be to him. Everything he did to take care of her…to save her and what he'd done to make sure Rumpelstiltskin wasn't put in a situation in which he could never hope to win-.

A horrified scream sounded behind her. Dagian and Filib turned to see that several of the men were turning blue and collapsing. One man's head twisted savagely to the right and he fell.

She'd spoken too soon.

Filib drew his sword and moved in front of her. As if a blade could do anything for evil incarnate…

Filib was lifted off his feet and he flew against the wall and was held in place.

Dagian turned to search for her enemy and jumped when he was just inches from her face in a second, "Hello Dagian."

"Dark One," she hissed and tried not to show how hard she was shaking.

"You should've listened to the pirate."

Dagian swallowed, "I might've if you had hired someone other than a backstabbing untrustworthy pirate to brutally kidnap me and keep me away from my family."

"A pity for you then."

"Why are you doing this?" Dagian demanded.

"To get your husband where I want him to be, you can't be there offering him the possibility of having more children to replace the one that he'll one day be so desperate to protect. Your presence and the children you'll have might reduce the chances of him taking up my mantle. He could still be the next Dark One of course but it'll take a lot work than any of you are frankly worth."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Dagian demanded.

"Tempting but it'd be a…tragedy not to allow your husband to take care of you and your sins himself when he gets my power. Oh, he's going to be quite heartbroken when neither you nor your boyfriend doesn't return like Filib promised."

"You won't stop me," she hissed, "I'll find a way to be with him."

"Oh Dagian," the Dark One said with exasperation, "You won't even remember wanting to go back to him."

He placed his hand on the side of her face and Dagian screamed as her body was immediately on fire and she couldn't control her limbs. Her head was about to burst and she was certain that her nose was gushing blood.

Over her screams she could hear Filib screaming and begging for her to be spared but through the pain she found that she couldn't find where he was.

She forced her eyes open and stared across the ships and met eyes with the pirate who only gave her a terrified look.

A look that knew they were doomed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**Present Day.**

Jefferson did not stalk his girlfriend. (Girlfriend, what an odd thing to say at this point in his life). Watching the Sheriff constantly when she arrived was different than if he watched Dagian. He wasn't dating EMMA. Dagian might take exception to the fact that he was watching all her comings and goings so he respected her privacy even though watching her was tempting sometimes.

But he did take notice when she walked to the Pawn Shop. He had spent time with Rumpelstiltskin over in the Enchanted Forest and he had known about Belle and his love for her. And he'd watched Rumpelstiltskin toy with that redheaded Dawn for 28 years knowing full well that he was awake and she wasn't. It was just one of the many sins that the man had committed. Another one of them was roping in Jefferson to help him create a monster knowing full well of what Regina would be capable of. In a lot of ways, Rumpelstiltskin was as much to blame in him being separated from Grace as Regina was. At least in Jefferson's mind. He supposed that he was to blame as well but he had left that world years ago to support his daughter. He had _changed_ only to have it all ripped away.

Regina ran around town claiming that she was trying to change but thus far he hadn't seen any proof of that other than she just wasn't doing as much evil.

That's why he was nervous when he saw Regina, Charming, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin all conversing in the shop. Unlikely alliance indeed. He'd watched it off and on all day and then Dagian had gone in….and while everyone else left, with Lily in tow, Jefferson had watched for any sign of Dagian leaving.

She hadn't and he was worried.

Grace was waiting for him to come to town anyway, so he drove down and stopped at the Pawn Shop before he went to the school

He tried the door, it was locked. He pounded on it and tried the cell phone but Dagian didn't answer.

Something was wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. HE looked closer and saw that it was the toe of a boot sticking out from behind the display case.

"Dagian," He whispered. He stepped back and kicked the door open. She didn't move at the noise and he bent over frantically. His heart was pounding in his chest. She was breathing, so that was always a good sign, "Dagian, wake up."

She stirred when he gathered her in his arms and opened her eyes. She pushed him away at first and looked up at confusion, "What are you-?!"

Her eyes grew as she remembered what happened and instead of pushing him away, she clung to him and struggled to get up, "Rumpelstiltskin, he- He took the baby!"

Jefferson helped her up, "What happened?"

Dagian looked around frantically, "He took Lily! He's going to destroy the portal; he's going to kill Emma and Snow."

Jefferson couldn't understand what she was talking about, "Dagian, calm down. I saw him take Lily to the diner, that's where she is. What's this about the portal?"

"I have to stop him!" Dagian whispered, "I Have to find Belle and I have to stop him! He won't listen to me, he'll listen to her"

Jefferson watched per panic and he reached for her, "Just tell me what happened."

Dagian pulled out of his grip and shook her head, "There's no time! I have to get Lily-"

"I'll handle Lily," Jefferson told her, "You go find Belle and do whatever you need to."

Dagian studied him for a second, nodded her thanks, turned and raced to her car. Jefferson ran to his own, prepared to defend his girlfriend if he needed to.

No, he better get that baby out of the diner in case Rumpelstiltskin decided to use her. Widow Lucas would allow him to take her. Dagian had allowed it to happen before.

Get the baby to safety and then go help Dagian.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

_Dawn held her husband's hand as he guided her through the forest and to the well that stood by itself on the edge of a plateau. It was chilly today so Dawn took that as an excuse to draw close to him and she looked up at him, "What's this?" _

_ "This is a special well, Dawn. The waters that run below are said to revive what once was lost." _

_ Dawn looked incredulously at him, "You don't honestly believe that, do you?" _

_ He smiled wryly, "I've seen stranger things." _

_ Dawn rested her cheek on his shoulder affectionately, "Please tell me that you don't expect me to drink out of that thing. I think I'd just settle for us being childless and adopting Ashley's girl instead of whatever water came from that." _

_ "No," he shook his head, "I don't expect you to drink from this, but I do ask that you remember where it is. It could be very important one day." _

_ "Any indication as to why would be nice," she muttered. _

_ "Oh darling," he kissed her, "what would I be without my secrets?" _

Dagian raced over the fallen branches and uneven ground hidden by leaves thanks to the autumn that was settling in.

She had to stop them, she hadn't been able to find Belle, the girl wasn't at the library and wasn't at the apartment and Dagian did NOT have time to go looking for her.

And besides that, she wasn't sure how she could explain her ex-husband putting a spell on her the second that she didn't want to do what he told her to do.

Belle would need to know that one. She needed to know what she was getting into. Dagian didn't want to break them up but Belle didn't deserve to be kept in the dark over what Rumpelstiltskin did. The last thing Belle needed was for Rumpelstiltskin to do the same thing to her if she didn't listen to what he thought was right.

She neared the well, she knew the way but the gathering storm clouds also guided her to where she needed to be. The wind picked up as she drew closer and ripped at her clothes.

She wished her car could support driving in the woods but the last time she tried, she got a flat from a sharp rock and the tires got caught in the dirt.

The air nearly cracked with electricity as she got closer and the humidity grew more crushing. Her foot hit a hole covered by leaves in the ground and she stumbled. Her ankle twisted but she limped on it. She was fine. She would be fine. She had to talk to him….

And then there was an ear piercing noise and the sky lit up with a green hue. Dagian instinctively hid behind a tree. She never had much luck with magic; it's why she avoided it now at all costs.

Then the light was gone and the electricity and humidity began to drift away…the sky lightened.

It was done.

Oh no…no, no…he'd taken their one hope of finding Baelfire and he crushed it.

She sank to her knees as she realized that this would be how it always would be. He would give her hope and she'd give him trust and they'd rip it away again and reopen old wounds while creating new ones. She would never see her son now. It was all for nothing…

Rumpelstiltskin came down the small clearing a minute or so later. He saw her kneeling there and when she gave him a seething angry glare he averted his gaze.

"I did what I did for our daughter," he told her and continued on his way, "Don't ever dare hate me for that."

As if that was the reason.

She heard excited talking and she looked up.

Snow ran past with Red.

Dagian blinked and made sure that she was seeing right…how could that be? Didn't he succeed? Dagian knew that he would rip down anyone that stood in his way for this. So then how did he fail?

Red saw her and ran forward, "You're hurt."

Dagian didn't take her eyes off Snow, "Cora and Hook-."

"Won't be crossing over," Snow told her confidently.

Dagian allowed that to sink in. She'd tried not to think about it but the pirate finding his way over her always seemed to be at the back of her mind.

And if Snow was here then it meant that Emma was and her chance to find Bae was still intact.

Red tried to help her up and she gently pulled away, "I'm fine, thank you. Take her to her husband."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, go ahead."

Red excitedly grabbed Snow's hand and pulled her down the path that would lead her out of the forest.

Rumpelstiltskin had failed. Emma was alive. Emma would find their son.

At what price though?

Dagian bit her lip and limped out of the forest.

It wasn't over yet. And Dagian couldn't shake the feeling that it was only getting started.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Jefferson had terrified an unsuspecting Archie when he'd stormed into the man's office and put a confused Lily in his arms with the instructions to only allow Dagian access to her. He had offered no instructions that exceeded that because there was no time.

After whatever Rumpelstiltskin had done to Dagian on the floor, he really didn't want her to go against him by herself.

She was limping out of the woods by the time he was finally able to track her down and when he saw that she was covered in dirt and scrapes, he was out of the car, "Are you alright?"

"Lily?"

"She's safe."

"I should've done it myself," she whispered.

"Then it would've left me to find your husband and I highly doubt he'd listen to me."

"Emma and Snow are alive," she said, "He failed."

Jefferson smiled gently, "So there you have it, you can find your boy."

"Yes," she said, "There's still the problem about getting out of town thought."

Jefferson said the next bit without thinking, "And who you'll have to leave town with."

Dagian winced at that and looked like she was on the verge of crying. He understood that, she had spoken of trying to work on a friendship with Rumpelstiltskin for Lily's sake. That was probably gone now that he had done…whatever it was that he had done to get her from interfering.

Jefferson stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Dagian returned the gesture and held onto her as tightly as he could


	23. Chapter 23

**Once Upon A Time**

Dagian's neck and back hurt.

She opened her eyes to find that she was leaning over the tub and had fallen asleep while she worked. With a curse, she lit the fire under the kettles so that she could get back to work. She had been sick for the past two months and while most people had been patient, her work was piling up.

She would never get done at this rate.

Dagian tried to remember the past two months but it was a blur….what was she even ill with?

Oh Gods, probably some sickness that the soldiers brought home with them.

She warmed the waters again and began her duties as the laundress.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

The days blended in together for Filib, just like they always did in war.

The faces…they could never be forgotten.

He didn't know why he agreed to serve on the lines this time around. He'd already had served more than one tour since this business began and he'd earned his way to becoming a recruiter. Why was he on the front lines now?

A stupid reckless mistake no doubt, he wished he could remember his reasoning as to why he volunteered.

The Ogre's came at them with clubs. Some men, the farmers and the peasants, understandably scattered in terror.

Fearlessly, Filib raised his bow and fired.

**Present Day **

"Have you talked to Rumpelstiltskin at all?"

Dagian pulled her gaze away from the window and settled on the cricket therapist as he tried to work with her to get her to open up. She had told him what happened the other day and why she was delayed. She had apologized and rescheduled despite his gentle insistence that she could tell him that same day what had happened. Appointments usually meant little and he had no one else to see that day.

Dagian had refused. She needed to let what happened sink in. She needed to go home and see to her daughter. She had to remind herself that her husband was still the dark one. He may love his daughter and Belle and Bae unconditionally while deeply caring about her but right underneath that affection lurked the dark one. She had needed to be reminded of that and the reminder had come. It hit her full force when she got home. Dagian had cried herself to sleep that night and was late getting into the newspaper office. Jefferson had asked to see her but she hid behind the excuse of trying to get the next edition ready. It wasn't a lie and Jefferson didn't push. He left her a white rose and went on his way. He romanced her by giving her a different flower every day until they found one that they could call their own.

"No," she answered his question quietly, "He hasn't called either."

"Would you pick up if he had?"

Dagian wanted to say no and be honest. She also wanted to say yes because it was the right thing that he would want to hear. Instead she just sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know."

"Do you believe that he was trying to stop the portal to protect you, Belle, and your daughter?"

"That's not why I'm angry," Dagian rubbed her eyes, "I understand why he did _that_; far more than what he seems to think I do. I'm angry because of how he treated me. I was under a sleeping curse for 400 years. I was trapped in a maze filled with my own regrets for several human lifetimes. I have vicious nightmares from that. And like everyone else, I was asleep for 28 years here while he played house with my body. When I woke up, he apologized and told me that he wanted to change and do better by me and the baby. Then Belle came along and he started trying for her as well…however when it came down to it, he used sleep…a weapon that I couldn't fight against…to put me down. I am _not _his pawn anymore. He's still clinging to magic; he still resorts to it when he feels like he's powerless. I'm not a nice person, I can be…temperamental and hard headed just as much as he can, but that doesn't mean he had any right to do that to me. I mean, if he's willing to put me down that easily then what kind of a father will he be when Lily gets to be the age when she begins to defy him?"

Archie was quiet while she ranted.

"And I remember everything now," Dagian continued, "He held it over my head that I left all the while he knew that I wanted to come back but was unable to."

"Perhaps he didn't know."

"The Dark Ones share each other's memories so they don't have to learn spells all over again. He knew. But he doesn't want to face the fact that I couldn't come home, despite my wanting to. He just wants to hold onto the argument that I left in the first place. I spent years hating myself for that decision and he knew the truth and he said nothing. I deserve some of the guilt that he heaped on me but I certainly don't deserve all of it."

"Perhaps you should find a way to tell him this."

"He knows," Dagian told him, "He does. There's nothing that I won't tell him that he hasn't already told himself. And I know what'll happen when we talk again. He'll apologize, he'll claim that he wants to change but he hit a bump. And I'll believe him and hope he can do better and we'll continue the same dance that we always do. I'll tell myself that it's best for the baby and it'll be good for him since he's already separated from one child he loves. I'll tell myself that he won't change unless someone gives him a reason to and the dance will begin again. I don't know, maybe he did think it was best to put me under…maybe he didn't do it for an easy way. I understand that he thought he was protecting us but I just don't see why he couldn't pop Cora's head off as soon as she crawled out of that well. I honestly don't."

"Well, from what I understand, Hook was with her…you weren't worried about him?"

Dagian smirked, "I honestly don't see a one handed pirate crawling out of a well in time to avoid a large rock being dropped on him, do you?"

Archie blushed and stuttered. Dagian made no attempt to hide her vicious hate for that pirate and her glee that would come if something bad were to happen. Archie never judged her, but he didn't seem comfortable when she brought it up either, "Have you thought about what your next move would be?"

And that was exactly one of the reasons why Dagian was here, "Jefferson and I walked down to the docks today…we were trying to decide what we were going to do. I think that since we're together that I should include him in my decisions. The term of elopement was brought up, I mean, we would tease each other with the idea earlier but now…it just seemed tempting. You know the Enchanted Forest marriage laws of course…and Rumpelstiltskin still thinks they hold up but I don't know why…I suppose it's about control. Marrying someone else would break away that last bit of hold he has over me that doesn't have to do with our children."

"It seems like you might be trading one set of problems or another."

"I know," Dagian said and dug the palms of her hands against her eyes, "I Know that it's temping, and I know I'm only considering it because of how angry I am with Rumpelstiltskin right now. It's almost been two months since I met him and even though the world tells me that it's far too soon, our people have fallen in love and married a lot faster than two months."

"Do you love him?"

Dagian rubbed her temples, "I'm not sure. I _thought_ I was in love with Rumpelstiltskin once…and then I loved Filib but that was so long ago that I don't remember what that felt like…and it was a good offer. I mean, we discussed it in full length. I wouldn't have to move in with him or be a mother to his daughter yet. I could stay in the house with my daughter and work and earn my own way. We could still work slowly to the point we wanted to be at….I would just have his name next to mine on a contract. And it's not like we'd marry…today or anything. He would want me to meet and get to know Grace first"

"But there are downsides to that."

"As I'm aware," Dagian muttered, "He still tenses when Grace is brought up and I have yet to really meet her, so I don't think I can be a stepmother to a child that hasn't accepted me. Even if I would only be a stepmother to her in name."

"Why would he suggest that then?"

Dagian shrugged, "HE's still the Mad Hatter; he genuinely thought that he was trying to help. Besides, I'm not exactly crazy on the idea of being married yet. And I'm aware that if it doesn't work out then I'm stuck with the same problem but with a different man."

"So you told him 'no'."

Dagian was quiet and she remembered how easily his face fell when they talked and both went over the things that could go wrong. He'd been worried that Rumpelstiltskin would hurt or kill him if he took up with Dagian in a way that was more than handholding and kisses. She couldn't say his fears were entirely unfounded. Especially if Rumpelstiltskin thought he might be replaced as a father.

But Dagian couldn't base her life on how her ex-husband would react.

"I told him I would think about it," Dagian told him honestly, "And then Jefferson walked me home."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**Once Upon A Time**

Bae wanted to go home and Rumpelstiltskin could understand why. Filib had set it up to where Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have to pay to stay there. Apparently Filib was good friends with the innkeeper and it was a favor to him. Rumpelstiltskin worked though. He turned wool into yarn to earn his keep while his son struggled to sleep in between the thin walls, breaking glass and drunken songs.

And then one day, the innkeeper brought Rumpelstiltskin a letter. It was attached to a pigeon's leg he was told. One that Filib had bought from here.

_Dagian found. Bringing home. _

Rumpelstiltskin was so excited that he didn't sleep that night. He told Bae stories about his mother and promised him that no matter what happened, she would be home and whatever they agreed their relationship would be, they would make it work.

The first week passed without any word.

The second week, he was despairing. He wrote letters trying to find Filib but with no idea where they were, it was impossible to find them.

And then the third week, he returned home with his son in tow. He had accepted it the first week he found out. Filib had found Dagian, but they hadn't wanted anything to do with him after all. And why should she want him? The coward that didn't fight pirates for her was far less appealing than the soldier that would.

He gave no sign of distress during the day.

At night, Baelfire is the only one that heard him cry over Dagian's recent betrayal.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**Present Day**

The Dark One in his mind tempted him.

He tormented him night and day for the two days that he and Dagian refused to speak to each other. He didn't go to her; he wouldn't even try to make contact. He knew that she would be angry but she would forgive him as she always had for the sake of the baby and Bae and because they were trapped in a snow globe with each other and would see each other every day until he got them out of it.

But the thing was, he didn't want her to forgive him. He had used her like a puppet and moved her out of the way the way when she was a bother. She had every right to be angry at that and he didn't want her to forget.

The Dark One mocked him. He reminded him that he'd done far worse to Dagian in the past and if she got over those then she could get over this. But she hadn't really gotten over them, had she? She just endured it and survived…which was a major reason she was in therapy now.

The Dark One tempted him by saying that she had his baby. She was carrying around _his _daughter and allowing a madman to have access to her. The Dark One told him that Dagian was still a human woman and she knew little about being a mother. She'd left Bae, hadn't she? He should storm up to her house and demand to see his daughter. If she refused then he should tear the house apart, toss her aside like the pitiful human that she as and leave with his daughter.

And then he got ahold of his senses. Dagian was his wife…ex-wife with these laws; three months ago she slept beside him. She held his hand and told him she loved him. Not Dawn…Dagian as there was a difference. Three months ago, he had tried to find a way to keep her by his side.

It felt like such an eternity ago, had everything really changed that much?

He told Belle what he had done yesterday. He justified destroying the portal, but he didn't justify what he'd done to his wife. Belle listened, like she always did, and encouraged him to make it right. She pulled away when he tried to grab her hand though. Her thoughts were the same as his sometimes…if he could do that to a woman he loved once, then what might he do to her? He liked to think that he wouldn't. That this was a one-time screw up but he wasn't sure. He'd fallen immediately on magic when it convenience him…and now he might lose his family.

And his spies told him that Dagian and Jefferson were seen on the docks talking about eloping.

As if that madman could offer stability. He moved on with Belle as fast as he had because they were true loves and loved each other before the curse hit. Jefferson, well intentioned as he was, barely knew Dagian. IT would be a disaster.

Yes, because his and Belle's relationship was so stable.

But never the less, he put it in his mind that the only way to save his relationship with Belle is to make it right with Dagian and he parked at her house and waited for her to come home.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

When Dagian said goodbye to Dr. Hopper, she met Jefferson outside. He held the baby; he'd taken her from Granny so that they could close up shop.

"Sorry I took so long," she greeted and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put his arm around her. Lily was content in his arms, and Dagian saw no advantage in jostling her, "A lot to talk about."

"I would imagine so," he replied. He didn't ask what they talked about nor did he bring up the conversation that they had earlier today. He just enjoys the moment of quiet.

"Where's Grace?" Dagian asked.

"Her adopted brother is working on a project, she's over at _their _house helping," he didn't bother to hide the jealousy.

Dagian rested her head on his shoulder. She wanted him to walk her home but she still had a few last adjustments of the next edition to complete.

Jefferson cut her off before she could tell him that she needed to work and ask him to keep her company, "Would you like to have breakfast with Grace and me tomorrow?"

The question took Dagian back, "I thought you said that you didn't feel comfortable yet."

"I asked you to marry me today," he shrugged, "I think meeting my daughter might be a logical step."

Dagian smiled, "Then I would like to."

They heard the clicking of angry heels behind then and without looking Dagian knew it was Regina. Jefferson turned and looked; Dagian slipped her hand into his and continued to pull him along.

No confrontations. Not tonight. She just wanted to work and go home.


	24. Chapter 24

Dagian finished work on the next edition and sent it in and Jefferson drove her home at four in the morning.

"Such a gentleman," Dagian smiled. She left her car near Archie's. She should go back and grab it but she was just too tired to drive.

"My mother taught me well," he told her with a warm tired smile of his own.

"Would you drive me home at four in the morning if we ever eloped?" she asked half seriously. She supposed that she should treat this issue with a bit more respect but she was mostly talking from exhaustion.

"If I had something nice to wake up to."

Dagian blushed, "Oh Jefferson."

"I meant breakfast in bed," he said with faux innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled at his casual flirting, "Maybe one day."

"Maybe," he agreed and groaned when they both saw her ex-husband's car pulled into her driveway, "And there he is."

Dagian tensed as well. Several scenarios played in her mind at what this could possibly be about. Either he wanted to talk civilly or he was going to try and take the baby after declaring he did it to keep her safe. Both possibilities didn't end well for her.

Jefferson pulled the car to a stop and they both saw that he was asleep, "We could just keep driving."

"I have to face him sooner or later."

"Who says?"

"Whoever decided that confronting the people you were mad at in a civil manner made you a bigger person?"

Jefferson bit his thumbnail, "Would you like me to go in with you?"

"No," she said and rubbed his arm absentmindedly, "I don't want you in the middle of this anymore than you already are."

"And you honestly think you can handle him? After what he did to you?"

Dagian felt her throat close up in the fear of being alone with Rumpelstiltskin but she knew her options of bringing Jefferson in with her weren't good. If he was there then they couldn't really talk because Rumpelstiltskin would be on his guard and would routinely mock Jefferson out of pettiness and if he was here for Lily then Jefferson risked getting hurt.

"No," she said, "But he'll listen to me better if no one else is there."

"He hardly ever listens to you."

"And if you go in then he'll close off completely and I can't have that."

"Are you sure?"

"No," she whispered. Really, she felt safer if Jefferson was there but he also had a daughter to care for that Dagian was supposed to meet in three hours, "But I think…it'd be best if I went ahead and did this."

"Call me afterwards," he told her, "Let me know that you're safe."

"I will," Dagian nodded and kissed him. Jefferson helped her get Lily of the car seat in the back and he kissed her goodnight…or good morning one more time before reluctantly driving off.

Lily settled back on her mother's shoulder and went to sleep. Dagian drew a couple of breaths and knocked on the window of her ex-husband's car. HE jerked awake and ran a hand through his hair. For a second, he looked disheveled and not in control…which was refreshing, she had to admit.

He opened the door slightly and looked tense and she realized that perhaps he wasn't in control of this. Perhaps he dreaded her reaction just as much as she dreaded his.

"You want to talk?" she asked a bit more harshly than she should've, "Come in"

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin sat with his hands clasped in his lap as Dagian stared tensely back at him. Each one waited for the other to start.

"Would you like some tea?" she finally asked.

"No," he told her and looked around the small living room, "You should probably get to sleep soon and I have to go to bed as well…in an actual bed."

"If I knew you were in my driveway, I would've come home to talk."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled wryly, "I feared you would've moved elsewhere if you knew I was waiting for you."

"I was working," she said, "You could've come in, you have the keys."

He might've taken that as a welcome if he didn't hear the resignation in her voice; she expected him to do whatever he wanted, "It's still your house, I respect your space."

She fought to urge to roll her eyes and he couldn't say that he blamed her, "Why are you here, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Why do you think?" he demanded, "I want to make it right."

Dagian looked down, "Darling, what's the point of making it right if we just keep hurting each other?"

"Perhaps one day it'll stick."

"We've been tormenting each other for 400 years. I don't think it'll change."

"Well, you were asleep for most of those."

"You had to take care of me," she said with a bit of humor in her voice and then she became serious, "I'm not your puppet or your pawn anymore Rumpelstiltskin."

"I know."

"I have…been doing better…after the things that we've done to each other. I've been working on getting my confidence back up and getting some esteem going and…I have a job and a boyfriend that I care about because I want to take control of my life instead of being the victim to be used and abused thanks to people like you, Zoso and August. I got my memories back and I went to you to watch Lily and I confided in you…and then five minutes later I'm on the ground asleep because it was the easiest way for you to deal with me not wanting you to risk killing Emma and Snow."

"I had to protect our family from Cora. The fact that I worry about her should be reason enough for you to be," he replied in an equally calm voice. He knew this was hard for her to process; she'd spent centuries believing he was the most powerful being in their world and now that title was being challenged by someone that had once been human. When Rumpelstiltskin was telling her everything, he'd kept the time spent with Cora as vague as possible. He didn't want to revisit those memories, "I regret what I did to you, but I don't regret what I did in the grand scheme of things. It may not have been the right thing but when looking at the bigger picture…it was the thing to do. Can you understand at least where I'm coming from? I know that I jeopardized everything we were building in our shaky relationship when I did that. And I'm sorry."

She looked conflicted, much like she always did when he was trying to justify himself, "It's not just that, Rumpelstiltskin."

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You knew that I wanted to come back," she said simply, "You knew as the Dark One that I was trying to return to you only for Zoso to stop me by putting me with that pirate and erasing the memories. I understand why you were angry that I left but the malicious treatment you gave me because I chose not to return…I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve to be mocked by you when you knew all along that I'd wanted to come home and you didn't even give me my memories back-."

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could."

"It would've been messy. It would've hurt you…far more than my barbs ever could've. Dagian, I waited…so long for you to return and you never did. I know that wasn't your fault. I tried looking for you out there because I wanted to get you back and because I loved you. Your true love even promised that he'd bring you back. It made what I believed to be the betrayal all that much worse when I never received word and I thought the two of you had just run off together…I told Bae that you were dead. When the curse hit me all the feelings I had toward you were increased. I'm not excusing myself for how I've treated you because I regret it every single day and I know that you regret the things that you've done. I'm just…explaining myself. I was angry and the anger intensified and I felt you were the target to take it out on. And then you took the sleeping potion and I felt the need to do it again. As you know, it wasn't until I was stripped of my powers that I was no longer angry with you

Dagian listened quietly, "We can't keep doing this…"

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked. The moment that he was dreading was there. She was going to take Lily from him and while he told himself that he would respect that and try to earn her trust again…to be honest he wasn't sure how he would react.

Dagian ran a hand through her hair, "I won't…take Lily from you. I know that you do love her…and you haven't hurt her even though I question your actions when you wish to protect her. The motive…I can understand. What you did to me…I think is going to take a bit of time to forgive."

He understood that, "Then what will happen for us?"

"I think that unless our conversations have to do with Bae or Lily then we should…work on cutting off our communication."

It felt like a blow nonetheless. No matter what they went through…other than Belle, he still counted Dagian as one of his best friends. He had gone almost 30 years knowing that no matter how horrible he was or what he resorted to...she and her second personality would always be there to just…talk to.

But she had to have a breaking point and he felt like she gave him more than enough chances. He would have to earn her trust back, "I think that would be best."

Dagian looked down awkwardly, "Yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Dagian didn't sleep that night. She knew that she probably should be grateful that she was breaking away from Rumpelstiltskin for good but…he had such a way of looking at her and talking to her as if she had done something wrong for not wanting to put up with him.

One energy drink later, Dagian walked to the diner and met an energetic and nervous Jefferson and Grace; who looked a little scared.

"Hey," he greeted and pulled a chair for her.

"Hey," she responded and he kissed her cheek…probably the chastest kiss that he'd ever given her.

"Dagian…this is Grace…although I'm not sure why I'm introducing you two because you've met…"

"Hi Grace," Dagian greeted.

"Hello," Grace said meekly but watched at Dagian with an unblinking stare.

Dagian set the baby carrier down in the fourth chair, "Jefferson…why don't you get us some napkins?"

He seemed to read her intentions quite clearly and stood up, "I'm sure Granny's has some…somewhere."

When he was gone, Dagian turned to her, "I've been looking to meet you for a while."

"Then why haven't you?" she asked. It wasn't accusing…but just curious.

"Because your papa wanted to make sure that he and I were at a place where he felt comfortable for me to meet you."

Dagian wasn't sure Grace even blinked, "And are you going to be my mom?"

Dagian bit her lip and tried to figure out how she should proceed, "Alright Grace, I should tell you right now that I'm not trying to replace the mother that you had. The woman that gave you birth will always be your mother. And if you're nervous or leery of me being with your father because you miss your mother then I understand that. I don't know if your father and I are going to work out enough for me to become your stepmother. Some of that relies on how you like me and if he thinks I'll be a good fit for it. Other things rely on us trusting each other and ourselves…due to us both having kids and our…previous histories….it's a bit more complicated than just spending time and falling in love quickly."

"I understand," Grace said, "Just…don't hurt him."

"I won't," Dagian promised and tried not to think about the time her 14 year old son begged her not to do the same after she and Rumpel had…resumed marriage activities while he was the Dark One.

Grace smiled slightly. They weren't anywhere near a mother/daughter relationship but they were at a bit of an understanding. Which was more than what Dagian expected.

"Would you like the hold the baby?" Grace looked unsure but Dagian was already lifting her out of the carrier and picked up a bottle, "You can feed her if you like."

"I won't know how."

"I'll teach you," Dagian offered and gently handed her the baby, "Support her head…there we go…."

"Good news!" Jefferson told them triumphantly, "Apparently the napkins are in the dispensers on the table."

"Wonderful, so nice that they thought to do that," Dagian told him with a smile. Jefferson kissed the top of his daughter's head and rested his chin on it, "So what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

"Oh, you know," Grace started as Lily ate hungrily, "Girl stuff"

Jefferson gave Dagian a genuinely sweet smile which she returned. She didn't move when she felt his foot brush against her calf teasingly.

Well that was one test passed…

An ambulance siren screamed as the vehicle drove by. Dagian craned her neck to see what was going on…Jefferson turned as well and then gave her a concerned look.

Dagian's phone buzzed and she grabbed it and saw that it was one of her reporters.

_They just found Jiminy dead. _

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The funeral was such a lousy turnout and frankly Dagian felt that Dr. Hopper deserved better. Mostly the royal family and friends of theirs showed up and listened solemnly while Snow gave her speech.

Dagian should be recording this but the pencil was just…numb in her hand.

She couldn't…Jiminy was her friend…Archie was one of the few that Dawn considered a friend when they were both cursed. He was always there to listen and he never judged. Dagian had spent most of the past two days crying…like many members of the town. A cloud of depression had settled on the town now…what did they do now that their conscience was gone?

Jefferson stood next to her, he held Lily so that she could take notes. It was all for naught though, she couldn't…focus.

Emma had talked to her since she had been one of the last to see Jiminy alive and she had confirmed Red's story that Regina had gone in there after them. And with careful questions, Dagian had gotten answers about what was going on that just…angered her.

Jiminy didn't deserve to be murdered and Dagian hoped that Regina got what was coming to her.

Grace stood between Jefferson and Dagian and stared on. She wasn't as close to Jiminy as several in the town had been…her father had been helping her deal with the duel personalities and identities and so Grace didn't really need him like Dagian and others had.

Finally, she just shoved the notepad in her pocket and let the tears fall.

Someone grabbed her hand and she looked over, expecting Jefferson's gloved hand to be in hers but she saw that it was Grace lending the comfort. Jefferson noticed it too but said nothing to give his thoughts away. Dagian tightened the hold and drew a shaky breath.

_I'll be better, _she promised him, _Like you taught me. _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

When Dagian got him from the funeral, she put Lily to bed and cleaned her room…she wasn't due to come into the office for a few hours and until then she had promised herself that she would catch up on housecleaning.

But the bubble bath sounded tempting.

Dagian heard the door downstairs open and she straightened and tensed. The only person it could be was Rumpelstiltskin and he'd only just told her that her house was not his to walk into.

Perhaps he had a change of heart.

She walked to her bedroom and picked up a bat. Perhaps it was nothing…that door came open when she didn't shut it well enough.

And her phone was downstairs. She kept an eye out as she crept down the stairs but nothing seemed out of place….the door was open though and Dagian felt some relief when she saw that it was just Pongo coming to look for treats. He must've pushed it open.

Dagian knelt down and scratched Pongo's ears. She pulled out a vanilla wafer out of her purse for him and gave it to him. She should call the animal shelter though; she wasn't sure where he was supposed to go.

"Come on boy," she shut the door and led him to the backyard. At least here she wouldn't have to worry about him getting hit by a car.

As long as he didn't jump over the gate…

"Such compassion."

Dagian froze at the voice. It sounded familiar and she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest when she straightened up and saw that Killian had left the coat closet and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello ice queen…I take it you remember me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Once Upon A Time**

_"Are you going to kill me?" Killian demanded as the Dark One stalked towards him._

_ "More than likely," the Dark One said as he studied him for a few minutes, "But not today…one day though. I assure you that the dark one will pay you a visit._

It was a warning that haunted Killian for the first year and he watched his back constantly for signs that the dark one was coming for him. He could handle it out on the sea because he had his ship to focus on but when he was on land it was worse. When he was on land, he had vicious nightmares that the Dark One would be standing at the foot of his bed with a dagger waiting to slash his throat.

Rum tasted like ash…the pleasant company of women was…more tedious and tiresome than it normally was when they attached themselves to him after he got what he wanted.

All because of some little wench who chose to leave and put herself in danger. Why should a powerful Dark One care about her and her family? Surely there were other men to manipulate into whatever it was he wanted. Why should some henpecked husband from the front lands make the slightest bit of difference?

The first two years passed and nothing happened. By the fifth year; he was telling the story of the Dark One and how he'd been spared because he was forgotten about. The story spread, he was sure. They had ways of doing that on the lonely ports with nothing else to do but to get drunk and outdo the other seamen with stories.

Then one day…thirteen years after it happened, a Dark One remembered hearing a story similar to that one the day he tried to get a magic bean from a dealer and the dark being inside him recognized the captain for his job in keeping Dagian from returning home.

And while Rumpelstiltskin hated to keep appointment originally designed by Zoso, this one took priority.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Killian knew who Rumpelstiltskin was the minute that he laid eyes on this new Dark One.

So that's what the other one wanted. Interesting. Well he supposed that it made sense; Dagian might've talked him out of whatever happened that inspired him to take up the new title. He wasn't sure, but he'd heard that wives were like that.

And now it was time to have a visit paid to him and Zoso's words made sense.

Zoso wasn't going to deal with him. He was going to let the abandoned husband do so.

Rumpelstiltskin circled him and sized him up, "How did Dagian enjoy her stay?"

He knew that wench was why the Dark One was visiting but he felt his blood run cold all the same. Instead of showing his weakness however, he shook his head and feigned an innocent smile, "Who?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a mocking smile back, "More than happy to dig the memory out for you but…it can get really messy."

Killian swore that if he got out of this, he'd never attack beggars again, "I never put my hands on her."

Both knew that was a lie. Killian tried not to think about the comments he made, the little touches that he knew irritated her, the little pet names…and most of all, he tried not to think about that kiss he forced on her when she grew depressed after her failed escape attempt.

The dark one seemed to know the details of their little…stay together as well because his gaze darkened. He casually looked at his fingernails, "You kidnapped my wife."

"To be fair…I was hired to. Take it up with the man that hired me."

"I have. He's dead."

Killian swallowed nervously, "What do you want?"

The Dark One continued to look at his clawed nails, "I've been taught for years that when another man tries to hurt a man's wife then it's his duty to fight for her honor if she cannot defend herself."

"I already fought her other boyfriend," Killian smirked. If he was going to die then he was going to do so without fear.

"No actually…Filib fought for the right to take her off your ship. I'm fighting for her honor. Which you can hardly argue against if you are truly a man of respect like you claim you are."

He was going to drag this out, wasn't he?

The Dark One gave Killian no time to argue, "Not now though. Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man. Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing, it will be your last. Maybe I am cruel. And don't think about trying to escape. Because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew like a fish."

Killian paled. Call him a sick man…call him a disgusting man with no standards but his crew was his family. Especially the ones that raised him and served under his father.

And if this Dark One was going to defend the wife's honor then Killian was going to defend his crew's.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Killian went to face the Dark One knowing full well that he was most likely going to die.

And as he fought the Dark One and the Dark One cheated using his magic to get Killian's sword from him and then he Killian's substitute sword out of his hand. Within the first two minutes of fighting.

"Do you know what it's like?" the Dark One taunted, "To have your wife being used as a pawn against you. It's like your hands are bound and you have no control. In fact…I'll show you."

Pain seared his wrist…an imaginable pain that brought a scream from Killian's throat. He looked down through tears of agony and saw with terror that his hand was how lying on the ground. Rumpelstiltskin smirked and picked the hand off the road. He tucked it in his cloak and sneered in Killian's direction as Killian struggled to stop the bleeding.

Was he honestly taking his hand as a trophy?

There was a puff of purple smoke and the Dark One was gone.

Killian struggled to his feet and struggled to the docks.

He needed to get to this ship.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Killian knew that something was wrong the second he stepped on the plank and realized that his ship was a little too quiet. They were docked, yes but he left guards up for a good reason and he never let the ones that fell asleep easily guard the boat on this side of the sea.

There was something sticky on his boot when he stepped on there and when he lit a lantern he saw that James's body was sprawled next to this foot. Killian jerked away and saw through the light that his crew was lying dead…side by side. Oh, not all the crew…there were some missing. It only took Killian a second to realize that every one that was dead were the men that he inherited as a crew from his father. The men that had raised him.

Killian felt his stomach clench and he felt as if he was punched.

"No," He whispered and cursed, "No, no, no."

He was going to kill that Dark One. Even demons could be killed and he was going to find a way….

There was a bean in his pocket…he (Hopefully) had a prisoner in the secret part of the hold that still that could get him what he needed.

He would find another crew…

Probably wouldn't be hard for the hiring. After all, there had to be eight people here that could run a ship and wanted to live for centuries.

And they said you could fly in Neverland too.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**Present Day**

Dagian stared frozen at the blue eyes that stared across from her from the living room, blocking her access from the front door.

The pirate hadn't changed much from the memories she just had. He still had the cold blue eyes that were masked with empty promises of passion and lust and his smile was charming at first but upon a deeper look it was certainly the same malicious mocking vicious smile that he had when he spent time with her.

"Oh Dagian," he said and let his eyes travel over her, "Still lovely to look at in that cold …ice queen way of yours."

Her kitchen was to her back, her kitchen knives…if she could get to them….

Killian would tackle her before she could close her hands over the weapon. He'd slam that hook in her neck and kill her then or worse yet, she'd be left bleeding out on the floor.

He tilted his head in curiosity, "How did you live for so long?"

"Good anti-aging cream," she said and felt her back hit the wall when he took a step towards her.

"I suppose that your dalliances with the dark one are probably what got you to still be alive today," He said and gave a faux pout, "I can't believe you picked him over me. Was it a power thing? Tell me it was at least a power thing, love."

Dagian said nothing.

"Or the fact that you had his son once?"

Dagian looked up sharply.

"Oh, I Know about that," he said with a smirk, "Your husband inadvertently put me in contact with someone who could me get hard-to-find people and things who figured it out…you should know him in this world…his name is Smee. And the things he told me he'd heard about the Dark One's wife…well…I blushed. Which is a big deal for me. I suppose it does rather fit. You seem to have a walking target on your back...and when Smee told me about how the Dark One had a wife that he just forced back to his side and a son…well…it all fell into place."

He took another step forward and then stopped when he heard something.

The baby was crying. Dagian felt the blood drain from her face as she saw him smile.

"Well now," he said and turned to the noise, "isn't that interesting. I thought she was the child of your cravat wearing friend…"

Dagan didn't know what came over her then, but the minute his attention was placed on her daughter, she flew into a rage. She raced at him before she even knew what she was doing and threw herself over on him. He tried to slash her with his hook but she blocked it and slammed her fist as hard as she could against his nose.

He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face against the table. Stars exploded in front of her eyes but she recovered and pulled herself up. Her hand closed on her purse strap as she jumped on him and wrapped it around his neck.

He was in the same house as her daughter…

He grabbed the strap with his hand and moved backwards so that her back slammed into the corner of an end table. Dagian screamed in pain and loosened her grip. The captain turned grabbed her by her neck and shoved her backwards against the wall, "Oh how I've missed this little cat and mouse game we used to play. But unfortunately, to business…it's high time you return to your second home…"

Dagian grabbed the lamp on the end table and slammed it across his face. He stumbled, released his grip and Dagian shoved him away and ran up the stairs. If she could get into the nursery and get to her daughter then she could barricade herself in and either climb down with her child from the porch roof or scream out the window until someone came.

The former was riskier but if she didn't climb down then she worried that he'd kill her and the baby before someone heard.

Dagian slammed up the stairs and heard her attacker give chase. Unfortunately, her centuries of sleeping and her 28 years of being awake and in one place and a content housewife had made her a bit slower than what she used to be. The captain caught up with her by the time she hit the top step and before she knew what happened, a sharp pain hit her back. Tears filled Dagian's eyes at the agony and she screamed. She tried to move but the hook that she now realized was in her back was now deeper.

The captain used his good hand to twist in her hair. He used both to pull her terrified sobbing body closer to him, "I'll put the hook deeper in if you continue to struggle, there are several important things located in one's back, love. Don't make me hurt you and I really don't want to hurt your baby. But I will if you make me."

"I can't make you do anything," she whispered with clenched teeth.

"We could argue that all day but I have things to do." He whispered in her hair. She shuddered at the feel of his breath, "I need you to come with me back to the boat…"

"I'm not going with you."

"Then I need you to tell me what your husband's weakness is," he released her hair and his good hand went to her waist, "Your husband has another woman on his arm, surely that must anger you."

"Just kill me," she whispered, "I'm not telling you anything."

"I'll kill your daughter," he threatened.

The threat sent a jolt of anger through her and she slammed her heel between his legs. He choked out a cry and she pulled away. The hook ripped through her skin. It hurt but it could be ignored for now. He threatened her daughter's life. She turned and kicked him hard enough to send him down the stairs.

Before he hit the bottom, she braced against the wall and raced to the nursery. She slammed the door closed and pushed the bookshelf in front of it.

Lily was still crying but definitely not as hard as Dagian was.

Dagian threw the window open and picked up her baby, "It's okay, Lily. It's okay; we're just going outside for a bit."

She crawled on the porch roof, as far away from the window as she could. The action immediately drew the curious gazes of people passing by. Dagian was certain that she heard her backdoor slam but she wasn't going to go back in that house and risk it.

In the end, it was James or Charming or whatever his name was that came out on the porch roof with her. He didn't understand her through her tears but he convinced her that this was no place for a baby and she needed her back looked at.

He helped her through the window; he had offered to hold Lily so she could climb through but she refused. Lily was her daughter and she was now under threat. Dagian wasn't going to let anyone hold her daughter that wasn't herself.

Jefferson was in the crowd when Charming escorted her out. Dagian was shaking but the minute she felt her boyfriend touch her face and say her name, she looked up. She wanted to say she felt safe when she looked at his horrified eyes but she couldn't.

"Dagian," he whispered, "Let me have the baby."

She held her daughter tighter, "No, it's too dangerous."

"Dagian."

She looked at him, "He was here."

The blood drained from Jefferson's face, "That's impossible."

"It's not, he was in the house."

Jefferson hesitated and then nodded, "I'll follow behind the ambulance."


	26. Chapter 26

Rumpelstiltskin walked through the doors of the hospital and walked to the waiting room where Jefferson was sitting with the baby and Grace. Without a thought for the girl, he stormed into the room, "Where is she?"

Grace looked up and then lowered her eyes and trembled slightly in fear. Rumpelstiltskin ignored her fear and looked at the hatter who held _his _daughter. Getting a little too close there for Rumpelstiltskin's liking….

"She's being stitched up," Jefferson told him, "They wouldn't let me in there. The cut is deep…it hurt for her to move but other than some bruising, she's going to be fine."

"How did this happen?" he demanded

"Can we talk about this outside?"

"No," Rumpelstiltskin snapped, "My former wife was attacked and you will tell me now."

"Or what?" Jefferson challenged, "You'll force me to?"

Rumpelstiltskin almost did but stopped himself. Jefferson had made the call for him to come down. He'd said that Dagian had been attacked but refused to offer details over the phone. He owed him at least that much.

"No," he looked back down at the frightened girl, "Of course not."

"Grace, watch Lily," Jefferson said.

"Papa-," Grace whispered.

"I'll be right outside the door," Jefferson promised her with a smile; "I promise that you'll see me the whole time."

Rumpelstiltskin turned his head away slightly. He realized how harsh he was sounding and he had to remember that these two had been separated…much like he and Bae and they'd been reunited. It was understandable that Grace was terrified of losing him again because of someone else's agenda.

"Don't worry, Grace," Rumpelstiltskin said gently, "I'm not going to hurt or separate you from your papa. I just need some information."

He gave her a curt nod to the quiet pale girl and followed Jefferson out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Dagian stared at the wall as the nurse finished bandaging her back. The stitches made her feel stiff. She was dreading when the drugs wore off because she was just guessing the pain that she would feel would be incredible.

And Charming's voice was making it worse…

"I told you," she said, "I never saw his face."

"He was in the house with you," Charming said, "He chased you all the way to your daughter's room and stabbed you in the back…you knocked him down the stairs and you're telling me that you never saw his face."

Dagian sighed, "Everything happened so fast."

"Well, we can take you into protective custody until your attacker is found."

With the Charming clan as protectors? Dagian couldn't say that she felt too eager to be protected by them. She was still trying to figure out how exactly Regina was walking free after her several attempts to murder them and why exactly they allowed the ten year old that nearly died because of her near her.

She'd wait for Rumpelstiltskin, she trusted him to get things done a lot better than they could. Besides, this was their family's battle. Not the Charming's.

The curtain was moved back and Rumpelstiltskin walked in with Lily. Charming rolled his eyes, "I'm taking a statement."

"Sounded like you were nearly done, deputy," Rumpelstiltskin said with a dismissive hand, "I'll watch over her."

Charming narrowed his eyes, but when Dagian nodded he jotted down a phone number, "If you _remember _anything, then let us know….don't take action without us."

He knew that she was lying. He was warning her that the consequences of her trusting Rumpelstiltskin instead of them wouldn't be good for her.

He hardly paid him any attention though. Charming didn't know Hook and he certainly didn't know what Hook had cost her.

Lily babbled in her father's arms. Rumpelstiltskin's gaze softened when he looked down at her and gave her a gentle kiss. They both waited until the nurse was done and gone before they both reacted. Dagian started crying and Rumpelstiltskin gently put his arm around her, careful not to hurt her, "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No," Dagian whispered, "He was going after the baby…I didn't know what else to do…so I fought him"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened dangerously, "He what?"

Dagian told him the whole story and grabbed his hand, "What's he doing here, Rumpelstiltskin? I thought the portal was supposed to be destroyed."

"It was…he must've found another way," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I'm sorry Dagian."

"This isn't your fault," she told him.

"In several ways it is," Rumpelstiltskin muttered, "He took a deep breath and told her what he'd done all those years ago after Bae had fallen into the portal and she'd taken the sleeping curse to get away from him. She listened without expression as he told her how he'd taken Hook's family because Hook had taken his. It looked like he here to continue the cycle.

"I'm going to kill him," Rumpelstiltskin finished and put his daughter on the bed next to her mother.

"Belle won't like that," Dagian said but she hardly stepped in morally to tell him it was wrong.

"I'll handle her," He said.

Dagian knew that she was acting emotionally. She would regret gleefully giving him the go ahead to murder Killian Jones later but he'd attacked her and he threatened to kill her daughter. Regret would probably not be for a long long time.

"You and I need to get this taken care of before we leave," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "I don't want Hook following Belle around Storybrooke without my being here."

Dagian's eyes widened as she processed this, "We can…we can leave?"

"The experiment was successful," he smiled excitedly, "There's potion enough for two…we'll use Bae's shawl. I used magic to divide it so that we both can use it and…we'll be reunited with our son soon."

Her hand found his and her eyes filled with tears, "We'll handle this Hook dilemma…"

"And I'll get Emma to cash in the favor we share and we'll find him."

Dagian kissed his cheek and wrapped his neck again. They were doing it; they were going to find Bae.

She felt a shiver against her wound and pulled back, "What are you doing?"

He gave her a confused look, "Healing you."

She gently pulled his arms away from her. When she was creating the sleeping potion, she'd learned that when a Dark One healed someone the magic left a mark on their soul. Rumpelstiltskin did what he thought was helping her but she shook her head, "No magic."

He gave her a disappointed and annoyed look but put his hand away, "As you wish. The trip is going to be painful though."

"I've been fatally wounded before," Dagian said, "Luckily, now we have painkillers."

"I imagine you'll be singing a different tune when you wake up in the morning and it's all out of your system"

"I don't care. I'll endure it. This is my son too and I'm going."

"I make no attempt to stop you," Rumpelstiltskin said. Neither one spoke it but they knew that Dagian and Bae had been building up their relationship before he'd fallen into the vortex. The last thing Bae would remember of his father was his father letting him go. If Dagian was there then perhaps Bae would listen…maybe he'd soften more towards coming with them if he saw his baby sister.

"Do you have anywhere to go after this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"A few options," Dagian told him, "Charming is pushing Whale into letting me stay tonight until my assailant is caught…he claims it's for observational purposes but I think they just want to keep me in a public place…after that…it's either the inn or a guest room at Jefferson's."

"You hardly sound thrilled at that last prospect."

"I don't want him involved in any more of this than he is," Dagian said, "He's being noble but he doesn't want any part of all this drama. Especially with Grace in his custody again. Using his home is a last resort."

"Well you can't go back to that house."

"I know," Dagian muttered, "It won't feel safe anymore."

He didn't suggest that she move back in with him, but only as friends trying to raise their daughter. To do so would test the limits of the respect that they shared and it would open up the risk of falling into the same codependent mentality that both were struggling to break away from.

"Perhaps the hunt for our little pirate won't take long," he told her. However he doubted that she'd feel secure. No matter, he still owned the land; he'd help her find a secure place to live.

His phone rang and he saw that it was Belle, "Hey, Belle."

"_Rumpelstiltskin, there's a man here…" _

She started to break up. He felt his heart start to speed up in his chest as he quickly put the pieces together, "Belle, you're breaking up…who's in the library? Belle?"

Dagian paled as they both put together what was happening, "Go."

The line cut out, he hung up the phone, "Stay here and let me know if you move"

"I will." She promised and nodded, "Go."

He waved his hand and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. There was no time to get to the car.

The pirate had distracted him with Dagian so that he could get to Belle.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

It had all been a large gambit done by the pirate. Rumpelstiltskin was surprised he could even focus long enough to come up with it. He'd attacked Dagian and threatened to kill their daughter so that he could distract Rumpelstiltskin from seeing Belle. He slipped into the library and attacked Belle so that he could get Rumpelstiltskin to deal with her and then smash up his shop and steal the cloak.

It had made Rumpelstiltskin practically dance for his amusement, steal his hope at being reunited with his son and let him know that his family was not safe. Dagian was hurt, Lily was threatened, Belle had nearly been killed and now his only chance of seeing his son again was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin was going to kill him. He was going to rip his heart out and force the pirate to watch as he crushed it in his palm for what he did. He was going to torture him first. In all kinds of delicious ways that would serve as an example.

The pirate had to come from somewhere and being the drama queen that he was…would hole up on his ship. But his ship wasn't here, there'd been no reports…oh, unless it'd been enchanted.

Rumpelstiltskin's hand clenched on his cane. He had to get to the docks…there was a chance that the shawl was still intact and he was going to end the pirate's threat over his family permanently.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Night came to the hospital. Jefferson had taken the baby so that Dagian could sleep. The child fussed and Grace was bored but he refused to let her go to her adopted family. He wasn't sure how much of his existence the pirate knew about…he didn't want his daughter out of his sight in case he was targeted next.

Dagian had turned down the offer to come stay in one of his guest rooms. Nothing romantic, he wasn't interested in going that far right now. He had Grace to focus on and Grace was still getting used to her.

Besides, what were any other options? The Inn? Yes, because _that _was safe! Moving back in with Rumpelstiltskin? She would never accept that option.

Dagian couldn't go back to that house though…the memories it would bring…

"Papa," Grace called. She had spent the last hour or so playing with the baby but now Lily was getting tired.

Jefferson picked up the little girl and rubbed her back to ease her to sleep, "Grace, what do you think of Dagian?"

"She's nice," Grace said and started putting her school things away.

"Are you alright with the fact that I'm dating her?"

Grace shrugged, "I just wish you hadn't waited so long."

"I know," he put a hand on her head, "I just wanted to protect you."

"I know," Grace said and looked up at him, "I'm alright if she makes you happy."

"Well, I want you to be happy too Grace…I want to make sure you have a good stepmother too…you're getting to an age where…I can't talk to you about some of the things that you'll go through…not like a woman can and while I care about Dagian I Need to make sure that she'll be a good influence on you too."

Grace nodded and hugged his neck; Jefferson returned the embrace and held his daughter to his chest as tightly as he could. He just didn't want to lose her again.

There was a commotion out in the hall as they pulled away. Jefferson immediately stood and gestured for his daughter to get behind him.

He saw two men being wheeled in…Belle was walked in after them and he put together a bit of what was happening.

One of the men had been dressed like them…could that be the pirate.

"Grace, get your things," he grabbed his coat, "And follow me."

He bypassed the screaming in the hall and went to the room that Dagian was sleeping in. They had no time, they had to move now, "Dagian?"

"Hm?" She muttered, and he could hear that she was pretty much asleep.

"Wake up," he tossed his coat on her and opened the desk drawer where he'd hidden his gun, "We have to leave?"

Dagian struggled to sit up, "What's going on?"

He grabbed her and she paled at the frantic look in his eyes.

"It's not safe here anymore."


	27. Chapter 27

All Jefferson had to say was 'Hook', and Dagian accompanied him to his house without any questions. Any worry about 'bringing him in on it' was forgotten about and both their children were packed into the car and they went to the house on the hill. Leaving nothing behind but a note hastily written by Dagian telling where she would be.

Let Charming and the others come to her.

They spent the car ride in silence. Jefferson had purchased a car seat since he and Dagian spent time together so thankfully Dagian didn't have to hold her daughter in her arms without a seatbelt.

He pulled up to the house and helped Dagian out. She leaned heavily against him as he helped her up the stairs. Grace held Lily and walked ahead of them to unlock the door.

"I don't want to be a bother," she told him.

"It's not a bother," he assured her, "Don't worry. You can stay here while you heal."

"They might find me," she whispered.

"I don't think that they will," he assured her and helped her inside, "I don't think the queen's mother is interested in you and it's not like Hook is going anywhere."

"Do you know what happened?" Dagian asked.

"No, I just heard the sheriff screaming at the nurse to hide him," he helped her up the stairs to the second level

"I guess they found him before Rumpelstiltskin did," she muttered.

"Or else, Belle girlfriend persuaded him to be merciful."

Dagian scowled; Stupid Belle getting in the way of justifiable revenge.

Jefferson guided her to a guest room and helped her sit down on the purple comforter. She pulled off her boots, "Thank you for letting me cover myself with your jacket.

"Well…your shirt was ruined," he averted his eyes, "If you need help changing clothes, Grace will help you. I'll let you have one of my shirts to sleep in. I…I would go for your clothes at your house but I don't want to risk being followed."

"I understand," Dagian said.

"I'll…buy you some clothes in the morning," he told her awkwardly.

"Okay," Dagian whispered and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," she accepted her daughter and kissed Lily's head, "Thank you."

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "I'll check on you later."

"Okay," Dagian said, "Goodnight."

He nodded his goodnight and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

It was a terrifying thing…looking at the love of your life while she had another woman's memories with no knowledge of him.

He'd hoped that she remembered him from before the curse broke but that didn't seem to be the case. She didn't seem to recognize him at all even though she'd been sent to find him while harboring false memories.

Hook had taken away her identity…he had taken away her love for him unwillingly. He supposed this must've been what Charming and Snow felt like when he did the same to them but that was different. She had practically begged him to take away her love. Hook had taken Belle from him unwillingly.

He had _spared _him. He had listened to Belle and he spared him. Everything in Rumpelstiltskin justified how right he'd be just to ignore her. After everything Hook did, after the threat he served to Rumpelstiltskin's family, he didn't deserve to live.

But he had let his doubt gnaw at him. He was reminded of the things he'd done to others. If Hook deserved to die for his crimes then what did that mean for Rumpelstiltskin? If he brutally murdered Hook for what he'd done to his family then he would lose Belle. Especially if he murdered him right in front of her. HE couldn't lie or hide it or manipulate it to his advantage. He would murder Hook and force her to witness it and he would lose her. No matter how in the right he felt he was.

And Belle would never forgive him for that.

He told himself that Hook wasn't worth the loss of Belle. So he listened to her. He spared the pirate and warned him. It was far more than the pirate deserved.

At the same time it was far less than what Dagian and his daughter deserved too.

But at the end, he lost Belle all the same. In a far more permanent basis. He couldn't rely on the fact that he could see her one day; he couldn't rely on the hope that he might be able to justify it. He couldn't bring Dagian in one day and show Belle Dagian's wounds and have Dagian tell her what the pirate had put her through.

What was done could not be undone. He was a stranger to her now. She would never know who she was or who he was or what they'd shared. She'd never know how beauty tamed the beast where many had tried and failed.

It was a gutting feeling.

Perhaps this was his punishment for the things he'd done. Perhaps this was a high power's way of letting him know what happened when he played God and matchmaker and chess master and whatever other roles he'd played.

And the innocents had to pay for his crimes. OF course he wouldn't be punished directly. He could take whatever punishment a higher power dealt him…it'd dealt so many over the years. He supposed the biggest blows to him would be the few people he did care about getting hurt.

To make everything worse, true love's kiss didn't work. She screamed when she saw him. With his magic unable to heal her and his memories as Mr. Gold unable to help her, he was out of his element and he hated it. He hadn't felt like this in centuries…he loathed this powerless feeling with everything he had.

That was the only reason he trusted Cora to keep her end of the bargain. It was the only reason that he sealed their deal the way they used to even though everything inside him was screaming at him to break her neck before she found out where his ex-wife and daughter (who had thankfully slipped away out of danger) were on top of knowing about Belle.

When he realized how desperate he was if he made a deal with Cora to get that globe, he had gone to Belle again in a last attempt to wake her up. He only spared Hook for Belle's memory and his own promise to be better for her. He knew he would be leaving with the morning and he didn't want to leave her here with no idea what was going on and no way to protect herself.

Showing her the cup had been a frantic move and in his own exhaustion and frustration he'd only scared her more. She threw the cup in her own anger and fear and confusion and he knew that was it. He could never wake her up again. She would never love him the way Belle did.

Was it always his fate to be alone?

Rumpelstiltskin went to his car and lifted up his shawl.

No, it wasn't his fate. He still had Bae to find. He could do it now. He could cross the line.

He would find his son and God willing…he would fix at least that. He would get his son back.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Four in the morning, Jefferson was awakened to screaming.

At first he thought it was Grace. He didn't allow himself any time to think as he threw off his covers and raced down the hall to his daughter's aide. Sometimes she suffered nightmares thanks to being left alone in the Enchanted Forest and from suffering duel identities.

But it wasn't her. She appeared in the door way; just as frantic and puzzled as he was.

In that split second he remembered Dagian and was in her room before he could even think of the risks. Someone might be in there. She might be in danger and he was unarmed.

But no, she had slept with the lamp on and he saw no threat. Dagian lay tangled in the covers. She was thrashing around and crying, another scream erupted from her throat…

It took him a few seconds to process that she was asleep and suffering from a nightmare. However, he was snapped it when he remembered that she was injured and fighting like this could open those stitches.

"Dagian," he told her, "Dagian, shh."

He touched her shoulder and she tried to scratch his face. He quickly dodged her attack and took a breath. His wife had suffered from violent nightmares too and he always settled her down if he just talked to her, "Dagian, its Jefferson. You're alright. You're just having a nightmare. There's nothing here that's going to hurt you."

He kept talking to her until her struggles subsided. He wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep but he gently crawled next to her and embraced her until her cries and sobs subsided and she was breathing normally again.

When he was certain that she was calm he checked to make sure she didn't open up her wound and then crawled out of bed. As innocent as his motives were, he didn't think Dagian would understand if she woke up with him sleeping in her bed. She wouldn't care if he was just in there to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Lily lay in the makeshift crib that they'd assembled for her. He used a long basket full of folded clothes on two chairs so that Dagian didn't have to worry about bending too far to open her back. She watched everything with large frightened eyes but didn't cry.

Grace watched from the doorway as he picked the baby up, "What are you doing, Papa?"

"She needs to eat," he said, "I don't want her to wake Dagian up."

"What do you want _me _to do?"

"Stay here," Jefferson said, "She'll panic if she wakes up and Lily isn't in her crib. Someone will need to tell her where Lily is."

"And then what?"

"Then, I'll put her to bed and we'll go to our rooms," he shrugged and kissed the top of her head, "If she starts screaming again, then come and get me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes papa."

"Good girl," he said, "Maybe tomorrow we'll teach you how to feed her."

He started to walk down the hall when Grace called again, "Papa?"

"Yes."

"I think it's good what you did…bringing her here even though you knew it'd be dangerous."

He smiled wryly, "I'm sorry if it scares you."

"I'm not scared," Grace told him, "Rumpelstiltskin scares me more than a pirate does."

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, he is a bit intimidating isn't he?"

Perhaps one day, Jefferson would tell his daughter stories about how he and Rumpelstiltskin used to run together.

**A/N: I still think Dagian is better than Milah after watching "Manhattan." **


	28. Chapter 28

It was one of the times where Dagian really regretted not asking Rumpelstiltskin to heal her. When she woke up, the pain pills had worn off and the full pain of her injury hit her.

The tears came to her eyes and she whimpered as she slowly climbed out of the bed. Her skin felt tight and stretched at the same time. Combined with the pain, she could hardly focus through the tears of agony that she felt every time she made the slightest movement.

Dagian slowly removed the button up shirt and slipped out of it. There was a bathroom to the right and she slipped inside there.

How was she going to change the bandages? Hook just happened to slam her in the back where she couldn't reach herself.

There was a knock at the door and Dagian looked up, "Come in."

Jefferson opened the door, searched her out around the room, "Dagian?"

His gaze fell on her in her jeans and a bra and he immediately averted his gaze. Dagian covered herself and looked away, "Will you help me?"

He walked forward and kept his eyes at her feet. He only looked at her when he came up, "Want me to help you change your bandages?"

She nodded, "Please."

He slipped out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. Dagian grabbed the jacket and held it over her chest. He tried to be gentle but she winced as he cleaned the wound and applied new bandages.

"Thank you," she whispered when he was done.

"I-um…" she looked in the mirror and saw that he was staring her almost bare back for a brief second before he snapped out of it, "Sorry…I brought you a new shirt."

He pulled it off the counter and helped her into it. Dagian winced and buttoned the front, "Thank you."

Jefferson's gaze softened and he rested a hand on the side of her face. Dagian felt her wall start to crumble and the tears came. Gently, Jefferson pulled her to his chest and Dagian embraced him as tightly as she could

"Rumpelstiltskin will get him," Jefferson promised, "IF there's anyone that can do it, its' him."

Dagian pulled back and wiped a tear away, "I know."

It would just be a shame that she wouldn't be the one to pull the trigger to end Hook's life herself.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Jefferson helped Dagian down the stairs while holding Lily for her. When he led her to the dining room, Dagian accepted her daughter and held her to her chest as Jefferson put some eggs on her plate, "I can help, you know."

"Nonsense," he said and sat next to her, "You're our guest. You'll be treated as such."

Grace sat on the other side, "Can I feed the baby? I did it last night."

Dagian raised an eyebrow and looked accusingly at Jefferson.

He shrugged, "You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. If I did something wrong I'm sorry."

He looked like a kicked puppy and Dagian knew that he was only trying to help. She looked down and swallowed her frustration, "Just…let me know if you're going to take Lily next time."

"Okay," Jefferson said and picked up a fork.

The back door to the left opened and they all jumped. Rumpelstiltskin walked through, "Good, you're all awake."

"This is my property," Jefferson snapped.

"Actually dearie," Rumpelstiltskin held his finger up, "It's my land and you live on it."

Dagian felt her throat constrict when she saw the wild look in his eyes. Something was wrong. She'd only seen this look a few times before and that was always when something had happened to either her or Bae. Rumpelstiltskin was looking for a fight and the way the men stared at each other then Jefferson was going to be the one he took his anger out on, "What is it, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I need to talk to you," he turned his furious gaze at Jefferson, "Is it alright with you, if I come here to talk to the mother of my children?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Dagian stood and handed Lily to Grace, "I'll come with you."

They both went outside and he closed the doors behind him, "We're leaving today."

Dagian flinched as if the words hit her, "Wha-? Now?"

"No. Noon," He said and didn't look at her, "Have a bag packed for yourself and the baby; Three days at least."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Dagian looked around and then looked at him, "Rumpelstiltskin; I'm still healing…and the pirate-."

"Don't you dare bring him up," Rumpelstiltskin hissed.

"D-did," she stopped and drew a breath, "Did you kill him?"

"No, but I swear that I'm going to."

"What happened?"

"He shot Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said and then looked at her in a way that reminded her of an angry wounded animal, "She went over the line and now…her memories are gone and she doesn't know who I am."

Dagian took a few seconds to let the news sink in. Dagian didn't care much for Belle but to be forced to lose your memories…with no way to get them back…

"Rumpelstiltskin," Dagian reached for his hand, "I'm so sorry."

He jerked his hand away, "Why should you care?"

"We'll get her memories back."

"It's impossible…it can't be done," he drew a breath, "Be ready by noon, if you choose to stay with the hatter in there instead of coming with me then I'll-."

Dagian looked up sharply, "Okay, I'm going to interrupt you right there and ask that you not finish that sentence in a way that I'll feel threatened because if you endanger them in there to get what you want then our shared custody for Lily will be stopped."

She knew that he was upset and she knew that he was hurt but she wasn't going to stand for him immediately lashing out by making her alone and miserable as well.

He stopped and collected himself, "Dagian, the longer I stay here in town, the longer I fear I might kill Hook."

Dagian couldn't see what was wrong with that after the things he did to them, but he was trying to change and so she sighed, "I'll be in front of your house by eleven thirty."

He looked relieved, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me because I'm not doing it for you," she promised him, "I'm doing it for Bae."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"You don't have to do this."

Dagian didn't look at Jefferson as she drew a breath. Instead, she looked at the house that she used to share with Rumpelstiltskin, "Yes I do. For my son."

She heard him sigh next to her and he glared at the house, "He shouldn't force you to go with you being hurt."

"I want to go," Dagian said and looked at her hands, "I just wish he was in a better mindset."

They spent a couple of seconds in silence and he looked at her, "Don't get angry with me…but there's a part of me that is worried."

"Why?"

"Because I know how…codependent and unhealthy the relationship you two shared was…and I know how easy it is to fall back into that. I trust you but there is a part of me that is worried."

Dagian took his hand, "I do _not _want what Rumpelstiltskin has to offer. I give you my word that I won't mess up what we have for him."

"Okay," Jefferson said and they didn't speak of it.

The door to the front opened and Dagian removed her seatbelt, "There he is."

Jefferson climbed out as well. Dagian held Lily and put her in the car seat in Rumpelstiltskin's car. She turned and saw Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson talking to the side and she tensed. She waited for them to start fighting but they nodded their respect and came to the car.

"If you want to talk…you know my number," he told her.

"I know," Dagian said, "I'll call you when we land…"

"You nervous," he asked with a small smile.

"I don't really fancy the idea of being in a giant tin can in the air but it'll take a bit less time to get there and with my back…reduced travel time would be glorious."

He smiled wryly, "Be careful."

"I will," she said.

And then he kissed her. A gentle but passionate kiss and if Dagian wasn't so cynical when it came to such things then she thought it might be a bit loving as well.

Dagian pulled back reluctantly, "I'll come back."

"As Dagian or Dawn?"

She gave him a teasing smile, "I'm far more stubborn than Dawn. I'll keep her at bay. Besides, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't endanger us if he wasn't sure it'd work."

He smiled slightly, "Grace will miss you."

"Grace will miss Lily," Dagian teased, "She hasn't warmed up to me yet."

"She will," he promised, "Something to look forward to when you get back."

Dagian nodded, stared into his large blue eyes and the way he looked at her…the way he smiled…was he always this impossibly attractive?

"Goodbye."

"I'll miss you," he told her.

"I'll miss you too."

He reluctantly stepped back and Dagian slid into the passenger seat hesitantly.

"Ready dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked a she buckled her seatbelt.

Dagian wasn't sure if he meant if she was ready to leave or ready to see Bae again…

"How do you know where he is?" Dagian asked.

"It doesn't matter."

Well that worried her

"Ms. Swan will be accompanying us," he turned the ignition, "She knows the real world better than either one of us."

"Alright," Dagian said and gave one final fleeting look to Jefferson, "What did you two talk about when I was putting Lily in the car?"

"He asked me to look out for you," Rumpelstiltskin said, "You've picked yourself a good man."

Dagian knew that, but she smiled anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

Rumpelstiltskin had offered to let Dagian have the passenger seat but she sat in the back with the baby. Dagian hadn't been in the back of the car before. Rumpelstiltskin and Dawn had…but she'd rather not think about that with the company she currently had back there.

Lily was awake when they started the drive; she was quiet but curious at the world as it went past her.

Henry sat on the other side of the car seat. Dagian…really wasn't looking to him tagging along. They were there to find Bae…a ten year old coming with them would just slow them down. At least the baby could be carried.

But as he plopped in the car and happily chatted with Dagian, she realized that Emma didn't want her son alone in Storybrooke any more than Dagian wanted Lily alone. She began to relax slightly as Lily smiled at Henry and cooed.

"So, where are we going?" Henry asked as he let Lily clench his finger.

"Logan International Airport," Rumpelstiltskin said curtly.

"I think he meant after that," Emma said sharply, she had made it no secret that she would rather be home in her bed. If it wasn't for seeing her son, Dagian would sympathize.

"Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?"

A moment of silence passed.

"You really think that shawl's going to work?" Emma asked.

Dagian looked down at her own shawl. It was wrapped around her waist like a belt. Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his around his neck like a scarf. Dagian wondered how he planned to keep that secure if a strong wind picked up.

"Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems," Rumpelstiltskin said.

Emma looked at Dagian through the side view mirror. Dagian just gave a shrug. Rumpelstiltskin was a lot like Jefferson in the sense that while he had his memories from the start that taught him how to function in this world but he remembered the whole time. 28 years ago, Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson were at the place where everyone was at mentally in the present day.

They began to approach the border. Dagian felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Her ex would revert back to someone that not even he liked and Dagian would revert into…_Dawn_. And both would believe they were married.

Would she even remember Lily?

The thought made Dagian's stomach tighten and she looked at her daughter in terror. She could only hope that Emma would at least have the decency to get the child away from them. Lily deserved to grow up happy and healthy….

And what happened when _Mr. Gold _and _Dawn _saw magic? They'd capitalize on it. Mr. Gold would drive tour buses himself if it meant getting more wealth and power.

They passed through the border and Dagian was shocked…as if she'd treaded the carpet and touched metal right afterwards. A small breeze that came out of nowhere lifted her hair slightly.

But nothing changed.

The phone in her hand started buzzing. Dagian looked at it to find Jefferson had texted.

_Are you still my D?_

"So?" Emma asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Dagian hit reply on her phone. He only ever said 'D'. The spellcheck on his phone never let him type out her name without correcting it.

_I don't remember you filling out ownership papers._

She sent it just as Rumpelstiltskin took a breath, "My name is Rumpelstiltskin…and we're going to find my son."

Jefferson sent her a smilie with a wink and a heart.

"Your face is red."

Dagian put the phone down in her lap and avoided Henry's look, "It's warm in here."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

They said nothing as they climbed out of the car and headed into the airport. Dawn and Mr. Gold had passports but they needed to get Henry and Lily some of their own.

"Do you realize that one day; we're going to be looking at that picture and crying because of how tiny she was?" Dagian asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yeah," he muttered harshly, "An innocent baby having to get her picture taken just so that she can see her brother for the first time are memories I truly want to have."

Dagian grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him closer to her, "Please don't speak to me like that." 

His gaze flickered behind him. Dagian looked as well. So many people were there. This amount combined with the technology…they didn't belong here and no one knew it. However, it was quite easy to feel their eyes on them like they _did _know that one was a powerful being and the other was his wife…_ex_-wife.

She looked at him; he wasn't even bothering to hide how uneasy he felt. If he was this shaken could it be that things weren't…working as they should?

"Do you…have magic?"

"If I did, do you think that we'd be flying instead of just arriving?" he snapped angrily and then his gaze softened, "I'm sorry."

Dagian closed her eyes, "You do realize…if Bae comes home with us then you'd have to give up your magic like you promised…you'll be vulnerable like this for the rest of your life? What you're feeling now is…what you'll deal with forever? "

Rumpelstiltskin's face darkened and he turned away from her, "We have to purchase the tickets."

Dagian had known weeks before that day in the airport that convincing him to give up his magic permanently would be a feat easier said than done. She knew that it was easier for him to talk about giving it up when he didn't have it than when he did.

But she still felt disappointment anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

When they got to the scanning part of the airport, Dagian was confident that she wouldn't lose her memories because Rumpelstiltskin had said nothing to indicate that she would in the small amount of time it would be off.

But as Emma told him that he had to take off his belt and shoes off and he looked confused and then perturbed, Dagian realized just how unprepared he truly was.

"I'll help you," Emma whispered to Dagian and with Dagian's permission took Lily so Dagian could…oh they were so uncivilized here.

"Scarf and cane in the basket."

"I can't," He whispered when they told him he'd have to remove his cloak.

"You have to," Emma told him.

Dagian's hand went to the knot at her waist…she should've realized this might happen. Rumpelstiltskin had never been in a plane before but he'd always wanted to. Dagian could remember him telling her that when she was Dawn.

As Rumpelstiltskin and Emma continued arguing, Dagian stared down at her waist again. She couldn't…she could do it. They'd come too far.

"Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?"

Dagian looked up sharply at Rumpelstiltskin's raised voice and rushed forward as soon as Emma grabbed his cane.

"My father's…nervous, we're headed to a family reunion."

"Father," Rumpelstiltskin scoffed.

"We do this and he's gone," Dagian told Emma, 'We're not getting him back."

Emma looked at him, "Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you through."

"If I let this go, I could forget who I am," He reminded her.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Emma told him in determination.

Dagian wasn't quite sure what Emma would do to stop the memory wipe but Rumpelstiltskin gave Dagian's hand a squeeze and went to remove his jacket.

Watching it was like…seeing him weak again. He stumbled and limped…far worse than she'd seen him do since they both were human. Dagian watched in horror as he stumbled through the metal detector and looked like he was in a trance. Emma rushed forward and placed the shawl on him. He nodded to Emma and then to Dagian but Dagian swallowed in terror.

Is that what she was looking forward to?

Her hands were shaking as she untied the shawl and draped it in a box. Immediately she felt stripped…her hearing became muddled and her thoughts…it was as if she was trying to recall a memory but couldn't quite grasp it. Her eyes focused in the distance as she tried to remember and her legs robotically stumbled forward.

She was only vaguely aware of two hands in hers. Something draped across her neck and immediately everything returned to her like a wave washing over her. Dagian looked to see the shawl had been placed on her shoulder.

"Dagian?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. She looked down to see that his hands were clenching hers.

"I'm…," she shuddered, "I'm okay."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and removed his hands from hers. Dagian accepted Lily from Emma, "Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

Dagian averted her gaze, "I vote that we rent a car on the way back home."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

In the 400 years that he'd been alive, Rumpelstiltskin stared at himself in the mirror every day and promised himself that he would get his son back. No matter the cost, he would get his son back.

No matter the cost.

The lives that he'd ruined to get here…Bae was never going to forgive him for that. He'd find out about the curse….he would find out that Rumpelstiltskin had used magic to hurt people and get here.

He had brought Dagian and Lily with him to try and get Bae's sympathy. Dagian wanted to see her son again…Dagian could talk to him and if he saw his sister…

The sister that had been conceived under the curse.

How would Bae forgive him for this? How would he forgive his mother for…enduring him like he had? The mother that he only bonded with after she had abandoned him for thirteen years?

Everything would be for nothing. The lives he ruined and ended, the wife he'd traumatized, the daughter that he created right before a war, the true love that he'd turned away and thought dead…it would all be for nothing. Bae would never take him back and love him again.

And he was out here…alone really…without magic in a world that he didn't belong in and the only thing that separated him from losing…everything of who he was a strip of cloth that could fall off or be removed at any given moment.

They were finally going to see his son and he knew that it wouldn't be a good reunion. And all the sacrifices…"

He wasn't aware that he was slamming his fist into the toilet paper seat dispenser until after it was done. Now that it was all coming to this, he realized that he could understand the horror that he'd caused

He saw the damage he did to his hand and instinctively tried to heal his hand.

Nothing. He was powerless out here…

"Mr. Gold?" he heard Henry's voice, "We're boarding soon."

Rumpelstiltskin pushed his weakness to the back of his mind. He gathered himself together and opened the bathroom stall…

He would use Emma to get Bae to talk to him. She had come with him but they hadn't verbally agreed that accompanying them would be her favor. He was going to use this favor to get his son to speak to him.

And Bae…gods willing he was still honorable…would relieve her of that debt by fulfilling his end of it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"So, you and Rumpelstiltskin…" Emma started as they walked through the aisles to find their seats, "Have a son as well as a daughter."

"It's complicated," Dagian whispered behind her.

"So…your kids are completely biologically related? I mean you and he…"

"Yes, they're both ours," Dagian said. Well…if Dawn was part of Dagian now then she figured they could take credit for Lily…considering she was awake at the delivery.

Emma looked at her, "What was _that _like?"

Dagian scoffed slightly and looked around behind her to see that Rumpelstiltskin was coming up behind them, "Once it was loving but then when he changed, it certainly became more frenzied and passionate."

Emma felt the heat crawl up in her neck, "Changed?"

Dagian figured Emma's initial question was one of those that slipped out accidentally and she didn't think before she asked it and then hoped Dagian hadn't answered, "Shocking as it is, we were good people once."

Emma looked curious but didn't continue the question as Rumpelstiltskin got between them for his seat. Dagian sat in the aisle and placed her daughter in her lap, "Would you like the trade seats? You can have the aisle for your leg"

"No," he whispered, "You've been injured. You might want to get up before everyone else does."

Dagian looked at the blood seeping through a brown paper towel wrapped around his hand, "What happened to your hand?"

He moved it out of her sight, "Bathroom mishap…nothing to worry about."

Dagian recognized bloody knuckles when she saw them…she honestly hoped that the man behind them hadn't met a bloody fate in the bathroom.

"Would you like me to hold Lily?" he asked.

Dagian realized from his posture that he was barely holding on. He was almost shaking and she couldn't deny that she felt just like he did…or at least somewhere close.

She handed him his daughter and he held her in his arms. His gaze melted as he stared into her innocent green eyes, "It's okay, Lily. Shh…your papa's here."

Lily reached up towards his face and when she touched his chin, he pulled her closer to his chest.

Emma looked bewildered at the tender moment.

Dagian put her hand on his back, "We'll find him."

"I know," he whispered and looked at her, "I know."

But neither one discussed what would most likely happen after they found him. Tracking him down would be the easy part.

Dagian rested her forehead against his. There were no feelings of romantic intimacy, but both were faltering on strength right now…so they just leaned on the other one for the support they didn't feel themselves.

An announcement came on over the loudspeaker. Dagian barely regarded it because the plane was moving. Dagian moved away from her ex-husband in fear looked around her in terror.

Dawn had never been out of Storybrooke…she couldn't rely on her for false memories of what this could be like…

In Rumpelstiltskin's arms, Lily's eyes widened at the noise and moment and she started crying at the top of her lungs.

And now there was that.


	30. Chapter 30

The plane ride was horrible. Lily never stopped crying and screaming and people around her scowled and glared at them. Rumpelstiltskin and Dagian did their best to comfort her but it only did so much when they were terrified as well.

Thankfully it was only forty five minutes and the second that the plane landed, Lily stopped crying. They got their bags together and on their way out of the station airport, Dagian checked her phone to find a few messages from Jefferson.

The first one felt like a punch to the gut, "Archie's alive?"

Emma stopped and turned back, Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow and Dagian looked at both of them. Archie was alive…her friend and mentor was okay. But how-?

Hook and Cora. Of course.

Emma looked confused as Dagian was smiling in excitement through her tears, "Yeah he showed up at our door earlier…I'm surprised no one texted you."

"Well I've had my work phone off since I was getting a hook extracted from my back," Dagian muttered.

Emma sighed, "So it was him, then."

Dagian accessed her next message, "And there was a giant in Storybrooke. He threw a car at your parents.

Emma paled and dug for her phone.

"Dagian, we have little time," Rumpelstiltskin said as they got outside, "Stop reading every text from your boyfriend."

Dagian gave him a hurt look. She refrained from making a hurtful retort and stared down at the words that he'd sent her.

_There was a giant in Storybrooke…instead of 'fe fi fo fum,' he threw cars at the Charmings. You would've loved it. _

She could imagine his glee as he playfully texted these things from his safe haven on the hill.

There were two more. One told her that the giant problem was handled and they were all friends now (she would need that story when she called him next). The last one made her pale.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his shaking daughter and looked at her, "What is it?"

She showed him the text without a word. She wouldn't focus on this now. She would focus on it later when she got back home…but it still sent chills of terror through her.

Rumpelstiltskin paled as well when he read it.

_Hook's loose. _

"Leave the Charmings to take care of it and they lose him in ten minutes," Rumpelstiltskin muttered, "It seems that your boyfriend is a useful link back to our world after all."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Manhattan was like nothing Dagian had ever seen in her life. When she was back in the enchanted forest, the tallest thing she'd seen was a seven story castle. These…marvels that surrounded her surpassed them in every possible way. She held Lily and used her daughter as an excuse to get a window seat in the taxi so that she could gawk.

And she couldn't lean on Dawn's memories; she'd been in Storybrooke all her life. Rumpelstiltskin just barely glanced at the miracles that surrounded him. His Mr. Gold memories told him that he'd grown up here.

Dagian had seen pictures of course but

And that, he was too focused on what he was going to say for when they found their son.

At least he was thinking about it. Dagian was too scared to even consider what she'd say to him because nothing she came up with sounded genuine and not rehearsed.

As they drew closer to where their son lived, Dagian couldn't even focus on her surroundings anymore. She stared at her feet on the taxi floor. Rumpelstiltskin gripped the cane so tightly that his knuckles were white. Wordlessly, Dagian put her hand on his. He relaxed at the touch ever so slightly.

They pulled to a stop and Dagian felt another shot of adrenaline shoot through her.

They were here.

Rumpelstiltskin got out of the car and offered a hand to Dagian. She accepted it and climbed out as well.

"This the right place?" Emma asked.

"Yes it is," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed.

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you."

Dagian fought to NOT roll her eyes at Emma. No, their missing son that they called Emma in to find was TOTALLY waiting for them to just drop by for tea…or coffee as this world had.

"Well," Emma said at both their looks, "Who doesn't love a surprise?"

They all walked into the lobby of a rundown apartment building. Dagian took in the bare essentials of the room…she'd been told that even these places were expensive in New York. She sort of wished that he picked a better city to live in if this was his only option.

"Gods," she whispered to her ex as they walked to the names of the intercom, "Our house when we first married was cleaner than this."

Henry scanned the list, "No 'Baelfire."

"Yeah," Emma said, "That probably wouldn't fly as an alias. Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?"

Rumpelstiltskin bent over and examined the names, "It doesn't work that way." '

Dagian made a note to one day ask him how this globe that he suddenly came across worked.

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?"

Dagian scanned them, none of them linked to her son as far as she knew, "No."

"Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no."

Emma pointed to one, "Here's your boy."

"Or it could just be vacant," Rumpelstiltskin said with a hint of irritation.

Emma's entire posture changed as she slipped into an area of expertise that she actually knew about. She stood straighter and her voice grew far more confidant, "You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found. And those sorts of folk don't like to advertise their whereabouts."

She pushed the buzzer, "UPS package for 407."

No one responded but they heard him hang up.

That could be Bae up there. That could be the son that they waited 400 years to find and the only thing that separated them was a gate. They should've just pressed all the buttons and went door to door or something.

They heard a pounding on the fire escape, "He's running!"

They rushed outside. Dagian watched as Bae…their son…jumped from the escape and ran for it.

Dagian wanted to call for him…she wanted to beg him to turn around. However, her throat closed up and she found she couldn't speak. That was her son running away from them.

"That favor you owe me- this is it," Rumpelstiltskin yelled at Emma, "Get him to talk to me, I….I can't run."

Emma nodded, "Watch Henry. I'll be back."

She took off running after them and they watched until both were out of sight.

Dagian turned to Rumpelstiltskin and looked down at the daughter in her arms, "Rumpelstiltskin-."

"She'll get him," Rumpelstiltskin said but he didn't look like he believed it either, "She'll convince him…"

"You don't know that," Dagian whispered.

"He'll come back," Rumpelstiltskin promised her, "If not we'll regroup…and we'll find him again."

"Or he'll run again," Dagian said and wiped a tear away.

"We've come too far to give up now," Rumpelstiltskin said, "We won't stop until we can talk to him, okay?"

Dagian nodded, "Okay."


	31. Chapter 31

It was an awkward silence that the trio sat in. Even Henry didn't seem all that willing to talk at first as they sat in the lobby.

Dagian sat next to the boy on the small bench. Rumpelstiltskin paced the length of the room.

Their son was a few blocks away…Emma was chasing him. What if she lost him, what if…?

No, Dagian couldn't think about that. He would at least talk to them…once she made it clear that she owed Rumpelstiltskin a debt, he would try to talk to Rumpelstiltskin to absolve it. He wouldn't want Emma, an innocent woman, to suffer.

But he was a man now, and he had been forced into a land that he didn't understand after being abandoned by both parents at different times. Those things as well as others could've changed his young perspective on life. He might not care. He might refuse because he was too terrified of his father to see him again and they'd resume the chase.

Dagian wished that Rumpelstiltskin had brought the locator spell so that they could've done this themselves.

Henry's stomach growled next to her and Dagian looked over. How could that boy be hungry? He practically hogged the whole Cinnabon box the flight over.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Dagian started, "Why don't you get Henry a hot dog or something?"

"I want to be here," he muttered.

"There's a vender just down the street," she told him, he started to argue again but she took his hand, "A watched pot never boils."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"It's just down the street," Dagian said and lifted Lily out of the stroller they'd bought, "I'll be fine and she needs to eat."

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated but finally he relented and gestured for Henry to stand, "Do you want one?"

"Only if they look edible."

He squeezed her hand and reluctantly left with the boy. Dagian took a second and stared at her daughter and fought back tears. She couldn't cry now…Rumpelstiltskin would be back any minute. Bae could come through those doors at any second…and the first sight of his mother shouldn't be one of her tears.

What if he didn't come through those doors then?

What if this was all for nothing?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The boy had eaten through an entire box of Cinnabons. How could be possibly be hungry?

Nevertheless, Rumpelstiltskin bought him a hot dog and purchased one for his ex-wife…it wasn't exactly the most…appetizing thing but she had to eat. He wasn't sure that she'd had anything all day. Well, she might've had breakfast at the Hatter's house –.

He turned his jealous thoughts away from that and focused on his own problem. He had known that Bae would most likely not wish to see him but that didn't change the hurt that he felt when Bae ran. Of course, Bae couldn't possibly know that it was him…Emma had lied when she hit the buzzer.

But how fast would Bae run when he knew the truth?

"Don't worry," Henry said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Emma's really good at catching people."

"Well, my son's been running away for a long time now," Rumpelstiltskin explained, ever since he'd tracked him down to Neverland, Bae had always found a way to escape him, "Now I have a feeling he's equally adept at it."

"Well at least you found him, right?"

Oh, this child was so innocent. He still saw the world as black and white. It would be unfortunate when he had to look at the shades of grey, "Indeed."

"Oh and uh…thanks for the hot dog. I forgot."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself, "You're quite welcome. And thank you."

The boy looked up at him, "For what?"

Rumpelstiltskin knew that he probably didn't get compliments like this a lot in his eleven years of living. Emma may have started since she came back but Regina never bothered to recognize the remarkable child she had. She was too busy trying to stamp out any originality he showed. So, Rumpelstiltskin threw him a bone, "Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You….are a remarkable young man."

Henry looked touched and struggled to think of a compliment to instill about someone like a dark one, "You know…I forgave her. Emma- for giving me up. She thought it was best for me then. That's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it, too."

Except Henry didn't know that letting Bae go was _not _the best for anyone. It had led to his insanity, multiple lives being destroyed and the destruction of his marriage after both had worked so hard to try and start to rebuild. If he'd known then what he knew now…things would've been entirely different. He would've risked being powerless and weak if it meant having his family intact, "Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't so noble."

And then Henry, being the optimistic child looked up at him, "But….you're here now. And you want him back, right?"

"More than anything."

Henry looked satisfied with himself, "Then, that's all that matters."

But it wasn't, and Rumpelstiltskin knew that it would never be. He could show up at a thousand different places where Bae was at and it wouldn't matter. What truly mattered was how much Rumpelstiltskin would be willing to change to get his son back.

And that was what terrified Rumpelstiltskin in more ways than he could express.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

When they got back, Dagian was pacing as well as she could with Lily in her arms. The baby had eaten and was beginning to drift off to sleep. Rumpelstiltskin was surprised she'd stayed awake this long, the fear from the plane ride must've exhausted her.

They were taking a car on the way back.

"She's fighting it," Dagian said, "She wants to sleep but she's being stubborn."

"Dagian," Rumpelstiltskin saw that her eyes were a bit red. Like she'd nearly started crying, "Let me."

He took Lily and gave Dagian her lunch. She didn't look all that thrilled at the shape of it…but alas nothing could be like Storybrooke's homemade food. She ate it anyway.

Lily stared up at him with bleary eyes. He smiled down and brushed a hand down her cheek. It would be alright…they'd find her brother…

He put part of the shawl over Lily's face to block out the overhead light. He let Lily's hand close on his finger and he rubbed her hand with his thumb while they waited.

Waiting was the worst.

"Why are you two so nervous?" Henry asked, "When I found my mom, I was excited."

"It's a lot…more complicated than what you had, Henry," Dagian whispered

Henry looked confused, so Rumpelstiltskin explained further, "We have the benefit of a little more…life experience. We know that things don't always happen the way we want them to."

He stared up at his ex-wife who averted her gaze.

"But in my book…," Henry prattled on obliviously to the two adults who still wished that things had worked out better for the other, "It says that you can see the future. Why can't you just look and see what's going to happen?"

"Well," he started, "That ability is complicated. I didn't always have it and when I did….well….it's not the gift one can expect. Seeing the inevitable can be a terrible price."

He'd seen so many people die…because of him and because of circumstances they'd never be able to fight…

"But you wouldn't have to worry about stuff. You'd just know."

If only it were that simple, if only his abilities had come as freely and easily as they did in one of this world's stories, "But that's the great trap. The future is like a puzzle…with missing pieces. Difficult to read and never never what you think."

He looked at his ex-wife. He'd known from a vision that she would leave him again when she was Dawn. But his vision had never told him about Lily. If it had then he would've never harmed her the way he had. If he'd known that he'd be able to produce a daughter, he would've let Dagian have her memories. He would've made sure the baby was conceived out of love and things might be different. He wasn't sure how Belle would've fit into it all. If things HAD been different, it would've been Dagian out there with him…and what would've happened to Belle might've happened to her. Therefore, he would've lost Bae's mother and a very important piece to this mission in getting him back

Maybe there would've been a vision of Lily there; He tried not to summon any vision that had to do with his wife at the time. Her betrayal when she'd taken the sleeping potion had hurt too much and he'd just let his hate override his sense.

They door opened and they all looked up expectantly. Emma came in, "Hey…."

No one else followed. Dagian looked as panicked as he did. Well…maybe he was outside…maybe he was summoning the courage to see them, "Did you find him?"

Emma put her hands in her pockets, "Your son, he….he got away."

A moment of silence passed. It'd all been for nothing…

Dagian drew in a sharp breath

And Rumpelstiltskin struggled to hold himself up and his emotions together as he knew that inside, he was screaming.


	32. Chapter 32

Dagian stood with her baby as Rumpelstiltskin mashed all the buttons on the intercom before one finally let him in. Bae had run from them…but Emma said that she never got the chance to talk to him so that meant he wasn't necessarily running from _them. _It just meant that he was running from trouble.

But Rumpelstiltskin had hinted that this wasn't the first time that Bae had run from him…it didn't matter if he'd known it was them…it would've probably ended with the same result.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door, "He lives here. He'll be back and I'll be waiting."

Dagian wondered just how likely that was. If he was in trouble then what chance did he have of returning to the same place twice? That was suicide. Dagian had been on her own for thirteen years over in the Fairy Tale World and even she knew that.

However, her world was a lot more portable than her son's probably was.

She wondered what kind of trouble her son had gotten himself into…if it was enough to flee from, it must've been bad…well what did she expect? He was dropped into this world at the age of 14 with no way to survive and no knowledge for how this world worked.

So if he changed then he changed because of his parents and their poor excuses for decision making.

They reached the door and Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a lock picking kit.

"You can't just break in," Emma scolded.

"Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at," Rumpelstiltskin sneered and then looked to Dagian to defend him. She made no effort. She needed to sit on something that wasn't that little bitty bench. It had pressed against her back injury and made the pain worse.

But this wouldn't endear Bae to them if they broke in his house…

"He might not come back," Emma said, voicing Dagian's own thoughts.

"Okay," Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically, "Finding people is what you do, Miss Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here. Who he is, what he does, who he loves…"

That last one seemed to strike something in Emma for some reason because she leaned forward, "Don't do this. There are things called laws."

"I'll be lookout!" Henry said enthusiastically and turned to run down the hall. It figured that he would think of this as an adventure more than a family reuniting. Dagian didn't expect much different from an eleven year old.

Emma turned to stop Henry and then turned back to Rumpelstiltskin, "No, I….you could get arrested."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, "Then my son will have to testify against me and we will be reunited."

The lock clicked and he opened the door. They filed in and Dagian felt stunned as she looked around the apartment. Her son had lived there…how many years, she didn't know. There were a couple of plates on the kitchen table…the kitchen was to her left and seemed to double as the living room and…possibly office judging by the three bookshelves. There were small lockers as well, the kind you'd find in a public place to store your belongings temporarily.

Dagian wondered in further and looked at the bedroom and placed Lily on her son's bed. So that she could look around. Everything was so bare...only the essentials. This was a boy that was used to hiding.

She stared at the reflection of the room in the…very green TV that faced the bed and tried to gather the overwhelming emotions that rose up in her chest.

She still imagined her son as the small fourteen year old that slipped into the vortex all those years ago…He was a man now, he was taking care of himself and he had support…

There had been a part of her that had been hoping that he would still need them somehow…and they could take him home and work on forgiveness that way but that didn't seem to be the case.

Dagian saw a man's shirt tossed in a chair and her heart sank as she realized more and more that her son wouldn't be coming home with them if he didn't want to and there was no indication that he would ever want to see them again.

She slowly sank down in the chair as she took in everything around them…

So many years wasted…so many missed opportunities.

Dagian knew she couldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of Emma and her boy. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to feel her emotions or at the very least understand them because he crossed over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She gripped his wrist with one hand and stared at the floor so she could gather her emotions. She had gone through every possible scenario in her head. Several of them ended with the four returning to Storybrooke alone…and she thought that she could handle it.

But now as they were surrounded by proof of their son's existence. Dagian couldn't' say she was so sure it would be that easy to just go home. She wanted to say that at least maybe she could convince him but how could she when she'd only spent 14 months with him his entire life?

They sat like that for a few seconds and Rumpelstiltskin looked up, "Find something, dearie?"

Dagian followed his gaze. Emma was staring at the enormous dream catcher that had been on the window.

"It's nothing," Emma said, "Uh; it just looks like a dream catcher."

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes like he did when he smelled a rat, "Yeah,  
well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it?"

There was silence and Dagian looked up to see a quiet fury on Rumpelstiltskin's face, "You're lying to me."

Emma averted her gaze, "Just get back to looking, okay?"

Dagian stood up as well, had they talked? She saw Bae? She saw their son and lied to them about it? Oh, for a supposed 'lie detector,' she was horrible at lying herself.

"No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me."

"Ms. Swan, it's our son," Dagian reminded her and looked at Rumpelstiltskin. He was furious, he wouldn't see that demanding things of her wouldn't work, "Think if it was Henry-"

Emma shot her a deadly glare continued the little dance, "You don't know what you're talk-."

"TELL ME!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

Dagian jumped. Rumpelstiltskin rarely raised his voice and if he did then it was about to get dangerous."

Emma seemed to understand that as well because she looked at her son, "Henry, go wait in the bathroom."

Dagian observed the escalating situation as Henry started to argue. No, sending him to the bathroom might not be the best idea. She wanted to protect him and Dagian understood it but both wouldn't reach the danger that both of them were capable of reaching if a child was watching.

"Henry, GO," Emma said and they all waited till he was gone out of the room.

"There's nothing here," Emma started, "This guy's a ghost."

And now that he was gone, Dagian felt her own anger take ahold of her, "Were you just going to let us go back home and think that we'd lost our son for good if we couldn't find him?"

"You think us fools?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "You're holding back. I want to know what and why."

"I'm not holding back!" Emma lied badly. Again.

"Did he tell you something?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

"Gold-," Emma tried appealing to his more…humanistic side.

"Did he tell you something?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded far more sharply than the first time.

"Nothing," Emma continued, "He didn't say anything."

Dagian's fury at Emma lying to both of them was making her shake and for once, and she knew it was selfish; she took her husband's side over the person he was standing against, "She's lying."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "You talked to-."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Emma snapped.

"Tell me," Rumpelstiltskin threatened, "You tell me, or I'm going to make you tell me."

Emma's entire stance changed then. No longer was she just the tracker and mother that was dragged along on this quest but she was now a fighter and a rebel. She set her jaw and straightened. Her eyes dared him to try, "You don't have magic here."

"Oh, I don't need magic," Rumpelstiltskin mocked.

And Dagian dropped the fury and got ahold of herself when he started walked forward. What was she thinking? Letting her emotions get the better of her like that? She knew what he was capable of and she was so angry that she was encouraging it. This would escalate and it would be nasty if they didn't get a lid on it now. "Rumpelstiltskin stop."

"You really want to do this?" Emma challenged. Well, it wasn't so much a challenge as it was a resigned statement. She was trying to get him to rethink what he was about to do.

"Don't push me," Rumpelstiltskin threatened.

"Don't push _me," _Emma threatened but it didn't sound as intimidating as Rumpelstiltskin's furious gaze.

"We had a _deal!_" Rumpelstiltskin screamed and shoved something over on the floor to show how furious he was, "A Deal!"

Dagian rushed forward and grabbed his arm, "Stop, her boy is in the other room-

He jerked out of her hold, "No one! _NO ONE _breaks deals with me!"

The door flew open and a man stepped in, "Hey."

And somehow…Dagian knew that it was their son…this was Bae.

He looked so terrified standing there…so much the man but still so much the little boy afraid of what his papa would do to cause suffering next.

"Leave her alone," he said a bit quieter.

Rumpelstiltskin backed into the wall, shocked.

Dagian stared at her son and felt like every emotion that she'd ever felt was cranked up to eleven and she felt like she'd been slammed by them as if they were an oncoming train.

This was Baelfire.


	33. Chapter 33

The milliseconds passed into an eternity as Dagian stared at her son and memorized every detail she could of his face because she knew that at any time, he could run again and she might not see him again.

Bae's eyes fell on her and he paled as they stared at each other. He looked shocked that she was standing there…right next to his father. His eyes went past her and he looked even more ill when he saw the baby lying on his bed.

The betrayal on his face was evident and heartbreaking as he realized that there were only two women in the room and the mother most likely wasn't Emma. They'd had another baby after they lost him…while he was out kicking around in a world that he had been dropped into; they'd tried to restart a family.

His eyes asked her all kinds of questions. How could she stay with him after he dropped the son she claimed to stay for? What horrible things had Dagian turned the other way from to ensure they got here? How did she live this long?

"Bae," Rumpelstiltskin whispered, breaking the moment, "You came back for me."

Dagian winced. He was setting himself up and Neal shot him an angry look, "No, I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals."

He gave Dagian another look. Did he think that she was with him because she had no choice?"

"Please," Rumpelstiltskin begged, "Just let me talk."

"Bae," Dagian whispered finding her voice, "Please just hear us out."

At the term _us_, he seemed to realize that Dagian had accompanied him willingly and his gaze darkened, "I have no interest in talking into either of you, you can go"

"I'm not going anywhere," Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Get out of my apartment!" Bae screamed.

"Neal…," Emma started.

Dagian blinked. Who one Earth was Neal? 'Neal' didn't sound anywhere close to Baelfire.

"Emma, I got this," Bae muttered.

Rumpelstiltskin put it together a split second before Dagian did, "You two know each other."

Both betrayed a guilty look, and Rumpelstiltskin grew more indignant, "You two know each other! How?"

"You sent me chasing after him," Emma said, taking the same tone that said she was lying.

"For the sake of the gods, Emma," Dagian muttered.

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying!" Rumpelstiltskin glared at both of them, "How do you two know each other?!"

"Mom!" they all turned to see that Henry had come out of the bathroom, "W-what's going on?"

And realization dawned on his face and he looked at both of them and gave a smug, "Ah."

Dagian stared at Henry and she raised her eyes…If they knew each other and destiny had a way of working through it and Emma didn't want to talk about how they knew each other…

Could this…could this child be her grandson? Could they all be related somehow?

Did Rumpelstiltskin really give their grandson to _Regina? _

No…Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't know that Emma had given birth to Bae's son. He couldn't know…he never would've allowed that woman to raise him if she had.

"Who's this?" Neal asked.

"My son," Emma said over her shoulder.

"What?" Neal demanded as he tried to put the pieces together.

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked curiously.

Emma tried to rush him out of the room, betraying even more guilt, "I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on."

"Wait," Neal tried to get a look at the boy that he most likely suspected was his, "H-how old are you?"

"Don't answer him," Emma said quickly

Baelfire realized that he wasn't going to get any answers from her any more than they had and turned to the boy, "how old are you, kid?"

"Eleven!" Henry screamed and broke away from his mother, "Now, why is everyone yelling?"

"He's eleven?" Neal asked with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Mom?" Henry asked in confusion.

Neal shot her a hurt look, "Is this my son?"

Dagian's heart went to her throat as Henry turned to Bae and said with a confident voice, "no. My dad was a fireman. He…he died."

But everyone in the room knew that it was a lie. Henry gave his mother a pleading innocent look that begged her not to destroy his world and the faith he'd given her since before he met her, "That's what you told me. You said…"

Neal asked again, but a little more gently this time, "Is this…my son?"

Emma stepped forward and cupped her son's face. Her eyes were full of fear…fear of being wrong and rejected because she'd made the wrong decision. There was hope in there too; she begged Henry with her eyes not to be angry at her and to forgive her for the lie…for hurting him by telling him that the man that had sent her to jail had been dead for many years, "Yes."

And the boy's world shattered and he backed away from his mother. Without a word, he crawled out the window and onto the fire escape as everyone let Emma's confirmation sink in.

Emma stood in the middle of them all…hurt and humiliated as her entire world seemed to crumble along with Henry's. She pulled herself together and went outside on the fire escape too.

Bae went to follow them and Rumpelstiltskin saw his chance, "Baelfire."

Bae shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"Please, please," Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, "All we want is a chance to be heard."

"Get out," Neal said softly.

And Rumpelstiltskin got that glint in his eye…the one the dark one had, "Look, you came back to protect Emma. To show that she had lived up to her end of her bargain with me."

Dagian closed her eyes and stifled a sob of her own…Rumpelstiltskin had lost him then. Dagian knew he wouldn't come home if Rumpelstiltskin went to his old tricks."

"And now she has," Bae hissed, "you can go."

"No," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. If you truly want her deal to be fulfilled…you have but one choice. You have to talk to us."

Baelfire looked like he wanted to vomit, however, for Emma, he nodded, "You got three minutes."

They moved to the other room so that Bae could see his sister who gazed up at him with her brown eyes. His gaze darkened when she smiled at him and gave them both an accusatory glance, "Is she yours?"

"Yes," Dagian whispered.

"Both of yours?"

"Yes," Dagian told him.

"You watch as he drops one child down a vortex and you have another baby with him."

Dagian looked down at the hurt in his voice. Her own guilt and shame for what she had put her son through weighed on her.

When he didn't get an excuse or justification from her, he moved away from the baby, "The Clock's ticking."

Rumpelstiltskin started in immediately, "I know I've made mistakes, but you must believe me. I want to make up for it. There's no greater pain than regret."

"Try abandonment," Bae told him.

"Let me make it up to you," Rumpelstiltskin pleaded.

"How are you going to do that? I grew up alone. I grew up without a father or mother. You can make up for that?"

"Yeah," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Yes, I can."

Neal didn't look like he believed it, "Two minutes."

"Come with me to Storybrooke. There's magic there. I can turn the clock back. Make you fourteen again. We can start over."

And that was all he had to offer and Dagian turned away from her husband. Magic and Bae's hate of it was what got them in this mess. Was this all that he had to offer? Rumpelstiltskin had promised her that he would give up his magic for Bae and now he was considering forcing a way to keep both.

Bae was as disgusted as she was, "Fourteen? I don't want to be fourteen again. Are you…are you insane?"

"I can't make up for lost time," Rumpelstiltskin said and honestly looked like he thought what he was suggesting was a good idea, "But I can take away the memories."

"Take away who I am? No thanks. One minute."

"You once loved us," Rumpelstiltskin tried to guilt him.

"You were once good people," he told them.

"And we can be good people again. Your mother's changed," he hand went to her arm to ask for support but she couldn't give it…not with the way he was trying to force his son to forgive him, "I've changed. I came here, to this city, without magic."

"Yeah, yeah, and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. Still think that you can make it all better. It won't. You can't," his voice and eyes showed pain of memories that he wished he could forget but he knew he never could, "You have no idea what I've lived with. You're so worried about you. You know what I've dealt with? Every night, for more years than you could ever know, the last thing I see before sleep, is the image of you…you and me and mom over that pit. Mom pinned underneath you. Your hand…wrapped around mine. And then, you open your grip. And as I fall away, all I can see is your face."

"Bae," Dagian pleaded, "It was a moment of weakness…one that he immediately regretted."

"Do you think that will heal the pain?" Bae demanded, "And you don't get a say. You abandoned me for the first fourteen years of my life and then show up at my apartment with a new baby in tow. Was that supposed to elicit sympathy? Is she a pawn too?"

Dagian didn't answer. She didn't want to bring up Hook because that would just sound like making excuses for her abandoning him in the first place. And if he knew how Lily was conceived…how Rumpelstiltskin had gotten her pregnant while she had false memories and it wasn't her…he would never come back. And Dagian wouldn't blame him. Sometimes she couldn't even bear to look Rumpelstiltskin in the eyes and remember what he'd done to her.

Maybe this was his punishment…maybe losing his son was his punishment for how he'd treated all of them.

"Choosing all….this…," he looked at his father and did the gesture that Rumpelstiltskin did when he was making deals, "Crap over me. Letting me go. Now it's my turn. Now I'm letting you go."

"I'm sorry," Rumpelstiltskin whispered.

"I don't care. I don't get closure so you don't, either."

"Oh Bae," Rumpelstiltskin pleaded.

"No," he refused and put up that wall that she'd seen Emma Swan put up as well, "Time's up."

He left the room and they stood there in a few seconds of silence.

"You can't have everything," Dagian whispered, she felt completely broken inside. She knew that the talk probably wouldn't go well but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear him reject both of them.

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet for a few seconds, "We still have Henry…he'll come with us for the boy."

Dagian stood, "Do you even hear yourself when you speak?"

She walked out to where Bae was watching his son and his mother interact, "I said we were done."

Dagian put her hands in her pockets and moved to look at Henry. Here her grandson was…at the center of everything that Dagian wanted to avoid and protect Lily from when it came to Storybrooke and its inhabitants…maybe if she asked Rumpelstiltskin, he could find a way to get the boy out of the center of it so that he didn't get hurt.

Bae bristled as she moved closer, "Are you still with him?"

"No," Dagian said.

"What? 400 years of being together and you break it off?" he asked.

"I was under a sleeping curse for most of those centuries," Dagian told him.

"That's how you're alive," he noted.

"I couldn't live with your father after what he did," Dagian told him truthfully, "I didn't continue a relationship with him and we didn't jump into bed immediately after you were gone or whatever scenario is playing in your head...

"And what about her?" he nodded to the room where Rumpelstiltskin was probably attending Lily to get his mind off what had just happened.

Dagian didn't really want to go into that, "Things happen."

He scoffed, "Mom-."

"She wasn't planned…she wasn't a replacement for you either. She's your sister. Her name is Lily and she was born 3 months ago."

"Is that all I get?" he asked.

Dagian saw Emma moving toward the window and she moved back to Rumpelstiltskin's side without answering her son.

Maybe she was dipping into the manipulative part of her nature…but if Bae could talk to her then it meant that perhaps he didn't completely hate her like he hated his father. Maybe he still remembered that for some months, she was a pawn in Rumpelstiltskin's quest to get his son's affections back when he became the dark one.

Maybe…they wouldn't have to use Henry…or Lily to convince him to come back.

Maybe Dagian and Emma could talk him into coming home.


	34. Chapter 34

"Your son is Henry's father."

Dagian ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her neck. The balcony of the hotel was the highest point that Dagian had ever been in her life and the view would've been spectacular if that view wasn't blocked by all kinds of taller buildings, "Yeah honey, it looks like he is."

Jefferson was quiet on the other end of the phone, "I thought you said he was like fourteen."

"He was," Dagian said and breathed in the smoggy air and felt like she was going to gag, "Not anymore."

"And he's your age…biologically."

"Yes," Dagian said.

"And he has a son that's older than your daughter…which is his aunt."

"I really don't want to think about it that way," Dagian whispered.

"And you're a grandmother."

"Yes."

"I've never dated a grandmother before!"

There wasn't teasing in his voice like she thought there might be. He sounded like he was honestly trying to figure this out as well, "Yes Jefferson, not too long ago, you kidnapped my son's baby's mother and her mother in an attempt to see your daughter again."

He sighed, "Oh gods, I Just realized that this makes you related to the Charmings now."

"Yeah," Dagian muttered, "Yeah, and my grandson has…_that _woman for an adopted mother."

It seemed that no matter how she tried to pull out of this mess, she kept getting pulled in.

"How do you feel about all this?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't know," Dagian whispered, "I just wanted to get my son, I didn't expect to get a whole family and extended family attached that I couldn't have cared less about beforehand. Well, except for Henry…we always had a soft spot for Henry."

A few minutes of silence passed, "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know. I think he might for Henry. I think he just might come to make sure that Henry's alright but I don't think he'll stay. I think Rumpelstiltskin will do something to drive him away."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll need more time with him and since it's my son I'll spend years here if I have to."

"And how will you keep your memories? That thing around your waist will come off sooner or later."

Dagian shoved some hair over her shoulder, "Irrelevant."

"I don't think so, sweetie," He said with a smile in his voice.

"I just…we just found him and I'm worried that I'll lose him again."

"I know," he said a little more quietly.

"Jefferson," Dagian started and then drew a breath, "If you don't…want to continue this…I mean I know you don't want to be pulled into this mess any more than I do…but I feel like I might be obligated to help now that my grandson is mixed up in all of it. I know you didn't ask for any of this so…if you want to stop what we're doing then I'd-."

"I'm not going to stop dating you."

HE said it with such conviction that it took Dagian back for a second, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this insanity."

"I don't," he said, "But I've come to…care about you a great deal.

He said _care _like he was substituting it for something else, but Dagian didn't question it because she didn't want to really know.

"We'll think of something," He promised her, "But don't think I'll abandon you when you need some support the most because I won't. I'm not that sort of man anymore."

Dagian smiled a little bit and adjusted her position in her seat, "You'll never know how happy that makes me. Thank you Jefferson."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

Rumpelstiltskin had reservations about going to his ex-wife's hotel room this late at night. He knew how this usually went when both of them were upset or needed comfort. But both of them were at different places in their lives and both had significant others and so he hoped they could control themselves.

He just felt like he needed someone to talk to.

He knocked on the door and when she opened the door, he couldn't say that he was surprised that she wasn't asleep.

"Hi," she greeted and looked tense.

"Hi," he greeted back, "I- I came to kiss Lily goodnight…if you don't mind."

Dagian nodded, "I'll go get her."

"Well," he stopped, "If I could come in for a couple of minutes."

"To talk?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," he nodded. He may not have Belle but Dagian had Jefferson and he respected her enough not to try and ruin that for his own shallow selfish desires.

She opened the door and allowed him inside. He limped into the room and shut the door with his bad leg, "I just came in here to see…how you were doing."

She picked up a robe that was on the couch, "I'm sure today could've gone a lot better."

He heard the anger in her voice and couldn't say that he blamed her, "If I keep trying, if he understands that it was an accident…he'll forgive me."

"He won't forgive you until you give up your addictions and start changing," Dagian told him and threw the robe in the bathroom, "Offering to make him three years older than the son he never met with no memory of any of it was not the way to go."

He looked down. He had planned what he would say…for centuries he had planned it but when he actually looked at his boy…saw the fear and anger and betrayal, he had forgotten everything he would say and he fell back on what he knew. Magic. And like before; magic had cost him his son, "I know."

Dagian looked like she wanted to reprimand him for his method of…apology. She looked as scared of losing their son and angry at him as he felt towards himself. He waited for the onslaught but finally she relaxed and the fist she had loosened, "We have one more chance…tomorrow. Please Rumpelstiltskin, let's not ruin it. We ruin it and we'll never see him again."

"You want me to muzzle myself."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, concerned with how she should proceed, "Perhaps this is one time where you speaking and trying to get your way wouldn't benefit anyone."

He gave his ex-wife a nod of respect. Well, he had brought her back home centuries ago to try and repair the growing rift between him and Bae…maybe now she could fully do the job since she wasn't under his thumb and had more choices.

"Do you think you could convince him to come back if I said nothing?"

"I think…," Dagian started, "That if we can get Emma to see our side of things then maybe she can help us convince him to come back."

Oh, he'd been thinking the same thing but he hadn't wanted to bring it up to her yet, "Oh my darling former wife, how wonderfully manipulative of you."

"It's not manipulation," Dagian said, "Bae never signed his paternal rights away which means that legally he might have a chance at Henry. Emma could get him away from Regina if she wanted to since that adoption wasn't completely legal. It's a strategic advantage and if we present it to her as such then it's not manipulation."

"Unless she worries that Henry will get hurt if he's near our son or us darling."

"Well then," Dagian brushed some hair out of her face, "I hope he's a better man than he was eleven years ago."

"Indeed."

Dagian shifted and then looked excited, "I never thought I'd be a grandmother at…how old am I again? 464?"

"Something like that," he told her. In truth, he could hardly remember how old either one of them were, "Perhaps it's a better story to tell others that you are grandmother to an eleven year old at the biological age of 36."

Dagian smiled and he could tell that she was excited about the idea of having Henry for a grandson.

Before he could betray himself he kissed her cheek and kissed their daughter and left the room so that she couldn't see his doubts.

_I'll just have to kill him_; the old voice rang in his head.

But his grandson…the boy he saw grow up under that tyrant's hand. The boy he had acquired for Regina was his grandson. If he had known…if he had even suspected that Henry would be linked to Bae, he would've brought the boy into their house and he and Dawn would've raised him.

But how could he raise a child that he knew would be his undoing?

At the end of it all, it wasn't his promise to kill the boy that had made him withdraw; it wasn't him planning to kill Henry that made him go cold to the people around him as they took a taxi to the closest hotel that looked decent.

It was the fact that he was considering what he should do to keep Henry from being his undoing…

And him considering hurting the child scared him far more than if he actually did it.


	35. Chapter 35

Dagian didn't take her pain pills with her on the trip because she wasn't certain if she could take them with her on the plane or not. So when she woke up the next morning and the drugs were out of her system, she was in a lot of pain.

And Lily was fussing to be held.

Dagian fed her and placed her on a blanket on the floor where she could watch.

Changing the bandages was going to be a pain. She honestly didn't know how she was going to do it without asking Rumpelstiltskin.

Her solution came a few minutes after standing in the bathroom when Emma knocked on her door and came in upon Dagian opening it, "Hey."

"Hey," Emma greeted and came into the room. Lily smiled and gurgled to Emma. Emma looked uncomfortable and slipped her hands in her coat pockets, "Um…Neal wants to spend time with Henry. He wants to spend the day with him before we figure out what we should do next."

"Are you going to allow that?"

Emma looked determined, "He's not going to do it without me. And unfortunately Mr. Gold isn't going to allow me to go without him so it looks like we're having a family day. We meet in an hour."

"Okay," Dagian said, "I need to change my bandages so-."

"Do you need help?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't…ask you to do that."

"I don't mind," Emma said, "I've probably seen worse."

"Thank you," Dagian said and made sure her door was closed, "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Dagian drew a breath, "I'm sorry about…how I treated you yesterday."

Dagian had expected Emma to blow up at her but instead Emma shrugged, "Okay."

They walked to the bathroom together. Dagian stood quietly for a few seconds and then drew a breath, 'Rumpelstiltskin's going to ask you to convince Bae to come with us."

Emma hesitated, "And what do you think about that?"

"I can't offer an unbiased opinion."

Emma was quiet again, "He'll hurt Henry."

"It's been over a decade since you saw him last," Dagian reminded her, "He can change."

"With the luck I seem to have?" Emma scoffed and then remembered that she was talking about Dagian's son, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Dagian muttered, "What he did to you was horrible, I'm not going to make excuses for that and your fears are very well founded."

Emma finished with the bandages and Dagian turned. Emma searched her face and looked like she was conflicted over what she was about to say, "Henry won't talk to me."

"He's angry," Dagian told her as a means of comfort, "Anger fades."

Emma looked hurt at the next words, "He compared me to Regina."

Dagian felt both disgust and annoyance. She knew Henry was probably just comparing them both because they lied about big things to him, but it left a bad taste in her mouth, "That was dramatic."

"Last night, I was thinking…Henry came for me last year…because I was supposed to be the savior. The mother thing…I think was a bonus. His priority was to get me to save everyone. And now I've done that and now I lied to him and he has his father and grandparents…maybe my use is done. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore."

"Emma," Dagian said a little more sharply than she meant, "Of course he needs you. You're his mother."

"I abandoned him…I gave him up and signed my rights away-."

"Emma, you were in jail. And I'm guessing you were broke. You gave him up because you thought it was best. Regina was not what was best for him, but you had no way of knowing that. You've been more of a mother to him emotionally since you got here than Regina has all his life. Take it from someone who was there. Well….semi there."

"I was just trying to protect him. I didn't want him to get hurt."

Dagian closed her eyes to block out the memory of leaving Bae when he was a baby…how she left him with his father who had a coward's reputation rather than take him with her because she knew his 'coward' father was better fit to raise him than she was.

Dawn had never really paid attention to Emma. The only times she'd done so was when Rumpelstiltskin took notice of her. Dagian, however, had come to respect the savior. Maybe there was a kindred spirit in there for both of them somehow that Dagian didn't think about before she learned they were family.

"We do things when we feel like we have to protect our children," Dagian told her, "Sometimes there's no right decision and sometimes we don't want to do them but we do. You're not perfect, Emma. You'll make mistakes. The world is not so black and white that it's as clean cut as Henry, with an eleven year old's mind, thinks it is. Does he have reason to be angry at you? Yes. But one day, he'll understand why you thought it was best to do it."

Emma nodded.

"But I take it your mother's told you this stuff already."

Emma smiled wryly, "Yeah, but I wanted to see where you stood on everything. Seeing who I have as alliances"

"I want my son back more than anything," Dagian told her honestly, "and I think you know how that feels. But…if at any time you feel that he's a threat on your son…I'll back you up on it as long as it makes sense."

Emma nodded, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Dagian said but she wondered how much she'd actually mean it if it came to that, "We're family now."


	36. Chapter 36

New York was a lot bigger than Storybrooke. The blocks were longer, the noises were louder and it just felt odd and wrong as Baelfire made it his goal to show his son some of this city that he had somehow found himself in.

Bae didn't talk to them though. The betrayal was still too painful for him. But at least he was allowing them to accompany him without protesting. Dagian wondered if perhaps that was progress.

Lily looked around in the stroller and coughed. Rumpelstiltskin kept the pace next to Dagian and looked concerned for his daughter, "I understand your problem completely, child."

Dagian looked at Emma, who had been quiet as she watched her son and their son bond, "How can one breathe in all this?"

"You get used to it after a while," Emma muttered and watched Baelfire and Henry walk into a pizza place without a backwards glance to them. Emma looked alarmed when her son was out of sight and turned to them, "Do you think we should…"

"If we were welcome, I feel confident an invitation would have been extended," Rumpelstiltskin told her simply, "It's a sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain."

Dagian cringed at those words. Oh that was a true problem that both of them suffered through because of each other.

"Guess my lying caught up with me," Emma muttered.

"Ah, give him time, he'll forgive you," Rumpelstiltskin tried to comfort her.

Emma caught on immediately, "Is that you projecting your own hopes?"

"My son and I have some way to go," Rumpelstiltskin said casually. He tried to wave off what she said but there was still enough pain in his voice to let them know how he felt about Bae's rejection.

"I can see that," Emma muttered.

"I need you to speak to him," Rumpelstiltskin began.

Dagian edged away from the conversation to give them privacy and moved to look at the people filing past her. They looked so tired and miserable. If they even had a hint of what Rumpelstiltskin was…what Emma was and what truly existed out there beyond their scope of imagination…would they be this world weary? They had no idea what lay out there. What would happen if they did?

There was no doubt in her mind that if they knew about magic, there would be a lot more Rumpelstiltskin's than what humanity could afford to have.

But it was a bit sad though. There were thousands of worlds out there with thousands of possibilities and these people could barely tolerate the ones that they knew for sure existed.

Honestly Dagian couldn't say whether or not she liked it. Being transported to this world had given her the kick she needed to wake up after 400 years. And thus far it hadn't burned her as badly as the Enchanted Forest had…maybe Red was right. Maybe Regina's curse wasn't all bad.

It did give her Bae back and it gave her Lily. Perhaps it had potential when she got over how…just mind numbingly dull it was. But then again, some of her annoyance with it was because she had been trapped in the same mind frame and town for 28 years with a personality and mind that wasn't hers.

"Mother," Neal came up behind her and touched her back. It was gentle but she cringed in pain and earned a concerned look from him, "We're going to the apartment and then going to the museum. Would you like to come?"

"Yes," she said and tried not to let her voice break as she stared at her boy. None of what she ever wanted to say to him found its way to her voice. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and beg for him to come back but it might make things worse. It might terrify him now that he was a grown man, "This world has several fascinating cultures…it would be nice to see some before we're trapped again."

Baelfire looked confused but he didn't question it. He glanced at the belt and the scarf they'd fashioned out of the cloak and seemed to put enough of it together to realize they needed it.

"W-would you like me to take the baby?"

"Oh no," she looked down at the stroller, "You don't have to-."

"I don't mind," he drew a breath and she could see that he was at least trying, "After all, she's my sister, right? And you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt so bad."

"Mother…don't lie to me," he looked back at his father, "I can tell how much pain you're in."

Dagian saw a brief flash of concern in his eyes. Without further argument, she pushed the stroller towards him and he grabbed the handles reluctantly.

"Try not to-," Dagian steadied the stroller, "Try not to jar her."

"I know not to jar her," Bae said patiently.

"It's just that…this is a new world for her and she'd fussy as it is."

Bae smiled, "Were you like this with me?"

Dagian gave him a wary smile back, "Worse actually."

He had been born premature, much like Lily had. But he had also been carried through a war and a stressful separation when Rumpelstiltskin was called to the front. In that world, they didn't have the medical advances they had in this one so Bae was nearly lost several times that winter.

Bae cleared his throat, "Well, we should get going then."

Rumpelstiltskin came up behind her, "It appears I put my money on the wrong horse."

Dagian shook her head, "We're just doing a dance now. That would be destroyed if I told him I wanted him to forgive and forget enough to want to come home with us."

"I see," Rumpelstiltskin said without hiding his disappointment, "Well our Ms. Swan promised she'd talk to him but given their past, I honestly don't trust to hope on that either."

"He'll come back," Dagian said but she was telling herself it more than him, "We'll convince him to come back."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"So can I call you grandpa and grandma now?" Henry asked. Dagian smiled at the excitement in his voice. Of course he would think of this as a game and adventure. He didn't know or understand what all this meant as far as new family relationships went. He didn't understand that there would be consequences to this.

For instance, Dagian really wasn't sure Regina was going to like the idea of them being Henry's paternal grandparents. And she was going to HATE having Bae there as his father.

Rumpelstiltskin shot him a glare before he walked ahead, "Call us whatever you like. "

Dagian blinked, what on earth? Here he spent ten years liking the boy and having a soft spot for him and now he was acting like this? Why? Was the stress getting to him.

Dagian put her hands on Henry's shoulders, "As long as you don't call me 'Grams."

They walked inside the lobby and watched as Bae and Henry ran up to get the camera.

Well, at least someone was enjoying themselves.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't waste any time when they were out of sight, "Did you talk to him?"

Emma looked reluctant, "He said it's complicated."

That was as good as a no. Dagian felt her eyes fill with tears and Rumpelstiltskin didn't bother to hide his own hurt and disappointment, "Oh I see."

"Well, maybe he just needs some time," Emma said as the door opened behind her, "I don't know."

"To what?" Dagian asked, "Talk himself out of I-."

She stopped as a familiar face raced in. He shoved Emma aside. Instinctively Dagian recoiled in fear from the man and watched as he shoved Rumpelstiltskin against the gate. Dagian got ahold of her senses and rushed forward to stop him. He only slowed down to backhand her. The rings on his hand stung worse than the actual blow. She felt her neck pop as her head was snapped back and she lost her balance. She fell and felt her back hit the floor.

Gods, she hoped she didn't break her stitches.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the lapels of the pirate's coat but Hook turned and shoved Rumpelstiltskin back against the cage and slammed his hook right into Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

"Tick tock crocodile," he hissed, "Time's up. You took my family. And for that, I now take your life."

Dagian thought he meant to stab Rumpelstiltskin again and she forgot her pain, stood up and grabbed the arm with the hook at the end to keep him from hurting her ex-husband again.

He cursed and shoved her away again. Emma pulled out an umbrella stand and slammed it against Hook's head, knocking him out immediately.

How many times was that now?

Dagian didn't let herself have time to think about it as she knelt beside Rumpelstiltskin and put her hand on his chest right above the wound, "Rumpelstiltskin-."

Emma knelt beside Dagian and checked the wound as well.

Baelfire ran down the stairs, "What's going on?"

"One of your dad's enemies found us," Emma explained.

"Hook," Bae breathed when he looked at the unconscious man sprawled on the floor. Lily started screaming in the stroller. At Dagian's nod, Henry went to go pick her up. She calmed down as soon as he lifted her up.

"You know him?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it seems to be a family thing," Dagian muttered but she felt as confused as Emma did.

Bae knelt beside his father, he pulled his hand away and there was blood on his fingers. He looked into his father's eyes and he almost looked like a lost terrified child again, "Papa?"

There was a yellow tint in the wound and Dagian's eyes widened as a slightly metallic smell reached her nose.

Poison.

Her eyes met Rumpelstiltskin's and he knew it too.

Bae looked at his mother, "Help me."

"No," Rumpelstiltskin said quickly, "She might…transfer it to the baby."

Bae took his father's arm and wrapped it around his neck and helped him up, "Transfer what?"

Dagian swallowed nervously, there was no cure in this world. There wasn't even a cure in the Enchanted Forest, Hook got the plants from another world that was the antidote.

"Just get him upstairs," she whispered.

Not this. Gods, not after everything.


	37. Chapter 37

**Once Upon a Time**

These long days that they were in port, Dagian entertained herself either by sleeping or reading while the good captain and most of his crew stole and plundered and drank and occupied themselves in the brothels.

Dagian didn't mind it. As long as the captain was busy elsewhere, he couldn't be there to paw her.

Ugh, he was so slimy.

They didn't stay for long though. They set sail by that evening and the captain entered her quarters about an hour after that. With his unlocking the door, she knew her chance of escape was gone, "That didn't take long."

"Unfortunately I was recognized."

"Not surprising," she said hoping to insult him, "…you have one of those faces."

"Aw," he said in a way that would almost make him sound humble if she didn't know better, "Thanks love."

She really had to do better at insulting him.

He moved into her room and she glared at the intrusion, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," he put several small bags on the table, "I need to teach you something."

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of this riveting book for the eighth time."

"Being a pirate is a very dangerous professon-."

Dagian rolled her eyes, not this speech again….

"Having the better weapon could mean the difference between life and death." He opened several of the bags, "There is a poison that I have perfected. I made it when I was twelve and I'm going to teach you how to make the antidote."

She flipped the page. All she had to do was wait for it…

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm going to teach this to you. There are far too many sharp things on this boat, sweetheart," he let the tip of his tongue trail his lips as he slowly looked her over, "Quite easy to get poked."

And there it was

"I'm sure you have plenty of experience with that," Dagian muttered.

He frowned, "Someone decided to be extra sassy today."

"I suppose the company I keep is influencing me," she threw the book to the side and stood, "Just teach me how to do this."

He looked her over again, "You're not wearing the necklace I gave you."

Dagian didn't even bother to feel guilty for what she did to his gift. When they were docked and he felt some sort of guilt for holding her hostage (which wasn't often) he bought her something. Twice it was a ring. Twice it was a necklace. Usually he bought her books that he thought could entertain her. He'd been a lot more eager to keep her occupied after she tried to escape, "Yeah it sort of slipped from my neck and landed in the sea. Horrible clasp I suppose."

He gave her an amused look and put a small clay bowl on the table, "Not everything can be found in this realm. So first I shall teach you how to slow it down."

Wait for it…

He gave her another flirting look, "I'm quite a fan of going slow."

Gods, it was like clockwork.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin knew he couldn't panic. The more his heart raced, the faster it would be pumped to his heart. He was already looking at an agonizing painful death. He didn't want to speed that up.

He grunted as Bae helped him on the couch. He was getting hot…he felt like he was going to throw up.

He looked at Dagian as she frantically wrote something on a piece of paper. Gods, what was she doing? Writing out her grocery list?

He had to calm down. He had to breathe. Bae unbuttoned helped his father unbutton his shirt and Rumpelstiltskin pulled off his tie.

Emma came in, "Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. Shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. And get this- he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here."

Rumpelstiltskin fought the rising nausea. Not now. Gods, please not now. He just reunited with his son….Gods, please let him at least make up for what he did before he died. All this would've been for nothing.

Bae rushed to his side with a folded rag. He looked terrified for Rumpelstiltskin. For some, seeing Bae worried about them would be enough to know that he loved them but it wasn't enough for him. Rumpelstiltskin still had so much that he needed to atone for. He had so much that he needed to tell him.

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Bae demanded.

"It's cloaked," Emma said over her shoulder. Hard to believe a year ago, she would've scoffed at even considering that. She turned her attention to her son, "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt any of us."

"But is Mr. Gold going to be okay?" Henry gave him a concerned look. The child, _his undoing, _was worried about him. It filled him with guilt…and then with the guilt came shame at what he actually considered doing to the child and it…combined with everything Hook had tried to take from him and being open and vulnerable and Bae's rejection and now the attack and him being poisoned…it just gave way to anger. This wouldn't have happened if Henry had gone for Emma. This wouldn't have happened if Henry had allowed them to destroy the portal…which would've rendered the water at Lake Nostos depowered and the pirate would've never gotten home.

It was illogical but he was too tired and terrified at what he was about to face.

"Mr. Gold, are you alright?"

Henry came up to him and he lost what little of his sanity that he had left. He reached out and grabbed Henry's coat, "You stay away from me. You caused this. You brought us back here. You did this!"

He shoved Henry away and didn't look at either the boy's horrified and confused look. He did meet Dagian's eyes. He saw her shock and confusion. She looked to their grandson to make sure he was alright and then gave him a furious glare.

"We gotta get him to the ER, fast," Bae said.

Rumpelstiltskin summoned the bravery to look down. The poison had mixed with his blood. It had turned an oozing yellowish green color which meant that it was probably in his bloodstream.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"It's poison. IT's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world," he explained…he felt like he was tripping over is own words. He was going to die. There was no cure. He was leaving his family alone...and who was going to keep them safe? The Charming family? They'd be dead within minutes. He felt the panic take ahold of him, "It's not from here."

No, he needed to calm down. Once the poison reached his heart...it would be slow and agonizing and he really didn't want to speed that process up.

"There's got to be some way we can save you," Bae said and Rumpelstiltskin nearly started losing it when he saw his son's own fear.

"There is," he tried to assure them, "There is."

"Storybrooke," Emma put the pieces together, "There's magic there now. We need to get him back."

That wouldn't do it though. Not completely. Not with his magic. He sustained injuries in the mortal world, he would die from them even with his magic…but there was a way he could save himself and it was most definitely in Storybrooke.

And like always, his mind started working on how he could fit that to his advantage. It wasn't manipulation, it was survival. His family needed him. The Charmings needed him, "There's not enough time. We need something faster. The Captain's ship…"

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car?" Emma asked incredulously.

Rumpelstiltskin looked to Dagian again and saw the terror in her eyes. She was still working through the memories and trauma of being trapped on that boat and wondering every day if she would be killed or worse. Gods, he didn't want to have to put her back through that, "IT's the fastest vessel in all the realms."

He said it more to her than to them. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head slowly. She knew they wouldn't have time to get him home by driving. He supposed that she could stay behind and drive back, but with what car? She wouldn't leave his side anyway, not with him dying.

"Well that's great," Emma said, But who's going to captain it, since the only guy qualified wants you dead?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Dagian and he saw the blood drain from. She spent two months on that ship, she was better qualified than anyone here. She opened her mouth to volunteer.

"I can do it," Bae whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a confused look. Gods, they had so much to talk about when they got home, "Bae?"

"Yeah," he swallowed and averted all their looks, "I can do it."

Emma gave him a confused look, "You know how to sail a pirate ship?"

"Yeah, I do."

They all stared at him for a few moments. Rumpelstiltskin's mind was reeling. How in the name of the gods would he know how to pirate Hook's ship unless he'd spent time on it? He was supposed to go to a land without magic but maybe that wasn't his first stop…what if he had somehow been transported to Neverland? That would make sense, when Rumpelstiltskin let him go, he may have become a lost boy.

_For more years than you could ever know…all I saw when I went to sleep…_

Oh gods, Bae…what had he done? He had always believed that Bae was dropped in this world immediately. He had designed his curse to take them to the same period Bae was at. He never even considered that for years…maybe even centuries, Bae was trapped in his own nightmare like Rumpelstiltskin was thanks to Rumpelstiltskin's actions

And if he knew Hook then Hook might've known who he was. Did that mean that Hook tried to hunt him for the sins of his father?

"He won't survive," Dagian whispered.

"We just need to get to Storybrooke," Emma said in determination, "He can heal there."

"Even with the Jolly Roger, he might not make it," Dagian whispered. He heard her voice break but she didn't cry, "Is there a herb shop nearby?"

"Yeah, a couple of miles away," Bae said.

Dagian nodded, "I'll need a taxi. Hook once taught me once how to slow down the poison. If we hurry then we can get him some relief and put it off long enough to get him to Storybrooke"

"You were with Hook once?" Emma asked.

"It's a very long story and we don't have time," she reached for her purse, "Which way do I instruct the taxi to go?"


	38. Chapter 38

Dagian returned with the herbs that she needed and a box full of gloves so that she didn't get the poison on her skin. When she got back to the apartment, she saw her son hovering over his father.

"Hey," Emma said, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah," Dagian put the bag on the counter and grabbed a bowl, "Help me."

She instructed Emma on how to make the past they would be putting on Rumpelstiltskin's chest. Emma looked up at her, "Now how exactly do you know how to do this?"

"Long story," Dagian muttered and moved towards her husband when the thick yellow paste was done. She put her hand on her son's shoulder to get him to move and she took his place, "Okay, it's going to be cold."

"I just got a poisoned hook through my chest," Rumpelstiltskin said in a raspy whisper, "Temperature is the last thing I worry about."

"I know," she scooped out some of the paste and rubbed it into the wound. He was struggling to breathe; the poison was taking effect faster than she had anticipated.

Bae pulled out a phone and started texting.

Emma noticed it immediately, "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a car," Bae explained.

Emma scoffed, "I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were going to take a ship."

"Yeah well, we still got to get him to the ship."

Emma stared at all of them, "So you all know Hook?"

"It's a long story," Bae said, "Short version, is this world wasn't my first stop when I left home."

Emma looked confused, "No?"

"If it was, I'd be a couple hundred years old by now."

Emma rubbed her temples as everything she thought she knew continued to crumble around her. Dagian really felt bad for the poor woman, she could identify with her.

The phone rang and Neal looked down at his phone, "That should be our ride. Hang tight."

He left the room and Dagian looked at Rumpelstiltskin and brushed a knuckle down the side of his face. He wasn't losing color so fast, that was a good sign, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling about the poison or watching our family's dysfunction?"

Dagian tried to smile, "This never would've happened if you hadn't gotten me pregnant."

"I seem to remember you used to nearly tackle me to the bed and now you're blaming me?" he asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I don't seem to remember you being unwilling when we first started out and I never got the chance to curse your name when I was giving birth. The midwives wouldn't let you in."

"The one thing you've been waiting to do for four hundred years."

Emma's eyes flickered between both of them as she tried to understand their dark teasing, "Your relationship is weird."

"Well," Dagian whispered, "What fun would it be if we were normal?"

Henry came into the room, "Emma, you need to see this."

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked.

"It's a text from David and Mary Margaret. You need to read it – now."

Dagian turned back to Rumpelstiltskin and applied more of the paste on his chest. What could possibly be an emergency? Were they fighting about house hunting?

"Bad news, Gold."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "What, worse than incurable poison?"

Emma ignored the barb, "I don't know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power."

Dagian looked at Rumpelstiltskin in shock. How in the name of the gods did she know about that? Dagian thought that they were trying to keep that a secret. Not even Jefferson knew about it.

"Get to your point," Rumpelstiltskin said impatiently.

"Cora's after it," Emma told them, "The only way to stop her, is to have David and Mary Margaret get to it first."

Dagian tried not to roll her eyes and offend her….son's baby's mother? Daughter in-law-? No wait, they weren't married. She was just going to stick with calling her 'Emma.'

Rumpelstiltskin felt the same way, "Yeah, let Cora try."

Emma looked at both of them in shock, "You can't seriously be willing to risk this. Not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke."

"Emma, measures were taken to lead the royal queenies on the wrong road in case they went after the weapon," Dagian said. She didn't know where the dagger was either, but she had wanted it that way. She didn't want them torturing it out of her, "If we let your parents go get it then it'll lead Thing 1 and Thing 2 right to where it is."

"Dagian's right, Miss Swan," Rumpelstiltskin rasped, "That dagger has not left my possession for centuries. It's not about to now."

Emma gave them a look of determination and sat next to them on the couch, "Here's the thing. You're dying and right now, we are your best hope. Time's come for you to start trusting someone. And, if I were you, I'd start with family."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Dagian who shook her head slightly. They'd bungle it up. They'd let Regina and Cora take it.

But Rumpelstiltskin averted his gaze and Dagian knew that he wasn't going to listen to her. And why on earth should she be surprised?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dagian didn't know where Bae had come up with a car. She didn't ask. If it was important then there'd be time to get to know her son's friends later.

Although going by Emma's withdrawn despondent look, something hadn't gone right. Dagian wondered if maybe they had a fight or something.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't want Dagian to half carry him to the car. Lily had grown tired of Henry trying to keep her occupied and wanted her mother. Dagian washed her hands thoroughly and handled her daughter.

Luckily, Hook had traced his progress on the map that allowed them to find the ship easily. Bae said he knew the area they were going to and he brought them a rocky area by the water.

"I'll find where it is," Bae said and climbed out of the car. Henry got out to join him. Emma and Dagian stared at the boys for a few second before Emma sighed and climbed out of the car.

Dagian looked down at Lily, who was awake. She smiled at her father and kicked her feet. She tested her freedom much to her father's amusement. He smiled tenderly at his little girl and brushed the back of his knuckle against his daughter's cheek, "We'll need to talk when we're on the ship."

"About what?" Dagian asked, but she knew already.

"About my final requests in case I die."

Dagian froze and her heart started racing, "You're not going to die."

"I might."

"You're not going to die," Dagian said again and looked at him, "After everything you've been through, you can't let a little pirate's hook be something that did you in."

"It'd be fitting almost," he said quietly, "Something that simple kills me."

Dagian felt her breathing hitch, "Rumpelstiltskin-."

"I know you don't want to," he said, "But Belle's gone and Bae hates me. Who else will honor my request? It _has _to be you."

Dagian bit the inside of her cheek and fought tears as they seemed to have found the ship. They still had time, they could get there before Snow and Charming more than likely lost the dagger, "You're not going to die."

She opened the door and cleared the way for Bae and Emma to help Rumpelstiltskin out of the car. She followed reluctantly behind them. Henry walked silently behind her…they got on the platform and Dagian watched as they disappeared.

She could do this…she could do this…

"Ready Henry?" Dagian asked

"What if we fall in?"

She stared at the small rocks that were gathered at the bottom of the invisible plank, "I really don't think so."

"I'll go first," Henry said, "That way you don't have to worry about falling with the baby."

"Thank you Henry," Dagian put her hand on the boy's shoulder and let him lead her up the plank. She felt odd, like she was stepping through something neither solid nor liquid and then she blinked and the ship was there.

Nothing had changed from her memories.

Her heart started racing when she looked around the old familiar cage. She spent two months here…two months' worth of memory that she never knew about until recently and so the fears and the things she went through…the touches, the remarks, the claustrophobia that she'd developed when she started to remember…the emotional abuse he put her through as well as the physical abuse when he forced her to spar with him; and the man she murdered to protect herself…all that hadn't been worked through yet. She hadn't had time nor did she have to will to after she thought Archie was dead.

Rumpelstiltskin was leaning on some boxes. He must've seen the dread in her face because he said something to Bae. Bae immediately turned around and walked to her. He held his hand out, "Mother?"

He grabbed her hand and tried to help her down. Dagian automatically locked her knees so that she couldn't move. Tears sprang to her eyes, "No, I can't."

"It's either this or driving," he told her gently and squeezed her hand, "Mom…it'll be okay, I promise."

Gods, he almost sounded like the same 14 year old boy all those centuries ago when he screamed that to his father at the vortex that changed everything.

The memory of that made her tighten her grip on her son's hand and…maybe it was an attempt to prove things different from last time, she didn't know. One foot stepped down and she closed her eyes and fought both nausea and hyperventilations.

"Mom?" Bae asked and Dagian realized that she was shaking.

Dagian drew in breath. They didn't have time for this, "Get your father to a bunk below."


	39. Chapter 39

The feeling of the ship moving under her feet was like an nightmare for Dagian. Every movement bought flashes of memories that she had been desperate to try and overcome in the weeks that she'd gained these memories back.

Gods, it even smelled the same.

Dagian didn't feel comfortable standing on deck crying because Bae would see it. So she slipped down below and the claustrophobia she felt amplified her terror at being at this place again. Emma found her a half hour later, crying in a hidden corner of the ship.

"Hey," Emma whispered and looked embarrassed about intruding, "We'll be there in an hour."

Dagian wiped her tears away and nodded, "Okay."

Emma looked down the hall and back at her, "Are you alright?"

If she said 'yes', Emma would no doubt leave her alone. The woman knew a thing or two about keeping her secrets …but Dagian didn't want to be alone on this ship. Not after she'd been alone on it in more ways than one the last time she'd been here.

Dagian shook her head, "No, I'm not."

The story came pouring out…about Rumpelstiltskin and how she met him and why she left…and then her kidnapping by Hook once she expressed a desire to go back and then she told her of how she came to know Rumpelstiltskin again 13 years later and how she escaped him again when she lost Bae. Dagian knew that it was wrong to put all this on Emma…the woman had enough on her plate. But Dagian felt horrifying overwhelmed and she needed to talk to someone. Someone not her ex-husband or boyfriend or therapist…

"You've been through a lot," Emma noted.

"We all have," Dagian whispered, "Far more than most of us deserved."

Emma was quiet for a few seconds and fiddled with the edge of her coat, "Neal has a fiancé."

Dagian's eyes widened and she looked at Emma, "What?"

"I know he should probably be the one to tell you," Emma said and then realized that she'd probably just intruded here she shouldn't , "Sorry…I think I Just overstepped my own boundaries."

Dagian wanted to ask a hundred questions. What she like? Did they look happy? What did she look like? Was he a good match for him?

But instead of hurting Emma's feelings about the man that abandoned her, Dagian reigned herself in, "What's her name?"

"Tamara."

Dagian wanted to ask more but chose not to. Let Bae be the one to tell her, Emma was already clearly hurting if she was talking to Dagian about it, "And how do you feel about that, Ms. Swan?"

Emma blinked, as if she snapped out of trance and looked at Dagian, "Why should I feel anything? It was ten years ago."

"Well my last dalliance with Rumpelstiltskin was 400 years ago but I still have some feelings for him."

"I think the fact that you lived with him for the past 28 years might've had something to do with it."

'I didn't live with him," Dagian said, "Dawn did."

"Aren't you supposed to be both?"

"no," Dagian said before adding, "Not for some of us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was fifteen minutes after Emma left before Dagian had the courage to venture further into the boat. Several times she had to stop and regain her composure but she managed to slowly get through the ship with much coaxing from herself.

Of course it helped that she didn't look at the captain's quarters when she passed.

Rumpelstiltskin was starting to lose color again when she forced herself to enter the crew's quarters. His breathing was more ragged and he looked like he was in pain. Dagian's eyes went to him and then went to her sleeping daughter in the makeshift crib. He'd asked that Lily be down there with him. If his last day on earth was going to be this one then he wanted his final hours to be with at least one of his children.

"How is she?" Dagian whispered.

"Sleeping," Rumpelstiltskin rasped and held the towel over his wound, "You look pale."

Dagian looked around the room, "Bad memories."

"I'm sorry," he told her truthfully, "If I'd known that it'd end like this, I wouldn't have brought you with me."

"It was the chance to see Bae again," Dagian told him seriously, "I would endure this ship a thousand times if it meant I could see him again."

She didn't tell him about Tamara though. It would devastate him if he knew about her. A fiancé…a normal fiancé meant that he had something holding him to this world…which meant that he wouldn't come home. No self-respecting man would bring a potential wife to be to live amongst all this insanity.

"Dagian," he started again, "I think we should talk…about my last wishes."

Dagian flinched away and shook her head, "There's no way to save you is there?"

"I have a possibility in mind but it's chances of working are slim."

Dagian shook her head, "You're not going to die."

"It's getting to where we have to entertain that possibility more and more," he whispered, "Whatever it is that you put on me…it only slows it down and there's a good chance that I won't be able to heal myself when we get to Storybrooke."

Dagian's eyes widened and she felt the words like a blow, "Rumpelstiltskin…you can't go through this thinking that you're going to die. It'll affect you and-."

"Dagian," he whispered, Please."

Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled herself together. She couldn't go into denial now…not when she knew that he was right. Dagian nodded and wiped the tears away quickly, "Tell me."

He looked up like it was everything he could do to concentrate and he looked at her again, "You know how I believe that you're still technically my wife according to Fairy Tale Law?"

"Yes, it's something that you keep reminding me of."

"I drew up my will shortly after you got your memories back, Because you're still my wife…you get everything….the car and the house and the land and the money…I Just ask that you take care of Belle…or what's left of her. I ask that you watch over her until she gets back on her feet at least."

"I will," Dagian promised.

"If Cora and Regina win…I don't think that they'll come after you. Cora only knows that you were an interest long since gone…and if you stay out of their way, then they'll stay out of yours. You have nothing to offer them that they'd want."

Dagian tilted her head, "What is the story between you and Cora?"

"Oh dearie," he whispered and pain crossed his face, "There are some things that I'll carry to the grave rather than tell you."

And then Dagian was assaulted with the images of Rumpelstiltskin being with Cora…not that she knew what Cora looked like but she was Regina's mother for the sake of the gods-.

That thought made her eyes widen and she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "Are you Regina's father?"

"I don't you when we were together, Dearie, that a child with the dark one while he was cursed was impossible," he rasped, "You may relax. Lily and Bae don't share a sibling. We just made a deal that I would have whatever baby she and I Had if I taught her magic."

"Why?" Dagian asked.

"Because it would've meant that she would stay with me and learn magic and I wouldn't be alone anymore. It was a mistake and one that I regret every day of my life."

Dagian wasn't sure how she felt about this revelation…it was conflicting at best. She'd been asleep for 400 years. She had no right to judge who he chose romantic activities with because she had left him twice….but for some reason, she was forced to quell a bit of jealousy, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," he said and looked like this was the one that he'd been dreading, "When I die…and if this whole thing of yours with the hatter works out and you marry him…I would like for you to raise Lily as if she was Jefferson's."

Dagian wouldn't even consider that, "No."

"Gods woman, don't be stubborn."

"Why should I refuse my daughter the chance to know her father?"

"Because her father is _me," _Rumpelstiltskin whispered with pain in his voice. Dagian doubted it was because of the wound either, "A father always does what's best for their child and Bae already has to bear the burden of who I am, don't force our daughter to do the same. Jefferson will be a good father. I'm sure he won't love Lily any less than his own daughter."

"Lily is strong," Dagian whispered, "She can-."

"I love you," he whispered.

Dagian stopped and drew in a shocked breath.

"Remember that," he continued, "Always. And know that I loathe myself for what I've done to you…for all these years. The punishment I inflicted on you was far greater than the crime. And what I did to you for 28 years is unforgivable and nothing will make it alright…maybe this is my punishment for that…but don't let Lily know who I was. Because if she knows who I was then she'll eventually figure out what I did to you…and none of you deserve that reminder for the rest of your lives. Please, don't let Lily know who I was."

What he was asking her was impossible. Dagian wouldn't even consider what he was asking. She didn't care if he told her that he loved her (and while he did and she loved him, she knew that their love wasn't the same as the love he had for Belle and it would never work out between the two of them)

"She'll know that she had a father," Dagian said, "Who loved her very much and would die for her if given the chance. And that's all she'll know. Don't think we can just choose to forget about you and the influence you've had because we don't talk about you because we can't."

"I am not a good man," He told her.

"No," Dagian told him. Anything else would just be insulting his intelligence, "Nor am I a good woman. But you and I are parents to Lily. And she's entitled to know the truth no matter how much it may hurt. I'll do everything you want me to but I won't do that."

He smiled wryly, "Well I suppose we're at an impasse then."

Dagian sat on the edge of his bunk. She didn't tell him that the bunk above him was where she'd slept when Hook wanted her hidden in plain sight, "It wouldn't be us if we weren't."

She kissed Rumpelstiltskin then. Not a kiss that she used to give him…the kind that held desire and passion that was unhealthy for both and would compromise what she had with Jefferson but one of farewell and affection and most of all forgiveness between the two for the pain they'd caused the other over the years.

Dagian pulled back and brushed some hair out of his face when he settled back down on the bunk. He grunted in pain and stared up into her face, "If I had given you your memories back…would you have stayed with me?"

"Probably," Dagian held his hand, "But considering how Belle was alive, I doubt it would've worked out."

He looked conflicted at that but didn't offer anything to either confirm or deny her beliefs."

"When I die," he started again, "Bae will be more inclined to stay."

"We don't know that."

"He's got his son and he's got Emma and his mother," Rumpelstiltskin said with another wry smile, "What could possibly hold him back form that?"

"Besides the fact that they only dated eleven years ago?" Dagian asked and prayed she didn't hurt his little fantasy should he accidently find out about Tamara

"Oh dearie," he whispered, "I'm over 400 years old, I've come to know when there's still love to be had in a relationship."

He was growing paler now and Dagian allowed the thought to sink in that he was going to actually die. Tomorrow he wouldn't be here and she'd never see him again.

The sobs came then. She grabbed his hand and lowered her head and started crying.

"Oh," he whispered and rested his hand on the side of her face, "It's alright Dagian…"

He pulled his blanket over his wound so he didn't get any blood or poison on her clothes and pulled her into an embrace. She crumbled against him and let him kiss her forehead.

Dagian let herself be weak for just a few minutes as she grieved the inevitable loss of her ex-husband while he held her and whispered assurances that somehow it'd work out.

After those few minutes that she allowed were done, she pulled back and sat up. She dried her eyes, ran her hand down his face and smiled through her tears, "I love you too."

They heard someone coming down the hallway. Dagian cleared her throat and pushed her hair back over her shoulders, "I'll leave you to it then."


	40. Chapter 40

It didn't take Dagian long to get off that ship. She practically raced down to the dock where Jefferson was waiting. It felt good to get on solid ground again….to put that ship behind her, hopefully for the last time. Dagian would honestly be a lot happier to see it sink but Storybrooke didn't exactly have deep waters in its border.

Jefferson embraced her and they kissed, "I missed you."

Dagian smiled and brushed her thumb down his cheek, "Missed you too."

He gently took Lily from her and smiled at the little bundle, "So I Heard a little one went on quite a little adventure."

"Jefferson, it's not cute if she doesn't understand you."

"Grace missed Lily," he told her, "I think she missed you too but she was more vocal about when she'd see Lily again."

"I'm touched," Dagian muttered.

He smiled and rested his lips against her temple.

"I drove a ship!" Henry bragged to Charming as he and Bae helped Rumpelstiltskin walk.

"Did you now?" David humored him."

Jefferson wrapped an arm around her, "That's your family."

"Yeah," Dagian said and tried to swallow back some pride at her grandson and how he turned out even with their genes and Regina raising him, "It is."

"Yeah," Henry continued, "My dad showed me how."

""That's…me."

He and Charming sized each other up and helped Rumpelstiltskin sit on the back of the truck. Dagian and Jefferson went forward as Rumpelstiltskin thanked them.

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" Charming asked.

"Oh, you'd know if she was," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Cause most of you would be dead by now."

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," Snow said in determination."

Dagian blinked. Well that was certainly different from the Mary Margaret. Of course, Snow could always have been this way but Dagian hadn't paid attention till they were practically family.

"We will," Charming assured her.

"And this time, we finish it,"

Well, Dagian was on board with that.

"Mary Margaret," Charming started.

"She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Snow's right," Dagian said, "You get a pissed off sorcerer on your hands, it's a hard thing to get rid of them. It'll be a hard enough job to fight two of them, do you think it'll be simple to just defeat or imprison them? It'd be easier to kill them while you have the chance. Because if you don't then you're just letting them live another day to come at you."

"What you're talking about goes beyond that."

"Does it?" Snow demanded, "Because she's the reason you've never met my mother."

Dagian wondered if she missed something and looked at Jefferson who shrugged.

"I know," David said, "I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance."

Dagian sighed; she missed all the good stuff.

"Why?" Snow demanded

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself," Charming continued, "You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay."

Dagian looked at Jefferson. She supposed royalty could afford pure hearts. For those outside the castle…keeping a pure heart was a bit harder. Dagian did wonder how Snow retained one if she truly lived in the forest all those years.

Emma finally noticed the dying man in front of her because she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger," But Dagian could tell that was a lie, "Take me to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us."

He looked at Dagian and he honestly didn't have to say anything. She wasn't going to the shop. To do so would put her in the line of fire that he was desperately trying to keep her out of so that their child could have at least ONE parent.

She looked up at her son. But did that mean that he would stay and…?

Well of course it did. That was his son whose life was in danger if Regina won. That was his father that was dying. He had as much a claim to this fight as anyone. Much like she would if it weren't for Lily.

She felt her heart clench as she thought more of it. No! No they just got him back though! He was her son! There was still so much that she didn't know.

They were talking about who Henry would go with. Dagian would be more than happy to take her grandson with her but once again…that would be the opposite of what she was going for. Besides, Red was a wolf. She was more than capable of protecting him if need be.

Hopefully.

But Dagian didn't pay attention to the talking; she met her eyes with her son. She hoped that her eyes told him how much she loved him because gods knew if she would see him again


	41. Chapter 41

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Emma and Neal as they paced the room. The first barrier had failed. That was to be understandable. Emma was powerful, but her ability to control her magic was still weak. That didn't stop him from being proud of her when she got the barrier up on the first try. The only person he taught to control their anger through love instead of hate and anger and it had to be his savior.

He had to say that he wished he'd started training Emma earlier. Maybe then they would have a fighting chance once Cora killed him and took his power.

Snow wasn't there. Neither was Charming…had they been killed? No, he doubted Regina had the brains enough to kill them right there. Snow probably escaped and went to find the candle. Gods, he hoped so. He knew his life wasn't worth much to these people but they had to know that it was better to deal with the devil you knew than the devil you didn't.

"It's getting weaker," Neal said, "She's going to get through."

Rumpelstiltskin felt himself slipping away faster and faster. Whatever it was that Dagian had concocted wasn't working anymore. He was going to die. Gods willing it was before Cora drove the knife into his chest.

Dead by the pirate. Well at least he had a far better reason to murder Rumpelstiltskin than Cora did. Rumpelstiltskin felt no regret that he slaughtered Hook's crew…and the people he thought were his family. He knew they'd done horrific things but that didn't mean that he didn't have a reason to want Rumpelstiltskin dead, "Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world."

"No," Bae said, "No, you're not dying."

He needed to get things right. He needed to make peace. He had done so with Dagian. He wasn't certain Bae was all the way there yet, and that only left one person, "I _am _dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please."

Bae looked confused, "Who's Belle?"

Emma dialed the number and handed Rumpelstiltskin her cell phone, "your dad's girlfriend."

Bae gave him a shocked and confused look. Rumpelstiltskin figured that he had seen his mother kissing Jefferson on the dock but he wasn't sure Bae would ever imagine his father with anyone besides his mother.

"Mr. Gold," Belle said once the phone was given to her by Dagian, who had taken Belle from the hospital to protect her, "I told you before, I…I-I don't' remember you."

Gods, just to hear her voice one last time, "I know. I know. It's just….Sweetheart, I….I'm dying."

He heard her hesitate, "Oh. I'm, uh….I'm….I'm so sorry."

He felt the tears come and he choked them back. He hadn't done much for Belle. He'd just made her life more miserable every time they met. The least he could do was do what no one else would and tell her who she was, "I know that you're…confused about you are. So, I'm going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back. Back, to the best version of me. And that never happened before."

Not with Dagian who accepted him for what he was because she didn't think he'd listen to her. Not for Bae who he dropped in a vortex and then tried to keep fixing the problem with magic. No, Belle and her simple love just made him want to give up everything, "So when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you…Belle."

He didn't tell her he loved her. Not directly because he didn't want her to put her walls up. But he hoped that she could hear it in his words and his tone. She may never remember who she was again. But this way…she'd always at least know who she was and why he loved her. Before the others in this town took her and molded her into one of them, she'd at least know.

If she lived that long.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Bae said quietly. He saw his son's shoulders sagging like they had the weight of the world on them.

"Oh I'm full of love," he said a bit sarcastically and then softened. This was his one chance to make it right and now Bae was listening. He couldn't ruin it, "I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For the chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry."

Bae gave him such a sad look that it broke Rumpelstiltskin's heart, "I didn't think you would go back on our deal."

He sounded so much the boy still. Almost like the same boy that had fallen in the vortex all those years ago, "I just made the wrong choice."

That was all he could offer. No apology in the world could ever make up for what he put his family through. He knew that. He held out his hand anyway, "May I?"

He saw the walls visibly crumble but Bae held onto the last of his defenses stubbornly, "I'm still angry."

Bae had every right to be. Bae had every right to be angrier than he was. Maybe this would be better. Maybe he would die and Cora and Regina would be defeated and the dark power would be gone…and Bae could move on. He could find a live with his mother, and with his sister and Emma and his son. They could heal better if he wasn't involved to screw it all up, "I know."

Bae hesitated for a moment before his defenses crumbled entirely. HE took his father's hand and pulled into him. They gripped each other like neither one ever wanted to release the other. Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if it was full forgiveness…he liked to think it was. He liked to think in this moment of silence that Bae was forgiving him all his sins while he wordlessly poured out apology after apology.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

When Dagian was pregnant with Bae and alone while Rumpelstiltskin was off at war, she found times in between backbreaking work where she would slip off to a field that they had found shortly after marriage and she would sit there and watch the reddening sky in the distance and cry. She knew that her harmless husband would never survive this war. And he wouldn't have if he hadn't run.

And here she was. Sitting on her boyfriend's steps 400 years later, watching the town for any sort of sign over who was winning. And she was praying that her family would be spared.

But gods, she knew the chances of that being likely.

"Hey," Jefferson said behind her, "It's sort of cool out here; you want me to take Lily in?"

Dagian looked at her daughter in the cradle, "No….I just want her to be with me."

He sat on the steps beside her, "Anything happening?"

"No," the town looked so peaceful. How many actually were aware of what was going on, "Nothing yet."

He looked behind her, "How's your back?"

"Healing," she said, she just felt so dazed and so tired, "is Belle okay?"

"Yeah, she's with Grace."

Dagian looked at him, "Thank you…so much for doing this. When the battle is over, I'll take her out of here so Regina doesn't come here when she inevitably wants to take it out on Belle."

"You don't think they can win?"

"I have very little faith they can," Dagian said, "Emma may be powerful but I don't think she knows what she's doing. The only powerful ally they have is currently dying and nearly powerless."

"Where would you take her?"

"The cabin. And we'd hole up there until this passed."

"What about Lily?"

Dagian looked at her daughter in the cradle next to her. Taking her daughter on a trip where they were hiding from Regina would only end badly for the child, "I don't know."

"You don't have to give up your life to protect Belle."

"I promised Rumpelstiltskin that I would take care of her."

"And I imagine Rumpelstiltskin doesn't expect you to go as far as endangering yourself and his daughter to make sure that's done," he said angrily, "Do you really think you matter that little? I love you too much to let you throw your life away like that."

Dagian blinked at the last declaration and found herself at a loss for words. He waited for her response to that but this was an argument that she was determined to win, "What else can I do? Let Regina have her? I guarantee you that she will. Once she slaughters the Charming family and my son, she will get bored and start taking it out on everyone else."

"I don't know what else we do but we can figure it out," he took her hand, "Dagian, I love you."

She heard him the first time. She wanted to say it back. She'd been waiting to since she'd left for Manhattan but there was something he needed to know first.

"When Rumpelstiltskin and I were on the boat back…we made peace with each other," she whispered, "We kissed each other and told the other we loved them," At his hurt and shocked face, she quickly added, "It was a goodbye kiss…not a renewal of affections but I think you should know."

"Did anything happen?"

"No," she told him honestly, "But I wanted you to know. I wanted to be honest with you because I do love you back. And I want this to work. And for it to work, we have to be honest with the other."

He nodded, "Yes, we do."

Dagian tore her gaze away from the town and struggled to concentrate, "I'm not…a very nice person. Many times you will see that I'm not a very good person either. I make impulsive decisions based on emotions instead of logic. I'm broken beyond belief and I might never be completely healed."

"But that's why I fell in love with you," he told her.

Dagian felt her heart melt at the look he was giving her and she took his hand.

A movement caught her attention and she looked to her right to see her son and Emma, "Bae!"

She leapt out and raced to her son. She collided against his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where's your father?"

Emma watched them embrace and Dagian wasn't sure if she should hug her son's baby's mother but thankfully Emma started talking before it ended awkwardly, "Cora teleported us. We need your car, we need to go back."

"It'll be too late for that," Dagian told her and felt her heart racing. They wouldn't reach him in time. Rumpelstiltskin was dead. She was going to kill him. Evil won.

Emma looked back towards the town, "We need to get the town evacuated."

"But there's nowhere to run," Dagian reminded her.

"Then we'll go to the woods," Emma said quickly, "Until we find a way to deal with this."

Dagian nodded, "Let me get some medical supplies and food then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

They were gone.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if they'd abandoned him like Charming and Snow seemed to have. He wasn't sure if Cora had slaughtered his savior and his son…he didn't know what was happening outside the room. Gods, he hoped not. He prayed that his son didn't discover his family just to die the next day. He hoped they abandoned him too…he hoped they got a chance to get away.

Cora walked in and he watched her. No more games, no more defenses, it was just her and him. He wondered where Regina was but he wasn't sure he had the strength to ask. He went right down to it, anything else would be insulting her, "A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know."

Cora sat next to him on the bed, "And what's that?"

All his life he'd been abandoned; through his own actions or the actions of others. He knew that their…romance had been nothing more than lust brought on by both their desire to cause pain. He knew it would never have worked out, he would've chosen Bae over her any day. And he knew her daughter would be important, and so he knew that she wouldn't remain with him because he also knew he couldn't conceive a child with a woman. Sterility was one of the drawbacks to the dark one's power since something so innocent could never be created by something so wicked. Rumpelstiltskin knew this and accepted it. He had told himself that if she strayed and became pregnant with another man's child, he would forgive her. Just so he wasn't alone. And then she took out her heart and chose Henry and he knew that he would be alone again. His hurt at Cora's actions combined with Dagian's made him tell himself that he would always be unloved.

But now that black temper of his had passed and he could see things a bit more calmly now, "Did you ever love me?"

Cora almost looked sad for him, "Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved."

Oh gods, that was sad if that was the case.

She stood up and raised the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin waited. Suddenly she stiffened and stumbled backwards and he saw that Regina stood behind her. What had happened? He watched Cora regain her footing and she stared at her daughter. Immediately her whole composure changed and she smiled at her daughter.

Regina smiled back, "Mother."

Oh gods, this was bad. Rumpelstiltskin remembered how Cora was with her heart. If she wanted to kill Ava for tripping her, gods knew the kind of terror that she would inflict to Snow for Regina's imaginary wrongs that the child had created.

Then Cora started to stumble. Rumpelstiltskin felt his strength returning. He looked down at his bare chest to see that his wound was healed.

Snow had done it, gods bless the child. She had found a way to get it done.

Cora fell to the ground and Regina cradled her. Rumpelstiltskin's full strength was returned; he bent down and lifted up the dagger that held his name in its full text. He knew he was going to live.

"This….," Cora rasped and looked at her daughter, "Would've been enough. You...you would've been enough."

Well at least Regina could go on with the rest of her life content with the lie her mother just spouted.

"Don't leave me please," Regina pathetically begged. As if she was the victim for losing her mother after they just tried to murder him and a family so she could kidnap the boy he'd illegally acquired for her.

He should kill her. He could do it now. It'd do them a world of favors because this brat was going to try and attack them again like she actually had the right to. But he didn't. He didn't know why. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was punishment.

"Your mother did you no favors," he told her. And it was true.

"Shut up!" Regina screamed. You stole her life! You cast some spell!"

She was too delusional to hear the hypocrisy of her words. If he hadn't done something, they would've stolen his life, "I did nothing"

"Regina!" Snow screamed as she ran through the curtain with Charming trailing behind her, "Stop!"

Regina looked up and gave them a seething glare, "You did this."

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand. Purple smoke enveloped him and the Charmings and deposited them at the steps of the house on the hill. Snow and David looked around in confusion. He ignored them; he ignored Snow's sobs as she realized what she'd done. They had no choice, she would see that eventually.

He pressed his finger against the doorbell and rang it.

Immediately it was opened by Dagian. She had a backpack and duffel and Lily was in her arms. She stopped and stared at him…like she couldn't believe it were true, "You're alive?"

He looked at his daughter and was overcome with emotion. He would see her walk one day. He would see her talk. He would watch her grow up…

"Yes," he told her as she moved his half open shirt away to see there was no wound anno scar. She looked up at him curiously but he wouldn't tell her what he did. Not yet, "I'm alive."

He saw the tears then. He saw how much she was worried for him. He wrapped his arms around her and she embraced him back. She held him tightly and whispered thanks to the gods for saving him.

He looked down the hallway and saw Jefferson and Belle. His heart swelled when he saw her, she was alright. She looked confused but Jefferson looked worried. Rumpelstiltskin gave him a respectful nod, to thank him for what he'd done for Dagian thus far and let him know that he was not interested in pursuing his former wife.

Because now that he had a second chance, he was going to find a way to get Belle back.


	42. Chapter 42

**1983**

When Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he first thought that he was dreaming. This wasn't his room in the dark castle…and this wasn't his cage.

And then he remembered…the curse. The purple cloud had poured into his cell and he gleefully welcomed it knowing his son was just seconds away. He sat up and looked around the room. His name was Mr. Gold here…and even though things seemed so different, they seemed so familiar. This duel personality…it was like knowing two conflicting facts were right and it was at the front of your mind so that you couldn't just brush it off.

Gods, this was going to take some getting used to but he'd done it. After centuries of manipulating and scheming…it worked. He was going to see his son again. It would be 28 years, but that would be a blink after 400 years of manipulating to get what he needed.

Especially now since he knew the worst part was over.

The bed shifted and he looked to his left to see the bare back of Dagian facing him. No…her name wasn't that here….it was Dawn. Mr. Gold had married her in a business arrangement that benefited both of them. They never said they loved the other but there was at least some affection in there.

He lifted the blanket and looked down.

Oh gods, they had _that _kind of affection.

No, no, he arranged Dagian's curse to be with him so that he could make her life miserable for leaving him twice but not this. He wasn't going to do _that _to pass the time.

He sat up and found some clothes waiting for him on the chair. He stood and put some pressure on his right leg. Immediately agony laced up his hip and he sat back down on the bed with a curse.

Gods, why didn't he think to take away his limp?

There was a cane on the edge of the bed and he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

He just had to get dressed and get outside. He could clear his mind there…survey his home for the next near 3 decades and find out what exactly he had put them into.

There was…some sort of water closet to the right, he could change in there. His Mr. Gold personality told him that he could bath in twenty minutes in this world…and the water was already heated. Well it seemed like this place did have its benefits. He'd have to support the small things in this world since he was robbed of his power.

"You're in a hurry."

He froze at his wife's voice. Over 400 years and he still knew exactly what it sounded like.

He stared at his wife's green eyes. No, no it wasn't her. She didn't even look at him in the same way that Dagian had. This woman…Dawn actually had some affection in her eyes. She looked at him with a fond smile.

He averted his gaze. No, she wasn't real…this Dawn Gold was a figment of his imagination. Dagian was still in there just under the surface. He'd made sure there was enough of her in there so that making her miserable for 28 years would be worth it.

She left him and Bae. She left him to raise his son for 14 years and he took her back. And he forgave her and he took care of her and when he lost Bae…did she comfort him? Did she try to make it work? No, he had already been destroying himself for what he did. He already hurt for what he did but she tried to leave him again. And when that didn't work and he brought her back she took a sleeping curse after promising to stay with him.

She found a loophole and left him when he needed her most of all.

"Why don't you come back," Dawn asked, "You don't have to leave for another couple of hours yet."

Just the idea of her touching him made him angry, "Trust me, you don't have anything I need."

Dawn blinked and she looked hurt for a second before she recovered, "And this exactly why no one likes you when you get up this early. You're a pain to deal with."

She threw the covers off her and stood up. He averted his gaze and then went to the odd water closet so that he could get dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin went to Cora's funeral for two reasons. One; he honestly wanted to pay his last respects. He had honestly cared about her one time. Second; Regina wouldn't sit on her hands for very long. She blamed him partially for her mother's death. That meant that his family was in danger and he had to get her away from any ideas of vengeance before they got hurt.

He found her in her crypt. Weeping over the coffin that her mother had been laid to rest in.

He couldn't say that he felt pity for the woman that nearly helped take his life, "Black always was your color."

"I'm here to bury my mother," Regina hissed, "So if you've come to gloat."

Oh the child had childish thoughts, he thought to himself, "I came…to pay my respects."

He placed a rose on the coffin tenderly, "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

Regina scoffed, "You killed her to save your own life."

And that of the entire town but Regina obviously wasn't thinking about the entire consequences of Cora's plan, "Sadly desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Like getting Mary Margaret to trick me into killing my own mother?" Regina accused.

He supposed she also forgot the two times at least that she was willing to do so herself, but luckily he had too much dignity to remind her of her blatant hypocrisy.

Regina took his silence as a means to continue, "You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but she can't. She is going to die for what she did."

And whatever sympathy Rumpelstiltskin might've felt for his manipulation and Regina losing her mother was gone. Did she honestly forget what her last petty vengeance cost her? Now they were going around the same circle and now that Snow was his family he felt a small bit of irritation, "Oh come on," he moved closer to appeal to what good sense she had, "We both know that killing her will cost you the thing you want most. Henry."

Regina looked away.

Rumpelstiltskin went in for the kill, "Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy."

Gods, 28 years of her 'vengeance' should've proven that.

"Yes it will," Regina said stubbornly.

Rumpelstiltskin realized what he had to lose in this now. A daughter, a son…a grandson, Belle…

"You had a whole curse full of vengeance and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart."

"That was _your _curse," Regina argued. As if she hadn't known at the time what the cost would be when she got involved.

"Which you cast," he reminded her, "Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?" Regina asked.

"The same one your mother learned a long time ago," he told her, "You can't have everything. She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Henry's the price you'll pay"

He looked for any sign that she comprehended what he was saying, "Time to cut your losses."

Regina shook her head, "Never."

Gods, they were going on this merry go round again.

"I _will _have my son," Regina said in determination and I will have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything."

And Rumpelstiltskin knew that it would be someone innocent that would pay the price for her stubbornness."

** 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** 1983**

Dawn insisted on accompanying him outside much to his annoyance. He wanted to stay away from Dagian but she insisted on coming with him because she told him she had to get to work.

Just why was Mr. Gold making his wife work when he barely had to? All he had to do was sell a few things every week and collect rent. He made sure they were well funded and she was…just why was she working for Regina's genie?

Then he dug deeper in his mind. His wife was something called a reporter…she told the news of the town…oh how dreadfully boring he couldn't wait to hear her chat about some random festival or weather for 28 years.

"Honey," Dawn grabbed his arm, "Aren't we stopping for coffee."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "What in the name of the gods is coffee?"

Dawn gave him a confused look, but since she was under the curse, she wouldn't question anything he said. She'd just pretty much brush it off as one of his quirks.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Just leave me alone," he muttered. Gods, he wished she was more indifferent. He might find himself actually coming to warm up to her and there was no way he could do that. One day she would wake up and with their record, she was just going to hurt him again. He couldn't entertain a fantasy for 28 years in which he came to tolerate her just because he was lining himself up for heartbreak.

"Oh honey," Dawn said breaking him out of his thoughts, "Look, your best friend is walking down Main."

He looked up to see Regina. At first he was going to snap at Dagian for saying something like that but then he realized that she was being sarcastic. The queen was probably dressed in far more clothes than he'd seen her wear in a while and she was strutting down the street acting like she actually won something.

Well he hoped she enjoyed her little rein as long as it lasted, she'd lose it as soon as the savior found her way to them.

Was Regina even looking for the savior? Looks like she'd forgotten her already. If it was him and he had power and that could be taken away, he'd rip apart the world to make sure she couldn't stop him one day.

But Regina was Regina.

Regina spotted him and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Dagian next to him. Her mouth fell open and she immediately closed it. Rumpelstiltskin did his best not to look at her because he knew to her…he was still Mr. Gold.

But it was still a funny expression to watch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**Present Day**

"The curse of the empty hearted."

"What does that do?" Emma demanded.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you," Rumpelstiltskin informed them. He wasn't sure himself if it worked or not. Forcing someone to think they loved you…that was a boundary that not even he crossed.

Emma flailed a bit and tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying, "Doesn't that break….magic laws? You can't bring someone back to life; you can't force someone to love you."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded while she talked, "This particular spell can make someone think that they love you, and if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be…you might just believe it."

He heard someone descending the stairs to his right, "She's going to use it on me, isn't she?"

Charming rushed forward, "Hey buddy, why don't you go back upstairs? Let us handle this."

Henry shoved past him, "No! Emma, you said you were going to be honest with me…now…why is Regina using this curse?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Rumpelstiltskin beat her to it, "Because it's the only way to make sure she gets everything she wants. That she can get you."

He probably could've sugarcoated it better, but that would've just been insulting Henry.

"But if all she wants is me…"

Rumpelstiltskin had neither the time nor patience for this, he would much rather be speaking to adults about this, "Your mother is a complicated woman. She wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance. On Mary Margaret."

He turned to look at the figure huddled in the bed. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't say that he ever felt much guilt over his first kill. Well, he didn't have time to before the Dark One took over.

Charming crossed his arms, "How does the curse give her both?"

"Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse…is the heart of the person she hates the most."

Dread came over Emma's face, "you have to stop her."

He scoffed; Gods, Regina was going to be coming after him soon enough and he had to get to his former wife and son to find out what they were going to do to make sure they stayed safe. Dagian was moving back into her house and Bae was helping her. Now that the Hook problem was more or less taken care of for now, she wanted to be back in her home. He needed to get down there and perform a safety spell that kept Regina out, "oh, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you…fulfills my debt."

"Not even close!" Charming intervened, "This is my wife's life we're talking about."

"Not to mention your grandson's."

The words were out before he could think about what he was saying, "Yeah well all wars have costs.

Henry looked extremely hurt and he felt a surge of guilt.

Emma gave him an angry look, "Nice."

His guilt was immediately replaced by him being practical, "Well this is a blood feud dearie. One that goes back a very very long time. The only way you could end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"By killing her?" Charming demanded.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what his problem was. He would've been on board with it in the past.

"Is there no other option?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. Well, he supposed they could give her 500 more chances, but how many innocent people had to get hurt

"Stop!" Henry got in the middle of them and looked at Charming and then Emma, "Listen to yourselves. You're talking about killing my mom! You used to be heroes…what happened to you?"

Rumpelstiltskin watched the boy as he ran off. Too bad the boy didn't realize that taking a life sometimes meant that you were the hero if it benefited the greater good.

Emma followed, "No matter how this plays out, we need to keep him as far away from it as possible."

"She's right," Rumpelstiltskin said as soon as Emma left, "Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dagian scrubbed at the bloodstain on the top of the stairwell until her back felt like it was going to rip in two.

She hadn't been in this house since Hook attacked her. The blood dried on the hardwood and carpet and no matter how hard she scrubbed, it would leave a stain.

Well…she had been meaning to get the floors redone.

Bae came out of the next room where he'd been talking on his phone and closed the door behind him, "Hey, you know that you could probably pay someone to do that for you."

Dagian scoffed, "Not a big fan of asking people for help. Sort of becomes engrained in your personality when you're either shunned or working your fingers to the bone to pay for your next meal."

"Oh," Bae pointed to her room, "So…I put your bags in your room, do you need anything else."

Dagian really didn't but she wanted to spend some time with her son, "Well I'm sure we could find something."

He helped her up and walked beside her, "So….your boyfriend's …interesting."

Dagian smiled, "They'd barely spent ten seconds even acknowledging each other, "Well, not sure that's a compliment or an insult coming from someone that lives in New York."

"It's not too bad out there," he told her as she poured them both some juice, "Instead of magic…we have science and technology and that comes with its own problems of course."

"It must've been hard for you…trying to figure that all out when you got here."

Bae looked like he was visiting unpleasant memories and Dagian instantly regretted bringing it up, "Well, I figured it out"

"Yeah," Dagian said and took a sip of her drink, "You did."

A moment of silence passed. It was still awkward for both of them. Dagian knew he was trying and he honestly owed her far less.

"You were here when Henry grew up," Bae started.

"Yes," Dagian told him.

"Would you…tell me about it?"

"We weren't…close when he was growing up."

"No, but you have to have some stories," he told her.

Dagian bit the inside of her cheek, "I-I might….I'd have to think up some."

Her son stirred a straw in the juice, "If I'd known she was pregnant…I'd have stayed with her. I'd have found her and made it right."

"You can make it right now," Dagian told him.

"I'm not sure she'll forgive me."

"Dagian bit her lip, "Emma will forgive you if you don't hurt Henry like you hurt her."

Bae was quiet and Dagian continued, "You know…if you wanted to Bae…you could stay."

"I can't."

"I have a guest room right next to Lily's room; you could…stay here if you wanted. That way you do not have to pay for the inn."

Bae wouldn't look at her. Dagian wondered if he was holding back because of his fiancé. Dagian didn't bring her up because she wasn't supposed to know about her.

He took a breath, "Emma and I are talking about me taking Henry back to New York."

Dagian blinked. Him going back to New York, he was leaving. He was going to leave them…

And then she closed her eyes and tried to move past her own selfishness, "That would be…fantastic. Get Henry and you away from Regina…let the boy know what it's like to be normal….at least until this Regina thing is handled. It would be until this Regina thing is handled, right?"

"Well I'd have to bring him back to see his mother and family but for me on a permanent basis?" Bae was quiet, "I don't know."

Dagian drew in a quiet breath and fought tears. This would be for the best and she knew that. Gods, this family kept trying to separate itself, "Well…at the sake of sounding selfish…and I know it will be….I hope you decide to come back

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1983**

A couple of days passed and Rumpelstiltskin grew more and more agitated. This duel personality thing was a pain to endure. Especially when both were at odds. When he was dealing with Regina, it was fine. Both his personalities hated her with a passion but with others, it was different.

Especially when it came to his wife. The Rumpelstiltskin side…his side hated her. Just looking at her and remembering what she'd done usually made him snappy with her and part of him reveled in the hurt looks she'd give him whenever he insulted her. The Mr. Gold side of him fought for control though. He'd saved her, he'd made her life better and their relationship, while not idea for most, was idea and affectionate for them. It wasn't exactly loving but it was intimate.

And then he would remember her lying in that bed. He remembered that brief shock of fear that she might be dead and then that growing dread when he realized that he couldn't wake her up. So, he pushed the Mr. Gold feelings to the back of his mind as best he could and insulted her when he thought it would make him feel better.

After about two days it didn't anymore. Rumpelstiltskin started to feel overwhelmed. The duel personalities were bad enough but this technology…this world was so different. He preferred walking rather than riding in the horseless carriage, he really hated the enchanted thing called the phone because it never stopped ringing and he couldn't SEE who he was talking to much less remember who they were and he couldn't be himself in public. He had power but he wasn't allowed to show it in a way that he was used to. He had to make Regina think she held all the cards and he wasn't used to that and he hated it.

And he couldn't find the savior. Gods, how many people LIVED in this world? How hard was it to find a baby in a tree?

What if no one did find her?

No, that was stupid, someone would find her. The curse would be broken. It was her destiny and destiny couldn't be fought.

But if he couldn't find her, how was he supposed to keep her safe?

They were thoughts that just bothered him more than this world did. The technology, the duel personalities…people fearing him for the wrong reasons….he hated it here. He didn't have his magic and he was mortal and he felt vulnerable. He thought nothing would be worse than that cage Charmless and the little dwarf forced him into but this was.

The fifth day of his stay here, he opened his eyes, ready to face the mundaneness of it all.

He heard Dagian sob next to him as he sat up.

He barely looked over his shoulder. He had figured out a system, if he stayed out of the house long enough then he didn't have to deal with her and the pain those memories of what she'd done brought him. She'd go to bed and he could slip in later. Luckily their relationship didn't seem to be one that would require her to wait up for him.

Thank gods for that.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just a little headache, that's all."

The Mr. Gold side of him told him that she had these migraines quite often. It would be a consequence of her taking that potion. Well, it seemed like there would be after effects, he wasn't certain there would be.

"Oh," he said. Maybe she should've read the small print before she decided to mix and match potions, "Well, get well soon."

He stood and she turned, "Honey?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Would you bring me some juice please?"

He could refuse…but honestly he was tired of being petty. It was doing nothing to make him feel better about himself. She wasn't fighting back, she wasn't insulting him back, she just stood there and took it. Honestly, he was starting to see how little fun there was in punishing someone for their crimes when they couldn't remember their crimes.

Keeping her was a mistake. Forcing her to live with him so he could abuse her daily in revenge for what she'd done was a mistake. There was just…no thrill in it if she couldn't justify herself. He was starting to feel guilty for it.

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he went to get his wife something to drink before he started his day.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin knew that she was coming even before she used her magic to unlock the door that the little wooden boy had built for them.

He could almost smell her.

He'd been sitting off to the side reading. Snow had managed to sit up but she still wouldn't talk to him. They both seemed to prefer the silence instead of the awkward small talk.

He watched her peel off her glove and storm over. Snow did not move to defend herself. Rumpelstiltskin wanted to think that it was because she knew he would protect her but he knew the truth. The guilt of tricking someone to take another life (not much more she could do) was too great. She thought she should pay with her life.

Well she certainly wouldn't pay to Regina.

He stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened as she nearly walked into her, "Nice try dearie," he mocked, "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

She sneered at his smug expression and looked over his shoulder towards Snow, "He can't be your guard dog forever."

Maybe not, but he could certainly guard her longer than Regina could summon the energy to go after her.

"I'll see you out," he hissed

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1983**

Something happened.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure what. Not completely. He'd seen the orange horseless carriage speeding down the street with the man and the boy that….he honestly didn't recognize. And then a few minutes later the Huntsman returned as did Regina and the stranger was in the car. The boy was nowhere to be found and that….was unsettling. Regina had a reputation for these sorts of things and the boy was too young to be out in the middle of the woods by himself.

A child separated from his father due to something neither one of them understood at the time…

It didn't leave his head all day. It unnerved and unsettled him. He just….wanted to go home. In the closest thing his home could be.

The house was dark when he got home. He found his wife still curled up in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and stripped off his coat.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," she whispered.

He rubbed the back of his neck. Seeing her like this…curled up and hurting, he was struck with a rare feeling of pity. He was punishing her and he really wasn't finding any satisfaction out of it. Now that the magic was gone and the dark one wasn't whispering in his ear anymore…he knew this wasn't right. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't love him. He'd been the one to force her back…he was the one that looked for more in the relationship than there actually was and now she was the one being punished for it.

It was wrong…this was still Bae's mother.

He could still be angry with her, he could be furious but spending 28 years taking it out on her wasn't going to get anything accomplished but make him feel more like a coward.

Rumpelstiltskin quietly changed in the dark and sat on the edge of the bed. She was going to have these migraines for the next 28 years and she was going to have him for a husband which meant she was going to be isolated.

It was enough. No, it was more than enough.

"You've been treating me like crap all week," she whispered.

He lay down next to her "I'm sorry."

After all this week, (and the centuries before that), one might think he was lying but he honestly was beginning to feel guilt

"Tough week?" she asked. She didn't give him a rant for how he treated her. It was another reason why she wasn't like Dagian and it made him even more unhappy due to how different it was.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he whispered. He probably shouldn't talk to her like this though; he probably shouldn't talk to her in a way that he'd be attached. She would be gone in 28 years.

But it'd been five days in a world that he barely understood and he had no one to talk to. Maybe it was loneliness, he wasn't sure.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Good," she reached behind her and slipped her hand into his, "Because I'm really not sure my head could endure you talking"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

Rumpelstiltskin listened to Charming as he went over the events at the well. Regina had crawled back into her hole for the time being but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she came at them again. So she didn't use something to brainwash the son he'd acquired for her. She'd try to think of a new way to kidnap him.

He hung up the phone, "That was your husband; it seems Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse. Which means my services are no longer required."

He tossed the phone on the bed and turned to leave.

"How do you do it?" Snow asked quietly.

He stopped, "Do what?"

But he knew what she was going to ask.

Snow looked at him, "Live with yourself, knowing all the bad things you've done?"

It was a sad thing that Rumpelstiltskin did not have to think about it. He didn't make excuses for what he'd done and he didn't try to justify it. He'd known he'd hurt people, he'd murdered and stolen and ruined lives…and he'd been doing it for so long and hurt so many that it was rare for him to even feel actual remorse for the pain he'd caused, "Well you tell yourself you did the right thing…and if you say it often enough….one day you might actually believe it."

But it was a lie. It was hardly that easy because after all those centuries…and seeing what it cost him for his 'necessary evil', Rumpelstiltskin no longer believed it himself.


	43. Chapter 43

It was good to be home. It was good to finally sleep in her own bed and have Lily sleep in her own crib and not worry about the pirate or Cora or what Rumpelstiltskin was going to do the next day to screw up the peace or when she'd see her son again…

It was the first good night's sleep Dagian felt like she had in over four hundred years. Finally she could go to sleep and not wonder when things were going to improve for them.

They had talked Regina out of using that curse. Bae was going to stay for a little bit longer. Dagian wasn't sure that was a good idea though…it was only going to be a matter of time until she tried again.

Dagian would hate being separated from her son and grandson but it would make it easier to know they were safer and away from all this insanity. If Dagian had it her way, she'd insisted that he take Lily with him until Regina was taken care of. It was something she'd have to talk to Rumpelstiltskin and Bae about.

Personally, Dagian wished they could pop Regina's head off, but Rumpelstiltskin wanted to be good for Bae and Belle. Dagian liked to think Bae would forgive them for getting rid of the woman that wanted to kill them and brainwash his son but probably not.

And Henry probably wouldn't either, but his view of things was still too black and white. Sometimes you had to strike first to keep from getting killed or to save others. Henry wouldn't understand that. He was still too much the boy.

"Have you heard from Regina?" Dagian asked as she sat next to Emma on the park bench. They both watched Henry and Bae practice sword fighting around the yard. The boy had dreams about becoming a knight, Dagian wasn't sure he really understood the sacrifices that a knight had to make. It wasn't all duels and jousts, it was dangerous work that overworked a man and paid too little in the end of things. The first men to die in a battle or a siege were the knights…it never failed.

"No," Emma took a sip of her coffee, "She's keeping her distance for now."

"Circling like the vulture she is," Dagian put her hand on the stroller and gently pushed it back and forth to ease Lily to sleep, "She should be locked up."

"And who would do that?"

"You could," Dagian pointed out, "You have magic."

Emma paled at that and turned away without saying anything. Dagian tilted her head and adjusted her position, "That terrifies you."

"Magic doesn't seem to have done several people a lot of good."

"Yours is different," Dagian quietly pointed out.

"I'm still trying to work through the fact that my parents are Snow White and Charming," Emma said, "And that my son's father is the son of Rumpelstiltskin. Magic is something I'm still working towards."

Dagian thought she understood, "Of course you're working through it. It's a lot to take in. Over a year ago, you just wanted to bring your son home and make sure he was okay. And now look at you. You've found your parents who didn't abandon you like you thought they did and they're the same age as you. You're a full time mom now and you're lying down roots for your son. You're baby's father is in the picture. You wake up one morning and realize your life is turned upside down as you're surrounded by people you don't know and who expect things out of you that you aren't sure you can give. And you don't feel like anyone understands you because no one's been through what you have, but you feel guilty because it's hard to accept this. You have to in order to function but it's hard. So you just go with it because you feel like you're in over your head and you force yourself to feel nothing because you don't want these people to know how hard it is to struggle to be good every day."

"Sometimes feeling nothing is an attractive option when what you feel sucks," Emma told her.

"Indeed," Dagian took another sip, "Gods, I know exactly how you feel. It's what I felt like when I first woke up here as well as other times."

"Sometimes I'm not sure I can do this," Emma told her quietly.

"That doubt is perfectly natural," Dagian told her, "Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"I'm not sure they would understand."

"We're not complete cardboard cut outs from the books of this world, Emma," Dagian explained to her, "We are still human. I think they'd understand if you talked to them about how much this scares you. You've been through a lot in a short amount of time. We're at a time of peace now…maybe it's time to release what you're bottling up before the next inevitable wave of drama hits. Which will probably stem from Regina finding out who Bae is."

Emma paled, "She won't like that."

"No, she won't," Dagian said, "And that could mean terrifying things for both our sons."


	44. Chapter 44

Dagian sat next to her son in the hotel lobby and took a sip of her tea, "You know the one thing I miss in the old world?"

"What?" Bae asked.

"How much better everything tasted," she put the tea down in disgust. Rumpelstiltskin often made cracks about the diner but sometimes the food wasn't TOO bad. All bets were off with this though; it seemed that Granny couldn't make a decent cup of tea to save her life.

"Have you talked to your father yet?"

"No," Bae told her, "He's practically disappeared."

Dagian sighed. Leave it to him to ruin lives for 400 years, get his son back, and not have the courage to face him afterwards, "Perhaps that's a curse and a blessing for you."

Bae was quiet for a second, "Has he changed?"

Dagian looked at her son. She could lie to him, and give him hope. She'd lied about what exactly her and Rumpelstiltskin's relationship truly was when she was cursed and she could lie about this…

But what good would it do?

"I think….," she started, "That he wants to. But everyone that can influence him…he's been separated from through one cause or another and I think that after running amuck with unlimited power for 400 years….will probably mean that it takes time for him to figure out how to reign himself in.

Bae played with the untouched cup of tea in his hand, "I'm…getting married."

Dagian tried to feign surprise, "To whom?"

Bae gave her an incredulous look, "We're playing this game? Really? I know you know."

Dagian pursed her lips and shrugged, "I was told in confidence."

"Emma."

"She needed someone to talk to," Dagian forgot herself temporarily and took another sip of her tea before she was brought back to that harsh reality, "Her son was angry, you were Rumpelstiltskin's son and the father of her son and Rumpelstiltskin was dying and Storybrooke was going to implode on itself because of Cora. Tamara's introduction may have seemed minor compared to everything but it's usually the little things that break the camels back so to speak."

Bae watched her carefully, "You'd rather I be with Emma, don't you?"

"Far be it from me to give someone relationship advice," Dagian muttered wryly, "Especially if it's with someone that you were with over a decade ago."

Bae noticed she didn't answer his question, "You think it might be best for Henry."

Dagian narrowed her eyes, why was he trying to get her to admit something that he would obviously disagree with? "Sometimes staying in a relationship and trying to make it work for the kids can be successful but you and I also know personally that that's not always the case. Your father's and my relationship collapsed under its own weight the minute we lost you. Would that mean the same for you and Emma? Perhaps. Perhaps not. But that's not my decision to make and that's not my place to judge. But I would suggest that you make sure that Tamara is truly who you want and you're not staying with her out of obligation to a ring you put on her finger. While a marriage can be dissolved a little too easily in this world, the emotions that come with it aren't. At least for most people."

"Yes," Bae said, "I'm also very aware of that."

They both looked up as the lobby door opened and Henry and Emma came in. Dagian saw that Henry was carting around the large book that he'd been practically inseparable with last year.

"Hey buddy," Neal greeted and stood. Henry gleefully ran into his arms. Bae returned the embrace and pulled back, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he held out the book, "I brought this, I thought you could tell me what it was really like over there."

Dagian raised an eyebrow. She was sure his grandparents had told him all about it because she knew that she had once he figured out that she remembered. But of course Henry would want to hear it from his father's own mouth as well.

"Sounds great," he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, "I'll tell you what, why don't you run to the diner, get us four hot cocoas and we'll dive in."

Emma immediately looked uncomfortable. Things were still a bit tense between her and Bae. Dagian was confident that they'd work through it, but probably slowly, "I'm…going to have to take a rain check, I have to go to the station and take care of some things."

"Can it wait?" Bae asked, "There's a couple of things I want to talk to you about. Tamara went to my place to get some of her stuff."

"Okay," Emma started.

Bae continued, "Her bags…were in the storage room but Hook wasn't."

And then that old fear came to Dagian. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the storage unit; he could be out there somewhere…headed back to Storybrooke. To home.

"Lucky," Emma noted.

Dagian didn't roll her eyes but she honestly wanted to; what was Hook going to do? Innuendo her to death? He only went after women to hurt them if he was paid to or if it fit his revenge plan.

"Yeah, but now he's out there," Bae said.

"I'm not sure how much trouble he can cause anyway," Emma muttered.

And now she just jinxed it, Dagian could imagine a whole lot of trouble that psychopathic pirate could still cause. Dagian made note to ask who gave the Charmings that wooden lock on the odor because she was ordering those kinds installed for all her doors and if there were ones similar for her windows too.

"The second…thing I want to talk to you about," Bae said awkward, "The reason Tamara was g-getting her stuff is that she's on her way here."

"Here?" Emma demanded, "As in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," Bae moved away, "She should be here at Granny's any minute now."

"What are you thinking?" Emma demanded again.

"What do you mean?" Bae asked

"I mean what are you going to tell her when she sees a giant or a werewolf run past her on Main Street?"

Dagian stepped in slightly, "She's his fiancée Emma, if she's going to be in his life and Henry's going to be in his life then she needs to be aware of what's going on."

Emma looked at both of them, "Between Greg Mendell, our food obsessed tourist and your fiancé, this town is turning into a theme park!"

"Our town was ALWAYS a theme park," Dagian muttered.

"Maybe I didn't think it all the way through, I'm sorry! I-I need her."

And then it was quiet. Dagian studied Emma's face for her reaction. She wondered if that look in Emma's eyes was defeat over Tamara's place in his life or because she understood how he felt…and she wished she had someone that she needed when she was in this oversized funhouse.

"I'm sorry," Bae relented, "I didn't mean it to-."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Emma said, "I'm not the one you're lying to."

"Who's lying?" Bae asked.

"Does she know who you really are and where you're really from?" When Bae hung his head and didn't answer, Emma continued, "Take my advice, don't let her find out on her own. Tell her the truth. Tell her everything."

Because that had worked when Henry tried it all of last year. Dagian really felt bad for Tamara when she got here because it was going to turn her entire world upside down.

Bae's phone beeped, "It's her, she's ten minutes away."

Emma turned to leave. Dagian was surprised she dind't race out the door.

"Why don't you stay and get to know her?"

Bae was about the only one who didn't realize how awkward that would probably be. It was bad enough that he was going to turn her world completely around but it probably wouldn't help that his son's mother would be there as well.

"I really should be going."

"I know, but we're all connected," he pleaded, "It really would be nice for you two to talk."

Emma didn't say anything but they could tell she was faltering.

"Just…stay here and say hello," he offered. And when Emma didn't verbally agree, "She's bringing bagels."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Stay Emma," Dagian pleaded, "Henry's going to have to meet her too. And if she's going to be in his life then it'd be best you two at least tried to get along in front of him."

Emma sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. She didn't like it but soon enough, she plopped down beside Dagian.

"Thank you," Dagian whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma averted her eyes when Tamara came into the inn with Bae. Dagian noticed it immediately as did Henry. The room was plunged into an awkward silence as soon as the two women laid eyes on each other.

"Tamara," Bae started, "You remember Emma."

"Yes," she gave an easy smile that seemed trustworthy and extended her hand. Emma rose and shook it with a forced smile.

"And this is Henry, my son," he looked down at the boy with pride in his eyes. Henry looked far more uneasy than Emma did and he didn't respond to Tamara's smile so Bae turned to Dagian, "And this is-."

"Dawn," Dagian lied and held out her hand and Tamara shook it.

"My mother," Bae said.

Tamara looked at her incredulously and Dagian knew she had to cover for her son in order to explain why they looked exactly the same age wise, "Step mother. Former step mother actually."

"Oh."

Bae gave her a hurt look but she just brushed it off. One thing at a time. First he had to convince her magic was real. Then he could convince her that Dagian was over 400 years old when she just looked 35.

When Dagian heard that Tamara was going to bring bagels, Dagian hadn't counted on Tamara bringing a whole bagel kitchen with her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, eating breakfast. Dagian was itching to ask Tamara wall kinds of questions but it wasn't the right time. Not in front of Emma.

Henry had no such qualms, "So…how did you guys meet?"

"Um…" Tamara started, "Well, I was super late to work, rushing like crazy, guzzling my when this guy…crashed into me."

Bae gave her an affectionate smile and Tamara continued, "My coffee soaked my blouse, there was no time to change so…Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains and he said I could keep it or call him if he wanted to return it. I've decided to call and well we've been together ever since"

Dagian wondered if that was the way they flirted out there outside of Storybrooke. She was surprised that worked. And then she wondered where Bae learned to flirt because it certainly wasn't from his parents. She and Rumpelstiltskin just got married the day they realized they cared about each other as more than just friends or host and recovering house guest. He'd been too shy to flirt and she'd been recovering from the ogre massacre so where on earth did Bae learn to talk to women?

Emma looked like she'd rather choke on her bagel than hear any more of that story, "Sounds like fate."

Dagian watched as Bae gave Emma a look and Dagian wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"I have to go drop Henry off with his grandpa."

Dagian checked her watch, oh gods she was running late, "Yeah, I have to go too, my daughter spent the night with her dad and I better pick her up."

"It was nice meeting you Tamara," Henry said.

Bae pulled out the book, "Here ya go, man."

Henry got that crafty look that he got when he was manipulating someone, "Why don't you hold onto that."

"Okay," Bae shrugged.

Dagian nodded her farewells and followed Emma and Henry out the door, "You might wanna keep an eye on that crafty streak he's got in him, Emma. He certainly picked that up from his grandfather."

"I'm not sure that's genetic," Emma said and stopped Dagian at the base of the stairs, "What do you think?"

"About her?"

Emma nodded.

Dagian shrugged, "He seems happy."

"He does," Emma said and Dagian saw a small glint of pain in her eyes that told Dagian exactly why she was asking, "But what do you think about _her_?"

Dagian looked back toward the inn, "To be honest Emma, it's going to take a lot more than an awkward bagel breakfast to know how I feel."

Emma looked at the car where Henry was waiting, "Yeah, I know."

"Let's take a step back and wait to see how she deals with this magic thing," Dagian said, "And from there we'll see how we feel

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin sat with the silver on one side of the table and the polish on the other side and Lily in the middle where she held the center of his attention. She thought the silver he was handing was some sort of toy. She kept reaching for it and giving a cry of dismay when he wouldn't let her have them.

He wished he'd remember to bring some of her toys from the house but he kept forgetting. She was staying awake longer and craved his attention. When he couldn't give it, she needed to be entertained.

The bell rang and he waited a few seconds until Dagian stepped through the curtain, "Hey."

"You're late," he said.

"Like you care," Dagian muttered.

Lily smiled at him from her carriage and Rumpelstiltskin gave a small smile back to his daughter, "You're right. I don't."

Dagian gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and lifted the carrier, "I must be going. Lots of things to cover in the newspaper. Seems most people come out of hiding when two witches are reduced to one."

"One day, it'll be reduced to none," he promised, "And all our enemies will be dead."

Dagian tensed and looked at him, "That reminds me…Bae just told me that Hook got out of the storage unit."

He frowned when he saw the fear in her eyes, "He won't hurt you again."

"You don't know that."

He didn't, and Hook would probably come back but now that Dagian and Rumpelstiltskin were waiting for him, he couldn't even think of attacking them unawares.

"He failed. I'm alive and he can't kill me while I have magic. He won't show his face here again," he promised and gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you out?"

He followed her out to the front door and saw some woman that he didn't recognize storming down the street. And that was odd because he knew every face in this town, "Who in the name of the gods is that?"

Dagian looked uncomfortable and he knew that she knew, "That's Tamara, Bae's….fiancé."

He scoffed. That was impossible. Bae loved Emma.

"Hm," he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it but he didn't like her, "There's something off about her."

"Well she smiles a lot," Dagian said, "Maybe you don't like her because she's normal."

"No one," he said, "Is normal."

"You should meet her."

"Why should I waste my time?" he asked, "For something that won't last?"

Dagian rolled her eyes, "For Bae."

"I prefer investing over someone that he will end up caring for," Rumpelstiltskin said, "And I can't meet fiancés, I'm too busy keeping an eye on Regina.

"Excuses," she scolded him, "You know, you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a pang in his chest. He was healed now…he was himself again. He could he face Bae like that? "Let him get invested in Emma, Lily, you and Henry as a reason to stay. Then I'll talk to him."

"He'll see right through that," Dagian told him.

"Maybe," he said, "But I'm not going to waste my time with someone I don't trust."

"You always waste your time with people you don't trust," Dagian told him, "Why should she be different?"


	45. Chapter 45

Rumpelstiltskin knew that dreams didn't mean anything. If they did, then he had several about monkeys and zebras that he would need to be in therapy about.

But it was quite different to dream about murdering his grandson. This dream was a manifestation of his guilt. He made no plans to murder Henry; in fact the idea bloody well terrified him. But he couldn't deny that the idea had taken root. The Dark One's need to preserve his own life was whispering in his ear again and he was doing everything he could to ignore it.

To find peace, he had watched his son and his grandson playing in the park. Henry's favor was the key to Bae's. He couldn't hurt the boy…if he did his family would find out and they'd turn on him faster than he could blink. They'd have good reason to. He wasn't even sure he could live with himself if he hurt that boy.

Then Regina came. Disturbing his moment like she always did. When she asked what Bae was doing playing with Henry, he should've kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to feed into her paranoia and risk getting his son hurt or killed because of her jealousy.

But he, like he always did, opened his mouth. He marked his territory when it came to Henry and Regina turned on him. She used his family against him, she told him they would reject him and would never accept him.

No, they would. It was a work in progress. The reason Regina wasn't being accepted was because she kept trying to kill them. But Henry held out hope that she would turn. Just like Snow did.

That sort of thinking was going to get them killed.

_If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you? Who will?_

Regina had asked that. She had strutted off before he could point out the hypocrisy in her words…if he brought it on himself to do it.

But unlike Regina (through faults entirely her own), he did have people that cared about him enough to see the good in him. He still had people the loved him. And there was one visit that was long overdue. He had stayed away from her because of Regina but now she was back to what she normally did. Circling like a vulture and glaring and making idle threats.

And so, because of his own guilt about his dreams and that vile tongue of that woman…he took it upon himself to go see Belle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

"Have you ever thought about going home?"

Dagian looked up from the story she was arranging things for the next morning's newspaper, "Home to where? Like…the enchanted forest? Or home as in down the street?"

"The Enchanted Forest," Emma said and stared down at her uneaten sandwich, "Do you think about going there?"

Dagian studied her for a few minutes. Both had sort of formed a friendship due to their newfound connection and adventures in Manhattan these past few weeks, so Dagian had learned when to tell that something was bothering Emma and vice versa. And something was definitely wrong now.

"I think about it sometimes," Dagian admitted, "More often as the days go by…but I don't dwell on it because there's no way to get home."

Emma was quiet.

Dagian tilted her head; her curiosity was now piqued, "Is there?"

"But the enchanted forest…it's destroyed. It's in ruins."

"Well Rumpelstiltskin will fix that, I imagine," Dagian said and took a sip of her coffee. She was facing a long day ahead of her.

Emma looked even guiltier, "It's not home for me."

Dagian couldn't say she didn't understand. The Enchanted Forest hadn't been her home for about 400 years either. The only thing she'd had was that room that Rumpelstiltskin bricked in once he realized what she'd done. In truth…everything she wanted was here. Work, Lily, Bae, Jefferson….

But what if Bae didn't want to go?

What if Bae didn't want to go and Jefferson did? What happened then? Were they at the place where she would want to follow Jefferson or Bae? No, she couldn't even consider that. They had agreed at the start of their relationship that the children they had would come before each other. Both had been separated from their respective children too long to consider anything else.

What if Bae and Tamara wanted to leave Storybrooke and start a family? Dagian couldn't follow…what if everyone else wanted to go home and she was left alone? What good was staying then?

What good was it if Bae and Tamara stayed for her?

Maybe it would be wrong to stay. To burden her son like that. She had promised Rumpelstiltskin that she'd pretty much turn a blind eye in whatever it cost to get their son back. He was back now…and as far as she was concerned, the deal was fulfilled. She and Bae had made their peace, they had found closure. Maybe it was selfish to stay and always be a visual reminder to him of what he'd been through. Maybe it was better to go if Jefferson went and start a family with him.

It wasn't until she sat there across from Emma that she realized she was desperate for a new beginning just the same as anyone.

But what was waiting for her over there? Dagian wasn't sure that a newspaper reporter was what the Enchanted Forest needed. It'd been so long since she'd been in the position of just a poor village peasant.

Dagian knew that she'd endure it though…she had been in worse conditions.

But to consider leaving Bae…even though they'd found closure and would more than likely leave on good graces…it just felt like abandoning him again.

Dagian looked at her friend…Rumpelstiltskin made it clear that he didn't think Bae would actually chose Tamara over Emma when everything came down to it. He still loved her and he loved his son. If Henry wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest, Emma would most definitely follow…but would Bae?

Well that would make everything a lot more easier.

"I can't…," Dagian started, "Tell you which you should decide. I imagine everyone else is making those hints already…but home doesn't choose you, Emma. You know that. Home is where you decide it's going to be. Whether that be a house here, or a castle or cabin there."

Emma looked scared almost. Dagian could understand that too. She had been through a lot these past months….Dagian wasn't even sure it'd all sunk in yet.

"Would you tell me what it was like over there?"

Dagian narrowed her eyes, "You've seen what it was like over there."

"I don't know what it was like before it was destroyed."

"Your parents don't tell you?" Dagian asked incredulously.

"I think they tend to romanticize it a bit," Emma shrugged, "And I'd like a collection of answers so that I know."

"You do realize I was asleep for 400 years, my answers to your questions might no longer be accurate."

"I doubt things changed all that much," Emma muttered.

"I'm not sure my tale has parts in it that would convince you to go back."

"I'm not here to listen to why I should go back," Emma said, "I'm here to ask for the truth."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

He had wanted to fight for her.

When Rumpelstiltskin got to the room and he saw the way she looked at him, he saw Belle in there. Or better yet he saw parts of Belle in there fighting to get out and he realized that his cause wasn't lost.

The way she touched him when she said she sensed things about people was almost like how Belle had touched him….

When he was human, he hadn't understood what a 21 year old woman with her options ahead of her would see in a 35 year old man that was too shy to even look at her unless he was helping her. But Dagian had persisted in becoming his wife because she saw something in him that no one else did. Now, 400 years later it was the same thing. Of course Belle was a couple of years older than Dagian had been at the time and through more…but he was still didn't understand what Belle could possibly see in him.

She asked for the truth. She asked if he had healed her.

And he didn't answer her directly. To do so would either make her disbelieve him or focus on magic…and that wasn't what he was here for. He was here for assurances that he could be a good man despite his magic.

So he didn't exactly lie to her but he wasn't truthful. He gave the excuse of the medicines they had her on and her trauma…and when he saw the light fade in her eyes, he promised that once she remembered then it would all become clear.

Once. Not 'if'…he still held hope that her love for him would eventually surface and break this curse that she was in. And so they made a small deal. He would help her if she would help him…Belle was in there. He could find her. He could take her home and take care of her and build up their relationship. She had spent…so long fighting for him and now it was his turn to fight for her. And she would fall in love with him again and he'd wake her up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

The fire had died a long time ago but neither Jefferson nor Dagian had gotten up to put another long on.

It was evening…it was starting to get dark. They should probably turn on a light but neither moved. The couch was comfortable. Jefferson was upright but slouched up against the couch. Dagian was curled up against him. She wondered how he could've been comfortable but…he was. They kept a blanket wrapped around them for warmth. Lily slept in a small cradle that Jefferson had built. He used one long leg to push the cradle slowly. The other rested on the ground. He held an arm around Dagian and rubbed her arm every now and then.

Dagian liked these moments. She didn't need to look at Jefferson or talk to him to know that he was there. Sometimes she much preferred these moments of comfortable silence. There was no need to go out to dinner or to dance or anything else to date. They were just…there…relaxing. Nothing was really said, there weren't really large outward shows of affection, they were just there together…enjoying the evening.

Dagian stretched her neck and looked up at him, "I have a question."

"Okay," he said. Dagian could hear the sleep in his voice.

"Have you….thought about what would happen if we went home?"

"Always," he told her, "Grace's parents and I have decided we would find a village that we could share…and continue this joint custody nonsense."

Dagian rubbed his abdomen and felt the taut muscles, Dagian knew that he was jealous of Grace's other family. But he endured them because he knew they were a good influence for her. Far better than he thought he was.

Dagian slipped her hand through his fingers, "And…what…what have you thought for us should we go back home?"

He kissed her temple gently, "I was sort of hoping that we'd officially be a family before we all went home. I thought your relationship to me went without saying."

"Are you proposing to me?" she mused.

"I've proposed to you several times and you keep either turning me down or putting it off."

Dagian rested her head on his chest. She wasn't sure what her answer was going to be. She wasn't…exactly eager to rush into marriage or taking larger steps in the relationship. Dagian wasn't even sure she loved Jefferson. She thought she might…but she thought she loved Filib and Rumpelstiltskin but she'd made a show of mucking those relationships up.

Maybe third time was a charm.

If she loved him, then she could be happy. She could be happy as a single mother too but she did want to be with someone. And when she imagined that someone she imagined him.

But there was still the matter of her son.

"I want to talk to Bae first," Dagian told him, "We still have things that we need to talk about…and when he and I talk…I'll have an answer for you."

"Okay," he whispered and ran a hand through her hair. She smiled at the affectionate gesture and embraced him. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Dagian said.

"Here's good," he muttered, put his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"We'll be stiff in the morning."

"But we're comfortable now," he muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regina ruined it. It all came crashing down because of her. They had nothing in common. Regina had made sure of that much. There was nothing for them there, he had realized. 'Lacey' was nothing more than a giant middle finger to him. She wasn't a real person. Everything about her was so 'anti-Belle' that Rumpelstiltskin knew it was a lost cause as soon as she started talking to him.

He wanted to take the coward's way out. He wanted to just tell himself that 'Lacey' was better off without him. Belle was better off not remembering him. This way, she wouldn't be in danger. Everyone was content to leave her along until they found out about her affiliation with him. Maybe he should just stop fighting. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. He should focus on his baby daughter instead. He should focus on his son and his grandson. He could still prove Regina wrong if he focused on helping the Charmings. One day they would accept him.

But that was the coward speaking. That wasn't Lacey's body that she was playing with. That was Belle's and Belle deserved way better than that.

It had taken begging and (ugh.) a promise to owe him a favor to get Charming to help him. But Rumpelstiltskin knew that he only did it for Belle's sake. And if it weren't for Charming, then Rumpelstiltskin would've never found the spine to ask her on a date.

She had accepted.

He had thought it was going well. He thought…from her words that mirrored Belle exactly that he was doing well. Maybe there was a spark and if he could fan it…it would turn into a flame.

And once again….it all got dashed when she abandoned the date for a quick one in the alleyway with the Sheriff of Nottingham.

That wasn't her body. That was Belle's body and she was just a guest in it. Didn't she understand that? She was nothing more than a product of a sick woman's imagination.

Regina could've done anything she wanted to him but she chose to attack his loved ones.

He tried…so hard to be good. And he was so very very tired. He muzzled himself for his former wife and his daughter and his son and Belle's memory…and he just had enough. What had it gotten him? His wife had divorced him and he had to ask or offer to see his daughter. He couldn't even face his son because that would mean acknowledging what he'd done to get him back.

And Belle was…gone.

There was no getting her back.

The Sheriff approached him to apologize and that was his first mistake. Rumpelstiltskin had been more than happy to just let him go until he'd been approached. The second mistake the man had made had persisting.

And Rumpelstiltskin had enough. Cora had nearly walked all over him and it'd nearly cost him his life. Regina had walked all over him and it cost him Belle. What was being good getting anyone?

So he took it out of the Sheriff. Oh, he claimed he was beating him for that ill-fated meeting in the Sherwood Forest when he asked to have a night with Belle, but Rumpelstiltskin knew even then that he'd be lying if he said that was the main reason.

And when Lacey had found him and he saw that lust in her eyes…that untapped potential that was just begging to be released…he knew what he had to do.

"You really are as dark as people say."

It would cost him Dagian's respect, and it would cost him his daughter, and his son most likely but he was doing it for a good reason and they would understand.

To save Belle, he had to become the beast again. To get Lacey to start loving him…he would have to go down that road.

And he'd been down it so many times; it would be easy to go back. He wasn't worried.

He gave a carefree shrug, "Darker dearie…much darker."

And he turned and beat the former sheriff until he and Lacey grew bored with the game.


	46. Chapter 46

If Dagian felt uncomfortable at breakfast with Emma and Henry in her corner, she felt more than vulnerable and exposed as she sat across from her son and his fiancé by herself.

Gods, she wished she'd taken up Jefferson on his offer to meet her son but she wanted at least one meal alone with them.

Well…she'd eat more, but it was hard to do so with Tamara staring unblinkingly at her while they ate quietly and chatted about the weather.

It'd be rude to call her out on it…but Dagian wasn't known for tact, "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm just…trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're his mother. You just look so young."

"Oh, I like her," Dagian joked to her son and then turned to Tamara, "I'm several centuries old. Far older than I look."

"B- how?"

"Well surely Bae's told you," Dagian looked at him.

"He's told me a lot…it's difficult to really let it sink in…I think it was a…sleeping curse? What's that do?"

"Exactly what it says in the name," Dagian bit into an egg, "When…Bae fell through that portal when he was a boy was when we lost everything. His father and I were at a very shaky place in our relationship that outright crumbled when he let Bae go. We didn't talk to each other…he took me to a castle up in the mountains so that he could find a way to get Bae back. He was adamant that it was possible but I thought it was over. And thanks to the size of that castle…we lost ourselves in our own misery. He wouldn't speak to me because he was ashamed and I wouldn't speak to him because I'd sworn that I would never forgive him."

Bae wouldn't look at her…and Dagian felt very self-conscious talking about this freely to someone that wasn't Archie, or Jefferson or her ex-husband but she needed to let Tamara know the family she was marrying into.

"I wanted to see Bae more than anything and I knew that staying with him would be the key to that so when we first arrived, I promised him that I'd stay. But the longer I spent in that tomb of a castle, the more I realized that would be impossible. So I found a loophole. When he would leave for trips, I would spend countless hours in his library looking for something to help ease the pain and not kill me. And then I found it; a sleeping curse. I thought that I would take it and I thought that since Rumpelstiltskin and I were true loves then he'd wake me up when the time came to see our son again. Rumpelstiltskin and I unfortunately, were not true loves."

"So you spent…400 years under a spell."

"I think curse is more fitting," Dagian muttered, "With the things I saw."

Bae finally looked up, "You never told me all this."

"I told you enough," Dagian said and washed her breakfast down with a drink of milk, "I'm not proud of what I did. Maybe if I'd been awake, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have caused as much pain as he did. However, given his track record, I highly doubt it."

"So you took magic that put you in some sort of suspended animation state," Tamara said…as if saying it could make her believe it, "So does that mean that you have magic?"

"No," Dagian said, "Thank gods.

Something brief flashed across Tamara's face, Dagian wasn't sure what it was but if she didn't know any better, it could've been disappointment, "You're not a fan of magic, then?"

"Magic has never done anything good for me," Dagian told her honestly, "And I know…I know that there's good magic as well as bad magic but there wasn't any good magic around when I needed it. Unfortunately, I got a lousy lot when it came to that."

"You're not the only one," Bae told her and took a drink of his coffee.

Dagian wondered what he meant by that but didn't pressure him. He'd tell her in his own time, they were still making a lot of repairs to their relationship.

Dagian's phone buzzed and she looked at it, "Oh, I have to go."

"Why?" Baelfire asked.

"Work. They finally got that…man found beaten half to death in the parking lot out of surgery. I have to interview Whale."

"Do they know who did it?"

"I think Emma took some evidence but they don't know anything yet. It's not like the Rabbit Hole has cameras," she shouldered her purse, "Very nice seeing you again, Tamara."

She grabbed Lily's stroller and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey!"

She looked behind her and smiled as her son jogged up to her, "You should know that I never held you accountable for what he did."

"Thanks Bae," Dagian told him, "But I have enough sins of my own to account for when it came to you."

"You mean the fact that you left when I was a baby? Because you should know that I forgave you for that…I moved on from it."

"But I can't forgive myself," she told him, "I was a coward and I never should've left. And when your father brought me back, I told myself that I was staying for you. And maybe a lot of my motivation was you but at first…the only reason I stayed was because there was no way he'd let me leave. And that was selfish and as the months passed, I came to be ashamed of that just as I am now. And then you fell in the vortex-."

"Mom."

"I will always believe that I could've done something to save you," she told him honestly, "If maybe I'd thought a lot faster then maybe we could've pulled you out. In many ways I'm no better than your father. I think you're easier on me because I was originally brought against my will to the house and that's how we bonded. But when you fell in that vortex, I abandoned all my principals and I gave Rumpelstiltskin my blessing to do whatever it took to get you back."

"He would've anyway."

"Maybe," Dagian muttered, "But maybe I had something to contribute to his bloodlust. There's no excusing what I did and what I would've allowed to happen and I want you to know how sorry I am."

Bae stared at her for a few seconds and he looked like he was seeing her in a new light and it hurt him just as much as it hurt her, "Well, what's done is done."

"Indeed," Dagian said.

"Enjoy your interview," he said awkwardly.

Dagian drew a breath, "That's not all."

He stopped, "What?"

"I told you that to apologize but also because I don't want what I'm about to tell you next sound like nothing but excuses."

"Okay," he started and waited for her to continue.

Dagian looked down and summoned the courage to look her son in the eyes, "I'm going to tell you why I never came home when you were a boy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Dagian was sure how it went. Bae was quiet when she told him about Zoso…and about Hook and Filib and how his father had looked for her after she had been captured. And she apologized over and over for even leaving in the first place.

A lot of the edge in Bae's look after her first confessions was gone when she finished. He kissed her on the cheek and told her he forgave her…

…and Dagian felt a peace that she hadn't felt in a very very long time. She continued to the hospital (Very late, much to the annoyance of Whale) and she went to the office and wrote up her article…

And then she went to Emma's. Jefferson wasn't at home. He was with Grace and her family and she didn't want to interrupt that time.

She found Emma and Henry eating the last of ice cream in a bowl. Henry's eyes brightened as she came in, "Hey Grandma."

"Hi Henry," Dagian greeted and watched Emma scoop another large scoop of ice cream into the bowl.

"We're in the middle of battle plans, would you like to join?"

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

Dagian furrowed her eyebrows, "Battle plans for what?"

Emma gave her son a motherly glare, "Nothing."

"What? She has insider knowledge."

"What's this about?" Dagian asked and grabbed a spoon, "Now you have my curiosity."

"Mom doesn't trust Tamara."

Dagian raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma. She didn't insult Emma by hinting that perhaps it was jealousy because she liked to think that Emma was a far better person than that, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because she lied to me."

"Everyone lies."

"I told her that it would be bad if the world found about his place…and she said I could trust her and she lied. She…lied."

"Oh," Dagian said and tried not to bring up how Emma's power was unreliable, she imagined that Emma had been told that already, "Well that…would be something to worry about."

"You don't believe me," Emma said and Dagian saw the defeat in her gaze.

"I didn't say that," Dagian told her. She tried to think back for any signs from Tamara's behavior and the look that Tamara had given her when she said she had no magic came to mind. Dagian didn't say anything as to blow what could be nothing out of proportion and she took another bite, "She does smile too much though."

Emma looked relieved that she had an ally and smiled.

"Rumpelstiltskin doesn't trust her either," Dagian told Emma honestly, "But I wouldn't get any hope from that, he doesn't trust anyone."

Dagian didn't tell Emma that was probably because Rumpelstiltskin hated Tamara because she got in the way of their son and Emma rekindling their flame.

Because she would think that'd be insulting Emma as well.


	47. Chapter 47

Sleeping alone was both a curse and a blessing for Dagian. For 28 years, her Dawn personality had Rumpelstiltskin next to her….his steady breathing had soothed her but Dawn always had to get used to him cuddling behind her. Now that she was divorced, it meant she had the whole bed to herself when Lily slept the night.

But it also came with a bit of loneliness. Dawn had taken comfort that there was someone next to her. Dagian, after she got her memories back, had felt somewhat safe with him sharing the bed. It was a comfort to know that despite their problems, the most powerful man in the realms was at her side.

It also meant that he could answer the phone.

The call came at 6:15 on Dagian's day off. The first ring brought her out of her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she looked around the room. At the second ring, Dagian let her head hit the pillow and she let out an irritated groan. At the third ring, she grabbed the edge of the bed, pulled herself over to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone, "What?"

"Mom?"

At her son's voice, Dagian immediately snapped to attention, "Bae?"

He was upset, Dagian could hear it in his voice, "Mom, dad's gone insane."

Dagian sat up, "What are you talking about? What's he done?"

"He had a man on the street…trying to get him to kiss his shoes all because he looked at his girlfriend or whatever she is."

Dagian cringed at the thought of Belle…or Lacey now. Dagian had tried to turn a blind eye to the woman's new personality and…wardrobe choices. If Rumpelstiltskin wanted to date someone whose skirt was so short that one could see her underwear if she bent a certain way, that was his business. She certainly wasn't going to be that sort of ex-wife

"I can't do this," Bae continued, "He's all but ignored me since I got here, he's used and manipulated Emma, he was aggressive to Henry in Manhattan and he won't even acknowledge Tamara.

Dagian cringed at her name too. She hadn't come forward with her own doubts about Tamara to her son. Not yet. She wanted to bide her time and wait until there was actual proof.

"And now he's going back down this path?" Bae continued, "I can't let him do this. I can't let him ruin this like he's ruined everything else. I told him to stay away from my family. Now whether or not that includes you is your decision. I have a feeling that you'll want to confront him too."

"Yeah," Dagian threw her comforter off, "I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

The smell of alcohol assaulted Dagian's nose as soon as she entered the shop. The Dawn personality grew nervous at the smell and wanted to go back home. Jefferson was watching Lily for her. He hadn't liked her going to confront Rumpelstiltskin by herself but she was more than capable of handling herself.

She found them in the backroom. He was nursing a shot glass, and she had a double in her hand. The Dawn personality cringed and recounted every blow the abusive father had given her but Dagian shook it off. Those memories weren't real. They were just figments of Rumpelstiltskin's imagination to make himself be the hero for saving her.

"Darling," Rumpelstiltskin said but his voice gave no warmth, "To what do I owe the pleasure this early in the morning?"

Lacey's eyes narrowed as she studied Dagian. She looked her over as if she was assessing the threat Dagian served to her man. Oh Lacey didn't have to worry.

"We have to talk," Dagian said.

"Very well," Rumpelstiltskin said but made no move to get them alone.

Dagian gave an irritated sigh, "Without your tart please."

Lacey gave an offended scoff and looked for words, "E-excuse me, you don't have any right to speak to me like that."

Dagian looked at the child that was getting off the table, "I've survived an army of ogres, I've survived assassins, pirates, a 14 year war and I've stood in the presence of two Dark Ones and walked away. You would give me no quarter. Please leave the building or I will throw you out."

Lacey scoffed again and looked at Rumpelstiltskin. Dagian hoped she would protest because she was honestly in a mood that she wanted to fight someone.

But Rumpelstiltskin nodded to the back door and Lacey grabbed her drink and left.

"Feisty today," he took a drink from the glass, "I certainly missed that when we were together."

Dagian looked towards the door, "You sleeping with her in Belle's body?"

He gave her a hurt look, "I'm not. She doesn't remember."

Dagian felt a small bit of betrayal and jealousy as she was once again reminded that she'd been put there as his wife as revenge and distraction and nothing more. And then he'd only considered a life with her when he thought Belle was dead and he got bored of hating her, "That didn't stop you with me."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and then poured himself a drink, "I thought we made our peace about that."

"Hard to make peace about things if one of the people in that relationship haven't seemed to learn their lesson."

"Ah," he sneered, "So I see you've been talking to Bae."

Dagian heard the anger in his voice, "What are you doing Rumpelstiltskin?"

"If I remember correctly, you used to turn a blind eye to my atrocities when I told them all to you."

"Because you and I had a deal," she said, "That you would do what it took to get our son back. We have our son back. There's no reason to do what you're doing now."

"There is a reason," he took another drink; "I'm getting Belle back."

Dagian closed her eyes; did he honestly think he was doing what was right? "You think that she'd want this?"

"She's not saying no," he said, "That woman in there is not her. That woman in there is nothing more than a sick joke against me for Regina in every sense of the word. WE have nothing in common except this. If I can get her to fall for me by embracing my dark side…I can get her to love me enough to wake her up."

Gods, he had no idea how sick that sounded? Did he honestly think Belle would be alright with this? "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong."

"What if she doesn't wake up and you go back down the path you've been trying to get away from?"

"I won't. I know how to control it now. I know how to rein myself in before I get too far."

Dagian felt horrified at how casually he was telling her this, "We both know how this ends, Rumpelstiltskin. Every time. This isn't what Belle wants."

"Well do you think she wants to stay trapped inside a body while this…woman destroys it by drinking and sleeping around? I'm saving her."

"By what? Assaulting innocent people in the street."

"As if Whale is innocent, don't you remember what I told you he did to his brother?"

"So you're attacking people that deserve it?" she demanded sarcastically and then she realized what she said. There was a growing horror in her belly as she put two and two together and she realized that he might've been responsible for more than just Whale. "Rumpelstiltskin…that man that was found in the lot of the Rabbit Hole…"

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, "What about him?"

It felt like a punch to the gut, "You did it."

"He deserved it," Rumpelstiltskin shrugged.

"Who are you to decide that?"

"The most powerful being in this town," he said simply.

"You put him in a coma," Dagian said shaking, "You beat him so badly that he's unrecognizable."

"Shall I tell you his crimes in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Should I remind you of yours?" she napped.

"That you gave your blessing for."

Dagian felt like she was going to throw up. She had seen the photos that Emma had to take when she was documenting the assault. The man would barely have a face and Rumpelstiltskin was refusing to heal him. Blue might, but that didn't erase what Rumpelstiltskin had done, "That doesn't excuse the crimes you committed Rumpelstiltskin. I was asleep for four hundred years. Don't sit there and say that you held me to that bargain when you shut me in a room for four hundred years and then took my identity for the next 28. But you'll hold me to something I said when I was angry and desperate?"

"What are you going to do?" he taunted, "Run and tell your new best friend Emma what a beast I am?"

There was no remorse in his eyes. Just blind anger. He was on his guard…he was dangerous now. That would scare anyone out of their wits and it scared her. But she has the mother of his children. She had to protect them as well as herself.

"Oh, I imagine they'll figure out it's you," Dagian hissed, "They probably already know."

"Then what are you going to do? Turn away like you always do?"

Dagian couldn't do this anymore. She'd supported him. She supported him even when he didn't deserve it for what he did to her. He had gone for too long thinking that there were no consequences for his actions, but now he had to learn and she had to do this, "You can't see Lily anymore."

He stopped then. The attack and the sadistic glee he'd taken when he talked about the man he'd beaten faded, "What?"

"I have to protect her and she's not safe while you're having this thinking and neither is anyone else."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too," Dagian said. Her voice sounded calm but inside she was a mess, "I have tried so hard to support you through your road to redemption. I forgave you when you put me to sleep because you thought you were going to stop Cora. I listened to you talk about how you were going to be better for Belle and Bae and Lily. I celebrated with you through your victories and I stood for you and supported you through your failures…and if the threat was just against me then I could handle whatever you did. But I can't let you near our child when you're regressing. I can't and I won't."

"You take her away from me and I might not have anything," he screamed but his eyes looked like those of a hurt child.

Dagian averted her own gaze, he wasn't going to sway her from this, "Then I suggest you start making changes."

She turned to leave. She heard Rumpelstiltskin release a breath of air that betrayed his fear and then he drew in a full breath, "You keep her from me and I'll take her from you!"

Dagian looked at him. He was angry and hurt and he wasn't thinking. The look he gave her almost wanted to make her back down but she needed to stay strong, "You take her from me…you'll have to kill me to keep her. Because if you don't, then I'll find a way to kill you. I don't think I need to remind you of another bargain you and I made that stated I could withdraw your custody of her at any time. Well, I'm doing it now for her safety because I won't put another of our children through your games. I watched as Bae went through it in the Enchanted Forest and I told myself 'never again'. It's certainly not going to happen now."

She didn't give him a chance to argue. She slipped out of the curtain and walked to the front so that she could avoid Lacey. She cringed when she heard a bottle break in the room behind her.

She only maintained her emotions until she got in the car and drove towards the house. And when she was out of view of the pawn shop, she slammed her fist against the steering wheel and started sobbing.


	48. Chapter 48

Rumpelstiltskin chugged back the drinks almost faster than Lacey could pour them but he couldn't get drunk.

Dagian was refusing him rights to his daughter.

DAGIAN was refusing HIM access to Lily.

The Dark One whispered in his ear and he allowed himself to listen as he nursed a drink. The audacity of that woman. Did she forget who he was? He had taken and given children to families for centuries. He had broken and mended families. He would rip apart her little family to remind her of what he was capable of.

And then he got ahold of himself….Dagian DID know what he was. That's why she took the steps she did.

"I don't know what you're pouting about," Lacey said and took another drink, "You can take her to court if you want to. You have money and power just….line the judge's pockets."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled wryly, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. We had a deal that said if I stepped too far back to what I was, then she could take Lily."

"Then take her back," Lacey said, "Break the deal. I mean…it's not like anyone else heard it, right?"

"I don't break deals," he snapped and looked at her angrily, "The measure of a man is not his physical prowess but his word."

Lacey ran her tongue in the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, "I think you're scared of her."

Now she was just trying to antagonize him. Why should he be scared of a little mortal? He was the dark one! Nobody; man or woman, held command over him. Least of all, _her, _"I am not scared of my ex-wife, Lacey"

"Then why is she holding power over you with just a few words?" Lacey challenged.

No, he wasn't going to listen to this. He wasn't going to take his daughter away from Dagian by force because he knew very well that he wasn't fit to be that child's father any more than Lacey was fit to be her stepmother.

But who would be a father to her? Jefferson?

He felt the anger start to rise in his belly. That hatter was no more fit to be her father than Rumpelstiltskin was. He had no right to raise Lily; he wasn't in any way related to her.

And Rumpelstiltskin _knew _he had something to do with Lily's premature birth. He just didn't know how to prove it and neither one was saying a word. He'd been prepared to torture it out of the hatter until he and Dagian started dating.

"Well you lost this Belle….," Lacey said, obviously trying to manipulate him, "And you lost your son and that…gem of an ex-wife left you…who else do you have but your daughter…and me. She's your daughter, she belongs to you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled a very….UnBelle smile that shouldn't have been on Belle's face.

"No," he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled them firmly to her sides. He had stayed away from Bae because he was a coward and it was best for Bae. He needed to respect the deal he made with Dagian because he knew that it was best for Lily, "Don't Lacey. Don't ever talk to me about my daughter again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"You told him that he couldn't see Lily anymore."

"Yes," Dagian whispered and wiped a tear away.

Jefferson adjusted his position, "You told the Dark One that…he couldn't see his daughter."

"The more you say it, the more it doesn't change," Dagian snapped and then immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry."

"He's not going to forgive this."

"I know."

Jefferson looked at his hands, "This isn't going to make him change."

"I know," she said. If anything, it was going to make him fall deeper in the hole that he was falling down. She should call him and make it right and help him change but…that would be suicide. He would know that he could walk all over her to get what he wanted because she was scared of what he could do. She couldn't fold now. She couldn't let him bully and manipulate her because he wouldn't change if there were no consequences.

And he might get worse if there were.

He looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes, "Dagain….do you think that he might come after me?"

She averted her gaze, "I don't think he'll come after me directly. Him going after you is a possibility."

He looked down, "He won't like the idea that I might be a father figure to his daughter if he doesn't straighten up."

"Well," Dagian said, "That's why I'm here…actually."

Jefferson sighed and scoffed, "Shall I pour us a drink, then? So we can be properly buzzed when we break up?"

"It's for your safety," Dagian said, "I'm not going to let him take you too."

"You have a life," he snapped, "And you're doing good, Dagian. You're breaking away from him…don't let his influence scare you away from what we can have."

Dagian looked up at him and saw his eyes filling with tears, "You know why I can't take you up on that offer."

"Yes, but I can protect Grace. We can't be separated here and maybe Rumpelstiltskin knows what he'd be risking if he hurt me. He'll always hold power over you if you cower at what he could do."

Dagian heard her phone texting app buzz and she saw that it was Emma. _Is Tamara with you? _

"I'm not going to be responsible for Grace losing her father because my ex wants to take it out on someone but me."

"It's just a cooling off period," Dagian promised, "Until we can get Rumpelstiltskin calmed down."

"And how many times will you do that?" he demanded, "Run off and sacrifice your own happiness?"

"Until the people I love aren't in danger," she whispered.

That seemed to strike something in him and he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. Dagian rested her forehead against his and gripped his hand.

"I love you," she told him and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

He gave a wry smile, "I Know."

Dagian laughed slightly and looked at him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I should…get Lily."

They both walked down the hallway where Grace was playing with the baby. On the way, Dagian replied to Emma that she wasn't with her.

They stopped in the doorway and watched as Grace hid her face behind the blanket and popped out much to the baby's squealing delight. It felt…wrong to interrupt the moment.

Jefferson looked at her and noted her reluctance, "Perhaps letting her play with the baby for a couple of hours wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Mm," Dagian muttered and looked down at the phone when it buzzed again. _T has Regina at Cannery. Might need Dawn's aiming skills._

Jefferson glanced over her shoulder, "Geez what a shame."

It was really tempting of Dagian to refuse. Let Tamara do whatever she wanted to Regina, why should Dagian care? Why should Emma after what that woman kept trying to do to her family just so she could take Henry by force?

But if Tamara somehow got Regina captured then she was powerful enough to hurt Emma and Dagian felt like she owed it to Emma to keep an eye out.

"Emma can't ask anyone else?" Jefferson spat.

"I'm the only one that has experience with a gun," she turned off the phone, "To blow off steam, Rumpelstiltskin used to take me into the woods to go shooting."

He bit his lip, and weighed his options, "Tamara's the one your boy's dating?"

"That'd be her."

"Go," he nodded, "I'll watch her."

Dagian kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He grabbed her hand as she started to walk away, "Just come back


	49. Chapter 49

Emma hadn't waited for Dagian to arrive before she had gone in herself. Dagian circled the dock twice before she saw David's truck and realized that Emma had backup in there already.

She texted her and asked if she could go in but Emma hadn't answered. Dagian supposed she could just go in herself but she didn't want to risk it knowing what a whole lot of people with guns and no proper plan could do.

So, she found a good spot where she could observe most of the exits and waited. The only door that she couldn't see faced the water. But unless Tamara would escape by swimming…she'd have the circle around and Dagian could see her.

Dagian had to ask herself why Emma was doing this for Regina. Why risk this much for a woman that would gladly kill her the minute things didn't go her way? Was it for Henry? He was better off without Regina in his life anyway. She was toxic and would really hurt him one day. She'd already hurt him mentally and emotionally…physically as well since he was clinically dead because of her. It made no sense in Dagan's mind why they kept giving her chance after chance?

Maybe it was a 'purity right thing' deal. Dagian wouldn't pretend to understand it. Usually trust and belief in a person sort of faded the third time they tried to kill you.

But what did Dagian know? No one ever tried to kill her more than once so it's not like she could draw on personal experience on how one felt.

She checked her phone frequently for a message from Emma…but there was nothing. She felt antsy…she wanted to at least know her friend was alright.

But she also didn't want to get shot if she went in there….

The door opened and she straightened in her seat as the figure raced out. Greg Mendell? What was he doing there? He was behind this? What did he want with Regina then?

Dagian felt relief at that. It meant Tamara was innocent. Bae was safe, he wasn't in the middle of some sort of plot that might get him hurt. Emma had been wrong.

Of course she felt bad for Emma's sake but she was happy for Bae's.

She waited until Greg was down the street before she turned the ignition and followed him. She hoped that they weren't hurt but she doubted Greg could take all of Emma, Bae, Charming, and possibly Snow on. He probably hightailed it the minute the numbers got too high.

She followed his vehicle until he stopped and disappeared into the woods with a shovel in hand. She didn't think he noticed her…the way he was going, it was like he knew his destination.

And so Dagan parked her car, told Emma and Jefferson where she'd be, took her gun and tracked him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tracking him wasn't all that hard…it was like he was practically begging to be found which meant either it was a trap or he was bad at this.

She found him twenty minutes into the woods…he was out of breath and digging next to a fallen tree frantically like something was buried there.

What in the name of the gods? He had been caught holding someone captive and now he was looking for buried treasure or something?

Greg looked up with she approached. He lifted his shovel like a weapon and she lifted up her gun automatically, "Don't."

"Stay back," he threatened.

Gods, was he serious? She was the one with the gun!

"What are you doing, Greg?" she demanded.

"I'm finding my father," he slammed the shovel into the dirt again and kept digging…like he didn't think that she would shoot him.

"What are you talking about?" Dagian said, "You're the first one that's come to this town in almost 30 years."

There was no point in lying to him…she had a feeling he knew what they all were somehow.

"No," he shook his head, "No, no, no….don't lie to me and make me think I'm crazy. I know that she took my father and I know that you all are helping her hide everything."

"Helping her hide what?" Dagian demanded, "Who is 'her'? Regina? You think we're all helping her?"

"I know what she and the sheriff did!" he yelled, "And I know that justice wasn't done 29 years ago and I know that you're all still hiding your little secrets now!"

Dagian saw a frantic boy in those eyes of his. She looked at her options and realized that if he tried to attack her, she could probably take him. She showed him her gun to show she wasn't a threat, "Alright Greg…I know this is probably going to be weird for you but we weren't…exactly conscious for all those years…there were only three people that knew completely what was going on. We didn't spend 29 years hiding anything, we didn't _know. _Only one person was most likely aware of your situation. Maybe two."

"This town ruined my _life_," he shouted, "The magic here took away my father."

"It didn't do a lot for the rest of us either," Dagian muttered, "Well I take that back, the curse woke me up and so I suppose I owe it that. But you can't blame all of us for what happened to you because we aren't to blame. We didn't even ask to be put here. We're just trying to find a way-."

Something hard slammed against the back of her head and she didn't have time to react before she slammed against the ground and her world went dark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Hook stared at the unconscious redhead at his feet with disdain.

_Your head is so hard, it vibrated my hook, sweetheart_.

He looked up at the shocked face of…whatever his name was across from him, "Don't mind us! Get back to…whatever it is you're doing. The lady's family and I have unfinished business to attend to."

He bent down when he was certain Dagian wasn't faking it to sneak attack him and slid his hook around her belt. He grabbed her arm with his good hand and lifted her over his shoulder. The dead weight nearly threw him off balance but he adjusted his position and gave a condescending smile toward…whatever his name was.

"I trust we'll meet again!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

It wasn't the fact that she was laying on something hard and wooden that woke Dagian up…or the fact that her arms were forced behind her back in a painful position and she felt something heavy on them that rattled when she tried to move…

It was the rocking that woke her up…

And she knew immediately where she was before she even bothered opening her eyes. She whispered a prayer of help to the gods and opened her eyes.

She could do this…she could face this…

Dagian expected to find him in the room with her but it was empty…it was empty save the small table and the shelf of the bed.

Still the same after all these centuries.

Looking at this room again…this room that she'd been so careful to avoid on the way back from Manhattan…it sent those old feelings of fear and vulnerability in her…

Unless Jefferson could see the woods and the dock with his telescope… (And she knew he couldn't see all the docks), then absolutely no one that could help her would know where she was.

The pirate had gagged her as well, but that didn't stop her when she pressed her forehead against the floor and started screaming.


	50. Chapter 50

Rumpelstiltskin told himself as he stood at the edge of the playground that this was simply self-defense. And when he couldn't fool even himself to buy that excuse, he shoved his guilt and his fear to the back of his mind and watched his grandson swing.

There were sharp rocks nearby. Any child could…fall and injure themselves.

Accidents happened all the time. This would be no different. He couldn't be blamed if the rope was frayed to the point of snapping. And they wouldn't even suspect him. If they suspected magic at work, then they would blame Regina. After all, she had already proven with Graham that if her toy couldn't be hers, then it couldn't be anyone's. And it was a fitting punishment in his mind. Why in the name of the gods were they STILL letting that boy be unsupervised anywhere with what Regina had tried to pull countless times?

So, he was taking care of two things at once. He was protecting himself and he was protecting the town.

'Undoing' could mean anything.

But why should he take chances? What if it was his life?

And what if it was his magic? Why should he lose it? He kept the town safe from Regina. It was the only thing he had left.

When he first started this, he knew when to limit himself. He told himself he was just trying to gain Lacey's favor but now….

He was going too far as he watched the ropes fray and he knew it and he just didn't care.

The slamming of a nearby truck door brought him back to reality. He looked over and saw Charming, Snow, and Emma.

Oh gods…

"Gold," Charming said, "What're you doing here?"

"Well my son made it clear to stay away from him," Rumpelstiltskin lied easily, "So, I'm spending some time with my grandson instead."

Snow looked at her daughter, "Why don't you go talk to Henry, and we'll handle this."

They waited for Emma to walk away before Snow started talking, "Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you and it's not good."

And what problem did they need him to solve today? "Not interested."

"It's about your son."

Rumpelstiltskin refused to become interested, "Yeah, what about him?"

Charming drew a small breath, "Tamara shot him."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and a beat passed as he absorbed what Charming said before he turned around and waited for them to finish the story but they were silent and he knew "What?...he's dead?"

Gods, no, no, no…..

He had brought all of them here to get his son back and now he was just gone? Oh gods and he didn't even get to say that he was…that he was sorry for everything he'd done...

He remembered the last words of anger they shared. Words they'd never be able to take back because he was so stupid and stubborn.

Bae was dead? No…he could…he should be able to sense his son was dead somehow and he couldn't….

"They used a bean to open a portal; Neal was hurt…so badly that he fell through…"

The air was driven from Rumpelstiltskin's lungs as he realized all of this…had been for nothing. Gods, he had felt something wasn't right about that woman the minute he laid eyes on her and she killed his son?

"He's gone," Charming whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin recoiled backwards. His son…had a family of his own that he would never see grow…

That Rumpelstiltskin was ready to kill, oh gods, what had he nearly done?

"Bae wasn't supposed to die," he whispered and he felt like such a small child when he said it out loud…more to himself than them.

"Greg and Tamara…they took something from Regina, a magical trigger-."

Rumpelstiltskin felt like he was going to throw up while Charming kept yammering. His son was dead….his boy was dead and Tamara hadn't even given him the chance to say his goodbyes to his son because of the portal. His boy, that he spent centuries looking for was gone, and they were worried about a trigger? Couldn't they let him have a few moments to grieve? He understood they had no time, but surely a few moments…

"If they activate it, it's a self-destruct…everyone not born of this world will die."

Charming stared at him, "I know this is hard but we need your help."

And there it was. When they weren't treating him like a feral dog, they were groveling to him for the favors he could offer…even the news of his son's death came with a deal attached and he couldn't…he couldn't. No more magic. No more deals…he was just so tired of it all. It'd all been for nothing. Perhaps he would save them today…but there would be a price tomorrow and then the day after that and the price would be…catastrophic.

No, he was ending it now.

"No," he barely managed to choke out and moved away from them.

"They killed your son in cold blood and you don't want to stop them?"

"They didn't kill my son," Rumpelstiltskin whispered, "I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae and now he's dead….magic always has a price and this is it…"

Gods, this was all his fault. He had played with magic and played with nature and now everyone would be punished for his selfishness.

Bae was dead.

"But I'm prepared to pay it," he whispered…

Charming looked shocked and horrified.

"But," Snow stepped in, "We'll die, you'll die."

He thought of Lacey…who was not Belle no matter how hard he imagined she was…and he thought of his ex-wife whose prolonged life only seemed to bring her misery because of him…

And he thought of his daughter who would grow up without her parents. Perhaps that was for the best. He could make arrangements to the outside world for her to be taken care of…her and Henry both. The children would be fortunate to escape and grow up without this madness surrounding them….

"Yeah," he whispered, "I've made my peace with that."

Their terrified faces were the last thing he stared at before he turned around and stumbled away in shock

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** Once Upon a Time**

The boy was awake when Killian went below to question him. The idea was quite simple really…find out if he was useful and then if he wasn't or his information could be taken from him then they'd just throw him to the lost ones.

It was nothing personal, just survival.

"Ahoy there," he greeted to get the boy's attention, "Aren't you lucky to be alive?"

"Lucky?" The boy asked and looked as if his entire world was crumbling, "I'm a prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic."

Figures he'd get stuck with the odd one. But at least he didn't have to convince him like the other children needed convincing about what this land really was, "Most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic."

Well, at least at first. Once he'd watched the children try to escape towards his boat before they were dragged back away by the lost ones.

"Why else would you come in the first place?"

The boy wouldn't look at him, "I came so the family I loved could live."

Killian leaned forward…he wasn't sure if he was mocking or commending the boy because he had seen from his spyglass what these children suffered through. If this boy had taken another boy's place then it was both bravery and stupidity, "Well, aren't you quite the hero?"

He moved in front of the boy.

"What would you know about that?" the boy demanded, and then spit out the last words like they were a curse, _"Pirate."_

Immediately Killian took the defensive and pointed his hook at the boy to intimidate him and remind him who had the power, "A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids."

The boy glared at him, "A pirate took my mother and tried to tear apart my family."

And that was the opening Killian needed to find out what he needed to know, "What about your father?"

The boy's eyes took an almost traumatized as his mind went into his past, "He left me…he's a coward."

And then something clicked for Killian as he stared at the boy. It wasn't just the fate of his mother being taken by pirates…that happened all the time. It wasn't just his father being a coward….and it wasn't just the haunted look in the boy's eyes that was so similar to…

Was this the son of Dagian and the Dark One? No, it couldn't be…fate had a funny way of working but it never made things that easy. But all the pieces fit; He had taken Dagian and she had once said something about how her husband was a coward in the eyes of society. That was pretty much all she said. Getting her to talk about her husband and son was like pulling teeth. She didn't like giving any clues on who they might be.

And that look in the boy's eyes…he'd seen that in her once they'd taken her…and now that he looked, there was some resemblance…

No, it was his mind playing tricks. This could not be the son of the Ice Queen and the Dark One.

And all he had to do was ask his name. He knew it. Dagian yelled it once in her sleep. She screamed out apologies to him and Rumpelstiltskin. That was when he was stupid enough to go to her side and wake him up. And she, in a terrified state while sleeping, punched him in the face. He was smarter than that afterwards. He stood in the doorway when she started screaming and talked her down from her nightmare and the crew didn't speak of it though every land in 80 miles could more than likely hear her.

What was his name? It was an odd one…something from the front lands…Beautide...Beaureguard….no those were stupid.

Baelfire, that's what it was.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

The boy looked up, "I don't have to answer to you!"

Oh, tough talk coming from a boy in his pajamas.

Killian drew back in mock fear and widened his eyes before he got bored, "Well, I can make you….but to prove that not all pirates are as you fear…I'll simply ask again…."

He drew closer to the boy's face. It was an intimidation tactic that his father often used with him and prisoners on the ship, "What's your name?"

The boy weighed his options and looked at him with a small hint of fear, "Baelfire."

As recognition dawned on him, he slowly backed away to a more respectable distance. There was always a part of him…a very small part that regretted what he'd put the Ice Queen through for a monthly payment for her care. He wasn't much in favor of holding women on his ship against their will for ransom. His father had done that and he remembered the terror those ladies went through. The only reason Killian had agreed to take the lady in was because he didn't want to give away such an easy monetary asset to another pirate that would treat her far more horribly. He didn't deny that he could've treated her better but there were times where he tried to talk to her like a civilized gentleman. How did she repay him? Through her own sass and angry words and shunning. So what else was he supposed to do?

So perhaps by taking in this boy, he could atone for what he did and what he put her through…as well as get some of his own back. Rumpelstiltskin had taken his hand because of that Ice Queen and slaughtered his crew; his family! The men that raised him.

He wondered how the Ice Queen and Dark One would feel if they knew he was raising their son because something happened that made them lose him.

It was hitting two birds with one stone really. All he had to do was keep the boy from the Lost Ones.

Quietly, he grabbed another blanket for the boy and handed it to him, "Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a pirate's life for you."

** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

** Present Day**

Killian couldn't believe this. Less than twenty people were deciding the fate of every man and woman and child based on the fact that these supposed heroes wanted to save the psychopath that brought out the failsafe in the first place.

Well, he had helped with that, but he highly doubted anyone in the room except Emma would volunteer to save him.

The princess's father threw her the bag and he caught it before she could, "You're all mad!"

They had a chance to get home. They had a chance to save everyone. So what if it was built on Regina's blood? That's how civilizations were always built. On other people's blood.

He moved to the corner and slipped the bean into his pocket where they couldn't see, "I can live with myself-."

"Give it back!" Emma demanded.

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

Because if Regina lived, then they'd all just wish they'd let her die soon anyway. How long would it be until she betrayed them? She just shoved him down a ravine to fight a…whatever Maleficent was now. And he'd never done anything to her!

"You and I-," Emma started, "We understand each other…look after yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Always worked quite well for me," he muttered.

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't," Emma snapped, "We're doing this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it."

And she was going to let thousands of people die in the process. Killian wasn't going to take that risk. He had helped them acquire this bean. He forsook his revenge against Rumpelstiltskin to get the bean and save all of them and he was not going to let that bean be wasted by people that thought they spoke for everyone.

"You can join us…and be a part of something," Emma continued, "Or you can do what you do best and be alone."

He wouldn't be. He could always find anyone he wanted away from all this insanity in another world.

He gave her the empty pouch, "Quite passionate, Swan."

The others moved away but Emma kept staring at him.

"Why are you really doing this?" he demanded.

"The kid just lost his father today; I'm not letting him lose a mother too.'

Well now her decision was going to cost her son all of them…even if he gave the bean back and they used it for the failsafe…they would all die.

And Hook had spent too long surviving.

"His father?" he asked curiously, "Who's Henry's father?"

Emma looked at him like she couldn't believe he didn't already know, "Neal."

Neal…the other name that Baelfire had used…the one that his betrothed called him…

It felt like a punch to the gut. The boy had already been through so much thanks to his parents and thanks to him, "Baelfire…."

He was one of the innocent ones that Killian truly didn't want to hurt because he reminded him so much of himself at that age and now he was…gone? How?

Emma clutched the small sack to her chest like it was the only thing that was helping her hold herself together, "Yeah."

He stood there…stunned as Emma walked out.

Baelfire…the boy he had raised for three months and had…connected to was dead and for some reason, Hook knew he was partially to blame for that. He didn't know the specifics, but he could tell that Greg and Tamara had something to do with it.

He couldn't just run away and let everyone in Bae's family die.

Originally, he had forced Dagian aboard the ship because he had seen her outside the borders and he knew that she could escape. So he attacked her from behind and forced her on the boat so that she wouldn't be able to leave the destruction. However now it was different…he could at least save her and her baby.

For Bae's memory.

Because while he might try and save Bae's boy too…there was no way that he'd be able to get ahold of him without at least eight people jumping on him. So he would make due with the family that he could get to.

Anyway, with all the trouble that Dagian did bring with her…she was somewhat intelligent. She wasn't like them no matter how much she tried to fit in. She only found out about them being family when everyone else did. She didn't owe them anything. She would see sense.

She would want the chance to raise her daughter.

And while she probably wouldn't make the best companion on the ship, she did know enough about it to help him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Dagian wasn't picking up her phone.

Jefferson tried again for the eightieth time. She always picked up her phone or she messaged him to let him know that she was alright. She'd gone into the woods after Greg and she let him know where she'd be…

And then there was nothing and he knew that something was wrong. He tried to call Emma but she wasn't picking up either…

He'd tried to keep an eye on the woods but he lost sight of her pretty quickly.

Gods, where was she?

Had Greg attacked her or shot her? Yeah, he doubted that, he was pretty sure that Dagian could take that wimp out.

But Tamara…she might be able to pack a punch and she'd headed in the same direction that Dagian and Greg had headed into. They hadn't brought her out of the woods, but they could've hurt or killed her.

He tried Emma's phone again but there was no answer. He wouldn't even have her number if it wasn't for Dagian giving it to him in case something happened to her. She'd felt safer that way. Especially when she found out Hook was back.

Well, what good was that now?

The earth shook and he heard Grace screaming for him upstairs. Automatically he turned and started running up the stairs. He needed to get her and the baby out of here…maybe he could get them to the beach…the town was going insane, people would be stampeding…

And he'd looked in the telescope earlier. He wasn't sure why there were vines growing everywhere but he was not taking them through town.

"PAPA!"

At the sound of his daughter screaming for her, he ran faster and burst into the room.

Grace looked at him frantically, "Papa, its Lily! I came to get her to leave and She-."

Jefferson moved over to his daughter and looked at the cradle that was supposed to hold the baby.

She was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

**Once Upon A Time **

Baelfire was on Killian's ship for three months. And every day, Killian knew the risk he was running by keeping the boy under his protection.

He knew because Smee never shut up about it.

"Captain," Smee said and came up behind him, "Why is Baelfire still aboard the Jolly Roger? The boy has given you a path to revenge, but you can't walk that path if you're dead."

Killian didn't pretend to believe Smee cared one bit about him and his revenge. He was fully aware that the only reason this… connoisseur of rare objects nagged him so much about it was because he was only looking out for himself. He had no loyalties to Killian other than the fact that Killian was giving him eternal life (gods, he wasn't looking forward to the centuries that might be spent on this ship evading the shadow). Killian had captured him and waved a choice under Smee's nose that honestly…wasn't really a choice.

Much like he had with Dagian, but at least Dagian was much more appealing to look at. She wasn't breathtaking like so many others had been but she was still miles better looking than Smee was. Even her constant daily rants weren't as tiresome…but maybe that monthly reward for keeping her contained had something to do with it. He wondered how quickly he'd have tired of their little game if she didn't come with a price attached.

He almost wondered what it'd have been like if he'd been able to keep Dagian aboard with him all this time…and in the small chance Rumpelstiltskin didn't take her off the boat as soon as he got his power…he wondered what it would've been like if she had accompanied them to Neverland and met her son in these circumstances.

Of course she'd probably have clawed Smee's eyes out the minute he suggested turning Baelfire over.

"Careful," he cautioned, "Smee."

He wanted to say that protecting the boy was just him paying his debt to Dagian but there was a bit more to it. He'd…honestly come to care for the boy. Maybe not as if he were his own but he couldn't deny there was _some _sort of paternal bond there that might be explored.

"Captain," Smee pleaded, "You know quite well that he is after the boy…if you don't surrender Baelfire to him, th-th-the lost ones will take him anyway and kill _you." _

And Killian finally lost his patience. Smee was a deckhand; he truly didn't know how the ranking order worked if he thought he could speak to him like this, "_I'm _the captain, I GIVE THE ORDERS! And anyone who disobeys can walk the plank and pray that the mermaids take pity on his soul."

He climbed down the stairs while he screamed that. He saw from the corner of his eye, Baelfire coming up from below. At first he thought that Baelfire might be coming up to see what the commotion was. For all the bumbling idiotic things Smee did, he did have the sense not to talk about turning Bae over in front of him.

And then he saw the sword as Baelfire ran at him, "Face me, villain."

He tried to swing the sword and Killian moved backwards with ease.

"Captain!" one of the deckhands shouted.

"Whoa," he held his hand up before they could hurt the boy. When they sheathed their swords, he focused back on Baelfire, "Now what's this all about Bae?"

Baelfire held up a dark red faded shawl with a name stitched in it; he recognized it as Dagian's. She'd had it when he brought her on here and he'd kept it as a reminder all these years that the Dark One would come calling since he lost her.

Well he didn't exactly need it since the Dark One took all his family from him and his hand but…he had never gotten around to throwing it out.

"I found this…on your desk chair," Bae looked down at it and pain crossed his face, "It was my mother's…how did you get it?"

And Killian knew he was about to destroy this boy's world, when he confessed that he was part of the reason why Baelfire didn't have a mother for fourteen years, "Bae-."

"How?" Baelfire demanded and swung again. Killian easily dodged it.

"You're the pirate that took her!" Baelfire screamed and tried to swing again. It was wide and sloppy and he quickly blocked it with his hook and wrenched it from Bae's hands.

"Yes," he admitted, "I took your mother. The Dark One paid me to. He told me she might go to worse men that might harm her if I didn't take the job. I took her on board and watched over her until another man that wasn't your father came to get her. And then when he won her in a duel, the Dark One came and took her memories and any desire to see you or your father again. I had nothing to do with that…and for my part, your father came and slaughtered my entire crew; My family after I kept her safe! Now I've spent every moment wanting revenge."

"She wanted to come back to us. She was sorry she abandoned us."

"Your mother spent every day wanting to get back to you, Baelfire. She even almost escaped once because she wanted to get to you both and warn you about the Dark One having plans for your father. I never wanted to hurt her or your family; I took the job because I thought you'd be reunited one day. And since then I wanted to make atonement for what I did to your family and perhaps fate brought us together so that I could make good on those plans. I can take care of you in atonement for what I put your mother through."

"No!" Baelfire moved away, "Stay back! You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"

"Yes," Killian admitted, "I did."

"You tore apart my family," Baelfire cried as he realized the life he might have had if not for the external forces that constantly ripped them apart.

"Bae don't-," Killian pleaded.

"Take me back to my real family," Baelfire demanded, "-the Darlings"

That had struck him far deeper than what he was willing to admit, "I-I-I can't."

Bae wouldn't look at him and he knew his chance of getting the boy's alliance was gone but he tried anyway, "It's not possible to leave Neverland, but you can stay here under my protection."

"I'd rather fend for myself than be with you," Baelfire hissed, "I want off this ship, _pirate_."

The boy walked away from him.

And so it was done. Just like that.

Killian had only counted himself close to the crew. They were his family. Most were the men that had served under his father and raised him but there was always that sort of…distance from them. None of them had come to his aide when his father beat him senseless. They just looked in fear towards his father and told him it was the way of the sea and then they'd try to distract him.

But this boy…he had grown connected with him. He had seen enough of himself in the boy to form a bond that was far beyond revenge and atonement.

Or rather he would have…

He made the decision to turn the boy over to the lost ones for several reasons. One of which was to keep his reputation amongst the crew, the other was because he knew the boy would be captured by the lost ones anyway and so he sent a message to them because doing so would secure his own survival and that of his crew's.

But in the end, he knew he did it because Baelfire had hurt him, and in his blind hurt rage….he looked to strike Bae back harder. Because he was a pirate who was used to getting what he wanted. That was the way things were done on the sea.

And it was something he would regret for centuries.

** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000**

** Present Day **

Dagian's arms went numb about two hours ago but she still struggled to get the shackles loose. There was an exposed nail in the room and shoved her cuff against it in an attempt to get the shackles open. It was an easier task said than done. Dagian couldn't see and she kept scratching herself against the pointed nail. She really hoped that…Dawn got her tetanus shots….

She strained against the chain again and felt the earth shake. What in the name of the gods was going on out there?

She strained against the chain again when she heard the sound of boots in the hallway outside. Dagian felt her heart start to race. The last time they had really…interacted, he'd shoved a hook in her back and threatened to kill her daughter.

Dagian looked up as the footsteps got louder and made her face unemotional before he got inside, "more fun and games?"

She looked up to look him dead in the eyes and then she froze when she saw her daughter in his arms. Oh gods…oh gods what did he do? Why- why did he-?

She looked at her daughter and then looked at him. She wanted to lunge at him. She wanted to strain against these chains and call him every foul name she could but good sense overrode that. He had Lily and she was bound…he had the advantage and she knew that anything she did might get Lily hurt.

"Killian….please….don't hurt my daughter," she begged, "Please, you can do anything you want to me….but please don't hurt her."

"I didn't bring your daughter here to hurt her, love," he said quietly and placed Lily on the small bed. Dagian looked up to see something dark in his eyes, "Dagian, there's something you need to know."

He pulled out the keys and she watched him carefully as he picked the key and hesitated. He sensed Dagian would attack him the minute her hands were free and now that her daughter was here, he was probably guessing right.

"Dagian," he moved closer and took her shoulders, "Baelfire….there was…a fight and something happened."

She knew it immediately from the way he was looking at her and she felt the shock slam into her and her eyes filled with tears, "No…."

Killian managed to look up at her, she was terrified that he was lying to mess with her but he wasn't so great of an actor as one that could pull this off, "He's been killed Dagian."

The tears spilled down her face and she stumbled back a few steps, "How?"

"I don't know," he unlocked her chains and watched them fall to the ground.

And Dagian shoved him backwards, "You did this!"

"I did not," he told her, "I never touched your son and if I'd known that Greg and Tamara would do to him then I certainly wouldn't help."

Bae was supposed to be safe here! They were supposed to be a family! They were supposed to work on fixing the problems they all had. They were supposed to bon and protect each other. Her son…he was…

No, he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. A mother was supposed to be able to sense these things…"

Then why was she crying?

Dagian felt her shoulders fall and she started sobbing. All this….all the centuries and work Rumpelstiltskin had put in to get their son back…all the scheming and manipulation…

And Bae was dead…

Well that should be the price, shouldn't it? The lives he ruined and she gave her blessing to ruin when she told him to do whatever it took to get Bae….

All for nothing.

But that was the price, wasn't it? And it was a fitting one. Everything they did, why should they get the son they fought so hard for? Why did they deserve him?

And like it always did, evil cost the life of the innocents and Bae was the price of their punishment.

Dagian felt her legs go out from under her and she collapsed to the ground.

Her son was dead.

Killian knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She automatically pulled away at his touch and scooted back away from him.

Tamara and Greg were responsible for her son's death…

Killian held something in his hand and looked down at her as she cried, "I'll give you some time alone."

He swept out of the room.


	51. Chapter 51

It was part pride and part love that kept Rumpelstiltskin from automatically waking Belle up.

Love; they were all about to die. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure if it would be quick, slow, painless, or agonizing. He kept Lacey there because she was dulling whatever pain she would feel with alcohol. Belle had already suffered far more than she should have because of him and he didn't want to her to die as herself and in pain because he had been selfish and awakened her.

And then there was his pride; it had been the blue fairy that had come up with the potion. If he gave it to Belle then he would owe _her_. After….centuries of their rivalry, he had never owed her a thing in his life. She owed him for what he did to Bae.

But they were going to die…so what difference did it make? Debts weren't' taken with you in the afterlife.

So, despite what the former drunken dwarf had advertised, he decided it was a much crueler fate to let her die as Belle than to let her die as Lacey. And even then it was a cruel fate. He could handle pain. Physical and emotional pain had always taken their tolls on him. But the Lacey personality never had.

So he poured her drink after drink and each time, he said the same thing "To the end of the world."

The forest was taking its rightful place around the town. He could feel it…he could hear its creaks and groans outside as it encroached his shop. It supposed he could leave just like the others had, but what was the point? What was the point of fleeing until you were cornered and then staring down at whatever death this failsafe supplied? No, he wasn't going to run until there was nowhere else to go, he was done with that.

He was going to stay here and die on his own terms. And from the way Lacey stood beside him, she was too.

But Lacey was finding her limit and when she looked uneasy at his toast, he glanced down at his drink and then up to her, "C'mon, it'll help numb it."

Lacey looked reluctant at first but gave a bitter smile, "I'll drink to that."

She reached for the glass and in her buzzed state, accidently knocked the glass over.

He moved back to avoid some of the splash and put his drink down. Lacey moved back as well and apologized. He didn't know why she bothered. They were all going to die. Who cares if they died knowing the shop was clean?

She turned and grabbed the shawl…his half of the shawl that he had used to get out of the town limits. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. He had taken it from the house and kept it close when he found about Bae's….passing. There was no comfort to be had at the turmoil and guilt he felt over his son's death but having a part of this here…it took off the edge.

He yearned to see his daughter one last time and say goodbye but Dagian wasn't answering her phone….he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. She was probably on the hill with the Hatter and his child and it would be safer there for Lily.

He just wished he could see her though. One last time.

Lacey went to wipe up the mess with Bae's shawl and Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart leap in his chest, "S-st stop! Put that back."

Lacey shrugged off his irritation, "It's just an old rag!"

He snatched it away from her angrily, this was the last thing he had of his sons and he didn't want it being ruined so needlessly, "It belonged to someone very important! You wouldn't understand!"

"I said I was sorry," she defended herself.

It was then that Rumpelstiltskin realized that he didn't want to die alone. This…wasn't how he wanted to die. Lacey could not supply the connection that he wanted to have with someone in his final moments. But Bae wasn't there anymore…and Dagian wasn't there and he couldn't hold his daughter….

It would be selfish to wake her up now….just in time to die. A few minutes ago he had been dead set against it but at the same time…she had been a prisoner for so long. She was a captive by outside forces; he just couldn't let her die as a captive in her own body.

He had saved the broken chipped up. He didn't know why. Since she'd lost her memories, he had always felt that she could never wake up and she wouldn't have if not for this fluke. Maybe he kept it for that hope…

He overturned the bag gently and lifted it up, careful not to break the pieces any more than they'd already been ruined. He waved his hand and restored the cup as he remembered it for the past 30 years. Chipped and scratched and all.

Lacey looked both curious and annoyed, "That cup again. What is it?"

He looked for the right words…for the right lie but he just decided to tell her the truth, "It's something from my past….from our past. I-I'm sorry. Let's not fight."

Because he knew she'd never stay and drink the potion if she had cross words and he didn't want their last memories of each other to be….that.

He poured the potion into the teacup and into his glass as well to fool her into thinking he was going to drink it too. They clinked glasses together and she drank it.

He watched for her reaction…he could feel the magic radiating off of her but he didn't trust to hope for the best… because it hardly ever happened.

Lacey became very still and she gave a confused look. Then she looked up at him and that light in her eyes…that gasp as her eyes filled with tears.

It was her, she was alright and gods he'd been so selfish to keep her trapped in there because there was so much he wanted to tell her, "Belle…"

Belle sobbed, "Rumpel-."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him frantically. He returned it and sobbed as she pulled away, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you up to die."

The look of love she gave him…the love that he could never understand. And he felt so selfish when he said the next words. Honesty he couldn't figure out if waking her up was selfish or selfless…perhaps it could be both, "But I needed you."

Horror dawned on Belle's face, "You lost your son."

The grief washed over him as he realized that there was so much he wanted to tell Bae too and now…he would never get the chance to. His boy was dead because of him and his selfishness…because he couldn't realize that his son wouldn't want their home brutalized and destroyed all because Rumpelstiltskin wanted him back. If not for him and his agenda, then an entire world wouldn't be waiting to die because of Greg and Tamara as well…

He could only hold her. He had gotten his son back but in some ways…he wasn't sure he ever had him, "I failed….I failed."

He didn't know how long he stood there with Belle before he heard his door open. They both jumped and looked towards the curtain when Jefferson stormed in, his daughter following him.

"What did you do to Dagian and Lily?"

"What are you talking about?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded and he saw the fear in the Hatter's eyes, "They're not with you?"

"She went into the woods…and she didn't come back out and now the baby's gone."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened immediately.

Greg and Tamara had to be behind this. They took his son, they wouldn't take his daughter too, "Do you know how to work a gun?"

Jefferson scoffed, "Like you need a gun."

He looked at Belle. He would love nothing more than to torture Greg and Tamara for what they did to his boy…for what they might've done to Dagian and his daughter but he couldn't risk losing Belle again on account of them. They weren't worth it, "Yes. I do."

He waved his hand and two guns appeared on the table. He picked up one and handed it to Jefferson.

There was something in the pit of his stomach that feared something horrible had happened to his ex-wife. If she was still alive, then she'd have given them hades by now. If they killed her like they killed Bae and then took his daughter then…he better hope his love for Belle kept him from ripping them apart because that was the only hope they had.

"Belle, Take Grace and get to the docks," he told her.

"What are you going to do?"

Hel looked at her, "I won't kill them."

She grabbed Grace's hand but Grace pulled away, "Papa, please don't…."

Guilt immediately crossed Jefferson's face. Rumpelstiltskin realized how wrong he was for thinking about separating Grace from her father. He was about to apologize when Belle saw something out the window, "Rumpel."

He followed her gaze and then went to open the door. The forest…wasn't growing through the town anymore. In fact it was receding.

He didn't know how…he didn't even care. Emma probably did something because she would be the only one who could stop it…

But they were saved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Dagian clenched the blanket on her bed with one hand and Lily's hand with another and she sobbed as hard as she could with her face against the bed.

Her son was dead. Her child…her baby boy…Bae was dead...

Gods there was so little time…she had missed so many opportunities….

Dagian didn't know how long she was down below before she pulled herself together and realized that the ship was moving. She immediately pulled herself together and grabbed Lily. Her child cooed at the rocking of the ship and Dagian held her against her chest as she climbed up. The wind immediately lifted up her hair and she looked around and saw Killian at the helm.

"Oh good," he steered the boat and Dagian looked to see that Storybrooke was in the distance, "You're up. There's a basket over there you can put the baby in until I can build a cradle…but I would suggest you get her below, these portal jumping beans are usually bumpy rides."

He was taking her away…from everyone…from Emma and Jefferson and Grace and Henry and Rumpelstiltskin….

The sobs of terror escaped Dagian's chest and she rushed towards him, "No Killian, please take me back."

"Dagian"

She grabbed his coat, "Take me back!"

He pulled away from her, "They made their decision, if I take you back then we will die."

"There are people back there…innocent people."

"And your friends decided to forsake them by saving a woman that would sooner kill them."

"Just like you're doing."

"They made their decision," He said, "And I owe them nothing. I'm not a hero love."

"But you're saving me."

"I honestly would gladly leave you to die but you're already on my ship and it would've taken time throwing you off," he snapped, "I'm doing you a favor love. I'm letting you live to raise your child for your son's memory. It's far more than you deserve, honestly. After the part you played in me losing my hand."

"I played no part."

Killian looked at her, "Did you even care that the life of my crew and myself were in danger if you stepped off that boat? And then you went and did it anyway?"

"Gods, this again," she snapped, "You kidnapped me. You held me in a room"

"You would've been kidnapped anyway," he shrugged, "And frankly, I was good to you."

"Good to me? Do you know what you participated in? You took me from my husband and son when I was going back to them! Whether or not Zoso would've had me kidnapped by someone else is irreverent because the person that took me is _you. You _are still responsible for your part in this. You don't get a bloody medal or commendation because you weren't as evil as someone else would've been! I lost almost fourteen years of being with my son because of what you and Zoso took when I dared escape my captors. And you were hardly _good _to me when I was on this ship! You told me that your men might forgo the money they were getting and they might rape me and then…instead of easing my fears at being on a ship with men like that…you made sure to get in your harassing barbs and proceeded to make me feel even more vulnerable and exposed and you took pleasure out of it."

Killian was quiet, "I always did feel guilt afterwards."

"Then why did you come here, shove a hook in my back and threaten to kill my daughter? Why did you try to kill Belle a-and Snow and Emma when they were over there?"

"Rumpelstiltskin killed my family, and so I was going to take his. An eye for an eye, that's how it is on the sea. That's how I was raised."

Dagian felt a real pang of fear through her anger and tears as she looked at the daughter in her arms, "And is that what you're going to do to us? Kill us?"

"No," he said in annoyance, "I'm not lying to you when I say I'm taking you with me."

"Why?"

She saw something akin to sadness cross his face, "Because for about three months, Bae was on my ship…and I took care of him and I failed him…and this is how I will atone for it."

"By taking two people and leaving the rest to die?"

"I don't expect anything out of you," he said through clenched teeth, "I don't expect you to feel grateful after all I've done to you. And I don't expect what….I was temping you with all those centuries ago. I am giving you the chance to raise your daughter because you're right….I did play a part in taking you from your son and seeing him grow up. But for Bae and to atone for what I did…I'm letting you raise your daughter. _We _could raise your daughter."

She gave him a sharp look and moved away when he tried to reach for her face, "You've lost your head. You were going to kill me when you brought me on this boat."

"I wasn't going to kill you," he said in frustration, "I was going to leave you to die, there's a difference. But that's changed because I owe it to Bae now that he's gone."

"What would a pirate know about 'owing someone'?"

"I admit that you have every reason to hate me for all I've done for you but …I could change if I had time. We could…start over somewhere else, somewhere safer. Your daughter could know peace if she wished it"

Dagian closed her eyes and fought anger rising. She refused to believe that he wanted to change or do this for her and her family when he attacked her and left her on the ship to die, "Bae wouldn't want you to leave all those people behind just to save us."

"They made their choice."

"It's not too late to make yours."

He cursed, "I desire nothing from you or what you could offer and you'd rather die with them than stay with me?"

She looked him boldly in the eyes, "Yes."

He cursed, "You'd rather let your baby die or be orphaned than come with me?"

Dagian stared at him, "I don't want my baby hurt. But if you're willing to let the rest of Bae's family die and then promise you'll change afterwards, then I don't want you near her either. Don't pretend you care about me and don't pretend you care about her….because we both know you couldn't care less. If you want to do something for Bae's memory then save his family. Not part of it."

"If we go back we'll die."

"The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in any realm…the more we argue, the more time we waste. Please Killian…there are innocent men, women, and children there. If you want to honor Bae, that's the way to do it. Please Killian…Bae's son is back there…the woman he loved once is back there….you can't possibly think you're justified in leaving them behind."

He set his eyes firmly ahead to the horizon and for a few seconds she thought she lost him. She gripped her daughter close to her chest and looked for any sign that she could escape without having to jump overboard. Lily wouldn't survive that and she wasn't leaving Lily with him.

And it was selfish but there was a small part of her that wanted to survive if there was no way to stop the failsafe. But why should she survive when so many others wouldn't? Better people than she could ever hope to be would die and she would live? Where was the justice in that?

Jefferson would die…Grace would die…Henry would be alone…

A few seconds of silence passed and she heard Killian mutter a curse behind her, "Hold on to something."

The ship lurched to the right and Dagian grabbed a rope to keep from stumbling. The wind ripped at her hair and she turned to Killian to see that he was turning the ship around with the world's most annoyed look on his face.

They were going back.

"You bloody 'Stiltskins are more trouble than you're worth," he screamed over the choppy waves.

She smiled through her tears, "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you, love. I'm doing it for his memory."

She honestly didn't expect anything less.

"Here," he held out a bean to her. A magic bean; like the one Bae had all those years ago, "If that failsafe starts coming towards us, you throw that in front of the ship as far as you can. I may be going back but I'm not going to needlessly die if we're too late."

She held it tightly in her hands and started towards the front of the ship. She steadied herself as she climbed down with her daughter in her arms and went to the front of the ship where she could see.

And she prayed they weren't too late.


	52. Chapter 52

When they were sailing back, Dagian occasionally turned back to look at Killian. And sometimes she let herself think about what it would've been like if he hadn't turned back and he took her home.

It would've been the smart thing to stay with him. To hear Emma tell it, there were few, if any, survivors left. And Dagian didn't really feel comfortable raising her daughter on land with so many ogres.

But to raise her with the pirate? This pirate? Could she put Lily through that?

The ship would've been safe.

The pirate would not be. And how was that even supposed to work? Killian assured her he had honorable intentions for her this time around (right). What, were they going to play parents to Lily while bickering about everything else?

Bae's memory wouldn't be enough for them to forgive the other.

So she thanked the gods that Killian wasn't forcing her to go through with his plans and she kept a sharp eye toward the town while Lily squirmed in her arms.

But it didn't look like…people were running. It didn't look like the town was being destroyed. So…what was going on?

She looked through one of the spyglasses and saw that people weren't fleeing in terror. They were…sort of walking around like they were stunned. Dagian looked back to Hook and turned back in confusion.

Did they stop it?

They anchored at the docks; Dagian was the first off the ship. She saw Jefferson moving towards her, he was quite ahead of the others. Despite her previous fear and reservation, her heart leapt in her chest as she saw him and Grace walking toward her and she raced towards him, "Jefferson!"

His eyes widened briefly and he let go of his daughter for a second to wrap his arms around her. He held her close but not close enough to squish Lily. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and breathed him in.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered, his voice caught, "I thought Greg and Tamara, I thought they-."

"I'm okay," she whispered and looked behind her where Killian was walking down the ramp.

"Did he-," Jefferson looked up and shot the man an accusatory glance.

"I'm fine," she moved him to look at her, "I'm fine."

She just had a killer headache.

The others caught up. Dagian took in Regina with narrowed eyes. She was here…why?

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

Killian fought not to roll his eyes, "Helping."

"Well, you're too late," Emma muttered bitterly.

"Am I?" he asked.

Emma hesitated, "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

Killian pulled the pouch off his belt, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

Jefferson watched the man warily. He pulled Dagian and Grace closer. They all watched as Emma gave Killian a look that said she didn't trust him and checked the pouch to see the bean.

"Enough waiting around," Regina snapped, "Let's go."

Killian gave a quick confused look to Dagian, "Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did," Charming informed them.

Well, that was good to know, Dagian would've liked to know that as soon as they arrived.

"We need to get Henry," Emma explained to Killian, "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

Dagian exchanged a look with her ex and felt her heart start to race. It was bad enough they murdered their son, but they took their grandson too? Where? What happened? How did they save the town?

Killian just stared at Emma, "Well…I offer my ship and my services to help find them."

Dagian looked over at her ex-husband again. She saw that dangerous anger just brewing underneath the surface.

"Well, that's great Hook," Regina muttered, "But…how will we track them?"

"Leave that to me," Rumpelstiltskin moved towards them. Lacey was leaning against his arm…no wait…that wasn't…that wasn't Lacey. The look in her eyes and her stance was different, "I can get us where we need to go

Was Belle back?

This all seemed to be falling in together perfectly conveniently.

When Rumpelstiltskin volunteered, Killian gave him a worried an annoyed look.

"Well…then let's do it," Snow breathed.

Killian started to move up on the boat again. And something urged Dagian forward, "Killian!"

He stopped and looked back at her. Jefferson's hand tightened on Dagian's but he let her go when she pulled away.

She and Killian moved off to the side. Killian smirked as soon as they were alone, "Oh, now do I have the lady's favor?"

Her mouth felt dry as she stared into his mocking eyes, his guard was up and he would be a pain to deal with.

"Thank you," she told him, "for taking us back."

"Well," he averted his gaze, "Like I said love, I didn't do it for you."

"You did it for Bae."

He was quiet, "Aye."

Dagian fought tears as she realized she never even got to tell her son 'goodbye', "Perhaps one day, you can tell me about his stay aboard your ship."

"It's not a very lovely tale."

"Stories involving my family hardly ever are," she looked down at the baby in her arms. She glanced back and saw Rumpelstiltskin and Belle speaking.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked.

She looked up at him. He hardly deserved what she was going to say next. She honestly doubted he was truly regretful for what he put her though. But she grabbed his good hand gently and looked up at him.

Gods, she was so honestly tired of holding grudges.

"I forgive you," she told him honestly, "For….everything that's happened. I'm sorry you lost your family."

She wasn't sure how much she meant it either, but he had turned the ship around for Bae's memory. She felt like she had to give him something.

He almost looked touched by what she said, but whatever emotions he was feeling were immediately blinked back. He gave a smaller smile and gave a slight bow, "Thank you, m'lady."

He snuck a quick peck on the cheek and Jefferson moved forward to defend her. He gave an arrogant smirk at Jefferson; just to show her he was still Killian under everything.

Dagian held her daughter close to her chest.

"If I don't come back and you have a baby with the boy over there," Killian nodded to Jefferson with another smirk, "Would you name it after me?"

"Of course," Dagian said and started to turn, "If it's born a girl."

Killian gave an amused smile, "And to think that all these centuries, I was terrified you'd changed. But you're still the same."

Dagian just stared at him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin knew as soon as he volunteered to go that most if not all of them probably wouldn't return.

Which was why both women had to stay there. Belle; because…as good as she was in an unwinnable situation sometimes, she wasn't a warrior. That went without saying. And Dagian; because of Lily. If he didn't return, he wanted his daughter to at least have her mother. He wanted his family to be safe.

Everyone filed on the boat but Dagian stayed behind and was talking to Killian. He was relieved that Dagian wasn't hurt or killed…far more relieved than he was letting on…but he would talk to her in a minute. He imagined she would stay once he made his case. Dagian wasn't a warrior either, by any means but she had the resources to help Belle protect the town.

"Belle," he said and turned to her, "I-I have to go. You have to stay here."

"No!" she refused, "Why? I want to help!"

A pirate ship was no place for a lady. Especially the pirate that tried to kill her several times. And once again, Belle wasn't a warrior. She was much safer here. She had already suffered so much because of him, he wanted her safe.

But he couldn't tell her that. He was going to give her a position of authority, he couldn't tell her she couldn't make it on a ship full of the people that either abused her or ignored her.

"The town is no longer safe," he explained.

Belle's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what he was saying, "What?"

Charming was listening in to things he shouldn't be listening into, "What?"

He just glanced at the prince and then turned back to Belle, "Well Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow."

"No," Charming said (Who invited HIM to this conversation?), "We can't leave people in danger.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a scrolled piece of paper. He should've done this a long time ago but he was worried about not making it back in the town. And then he heard his son had a fiancé, and he subconsciously wanted her to be able to make it in as well.

Gods, that'd been a mistake.

"After we're gone, follow these instructions."

Charming leaned forward and Rumpelstiltskin gave him a bit of an irritated look and explained before he could be accused of doing something 'nefarious' "It's a cloaking spell…it'll shield the town making it impossible to find."

Belle nodded at the description and gave him a look that…oh gods, he didn't want to leave her again, "W-well then, how will you find your way back to me?"

Charming finally took that as his cue to leave. Rumpelstiltskin just stared at Belle…unable to say the words that they both knew didn't need to be said.

Horror and sadness came over Belle's face, "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy," he explained, 'the boy is my undoing'…but he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire."

And to…at least atone for some of the sins he had done. What he would've done if not interrupted early that day.

Oh gods, he nearly killed Henry

Belle struggled to hold back tears and grabbed his shoulders "I understand, but I also know…that the future isn't always what it seems…I _will _see you again."

She moved towards him and they kissed. Belle started sobbing as he embraced her and he rested his forehead against hers.

He would hold her forever like this if he had time. But Belle pulled away…very reluctantly and she started crying harder. She stopped and turned, "Baelfire would be…very proud of you."

The words made the tears surface…he'd been trying so hard to hold them back…

Belle started to walk away and he watched her crying.

He turned to look behind him. Killian had already gone to the ship. Dagian waited for him to finish with Belle before she walked over with his daughter.

"Should I take his other hand?" he asked quietly.

Dagian shook her head and looked back to the boat, "Nothing I can't handle."

"It seems I'm attracted to women that land themselves in all sorts of trouble," he noted.

Dagian smiled wryly and without a word she handed him his daughter. Rumpelstiltskin nearly jumped in surprise as he held his little girl. Lily smiled up at him and he saw a child's love in those big brown eyes.

His only living child. And he was leaving her. Unsure of when he would return.

He pressed his lips to Lily's forehead and hugged her for a few seconds. Lily reached up to touch his face and the tears came. He would come back. He would return for Belle and his daughter. He would bring back Henry. He would find a way to make this all right.

Dagian looked up and he saw she was crying, "I'm sorry. I should never have taken Lily from you."

"No," he looked down at his little one and then back up at her, "It was best…I wasn't…in my best mind."

He had nearly killed Henry.

Dagian started sobbing, "They…they killed Bae."

He felt his own countenance failing as he stared at his son's mother and wrapped his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they took a few seconds to cry and comfort the other.

"I promise," he whispered, "Justice will be done."

Whether their justice or his justice, he was unsure yet.

Perhaps that was subconsciously another reason he didn't bring Belle.

Dagian pulled back and he saw the guilt in her eyes, "The ship is no place for a baby."

"No, it's not," he nodded. She seemed to understand that he didn't wish her to go. He saw the desire to accompany them in her eyes, but she was a practical woman. She had to stay for their daughter.

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

He hesitated, "I don't know."

"I lost Bae," she pleaded, "I can't lose anymore."

"I'll bring them home," he promised and then looked at Regina and Killian. Well, he might try a little harder with some than others.

He turned to her, they didn't have much time, "Everything I told you on the boat the last time we were on it still stands. I ask that you honor my last requests."

She didn't argue, "I know."

"Protect Belle and just…find happiness," he looked at her, "Even if it means finding happiness with him."

He gave an annoyed jealous look at the Hatter. He still didn't know what she saw in him. Some things couldn't be helped he supposed. He couldn't control whom she saw, especially now that she was gone and Jefferson would make a good enough father in case he didn't get back he supposed. At least Lily would have a bigger sister.

Dagian gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He returned the gesture. Lily yawned in his arms. He pressed his lips against her head again and held her tighter, "I love you, Lily," he whispered.

He reluctantly handed her to Dagian and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He moved on the ship. Dagian turned to go back to Jefferson and he gave her and Belle and his beautiful little girl one last fleeting look before he climbed on board.

Killian was claiming down from the helm when Rumpelstiltskin approached him, "So….are you done trying to kill me?"

Killian looked cautious, "I believe so…"

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to also ask if he was done trying to play 'house' with Rumpelsittksin's wife and children but that seemed in bad taste, "Excellent! Then you can live!"

Killian just looked bored.

Rumpelstiltskin summoned the globe that Cora had brought over with her and everyone started to gather.

He shoved his finger hard against the needle to draw blood and he flicked it on the globe. Immediately the blood pooled, spread out and took shape of land that Rumpelstiltskin recognized immediately and it made his heart grow colds. .

Gods, anywhere but there.

"Where is it?" Regina demanded, "Where did they take Henry?"

Killian spoke first, "Neverland."

He looked up at Rumpelstiltskin, his eyes betrayed his fear. Rumpelstiltskin refused to look at his enemy; he just focused on… that place.

So, Greg and Tamara's secrets were suddenly starting to make sense

And if that…_thing _was responsible… he knew he most likely wouldn't come back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

They pulled away from the docks and Dagian watched next to Jefferson. Belle moved to stand beside Dagian. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy and her face was splotched with redder marks around her eyes.

Dagian didn't hate Belle. She just made her feel uncomfortable. And she took back nothing of what she said about Lacey. Some might prefer to think of themselves as a mesh between their cursed selves and their former selves. Dagian did not. She thought of herself and as Dawn as two separate individuals sharing the same body. She thought of everybody like that. So it was easy for her to say she…dealt with Belle loads better than she could stomach even hearing Lacey's name.

She looked at Belle and felt something protective wash over her. Dagian still had Jefferson and Grace. Belle still wasn't talking to her father. She had no one.

So Dagian reached out and offered her hand. They were in the same boat now. Left behind because it was best.

Belle looked up at her and then back down to the hand. There was no suspicion on her face. Both had tried to be pleasant to the other as much as the ex and the girlfriend could be off a new divorce. It was Lacey that Dagian didn't want to deal with.

Without a word, Belle grabbed he hand and held tight. Jefferson watched the entire wordless interaction as the others sailed towards the waters. He wrapped a strong arm around her and pressed his lips to her temple.

Dagian pulled him a bit closer. Grace was on his other side, she had reclaimed her almost 'big sister' right on Lily and held her in her arms.

The portal formed and they watched the boat sail for it.

They would be gone. What happened if they didn't come back?

Dagian looked at Jefferson. They could do this. Both she and he knew enough about magic to make the cloaking spell…and if they didn't then Blue would help.

They would save the town.

And….one day…if Jefferson wasn't tired of Dagian's previously constant rejections, he might ask her to marry him again.

And then, she might trust that she had healed enough mentally and emotionally to say 'yes'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Killian examined the bean for a quick instant and then threw it as hard as he could out into the water.

Immediately the portal turned blue and started swirling. The waters began to grow choppy; Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around some of the ropes. He didn't turn back to see what Emma and Regina were doing but Charming was holding onto one rope while holding onto his wife with the other hand.

"So, who are we up against?" Charming asked and looked back to no one in particular, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns," Rumpelstiltskin explained, "Manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma asked over the waves. He could barely hear her

He looked over his shoulder, his heart was racing as he thought about…_him_ and he felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wasn't sure it was just the cause of the water, "Someone we all should fear!

Rumpelstiltskin was a coward through several faults of his own.

But as the ship sailed towards the portal and into the whirlpool it created, he stared bolding into it. Some of them turned away but not him. Neither did Killian. Someone would have to be on their guard when they arrived.

They went into the portal…Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart leap into his chest as the boat almost seemed like it was falling towards Neverland, and the world closed around them…

And then there was nothing.

**The End. **

** Of course as per last time, there will most likely be a sequel but it probably won't happen until a few episodes into season 3. **


End file.
